Harry Potter y el libro de Hogwarts
by Jimmyreturns
Summary: Harry enfrenta su quinto año en Hogwarts con novedades. Voldemort busca un libro misterioso. ¿Harry podrá detenerlo? COMPLETO!
1. Unas cuantas sorpresas

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados son propiedad de Warner BROS. 2000

Este Fan Fiction es sin fines de lucro, el objetivo es divertir y/o aburrir al lector.

Harry Potter y el libro de Hogwarts

Capitulo I: Unas cuantas sorpresas

Casi anochecía el día 31 de julio. Un día más de trabajo para un joven de casi quince años que había hecho todo lo posible por complacer a sus abominables tíos.

El chico en cuestión, llamado Harry Potter, era detestado por sus familiares hasta tal punto que preferían soportar una plaga de termitas antes que a él. Poseía unos ojos verdes brillantes, como esmeraldas, heredados de su madre y un pelo color negro azabache, dados por su padre; tenía unos lentes redondos. Antaño sus lentes siempre se encontraban rotos por los golpes que le daba su ENORME primo.

Pero todo había cambiado desde su undécimo cumpleaños. Un gigante lo había ido a buscar a donde vivía en ese momento y le había contado la verdad sobre su persona. Le había revelado su condición de mago.

Pero no cualquier mago- según el gigante- Harry era el único ser vivo que había sobrevivido a un ataque directo del mago tenebroso más importante del tiempo presente, causante de la muerte de sus padres, Lord Voldemort. Él había salido ileso del ataque excepto por una cicatriz. Una cicatriz de una singular forma de relámpago.

Mientras tanto, el maleficio asesino enviado por Voldemort había rebotado en su persona y devuelto a el asesino.

Sin embargo, Voldemort no murió pero tuvo que huir a causa de la pérdida de sus poderes.

Al producirse este acontecimiento, la comunidad mágica se había salvado, pero sólo por un periodo de tiempo ya que hace solo unas semanas había regresado.

Harry no dejaba de tener las mismas pesadillas a causa de ese tema. De hecho, no había dormido decentemente ni una sola vez desde que regresó a Privet Drive. Soñaba una y otra vez con Cedric, sus padres, Voldemort, y sus mortifagos. Se sentía muy mal.

La razón por la cual los Dursley le detestaban tanto era que, al igual que sus padres, ya fallecidos, era un mago. Ellos detestaban la magia sólo porque no la conocían. Harry es un mago que cursará el quinto curso en uno de los colegios de magia más importantes de toda Europa. Aunque sabían que él no podía hacer magia fuera del recinto escolar, no impedía que lo odiaran con todas sus fuerzas. Harry iba al Colegio Hogwarts De Magia y Hechicería, pero ahora estaba de vacaciones, aguardando con ansias el comienzo del año escolar. Sus tíos, los Dursley eran una familia que odiaba todo lo referente a la magia así que lo mandaban a hacer una innumerable cantidad de tareas domésticas que consistían en, lavar el auto, dejar que su primo, Dudley, lo golpee, limpiar los pisos, dejar que su primo, Dudley, lo golpee, regar las plantas, dejar que su primo, Dudley, lo golpee, y otras tareas igualmente de desagradables.

En ese momento se encontraba arreglando el jardín. Ya casi terminaba cuando se dio cuenta que unas cuatro lechuzas entraban por su ventana. Se apresuro a terminar y corrió a su habitación. Intuía que sus presencias se debían a que, ese día era su cumpleaños. Algo que los Dursley habían pasado por alto, como siempre. Le extrañó que las lechuzas llegaran a esas horas ya que, generalmente, lo hacían unos instantes después de las doce de la noche.

Hizo todo lo posible por terminar todo y fue corriendo a su habitación. En su recámara se encontraban una cantidad de los más raros elementos para una persona normal pero no para un mago: su escoba de carreras, la Saeta de Fuego, que le había hecho ganar la copa de Quidditch en tercer año; su varita mágica, gracias a ella salió con vida al final del torneo de los tres magos al final de cuarto año (sus tíos le prohibieron tenerla en su bolsillo mientras trabajaba); sus túnicas negras de la casa Gryffindor de Hogwarts y las del equipo de Quidditch; sus libros de educación mágica que leía por las noches; su capa de invisibilidad que, junto con "el mapa del merodeador", constituían el equipo más eficiente cuando se trataba de quebrantar las normas; colgado a la pared, estaba el calendario con el cual contaba los días que faltaban para ir a Hogwarts; desde su mesita de luz lo miraba la réplica del colacuerno húngaro que había conseguido el año pasado junto con su falsoscopio de bolsillo que reposaba sobre la punta; sobre el armario estaba la jaula límpida de su lechuza; y las cuatro lechuzas que había visto entrar por la ventana. Una de ellas, blanca como la nieve, era su propia Hedwig; la otra, pequeñita como una pelota de tenis, era pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron. Las otras dos eran desconocidas para Harry pero supuso que debían ser de Sirius, su padrino y de Hogwarts.

Cada una traían consigo la carta con su respectivo paquete. Decidió abrir primero la que traía Hedwig, que resulto ser de Hermione y leyó:  
_Querido Harry:_

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, yo estoy aquí en Bulgaria pasando las vacaciones con Víctor Krum, ya sabes. Bulgaria es excelente y, aunque no conozca el idioma la estoy pasando genial.

¿Has visto El Profeta últimamente? Aquí te mando un recorte pero te recomiendo que pidas una solicitud. Después dime qué te parece.

Bueno, te contaré con más detalles cuando nos veamos.

Besos de

Hermione

P. D.: Espero que te guste mi regalo. Víctor te envía saludos. ¡Adiós!  
  
Harry recordó que Hermione había ido a pasar las vacaciones a Bulgaria con Viktor Krum y pensó en cómo se debería sentir Ron ya que desde el baile de navidad del año pasado se había dado cuenta de que Ron estaba enamorado de ella cuando le hizo toda una escena de celos cuando la vio con Krum.

Abrió el regalo de Hermione que resultó ser un pesado libro titulado "Hechizos hogareños para el brujo de casa"

Harry se preguntó por qué Hermione le mandaría un libro de hechizos hogareños. Lo hojeó un poco y vio diversos hechizos interesantes para ganar tiempo.

Sacó entonces un extenso recorte del diario El Profeta y lo leyó atentamente:

_¿El ministerio pierde el control de Azkaban?_

El pasado 25 de julio, en el valle de Godric, el único pueblo de Gran Bretaña en el que muggles y magos conviven en armonía, a las 3:56 AM, unos siete ex-alumnos de la escuela Hogwarts que habían salido en la noche reportaron haber visto en las cercanías de la casa donde el Señor de las Tinieblas perdió sus poderes, la casa de la familia Potter, a dos Dementores usando su arma más letal contra dos muggles.

Ciegos y perversos, los dementores se encuentran entre las criaturas mas nauseabundas del planeta. Estos seres, aunque sean capaces de hasta de absorber el alma de una persona, son los guardianes de la prisión Magica Azkaban.

El Profeta hablo con el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Anthony Zimmerman sobre el asunto. "Durante la entrevista- comentó nuestro reportero- el señor Zimmerman se vio nervioso, agitado y sudoroso. Negó haber mandado a los Dementores al valle de Godric y no pudo explicar la presencia de dos de los Guardianes de Azkaban" Estas noticias preocupan a la comunidad Mágica puesto que se suponía que el Ministerio tenía control total sobre los Dementores. Un integrante del ministerio que no desea que su nombre aparezca aquí hizo constar su desacuerdo con el Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge, con respecto a la perdida de autoridad sobre estos seres. "Personalmente, jamás estuve de acuerdo en la alianza del ministerio con semejantes criaturas y creo firmemente en la palabra de Albus Dumbledore sobre el retorno del innombrable".

Albus Dumbledore- Director de Hogwarts, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo en la Confederación Nacional de Magos- fue criticado duramente por el ministro por difundir, según él, falsos rumores sobre la vuelta del innombrable el pasado junio.

Para una entrevista exclusiva con Cornelius Fudge por el tema de los dementores, página 17.

Para saber los argumentos que Albus Dumbledore usa para afirmar la vuelta del innombrable, página 22.

Harry se quedó pensando en el recorte de El Profeta. ¿Qué rayos estarían haciendo dos dementores fuera de control en el valle de Godric a las cuatro de la madrgada? Por otro lado, Fudge todavía dudaba de la palabra de Dumbledore.

Aún bastante confundido, tomó la siguiente carta. Distinguió los trazos irregulares de Ron, abrió su carta y leyó:

_Harry:_

¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!

¿Cómo va? Espero que í las cosas no van muy bien que digamos. Mi padre casi es detenido por el mismísimo Cornelius Fudge cuando intentaba convencer del retorno del innombrable a sus Secretarios mayores pero por suerte, Dumbledore le había dado una capa de invisibilidad por si acaso pasaba algo como esto. Igual Fudge esta pensando en despedir a cualquiera que este cerca de Dumbledore. También Percy tiene bastantes problemas con el ministerio. Fudge lo interrogó por el asesinato de Crouch, ya sabes, dice que Percy debería haberse dado cuenta de la conducta anormal de su superior. Un tal John Clusbury ha ocupado el puesto de Crouch y parece que a Percy lo quieren despedir también. Papá dice que Fudge está teniendo verdaderos problemas para conservar la calma.

Pero cambiando un poco el tema... ¿Sabes que? Mi madre le preguntó a Dumbledore si te podías venir lo que queda del verano a nuestra casa. ¿Y que crees? Dijo que sí, siempre y cuando tomemos las medidas necesarias y bla... bla... bla... En fin dijo que sí. Prepara tus cosas que mañana a eso de las 14:00 PM estaremos en tu casa. Avísales a tus tíos que viajaremos con polvos flu. Hermione no puede venir ya que está pasando unas vacaciones "geniales", según ella, con Víctor Krum.

Bueno me despido

Hasta mañana

Ron  


_  
P. D.1: Espero que te guste el regalo. Lo compramos entre Fred, George y yo._

P. D.2: ¡Los gemelos me compraron una túnica de gala nueva! ¿Qué les pasará?

P. D.3: Ginny te manda saludos. Cuidadito con lo que haces con mi hermana, ¿eh?  


Harry recordó que les había dado el premio de 1000 galeons del torneo de los tres magos al final del curso anterior con la condición de que le compraran una túnica de gala nueva a Ron. Se sintió muy feliz ya que mañana iba a ir a la casa de los Weasley, su familia favorita.

Abrió, entonces la de Hogwarts y leyó:

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

Le rogamos recuerde que debe tomar el tren que lo llevará al colegio en la estación King Cross el 1° de septiembre a las 11:00 AM. El tren partirá en la estación 9 ¾.

También adjuntamos la lista con los libros y elementos que deberán llevar TODOS los alumnos

Muy cordialmente

Minerva McGonagall

Directora asistente  
  
_P. D: Le informo que usted ha sido elegido como Nuevo prefecto de la casa Gryffindor, en el paquete esta su insignia.  
_

Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿él, prefecto? ¿Siendo uno de los estudiantes más problemáticos y revoltosos? El chico que más normas desobedeció, después de Fred y George, en el colegio.... Prefecto.

Desdobló la segunda hoja y leyó:

_Cada alumno debe tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros y los siguientes elementos:_

El libro reglamentario de hechizos 5 por Miranda Goshawk

Una historia de la magia moderna por Bathidla Bagshot

Teoría Mágica por Adalbert Waffling

Guía de transformación para intermedios por Emeric Switch

Filtros y pociones mágicas medias por Arsenius Figger

Animales fantásticos y cómo cuidarlos por Newt Scamander

Las fuerzas Oscuras: El arte del duelo por Quentin Trimble

Activamente con tu mente para principiantes por Armando Stuart.

Adivinación: los misterios del futuro por Cassandra Trelawney

Más allá del Universo: Cole Jordan

Una túnica de gala  


Abrió luego la última, que era la de Sirius. Su letra era muy parecida a la de Ron, por no decir igual. No obstante leyó:

_Querido Harry:  
_

_¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_

Felicidades, 15 años. Me parece que fue ayer cuando te cargué por primera vez. Lily y James deben estar muy orgullosos de su hijo donde quiera que estén.

¿Te tratan bien esos muggles con los que vives? Si te hacen sufrir, avísame de inmediato que tu padrino ira a saludarlos.

Estoy en casa de lunático. Él te envía saludos.

Espero te guste mi regalo. Dumbledore me dio permiso y creo que lo necesitarás. Úsalo bien.

Suerte

Hocicos

P. D.1: Estoy en la casa de lunático. Él te envía saludos.

P. D.2: Por favor, no salgas solo de tu casa ni hagas ninguna idiotez.

"¡Ja! ¡Ni que tuviera ocho años!-pensó-¿qué cree? ¿Que no sé cuidarme solo? Escapé cuatro veces de Voldemort y todos me tratan como si fuera un inútil"

Decidió abrir el regalo. Era una copa de piedra con runas antiguas grabadas en ella, y, adentro, contenía un líquido espeso de un color blanco cegador. Sin duda era un pensadero como el de Dumbledore pero un poco más pequeño.

Había una tarjeta al lado de este y decía:

_Harry, esto es un pensadero. Creo que ya sabes su funcionamiento. Adiós y cuídate._

Era verdad, ya sabía como usarlo. El director le había explicado como en el curso anterior.

"Tiene razón-pensó- con todo lo relacionado a Voldemort creo que lo necesitaré."

Miró la hora del reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 9:45 PM. No tenía hambre. Sólo estaba muy cansado por el día de duro trabajo que tuvo que hacer.

Por otro lado estaba feliz. Mañana se iría a la casa de su mejor amigo a pasar un mes de unas verdaderas y merecidas vacaciones.

Por alguna razón se le metió en la cabeza una persona, una chica... Ginny. Al pensar en ella sintió una sensación muy parecida a la que experimentó en 3° año, cuando vio a Cho por primera vez, pero mucho más fuerte. ¿Quizás le gustaba Ginny? No, no era posible. A él le gustaba Cho desde 3°. ¿Pero le seguía gustando? Harry Potter, el niño que vivió a pesar de enfrentarse cuatro veces contra el mago tenebroso más fuerte de todos los tiempos, se dio cuenta de que Cho sólo le gustaba por lo bonita que era, en cambio Ginny la quería de verdad. No sólo por el físico sino también por la clase de persona que era. Pero algo era evidente: A Ginny sí le gustaba Harry desde hace tiempo. Y si no era así, cómo explicaría la timidez ante Harry, el poema del día de San Valentín de segundo y otra cantidad de cosas de las que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.


	2. Nuevos sentimientos

**Capítulo II: Nuevos sentimientos**

Harry se despertó bruscamente gracias a los gritos de tía Petunia.

-Arriba, levántate. Ahora. Ve abajo y haz un desayuno decente para Duddy, que tiene mareos nuevamente. ¡¡Y pobre de ti tiene alguna queja!!! ¿Entendiste?

- Si tía Petunia- contestó lacónicamente- ya voy.

Harry estaba triste, había sido un sueño muuuuy real. No era un sueño bonito como los que le hacían placentero el descanso. No, al contrario. Era una horrible pesadilla en la que participaban dos personas a las que Harry odiaba profundamente.

FLASH BACK

"-Colagusano –pregunto una voz tan fría que era capaz de congelar la médula ósea- ven aquí en este instante.

-Sí... sí mi señor. ¿Qué se le ofrece?- contestó una voz llena de miedo.

- ¿Qué te han dicho los dementores? Y por tu bien espero que tengas buenas noticias o si no... sufrirás la ira de Lord Voldemort.

- Si... si mi señor- repitió con pavor- los dementores dicen que sólo lo ayudarán si les promete 10 presas diarias pero no se unirán a usted muy pronto ya que quieren despistar un poco al ministerio.

-¿Eso dijeron? Muy bien, diles que Lord Voldemort les proveerá de ellas y que no hay problema con respecto al tiempo.

-Si... mi Lord, se los diré en este instante.

-¡Espera! No te ordené que te fueras. Un sirviente devoto del resurgido Lord Voldemort no debe temer a su amo. Debe tener sangre fría y capaz de hacer algo decente como esto: crucio!

En ese momento, la habitación se llenó de los agudos gritos de Colagusano al recibir los efectos de la maldición de tortura.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Decidió hacer caso a su tía y bajar a hacer el desayuno para Dudley. Hacía alrededor de una semana que Dudley tenía diversos dolores todos los días.

Repartió los platos con el desayuno a cada uno. Tío Vernon tomó inmediatamente el periódico amarillista que compraba todos los días y hundió la nariz en él.

Después de terminar de desayunar, Harry intentó comentarle a su tío Vernon de que lo recogerían sus amigos a la tarde:

-Tío Vernon- llamó tímidamente.

Tío Vernon, que sostenía el periódico con ambas manos, lo apreto fuertemente al oír a su sobrino.

Harry interpreto este acto como una muestra de atención y decidió hablar:

-Nada importante... sólo que mi amigo Ron y su familia me vendrán a buscar esta tarde y me quedaré con ellos lo que queda del verano.

-¿Esos amigos tuyos que destruyeron mi casa el año pasado? Espero que tengan la decencia de venir en auto y con ropa normal.

-Sí, por qué. ¿Hay algún problema?- contestó desafiante- si no te gusta, le puedo pedir a mi padrino, Sirius, que me venga a buscar. De hecho, hace bastante que no le escribo.

-No, ninguno –dijo encogido en su asiento. El saber que un asesino prófugo y, para colmo, mago, podía venir a su casa no lo seducía demasiado.

- Ah, bueno, mejor. Iré a preparar mis cosas. Adiós- dijo con semblante serio.

Harry subió a su habitación y empezó a morirse de risa. Ya había atemorizado a sus tíos mediante Sirius dos veces.

Empezó a guardar sus pertenencias en el baúl escolar. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que ya era hora de que sus amigos llegaran y bajo al salón donde encontró a los Dursley encogidos en el sofá, vestidos con sus mejores ropas.

Tío Vernon, parecía haber recobrado el valor, preguntó:

-Muchacho, en la mañana no me respondiste lo que te pregunté. ¿Vendrán en auto?

-No, llegarán mediante polvos flu, como el año pasado.

-Bueno, espero que no hagan un desastre como el de la vez anterior.

-Sí, tío Vernon. Esta vez no pasará absolutamente nada.

Y era verdad. Afortunadamente, después del accidente del año pasado con la estufa eléctrica que se encontraba en la chimenea, los Dursley no la volvieron a instalar previniendo, acertadamente, que podría volver a pasar.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido y, al darse vuelta para ver a la chimenea, se encontró con dos adolescentes, todos con un pelo color rojo intenso, que parecía que tuvieran llamas en la cabeza.

Delante de él se encontraban su mejor amigo, Ron, y su hermana Ginny. Esta última estaba muy cambiada. Ya no era una pequeña niña como la que vio en el andén hace algunos años. Era una chica hermosa que cursaba cuarto año en el colegio. Ella lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su cara se pareciera a un tomate con pelo negro, lo que provocó un ataque de risa de su amigo Ron.

Justo antes de que Ron se acercara para saludarlo, se oyó un fuerte crack y Fred y George se aparecieron junto a Harry.

-Ehh, Harry ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –lo saludaron los gemelos- traeremos tu baúl para que podamos irnos.

- ¿Ya pueden aparecerse?- se impresionó Harry.

- Por supuesto dejo Fred a medio camino hacia el pasillo- terminamos el curso la semana pasada.

-Hey, Harry, ¿cómo estás?- lo saludó Ron y añadió en voz baja para que sólo Harry pudiera escucharlo- ¿verdad que mi hermana está muy bonita, cuñado?

-¿Qué? Yo no soy tu cuñado- respondió colorado- sólo me sorprendió el cambio de tu hermana.

-Bueno... Si tú lo dices. Pero te digo que te la quedaste mirando como si nunca la hubieras visto, cuñadito- bromeó Ron- en fin... si cambias de parecer, déjame decirte que está loca por ti.

En ese momento, Harry vio en el pasillo a los gemelos con el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig flotando en el aire.

Cuando los gemelos llegaron al campo de visión de los Dursley, estos se encogieron más en el sofá al ver que podían hacer magia.

- ¡Fred!, ¡George!- dijo Harry impresionado- ¿ya pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?

- No, es que somos los pupilos predilectos de Dumbledore- respondió George con ironía.

- Claro que sí, ya somos adultos en el mundo de la magia- dijo solemnemente Fred.

- Y como tales- continuó George- podemos hacer cosas como...- saco la varita- estas. Croano!

Un rayo salió con la fuerza de un disparo y fue a parar a la gorda cabeza de Dudley.

Su pelo corto y rubio se alargó rápidamente y su color rubio se fue oscureciéndose paulatinamente.

Un minuto más tarde pudieron observar a Dudley con el pelo ondulado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color marrón oscurro que iba cambiando a verde lima.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se acercaron asustados sin atreverse a tocar el pelo de Dudley.

Después de observarlo, tía Petunia fue a la cocina y trajo unas tijeras de podar junto a una bolsa de residuos.

Empezó cortarle frenéticamente el pelo y introduciéndolo en la bolsa, pero el pelo continuaba creciendo.

- Bueno, pasaremos en parejas- anunció Fred en voz baja- yo iré con el baúl; Ron irá con George y Harry irá con Ginny- le guiñó un ojo a Harry- mejor háganlo rápido a ver si se dan cuenta.

Cada uno agarró una pizca de polvos flu de una bolsita de cuero y dijo "a la madriguera". Cuando llegó el turno de Harry y Ginny, este les dijo a los Dursley, a los cuales los Weasley ni siquiera habían saludado:

- Adiós y hasta el año que viene – se despidió, y mirando a Ginny le dijo- vamos Ginny.

-Sí, vamos-dijo ella

Los dos gritaron "a la madriguera" y lo último que vieron fue a Tío Vernon gritándoles algo antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Al llegar, ocurrieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Ginny, que iba agarrada al brazo de Harry, se cayó de espaldas al suelo arrastrando a Harry, que había dado la vuelta y cayó sobre Ginny. Por un momento, los labios de Ginny hicieron contacto con los de él.

Todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, o sea, Ron, Fred y George, quedaron con la boca abierta al ver este espectáculo.

Harry, al percatarse de lo ocurrido se separó rápidamente de Ginny, ofreciéndole unas rápidas disculpas. Ambos estaban tan colorados que parecían sendos tomates. En ese momento llegó la señora Weasley y, Ginny se fue corriendo a su cuarto muy colorada. La señora Weasley, sorprendida, preguntó:

-Muchachos, ¿saben que le pasó a Ginny?

Harry les echó una dura mirada a los tres Weasley como diciendo "como digan algo, los acribillo a maleficios". Al final Ron dijo en voz baja:

-No mamá. Al salir de la chimenea, se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-Es extraño- y viendo a Harry añadió- Hola, Harry, querido. Pasa, pasa; ¿quieres algo de tomar, algo de comer? Lo que quieras sólo pídelo.

- Gracias señora Weasley, no quiero nada - y le dijo a Ron, echándole una significativa mirada - ¿Ron me llevas al cuarto por favor?

-Si Harry, ven- y juntos se fueron acarreando el pesado baúl.

En el trayecto desde la cocina hasta la habitación de Ron, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, pero al cerrar la puerta, Ron le preguntó:

-¿Harry?

-¿Si?- contestó Harry tímidamente, ya que conociendo lo celoso que se ponía Ron cuando alguien se acercaba a Ginny, supuso que lo iba a estrangular.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó serenamente.

Algo más tranquilo ya que Ron no se había exaltado abrió la boca para responder pero Fred y George se aparecieron en la cama de Ron y dijeron:

- Sí, nosotros también queremos escuchar.

- No lo sé, chicos. En un momento estaba en la chimenea de los Dursley y al otro, estaba sobre Ginny. Les juro que no fue mi intención.

-Tranquilo, que no te vamos a decir nada- le dijeron Fred y George guiñándole un ojo- Lo único, que la cuides y que no la hagas sufrir.

Esto último hizo que Harry se sonrojara intensamente.

-Ron, ¿sabes si Hermione va a venir a tu casa al final del verano?- cuestionó maliciosamente. Harry sabía que a Ron le gustaba Hermione y, además, deseaba cambiar el tema.

-No, no lo sé- respondió cortante- ¿Quieres ir a jugar Quidditch?

-Si, pero espera que quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry buscó la insignia de prefecto y se la mostró a unos asombrados Ron, Fred y George.

-Harry, ¿estoy viendo mal o esa es una insignia de prefecto que dice "Prefecto Harry Potter"?- dijo Ron.

-Estás viendo bien

Fred y George hicieron como que se desmayaban sobre las camas.

- ¡Mi pobre niño!- dijo Fred imitando a su madre- ¿qué te han hecho?

-Creo que a Dumbledore no le han sentado bien las vacaciones- dijo George.

-¿Y cuándo te la dieron?

-¿Quién pudo pensar en hacerte prefecto?- continuaban los gemelos.

-Ayer

- Tal vez Harry sobornó a los profesores.

-Harry, ¿te das cuenta de lo que podemos hacer con esto? –preguntó tomando la insignia, mirando al techo con una expresión soñadora.

- Si- razonó Harry empezando a entender- cuando Malfoy se nos acerque le podremos sacar cuantos puntos quisiéramos a Slytherin.

- ¡Esa es la determinación que se necesita para ser prefecto!- dijo Fred.

- ¿Quién podría pensar en la ley cuando podrás quitarle puntos a ese gusano.

- Exacto. Que buena que es la vida.

- Oigan, ¿Qué le hicieron a Dudley?- pregunto de pronto Harry.

- Oh, es un pequeño hechizo que inventamos- dijo Fred.

- ¿Qué hace exactamente?- preguntó Ron

- Digamos que esta semana Dudley va a tener un pequeño problema de cabello. Intentamos hechizar caramelos para chascos, pero no nos sale perfectamente.

- Y justo que se estaba reponiendo de lo de la semana pasada- agregó George.

- ¿Fueron ustedes?- preguntó Harry.

- Claro, en alguien teníamos que probar los hechizos.

- Pero tratamos de que no sean demasiado mágicos para que no te reprendieran. Unos simples mareos, vómitos, fiebre.

Luego de la pequeña charla, bajaron al campo de los Weasley donde practicaron Quidditch con los gemelos y Bill y Charlie, que también estaban ahí.

Al anochecer, regresaron a la casa donde la señora Weasley estaba preparando lo que era sin lugar a duda un suculento banquete.

Una hora más tarde estaban todos sentados en la mesa comiendo como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. Harry y Ginny se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro, disimuladamente. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, los dos enrojecían intensamente.

En ese momento Ron anuncia, mirando maliciosamente a Harry:

- Mamá, ¿a que no sabes quién es el nuevo prefecto de la casa Gryffindor?

Harry, que estaba idiotizado mirando a Ginny, volvió a la realidad.

- Si sé Ron. Es Hermione ¿no?

- Pues no, ella no es.

- Entonces ¿quién?

- Mi gran amigo el prefecto Harry Potter presente en esta mesa.

Esa última frase causó una gran cantidad de consecuencias: Bill, Charlie y Percy lo felicitaron y le dijeron "bien hecho, Harry", mientras que la señora Weasley se levantó y lo abrazó; el señor Weasley le dijo "es un buen puesto, Harry, cuídalo". La única que no lo felicitó fue Ginny. Sólo le sonrió y le dijo moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido "felicidades, Harry".

Al terminar la cena, Harry y Ron se fueron al cuarto. En él, Harry le recriminó a Ron:

- Hey, cabeza de chorlito, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a tu familia si sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención?

- Jajaja, lo siento Harry.... discúlpame...... – entre risas- no era mi intención... ponerte en vergüenza.

- Ya cállate

-Está bien- le contestó Ron todavía riéndose- vamos a dormir.


	3. Una pelea y una nueva pareja

**Capítulo III: Una pelea y una nueva pareja.**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin ninguna anormalidad, a menos que se considere anormalidad que Harry se ponía rojo cada vez que Ginny le dirigía la palabra y contestaba trabado.

A la mitad de Agosto llegó una gran lechuza marrón con una carta de Hermione que decía:

_Queridos Harry y Ron:  
_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Yo estoy estupendamente. Hoy me vuelvo de Bulgaria. Ron, decidí aceptar tu propuesta. Mañana iré a tu casa y, por tu bien, espero que cumplas con tu promesa o si no... ya verás. Bueno, me despido._

Besos de  
Hermione

P. D.: Ron ¿es verdad lo que pusiste en la última carta sobre "ellos"? Si es así, espero que terminen bien ya que hacen una linda pareja. Adiós  
  
-Ron, ¿cuál es la propuesta de la que habla Hermione?- preguntó con curiosidad al terminar de leer.

-Ahhh, esto... que ella no quería venir a mi casa porque decía que la iba a estar acosando para que me contara sobre sus vacaciones en Bulgaria. Entonces le propuse que viniera y que si yo le preguntaba algo sobre el tema yo tendría que ser...

- Tendrías que ser... - lo apremió Harry ansiosamente.

- Yo tendría que ser su esclavo por un mes en Hogwarts.

- ¿Que tu qué?- preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Lo que escuchaste. Tendré que ser su esclavo por un mes.

- Ay, Ron espero, por tu bien, que no se te escape nada.

- Yo también lo espero

- Y... Ron –preguntó volviendo a mirar la carta- ¿a quién se refiere Hermione cuando dice que harán una linda pareja si terminan juntos?

Para su respuesta, Ron ahogó una risita que le dio una pista de quienes eran esas personas que harían una linda pareja.

- Ron, ¿por una de esas casualidades de la vida no te estarás refiriendo a Ginny y a mí? ¿Verdad?

- Ehh, bueno... sí.

- Bueno, si eso quiere decir que tu no estarás molesto si le confieso mis sentimientos a Ginny, entonces está bien - comentó alegre ante un asombrado Ron.

- ¡¡¡HARRY POTTER!!! ¿TU NO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI HERMANA GINNY? ¿O SÍ? CONTESTA- ordenó imperativamente.

-nooo... - Ron levantó una ceja- bueno sí.

El rostro de Ron cambió de repente. Antes estaba ceñudo y rojo de ira, pero ahora estaba tan feliz como si le hubieran dicho que Lucius Malfoy se había quedado pobre y se arrastraba pidiéndole dinero a su padre.

- Pues felicidades cuñadito. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Desde cuando?

-Ehh, creo que desde que le di un mini-beso al llegar de mi casa mediante polvos flu. Y con respecto a cómo me di cuenta, fue cuando me di cuenta de que Cho sólo me atraía físicamente, en cambio Ginny, además del físico, la quería como persona- contestó pensativamente.

-¡¡Epa!!- comentó Ron alegremente- se ve que te ha pegado muy fuerte para que me hayas dado esa clase de respuesta. No interferiré en su relación pero como me entere que le hiciste algo malo ya verás- hizo un ademán violento.

- No te preocupes. Lo único que voy a hacer ahora es tratar de armarme de valor para preguntarle si me quiere.

- Ni lo menciones. Ella está enamorada de ti desde que te vio en mi casa en segundo año.

Eso sin mencionar que cuando la salvaste del basilisco estuvo todo el verano hablando de ti conmigo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Harry anonadado. No creía que fuera para tanto lo que Ginny sentía por él- yo creo que es sólo un capricho o algo así. Sólo se pone roja cada vez que me ve porque soy famoso.

- Al principio si pero después no. Me preguntaba de todo en el verano después de segundo.

- ¿Por ejemplo?- quería saber lo que le había dicho Ron a Ginny sobre él.

- Y... No sé... me preguntaba de qué hablábamos en los ratos libres para tener temas en común contigo. ¿Puedes creer que se estudió tres libros de Quidditch para tener algo para hablar contigo? Te aprecia mucho.

Harry se quedó pasmado con la información. ¿Tanto le quería Ginny a él?

Al otro día llegó Hermione y Ron, fiel a su palabra, no le preguntó absolutamente nada sobre sus vacaciones en Bulgaria. Hermione les regaló dos túnicas de Quidditch del equipo nacional de Bulgaria firmadas por todos los integrantes del mismo.

Harry puso al tanto a Hermione sobre sus sentimientos de él hacia Ginny. Hermione lo miró, dolida pero Harry, como estaba en las nubes, no se dio cuenta. La verdad era que ella quería a Harry pero no dijo nada. Hermione ayudó a Harry a regañadientes, y maquinaron un plan para declarársele cuando fueran al callejón Diagon. La semana siguiente, los señores Weasley habían programado una salida para comprar los utiles escolares.

El plan parecía demasiado sencillo para todo el tiempo que habían tardado en tramarlo: irían los cuatro a comprar los libros y, de ahí, Ron y Hermione dejarían solos a Harry y a Ginny. Estos últimos irían a tomar un helado a la heladería "Florean Fortescue" y, él se lo diría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la semana pasó y llegó el gran día. Luego de llegar al callejón Diagon. Los cuatro fueron a sacar el dinero necesario de Gringotts para las compras. De ahí, fueron a la botica para comprar ingredientes de repuesto para pociones de Ginny. Después fueron a Flourish & Blotts donde compraron los libros necesarios para este año. En ese momento, Ron y Hermione se fueron. Ron le guiñó un ojo mientras que Hermione ni lo miró. Sin embargo, Harry decidió que era el momento y le dijo:

- Ginny

- Si, Ha... Harry

- ¿Qui... Quieres ir a tomar un helado?-pregunto como un tonto. Sin duda no estaba siendo nada romántico.

- Cla... Claro, Harry

Fueron a comprar los helados que Harry, amablemente, pagó y se sentaron en una banca, mirándose. Harry estaba por abrir la boca cuando Ginny frunció repentinamente el entrecejo y miró a algún punto por detrás de Harry.

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Harry dándose vuelta pero al instante deseó no haberlo hecho: Cho Chang estaba dirigiéndose hacía ello con un cono de un helado color azul.

- ¡Harry! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí- le dijo tristemente pero inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo tampoco esperaba encontrarte aquí- se le subieron los colores ante el beso- ¿Cómo estas?

Si Harry intentaba ser cauto y no hacer saltar algún tema como el de Cedric, no le salió muy bien. Se le fue el alma a los pies cuando vio la reacción de Cho. Dio un respingo ante aquella pregunta y parpadeó rápidamente con los ojos húmedos.

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe- respondió después de unos instantes. Le echó una rápida ojeada a Ginny- y tu debes ser...?

- Virginia Weasley- contestó con una voz algo altanera.

- Ah, si.... Bueno, Harry mis padres me esperan.

- Si, claro- dijo Harry acomodándose los anteojos- adiós.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts. Un gusto...eh... Weasley.

Ginny no respondió. Sólo apretó los labios.

Cho se alejó y Harry se quedó viendo como se encontraba con un señor de pelo oscuro, claramente asiático, y una mujer muy bella, de pelo castaño muy oscuro.

- Harry

Una manó se agitaba ante su cara.

Harry volteó y recordó el por qué de la cita pero había perdido las palabras.

Trató de ganar tiempo hablando de trivialidades pero sólo logró que Ginny pronunciara más su ceño.

- Estás enamorado de Chang.

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Harry quedó algo perplejo.

- No, no lo estoy- respondio al final.

- Vamos, Harry- replico Ginny- He visto cómo la mirabas. Quedaste como mi pelo cuando te beso en la mejilla. Además la intentaste invitar al baile de navidad. Por lo menos admítelo.

- No tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ella más que gratitud por no odiarme por salir vivo en lugar de Cedric.

Esa frase le costo toda su fortaleza. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo hablar de Cedric.

Ginny lo miró escéptica.

Harry le tomó ambas manos.

- No digo que nunca sentí nada por ella- se apresuró a decir- pero ahora sólo es gratitud. Me di cuenta tarde... pero me gusta otra persona.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Ginny pero al final respondió:

- ¿Y quién más te gusta?

Ginny hizo un movimiento con los brazos para zafarse de Harry como decidiendo repentinamente que no quería escuchar la respuesta pero este subió una mano hacia su rostro y le secó la suave mejilla.

Sintió un calor al tocar la tersa y lisa piel de Ginny y movió su mano hacia su cuello.

Ginny dio un respingo.

- Harry ¿qué...

- Shh....- susurró Harry.

Harry acercó sus labios a los de Ginny pero cuando estaba por rozarlos, Ginny lo esquivo y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y le puso una mano en el pecho.

- No juegues conmigo, Harry... no lo hagas.

Harry sintió una ligera humedad en su hombro, señal infalible de que Ginny lloraba en él.

- No lo hago, Ginny.

- Harry... no lo hagas... tu sabes que yo no puedo... gustarte- dijo alejándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry sonrió y apartó el pelo algo desordenado de la cara de Ginny.

- Puedo y quiero- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Harry se acercó lenta pero ininterrumpidamente hacia ella que se alejaba nerviosa pero, inconscientemente, se humedecía los labios disimuladamente.

Harry rozó esos labios finos jamás probados lentamente. Notó como la presión ejercida en su pecho por la mano de Ginny desaparecía y su mano caía lánguidamente en su pierna.

Después de un pequeño roce, se besaron más fuertemente. Harry tomó delicadamente la mano de Ginny y la apretó contra su pecho.

Se separaron unos segundos para respirar y pegaron sus frentes una a la otra.

- Te quiero- dijo Ginny sonriente.

- Yo tambien.

Y se besaron de nuevo. Al lado suyo, sus helados se derretían pero no les importaba.

Cuando se estaban separando nuevamente, les llegó a sus oídos una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras:

- Pero miren quienes están aquí- les comentó Draco Malfoy a sus "amigos" Crabbe y Goyle- el cabeza rajada y la sucia pobretona besándose. Realmente dan asco.

- Malfoy, realmente no tienes nada más que hacer en tu miserable vida que paracitar la mía?

Malfoy dejó de sonreir y descruzó lo brazos rápidamente pero antes de que él pudiera tomar su varita. Antes incluso de tocar el bolsillo de su túnica, se encontró con la varita de Harry apuntándolo directamente al corazón con la mirada cargada de odio sólo comparable con la que le había echado a su padrino en la casa de los gritos antes de saber que este era inocente.

Ginny le susurraba que se calmara pero Harry no le hacia caso.

- Vete de aquí inmediatamente.

Tal vez fuera por que notó la ira que invadía a Harry en ese momento, o el hecho de que Fred, George, Ron y Hermione llegaban en ese momento pero Malfoy no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces. Dio media vuelta y se alejó como si fuera controlado por la maldición imperius, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Harry, que te dijo para que te pusieras así?- preguntó Hermione.

- Insultó a Ginny, ¿por qué?- contestó de mal modo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo y añadió- espera, Hermione, discúlpame. No te lo quise decir así.

-No importa Harry, lo entiendo- le perdonó, con los ojos húmedos. No obstante le dijo en voz baja para que sólo Harry pudiera oírlo- bien hecho eso de defender a Ginny.

Harry se sonrojó y contestó evasivamente:

- ¿Y ustedes que?- dijo paseando la mirada por cada uno de ellos- ¿Nos estaban espiando?

- Nunca se es demasiado cauto, compañero- respondió Fred.

- O demasiado entrometido- dijo Ginny mirando a Fred.

- O demasiado chismoso- agregó Harry mirando a George.

- O mirón

- O...

- ¡Bueno!, ya entendimos la indirecta, gracias- dijo George.

Hizo un ademán de irse pero unas manos suaves lo tomaron de la mano y Ginny le dijo:

- Gracias- y lo besó, nuevamente, pero esta vez en frente de Ron y Hermione.

Hermione dirigió su mirada al suelo. Se sentía muy mal. El chico que ella quería se besaba con su mejor amiga.

-¡Epa! Esto sí que es una buena noticia- comentó Ron, que se había puesto feliz- Harry cuídala bien ¿eh?.

Volvieron al caldero chorreante. En el camino, los gemelos no paraban de preguntarle que tal besaba Harry sólo hasta que Ginny comenzó a gritar como una histérica.

Tomaron algunos polvos flu de Tom, el tabernero y regresaron a la madriguera. Faltaba tan solo una semana para volver a Hogwarts.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!! Lo termineeeee al fin. Las 3:11 de la madrugada del domingo. Mañana tengo que madrugar y no se qué voy a hacer. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si tienen ganas, dejen mensajes, sino, no hay tal**.

**Hasta luego**


	4. El secreto de los Potter

**Capítulo IV: El secreto de los Potter  
**  
El día anterior de la partida hacia el colegio, Harry se despertó temprano y bajó a desayunar. Para su sorpresa, ya se encontraba Ginny. Él la saludó:

- Hola preciosa, ¿ya te dije cuanto te quiero?

Un poco menos sonrojada que de costumbre, contestó:

- Si, pero no me vendría mal recordarlo.

Y se besaron. En ese momento llegaron los señores Weasley y les dijeron:

- Muchachos, ¿desde cuando están así juntos?

Ellos, al darse cuenta de que tenían compañía se separaron.

- Eh, verá, señora Weasley. No se va a enojar, porque estoy con Ginny ¿o si?

- No, Harry, lo único que te pido es que la cuides- dijo el señor Weasley.

- Papá, él me cuida. Lo tendrías que haber visto el otro día en el callejón Diagon cuando vino Malfoy. ¿No es cierto Harry?

- Es verdad -dijo una voz desde la puerta de la cocina que resultó ser la de Ron- estaba blanco de ira y apuntó a Malfoy con la varita entre los ojos cuando insultó a Ginny. Si ella no lo hubiera detenido lo habría matado allí mismo.

- ¿Eso es cierto Harry?- preguntó el señor Weasley.

Harry asintió con la mirada fija en el suelo

- Bueno, en ese caso discúlpanos por darte este sermón y sé feliz, Harry- se disculpó el señor Weasley apresuradamente.

- No tiene por qué disculparse Sr. Weasley, lo entiendo.

- Mucho mejor, Harry. Y gracias.

Luego de eso prepararon el equipaje para volver a Hogwarts.

- Harry- comento Ron en su habitación antes de dormir- se ve que hasta papá te quiere mucho.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada en especial. Sólo que siempre que algún chico se trataba de acercar a Ginny, él lo empezaba a interrogar tan intensamente que el pobre se iba corriendo.

- OH, entonces me siento afortunado- contestó.

Al otro día, después de desayunar, todos se fueron a King Cross donde partiría el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron a un vagón vacío justo al final del tren. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione, mientras que Harry se puso junto a Ginny. Parecía que Ron estaba muy feliz por estar cerca de Hermione, pero esta, estaba cabizbaja. Luego de acomodarse, Harry se fue a vagón de los prefectos ante una sorprendida Hermione. Harry no le había dicho a ella que él era el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó, echó un vistazo rápido al vagón. En él se encontraban los demás prefectos. De Ravenclaw estaba Padma Patil, la chica con la que Ron fue al baile de navidad el año pasado; Justin Finch – Fletchley se encontraba de parte de Hufflepuff; y de Slytherin estaba Blaise Zabini. En una pequeña mesita había cuatro cartas con los escudos de las casas de Hogwarts. Harry agarró la de Gryffindor y leyó:

Prefecto Harry Potter,

Se le recuerda que, como prefecto de la casa Gryffindor, usted tiene la obligación de conducir a los nuevos alumnos de su casa a los dormitorios. La nueva contraseña es "lealtad y valentía". Si esta es cambiada se le informará por parte de la jefa de su casa. En el desayuno de mañana, usted deberá entregar los horarios a sus compañeros. Por otra parte, le informo que, después de terminar con sus obligaciones de prefecto, usted debe ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Él lo estará esperando. La contraseña es "galletas de canario". Entre sus beneficios, usted podrá bañarse en el baño de los prefectos. La contraseña es "savia de ciprés".

Atte. Minerva McGonagall

Directora asistente

Harry terminó de leer la carta, saludó a los demás prefectos y se fue al vagón donde se encontraban sus amigos. Al llegar, Hermione le recriminó:

- Harry, ¿por qué no me avisaste que tú eras el nuevo prefecto?

- Estooo... Se me pasó, Hermione

- ¿Qué se te pasó? ¿Cómo te pudiste olvidar de algo tan importante?

Harry, sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga, se sentó al lado de Ginny y le preguntó en un susurro:

- Ginny, ¿sabes por qué Hermione está tan enojada conmigo?

- No está enojada, Harry- lo tranquilizó- sólo está algo celosa ya que ser prefecta era su sueño y, como ves, no lo ha conseguido; pero ya se le pasará, tranquilo.

Luego de ese pequeño incidente, Harry disfrutó el viaje junto a sus seres queridos.

A la mitad del viaje, Harry y Ron les compraron dulces a las chicas. Luego, llegó una desagradable visita, Draco Malfoy.

- OH, miren quiénes están aquí- dijo al verlos- el cabeza rajada junto a su novia la pobretona, y la inmunda sangre sucia con el estúpido de Weasley. Hey Granger, ¿celosa porque Potter te sacó el pueso de prefecta?

Harry y Ron, al escuchar estas palabras, saltaron como si hubieran puesto resortes al asiento. Lo siguiente que vieron las chicas fue a Malfoy desmayado con un ojo morado y la nariz llena de sangre.

Harry y Ron llevaron a Malfoy a un compartimiento vacío cerca del suyo y lo cerraron mágicamente.

Al volver donde estaban las chicas, Hermione les recriminó:

- Ron, no debes perder así los estribos con Malfoy y tu, Harry, ¡eres un prefecto!. Debes predicar con el ejemplo.

- Vaaaaaaaale, sólo nos queríamos desquitar por todos estos años de insultos. No lo volveremos a hacer- dijo Ron

- Sí, y además yo le había dicho en el callejón Diagon que como nos volviera a insultar, lo mataría- lo apoyó Harry- debería estar agradecido que sólo le partí esa horripilante nariz que tiene.

Ron se echó a reír.

Después de eso, el viaje continuó en paz. A la noche llegaron a Hogwarts. Antes de subirse al carruaje que los llevaría desde la estación de Hogsmeade hasta el colegio, Ron le abrió la puerta a Malfoy, que seguía inconsciente

Se fue a reunir con sus amigos después de eso.

Entraron al Gran Salón donde estaban las cuatro mesas del colegio y la mesa de profesores. Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda. La mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron...

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando el Gran Salón se encontraba casi lleno, entró McGonagall con un taburete de tres patas y el sombrero seleccionador junto con un pequeño grupo de alumnos. Harry notó que eran muchos menos de los que, generalmente, eran. McGonagall apoyó el sombrero seleccionador en el taburete, y este, en frente de la mesa de profesores. Del sombrero se abrió una rasgadura y empezó a cantar:

Hace más de mil años

Cuando la historia no existía

Cuatro grandes magos

Cumplieron su gran fantasía

Fundaron un colegio

Para jóvenes magos y brujas

Hogwarts lo llamaron

Y comenzaron una nueva vida.

Lo dividieron en cuatro casas

Donde sobresalían sus dotes:

A Gryffindor,

El valor lo deleitaba

Para Ravenclaw,

La sabiduría era lo importante

Sin duda Hufflepuff,

El mérito elegía

Y Slytherin,

Se derretía ante la ambición.

Pero cómo separarlos

Cuando estuvieran muertos

Fue Gryffindor el que halló la solución

Y así me dio vida.

Así que, pruébame

Tu, joven estudiante

Miraré en tu mente

Y te diré a dónde debes ir

Todo el Gran Salón estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Todos los nuevos alumnos suspiraron aliviados al darse cuenta de que sólo tenían que probarse el sombrero. Cuando terminaron de aplaudir, la profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un pequeño rollo de pergamino y dijo:

- Cuando yo los llame, vendrán aquí, se probarán el sombrero seleccionador e irán a la casa donde los seleccionen- suspiró- Alerson, Karla.

Una chica de pelo color negro azabache se acercó al sombrero que, inmediatamente dijo:

- ¡¡¡Hufflepuff!!!

Y así fueron pasando todos los alumnos. Cinco fueron a Gryffindor, cuatro fueron a Ravenclaw, dos a Hufflepuff pero ninguno a Slytherin.

Luego de que McGonagall se llevara al sombrero seleccionador, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:

- Como todos los años, les recordaré que el bosque, que está en los terrenos del colegio está estrictamente prohibido para los estudiantes. La lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo fue aumentada notablemente por algunos de sus compañeros- miró sonriente a los gemelos Weasley- la lista se encuentra en conserjería para el que quiera revisarla. Además, debido al éxito que obtuvo el baile de navidad el año pasado organizaremos dos bailes este año y, si los dos son aceptados, los convertiremos en una tradición. El primero se producirá la noche de Halloween y el segundo, en Navidad. Bueno, ahora los dejo para que se deleiten con los manjares que les ofrecemos. ¡Buen provecho!

Harry observó la mesa de profesores y encontró nada más y nada menos que a Remus Lupin, el amigo de su padre, licántropo; y a Fleur Delacour, uno de los participantes del torneo de los tres magos del año pasado

- Miren, Lupin ha vuelto- comentó alegremente a sus amigos.

- Si, al fin tendremos de nuevo una clase decente de defensa contra las artes oscuras- observó Hermione.

- Y miren, es Fleur, ¿qué hará aquí?- preguntó Ron

- Supongo que dará Magia sin Varita- contestó fríamente. Nunca le había caído bien la francesa.

La comida estuvo deliciosa pero, al llegar los postres sólo los alumnos de primero y segundo los comieron. Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo y anunció:

- Bueno, veo que todos han comido y bebido hasta saciarse así que les pido que me escuchen un momento más. Tenemos dos nuevos profesores en nuestro personal docente, por favor, reciban con un gran aplauso a la profesora Fleur Delacour que impartirá Magia sin Varita a partir de quinto año y al profesor Remus Lupin, que ha vuelto para enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Se escuchó un gran aplauso para los profesores Lupin y Delacour por parte de tres cuartas partes del salón (Ya saben por qué)

- Ahora- continuó Dumbledore- Es hora de ir a dormir. Prefectos, conduzcan a los nuevos alumnos a sus salas comunes, por favor.

Harry, en ese momento, se levantó y gritó con voz potente:

-¡Gryffindor, por aquí!

Todos los alumnos lo siguieron mientras él les decía:

- Este es el camino más corto hasta los dormitorios. Tengan cuidado con las escaleras, ya que, generalmente cambian. Hay algunos escalones falsos así que tienen que recordar para saltarlos. La contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor es "lealtad y valentía", no se la pueden dar a ningún estudiante que no sea de Gryffindor.

A mitad de camino se encontraron con Peeves, que llevaba una inmensa bola con agua. Él dijo:

- Ohhhhh, pero si es Potter. ¿Qué haces? ¿Llevando a los novatos a sus dormitorios? Déjame darte un regalito de bienvenida, Potter.

Y le tiró la bola con agua y la hizo explotar, pero Harry saco la varita y gritó antes de que el agua lo tocara:

- ¡Repulso Aqua! ¡Protejo!

El encantamiento escudo lo protegió del agua que el conjuro repulsor no atrapó. El agua le dio de lleno a Peeves que huyó, maldiciendo.

Los alumnos que estaban detrás de Harry prorrumpieron en aplausos. Algunos cuchicheaban a los demás sobre algo a que Harry no alcanzaba a oír. Sin embargo les dijo:

- Era Peeves. Tienen que tener cuidado con él.

Y siguió caminando. Se sentía seguro por saber muchos hechizos y decidió aprenderse el libro que le había regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños.

Al llegar a la sala común, vio a Ginny que lo esperaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Rápidamente, mandó a los estudiantes a dormir y fue a besar a Ginny. Ella le correspondió el beso, encantada. Pero del centro de la sala común les llegaron a sus oídos unas vocecitas que preguntaron:

- ¿Tu eres Harry Potter? ¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Es verdad que la salvaste de un basilisco en tu segundo año?

Harry, sonriendo, les dijo:

Una a la vez:

- Primero: Si, soy Harry Potter. En segundo lugar, si, ella es Ginny Weasley, mi novia y en tercer lugar están en lo cierto, la salvé de un basilisco en mi segundo año pero no quiero hablar de ello así que vayan a sus camas.

A regañadientes, los pequeños se fueron, dejando solos a Harry y a Ginny. Esta, divertida, comentó:

- Señor Potter, parece que llegaron sus admiradores.

- Muy graciosa. ¿Me pregunto cómo supieron lo del basilisco?

Ginny se encogió de hombros

- Bueno me tengo que ir que Dumbledore me está esperando en su despacho. Te veo luego.

- Sí, adiós

Harry se fue a paso rápido preguntándose que sería eso tan importante para que Dumbledore lo llamara a esa hora. Dijo "galletas de canario" y subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del despacho. Nadie contestó, de modo que Harry entró. En él no había nadie, pero el despacho estaba casi igual. Los retratos de antiguos directores de Hogwarts se encontraban colgados, como siempre en las paredes circulares; Fawkes, el fénix que le salvó la vida en segundo año, estaba durmiendo en su percha; lo único distinto era el escritorio. Normalmente, estaba lleno de pequeños aparatos que hacían ruiditos y echaban humo, pero ahora, estos eran reemplazados por una carta. Parecía algo antigua, a juzgar por el pergamino amarillento con la que estaba hecha. En un sobre del mismo pergamino se veía escrito "Para Albus Dumbledore, de James Potter". Harry se quedó quieto, dudando en si debía leer la correspondencia privada del director. Al final se decidió ya que era algo firmado por su padre y leyó:

Querido Albus,

Quiera pedirte un favor: como sabes, yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor y, ahora, mi hijo Harry también lo es. También sabrás que esta noticia no se puede dar así como así. Por eso, quisiera que tú, en el caso de que Lily y yo no estemos, le contaras a Harry sobre su condición. Confío en que sabrás cuando decirle esto a Harry.

Cordialmente

James Potter

Harry no lo podía creer. Él, ¿heredero de Gryffindor cuando el sombrero quería mandarlo a Slytherin? No, evidentemente había algún error. Pero... y ¿si fuera verdad?

Harry se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el director entró a su despacho.

- Harry, no te esperaba tan pronto- lo saludó jovialmente- quería decirte que, tú, la señorita Weasley, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley tendrán clases especiales de duelo alguno días a la semana después de la cena en el salón donde antes se encontraba Fluffy ¿sí? Empezarán este domingo.

Harry no contestó si no que siguió mirando la carta. Dumbledore se dio cuenta y palideció.

- Ya lo sabes ¿no Harry?- dijo- no quería que te enteraras de esa forma.

- Señor yo no puedo ser el heredero de Gryffindor. El sombrero seleccionador me quería mandar a Slytherin.

Dumbledore le sonrió paternalmente y suspiró

- Ahhhh, Harry, en eso te equivocas. El sombrero te quería mandar a Slytherin porque los poderes que te pasó Voldemort el día de la muerte de tus padres ya se habían manifestado. En cambio, los de Gryffindor no ¿Entiendes?

- Sí

- Tengo que pedirte que lo mantengas en secreto. Excepto para tus amigos Ron, Hermione y... si creo que a la señorita Weasley también deberías contárselo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, creo que se enfadaría un poco si se entera que su novio le oculta cosas.

Lo miró con los ojos brillantes y le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno Harry, ahora ve a dormir- ordenó.

Harry se levantó, salió del despacho y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor donde, para su sorpresa, se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos y su novia.

- Harry, que pasó que tardaste tanto. ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- le preguntó Ginny.

- Me dijo... me dijo... que tendremos clases de duelo los cuatro todos los días después de comer en el cuarto donde estaba Fluffy.

- Que bien. Así estaremos preparados para cualquier ataque- dijeron eufóricos Ron y Ginny. Pero había alguien que no festejaba... Hermione. Ella estaba mirando a Harry muy seria y dijo:

- Harry, eso no es todo lo que te dijo Dumbledore ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Ay, Harry. Te conozco. Somos amigos desde hace ya cuatro años. Sé cuando no me dices todo lo que te pasa. ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?

- Me dijo que yo soy el... el...  
-

¿El que Harry?- preguntó Ron

- El heredero de Gryffindor.


	5. De vuelta en Hogwarts

**Capítulo V: De vuelta en Hogwarts  
**

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?- dijeron Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

- Los que escucharon. Soy el heredero de Gryffindor pero tienen que mantenerlo en secreto, por favor.

- Cuenta conmigo, Harry- dijo Ron

- Y conmigo. No te preocupes- lo apoyó Hermione.

Ginny lo abrazó y le dijo al oído:

- Siempre puedes contar conmigo, Harry.

- Gracias- dijo aliviado. Por alguna razón desconocida, tenía miedo de que sus amigos lo rechazaran.

Y se fueron a dormir.

*******

Al día siguiente, Harry se encontraba repartiendo los horarios a toda la casa Gryffindor. Terminó exhausto.

- Hay, dios. Estoy agotado. Nunca creí que el trabajo de prefecto fuera tan duro.- comentó al llegar donde sus amigos.

- Pues, Harry, acostúmbrate que te queda todo un largo año por delante.- dijo Ron, entre risas.

- Muchas gracias, Ron, sabía que me darías un buen consejo- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Buaj!, Esto es una porquería- dijo observando el horario- tenemos un montón de clases junto a los estúpidos de Slytherin.

Harry miró el horario y vio que tenía razón, era un horario espantoso.

Lunes

Herbología = 8:00, con Hufflepuff.

Transformaciones = 10:45, con Slytherin.

ALMUERZO

Defensa contra las artes oscuras = 14:00, con Slytherin.

Martes

Historia de la magia = 8:00, con Ravenclaw.

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas = 10:45, con Slytherin.

ALMUERZO

Activamente = 14:00, con Slytherin.

Miércoles

Encantamientos = 8:00, con Slytherin.

Transformaciones = 10:45, con Slytherin.

Almuerzo

Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras = 14:00, con Slytherin.

Adivinación = 16:00, individual.

Jueves

Activamente = 8:00, con Slytherin.

Herbolgía = 10:45, con Hufflepuff.

Almuerzo

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas = 14:00, con Slytherin.

Astronomía = 24:00 individual.

Viernes

Pociones = 8:00, con Slytherin.

Transformaciones = 10:45, con Slytherin.

Almuerzo

Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras = 14:00, con Slytherin.

Encantamientos = 16:00, con Slytherin.

Tenían seis materias junto con los de Slytherin.

En ese momento llegó, Malfoy junto con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle:

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si es el idiota de Potter junto a sus pobres amigos, los Weasleys y la sangre sucia de Granger.

- Malfoy, te recuerdo que, ahora soy prefecto así que empezaré a descontar puntos: si, veamos; diez puntos menos para Slytherin por decirle sangre sucia a Hermione, otros diez por insultar a un prefecto y veinte puntos por insultar a dos compañeros. Resumiendo cuarenta puntos menos para Slytherin y vete de aquí o llamaré a McGonagall.

Malfoy puso su habitual cara de desprecio y se fue a su mesa. Se sentía humillado. Potter le había quitado cuarenta puntos a Slytherin. Sin embargo, empezó a desayunar.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny, Ron y Hermione aplaudían a Harry.

- Bien hecho, le diste su merecido a ese sin vergüenza de Malfoy- le decía Hermione.

Después de desayunar, se fueron a Herbología.

Allí estudiaron las plantas carnívoras, que eran capaces de matar a los insectos que osaban entrar en sus fauces. Gracias a Hermione, que sabía las propiedades de las plantas carnívoras, ganaron diez puntos para Gryffindor. Sin embargo, no permitió que la profesora Sprout les mandara como tarea un resumen de un pergamino sobre cómo reconocer y diferenciar a una planta carnívora.

Luego fueron a transformaciones, con Slytherin. Malfoy fue muy desagradable. Se pasó toda la clase lanzándole indirectas a Harry sobre sus amigos. En esa clase, McGonagall también les mandó deberes: dos pergaminos con información sobre cómo transformar animales pequeños en objetos gigantes.

Después del almuerzo tuvieron su primera clase, tras dos años de inactividad, de parte del profesor Lupin.

- Que bueno es verlos de nuevo, muchachos- dijo como saludo al curso- este año será muy duro a causa de los TIMOS, así que prepárense.

- Me imagino- le susurró Ron a Harry- tenemos que hacer tres pergaminos en total entre Herbología y transformaciones.

- ...Durante el primer trimestre- continuó el profesor Lupin- estudiaremos el encantamiento patronus, en el cual alguno de ustedes me ayudará con las demostraciones- le sonrió disimuladamente a Harry- luego, en el segundo, practicaremos hechizos de ataque y defensa para batirnos a duelo, en el tercer trimestre. Ahora bien, ¿quién puede decirme que es un patronus?

Harry y Hermione fueron los únicos que levantaron la mano mas el profesor Lupin le dio la palabra a Harry

- El patronus es una fuerza positiva, cargada de los sentimientos que los dementores se alimentan pero, a diferencia de los humanos, no los pueden dañar- decía Harry ante el asombro de todos. Casi nunca levantaba la mano. Ese era el trabajo de Hermione- Se invoca concentrándose en un gran recuerdo feliz y se dice "especto patronum". La forma del patronus se define según el mago que lo invoca. No hay ningún patronus exactamente igual a otro como no lo son dos personas.

- Muy bien, Harry, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Y ahora te pediré un favor, tú eres el único, en esta sala que sabe hacer un patronus corpóreo así que te pediré que lo demuestres.

Toda la clase se dio vuelta para observarlo. A Harry no le hacía mucha gracia eso de invocar el patronus ante la clase pero aceptó. Se concentró en un recuerdo feliz y gritó:

- ¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!

De la varita de Harry salió un ciervo plateado que galopó alrededor del aula y desapareció. Los de Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras que los de Slytherin lo miraban ceñudos.

- Muy bien, Harry. Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora todos, traten recordar el momento más feliz de su vida y digan el conjuro.

A Hermione le salió una figura plateada que se parecía a un águila real mientras que, a Ron le salió un gas plateado. A Malfoy no le salió nada y, para el asombro de todos, a Neville le salió un gas plateado como a Ron. Al final de la clase Lupin les dijo que tratasen de seleccionar otro recuerdo feliz para la próxima.

Luego de cenar, se fueron, con Ginny, a la sala común y de ahí, a dormir.

Al día siguiente, el trío tuvo que ir a Historia de la magia. Dos horas y media escuchando a un anciano fantasma decir que las guerras entre las hadas y los duendes era uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia. Como tarea les mandó a hacer dos pergaminos del tema.

A las 10:45 tuvieron su primera clase con Hagrid y, su tercera con Slytherin. Hagrid ya los estaba esperando fuera de su cabaña.

- Hoy estudiaremos los milerizos- anuncio como llegada- así que mejor, pónganse sus guantes de piel de dragón. Bueno ¿quién me puede decir qué es un milerizo?

Hermione fue la única que levantó la mano, para sorpresa de nadie, y dijo:

- El milerizo es una criatura parecida al erizo o puercoespín pero se diferencia con estos en que sus púas son más filosas y contienen veneno. Este veneno es el ingrediente principal para la poción petrificadora usada, en pociones, para petrificar a los animales pero, si es aplicada en mayor cantidad, puede petrificar a un ser humano. El remedio para esto es la poción de mandrágora.

- Muy bien- la felicitó el profesor- diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Y así siguió la clase, tuvieron que ponerse en grupos y tratar de quitarle veneno al milerizo.

- Como tarea- anunció Hagrid- tendrán que dibujar un milerizo y nombrar todas sus partes.

Luego tuvieron su primera clase de magia sin varita con Fleur.

- Bueno, muchachos. La de ustedes lo deben igual se los . Yo soy Fleur Delacour y tomé este mi inglés, lo cual no pasa, como - se presentó- Esta se enseña desde quinto año y mucha y mental no dudo que, al final de este año magia sin su . Lo es que la magia sin es y, lo tanto, más difícil. Todos los magos nacen con magia no la saben . Su magia si la

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento. Todos estaban emocionados por empezar.

- Bueno, todos levanten su dedo índice , en él y digan lumos.

- Lumos- dijeron al unísono.

Harry y Ron fueron, para la sorpresa de todos, los únicos capaces de encender una luz en sus dedos índices. Fleur los felicitó les concedió cinco puntos para Gryffindor para cada uno y les dijo que intentaran hacer el encantamiento escudo.

- Protejo- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Harry lo hizo perfecto. Un campo circular azul transparente envolvió su cuerpo. Su escudo repelió el hechizo de desarme de Fleur, mientras que a Ron le fue más difícil y no resistió el hechizo de la risa. Estuvo riéndose en el piso hasta que Fleur le lanzó el contraechizo. Les mandó a batirse a duelo con ella. El primero fue Ron, que perdió rápidamente después de un hechizo de desarme que le pegó en pleno pecho. Luego le tocó a Harry.

- Bien, . Las son como en un duelo , que no puedes tu , así que te que se la des a tus amigos no vaya a que sucumbas a la tentación.

Harry así lo hizo y se preparó.

- ¿Puedo usar cualquier hechizo que conozca?

- Excepto las maldiciones , sí. Aunque no que tengas alguna posibilidad- añadió- Bueno, empieza tú.

Harry murmuro algo más para sí que para los demás y luego gritó:

- Envertestatil

Fleur no se esperaba que pudiera hacer magia sin varita tan rápido. De la mano de Harry salió un rayo violeta que iba directamente hacia Fleur, sin embargo lo esquivó con alguna dificultad y dijo:

- Petgífucus totalus.

De su mano salió un rayo gris, como piedra, y fue directamente hacia Harry, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Fleur. El rayo le pego en el estómago pero no le hizo efecto. Resulta que Harry se había aplicado el encantamiento escudo al comienzo del duelo. Fleur se quedó quieta. No era que le hubiera lanzado el petrificus totalus a ella, sino que era por la impresión. Harry puso su mano en su frente y dijo:

- Desmaius.

Fleur calló desmayada con lo que Harry ganó el duelo. Él murmuró "Ennervate" y ella se despertó y dijo:

- Excelente, , veinte puntos para . Para otra vez, lucharé en serio al igual que tu y ahí veremos quién gana. Muy bien igual.

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron a Harry, que se ruborizó. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Los de Slytherin estaban consternados. No podían creer que Potter, el nombre famoso como ellos lo llamaban, fuera tan poderoso. Fleur dio por terminada la clase y, por primera vez, no les dieron tarea. Harry se juntó con Ginny, Ron y Hermione que lo felicitaron.

- Harry, ¿cómo sabes hacer magia sin varita tan poderosa?- le dijo Ron- debes ser un gran mago.

-Yo que tú me estudiaría el libro que te regalé para tu cumpleaños.

- Harry, le ganaste a una persona con tres años de educación mágica más que tú. Bien hecho.

Y lo besó. Harry la apartó con cuidado y le dijo:

- Lo siento Ginny, es que estoy muy débil. El duelo me dejó exhausto y quiero ir a las cocinas para pedir algo de comer.

Ginny lo observó bien y vio que tenía razón. Estaba muy pálido

- Muy bien, yo te acompañaré.

- Bien, acompáñame- accedió- pero ustedes dos no. No es necesario- les dijo a Ron y Hermione.

- Siempre quiere estar sólo con mi hermana- dijo Ron cuando se fueron los otros dos. Suspiró- Mejor así a que la haga sufrir.

Harry y Ginny fueron a las cocinas. Ginny nunca había ido así que Harry le enseñó la manera de entrar. Dentro, Dobby y Winky los vieron y se acercaron.

- ¡¡¡¡HARRY POTTER HA VENIDO A VER A DOBBY!!!!- saludó efusivamente- Harry Potter ha venido a las cocinas. ¿Cómo está?

- Cansadísimo.

Al verlo bien se dieron cuenta, como Ginny, que estaba muy mal.

- No te preocupes, Dobby. No es nada grave, sólo que tengo muchísima hambre. Estoy muerto ¿no me podrías dar algo de comer, por favor?

- Por supuesto, señor- dio dos palmadas y aparecieron tres elfos con comida a la que Harry devoró en muy poco tiempo.

- Dobby le quiere preguntar a Harry Potter, si le es posible, ¿cómo llegó a ese estado?

- Por supuesto que es posible. No tienes que pedirme permiso, trátame como a un igual. Con respecto a mi estado, te diré que tuve una clase de magia sin varita agotadora, pero ganamos veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

- Felicidades, Harry Potter- dijo efusivamente. Se acercó y dijo feliz pero sólo para que Harry lo escuchara- y, también felicidades por la señorita. Se ve que es una buena persona.

- Gracias Dobby.- le dijo sonrojado. Luego se dirigió a Winky- ¿Cómo te sientes, Winky?

- OH, señor. No se preocupe por Winky pero ya que hizo la pregunta. Estoy muy bien- informó- Dobby y el profesor Dumbledore han ayudado a Winky para salir de mi depresión. También Winky quiere agradecer a la señorita Granger por haberla ayudado. Winky se pregunta si, como Dobby, Winky puede ir a ver a la señorita Hermione.

- Si Winky, ella se va a poner muy contenta cuando vea que estás recuperada.

- Gracias, Harry Potter, señor. Señorita- Le dijo a Ginny, señalando a Harry- felicidades. Usted ha encontrado a una excelente persona que le hará feliz.

Luego de eso, se fueron. Afuera, Ginny le besó diciendo:

- Me lo debía, Harry Potter, señor

********

El miércoles, en la tarde, tuvieron su primera clase de adivinación.

- Buenas tardes- saludó la profesora Trelawney- es un gusto verlos sanos y salvos después de los hechos que ocurrieron a lo largo del año pasado- dijo mirando a Harry- puedo sentir una gran preocupación en este salón. En fin, hoy daremos un repaso de la bola de cristal. Investiguen en sus profundidades y vean el misterioso futuro que les depara la bola.

Como siempre, Harry miró la bola por unos segundos sin ver nada y comenzó a jugar con Ron.

Al final de la clase la profesora dijo:

- Seguramente habrán visto muchas cosas así que, como tarea, deberán hacer las predicciones de cómo les irá en la próxima semana.

El jueves a la medianoche tuvieron su primera clase de Astronomía con la profesora Sinistra.

- Saquen el libro por favor- les dijo a sus soñolientos alumnos- y vayan a la página 20.

Harry abrió el libro en la página señalada y vio una lista con todas las constelaciones.

- Pensé en un pequeño trabajo para el principio de curso. Deberán juntarse de a tres con sus telescopios y buscar todas las constelaciones. En un pergamino escribiran la ubicación exacta del punto central de cada una. Comiencen.

Ninguno de los alumnos estuvo de acuerdo en llamar a semejante tarea "pequeño trabajo". Había que dividirse las constelaciones, buscarlas todas y ponerles los datos en orden alfabético desde Andrómeda hasta Vulpécula. Por suerte, al final de la clase, la profesora anunció que el trabajo lo podrían hacer en cuatro clases y, como tenían una clase a la semana de Astronomía, disponían de un mes para completar el trabajo.

La semana pasó. El viernes pasó algo en pociones que nunca en la historia había pasado. Snape le tuvo que dar diez puntos para Gryffindor ya que a Harry le había salido perfecta la poción crecehuesos.

- Se ve que ha estado estudiando, Sr. Potter. Siga así que, con suerte, pasará los TIMOs en pociones- le dijo en la clase.

El sábado la pasaron haciendo las tareas que les habían mandado.

- Al fin terminé lo de Binns- anunció Ron- pero todavía me falta lo de Trelawney y lo de Sprout.

- Es que este año tendremos los TIMOs.- le dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué quiere decir TIMOs?- preguntó Harry curioso.

- Es el Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria. Lo necesitas para pasar a sexto año. A propósito ¿Ya saben qué carrera van a seguir?

- Yo seré Auror- informó Harry.

- Entonces estaremos juntos- dijo feliz Hermione- ¿Y tú, Ron?

- Lo mismo.

Llegó el domingo. El día que empezaban con las clases particulares de duelo. Harry había hecho caso a Hermione y había leído el libro de hechizos y había practicado magia sin varita. Ya no palidecía pero se seguía sintiendo cansado.

Los cuatro fueron al cuarto de Fluffy donde los esperaba Sirius. Ginny, al verlo, le lanzó un petrificus totalus ante el asombro de los demás. Ella creía que era el peligroso asesino culpable de la muerte de los Potter. Harry se le acercó y le explicó que era su padrino y que era inocente. Ginny, muy avergonzada, lo despetrificó y le pidió disculpas.

- Disculpas aceptadas. Harry, te elegiste una chica un poco temperamental- le dijo riéndose.

Como respuesta, Harry le dijo:

- Te apuesto mi escoba a que si alguien te ve por los pasillos hará lo mismo. Sirius, ¿que haces aquí?- agregó preocupado.

- Cumplir con mi deber de padrino. Yo les enseñaré a defenderse. Ahora, cada uno se va a batir a duelo conmigo para ver su nivel.

El primero fue Ron que perdió después de dos hechizos desarmadores. Luego fue el turno de Ginny, la cual seguía avergonzada y no se defendió. La siguiente fue Hermione, que también perdió fácilmente. Por último fue el turno de Harry.

- Bueno Harry, ya sabes las reglas. Se vale todo excepto las maldiciones imperdonables ¿entendido?

- Si, ¡pero espera!- le dijo a Sirius. Y le dio su varita a Ginny- ahora si.

- ¿Sabes usar magia sin varita?

- Claro, Sirius

- Bueno, empecemos. ¡Petrificus totalus!

- Protejo. De la mano de Harry nació un escudo que deshizo el ataque. ¡Desmaius!

Sirius lo esquivó hábilmente. Él sabía luchar.

De algún lugar del salón se escuchó la voz de Sirius que decía ¡Desmaius!

Harry aún conservaba el escudo pero se deshizo con el hechizo aturdidor. Sin embargo no le pasó nada.

- Repulso- gritó

Sirius fue aplastado contra la pared pero no perdió la varita.

- Desmaius- gritó al tiempo que Harry decía- Reflecto.

Sirius no se esperaba el escudo espejo y cayó desmayado ante su propia maldición. Harry le quitó la varita y murmuró- Ennervate.

Sirius despertó y admitió que había peleado bien. Les dijo que ya era todo por ese día e iba a preparar las clases siguientes de acuerdo al nivel de cada uno.

- Harry- le llamó antes de que se fuera- ¿Dónde aprendiste el escudo espejo?

Harry le sonrió maliciosamente y le contó sobre el libro que le había regalado Hermione para su cumpleaños y le contó que lo había estado estudiando.

- Y otra cosa más, Harry ¿desde cuando sabes hacer magia sin varita?

- Desde el martes a la tarde, ¿por qué?

- No, por nada. Y ¿cuándo lo intentaste por primera vez?

- El martes a la tarde tuve mi primera clase de magia sin varita y le gané el duelo contra Fleur- contestó dejando asombrado a su padrino.

- Vaya que aprendes rápido, Harry. Se lo comentaré a Dumbledore a ver que opina.

- Esta bien. Adiós Sirius.

Harry se fue a su cama lo más rápido posible ya que estaba muy cansado. No se lo había dicho a Sirius, pero usar la magia sin varita lo dejaba agotado.


	6. En la sección prohibida

**Capítulo VI: En la sección prohibida  
**

Durante el mes de septiembre, Harry tuvo sobresaliente en las tres materias en las que, a principio de año, no hubiera creído posible: En defensa contra las artes oscuras ayudó al profesor Lupin con las clases destinadas al patronus; en magia sin varita nadie, ni siquiera Fleur, lograba ganarle; y la más sorprendente fue pociones. Muy a menudo se veía a Snape obligado a dar puntos para Gryffindor, pero se desquitaba sacándole a causa de Neville. Pero Harry se conformaba con verlo gruñir cuando respondía correctamente. Por primera vez, Harry era mejor que Hermione. Esta, sin duda, estaba molesta pero no decía nada. Habían entregado también el complicado trabajo de las constelaciones para Sinistra pero esta había respondido mandándoles otro trabajo igualmente difícil sobre la posición de los planetas en su nacimiento.

Por otra parte, a Harry le iba muy bien en las clases especiales de duelo. Pero igual, terminaba cansado de estas ya que Sirius lo hacía luchar sin la varita. En la última clase del mes dijo:

- Bueno hoy, como desde ahora al final de cada mes, haremos un pequeño torneo en el que lucharán todos contra todos. Bueno empezaremos con Harry vs. Ron. Harry tu no puedes usar la varita así que dámela.

Harry se la dio y comenzó el duelo. Harry se sabía ya todo el libro de maleficios por lo tanto, sabía conjuros que Ron no sabía. Pero igual fue un duro encuentro. Harry, como siempre, conjuró su escudo que en cada clase, se hacía más fuerte.

- Desmaius- gritó Ron

Harry lo esquivó y gritó

- Serpensortia

De la mano de Harry salieron dos Serpientes que apresaron a Ron. Sin embargo, este sabía el contraechizo.

- Finite incantatem

Y las serpientes desaparecieron. Ron estaba concentrado con las serpientes que no escuchó que Harry decía:

- Wingardium leviosa. Expelliarmus

Ron, al estar suspendido en el aire, no pudo esquivar el hechizo de desarme y perdió su varita.

Luego lucharon Ginny vs. Hermione. Ganó Hermione, esta era muy poderosa; Ron vs. Hermione, ganó Hermione; Ginny vs. Harry, ganó Harry; Ron vs. Ginny, ganó Ginny; Hermione vs. Harry, ganó Harry. Los resultados quedaron así:

Ron = 0

Ginny = 1

Hermione = 2

Harry = 3

Harry, como ganador, se batió a duelo con Sirius.

- Petrificus totalus- gritó Harry

Sirius lo esquivó. Y le dijo:

- Ahora verás, ahijado mío. Inmovilus

Pero Harry conjuró su escudo espejo y se lo devolvió. Sirius lo esquivó y dejó hacer a Harry el movimiento. Harry levantó las dos manos hacia el techo y luego las bajó hacia Sirius.

- Rasparesco- gritó, sonriendo.

El conjuro tuvo un efecto devastador. Sirius fue expulsado de la plataforma a una velocidad increíble. Estaba por golpearse la cabeza contra la pared cuando gritó:

- Wingardium leviosa

Sirius quedó suspendido a unos centímetros de la pared. Él admitió su derrota ya que, si Harry no lo hubiera salvado, él estaría camino a la enfermería en coma.

Harry había encontrado el hechizo en el libro y, sorprendentemente, le había salido al primer intento.

- Felicidades- le dijo- cada vez sabes más Harry. No se les va a hacer fácil a los mortífagos capturarte.

- Eso es verdad, Sirius- dijo una voz conocida que resultó ser la del director- y, por eso, Harry, te doy este permiso para sacar este libro de la sección prohibida.

Dumbledore le dio un pergamino donde decía:

"Yo, el director A. Dumbledore, autorizo al alumno Harry Potter a sacar el libro 'los hechizos más potentes' de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y tenerlo por el tiempo que él crea conveniente"

Y seguía la complicada firma del director de Hogwarts.

- Harry- le dijo- este libro contiene hechizos muy complicados por lo tanto, tienes hasta navidad para aprenderlos. Yo supervisaré tus lecciones de duelo así que más vale que te lo tomes en serio.

- Si, profesor.

Al día siguiente, como era sábado, lo normal era que Harry se levantara tarde a desayunar, sin embargo se levantó temprano y bajó a la sala común donde se encontró con Ginny. Como la biblioteca abría a las 9:00, los sábados, y eran las 8:30, decidió quedarse con Ginny. Esta estaba muy feliz ya que estaba con la persona que ella más quería, aunque sea por media hora. Generalmente, las parejas, en Hogwarts, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos salvo si eres Ginny Weasley y eres la novia del famoso Harry Potter.

Aunque Harry era un poco tímido con las chicas, este era muy atento. Siempre se preocupaba por ella y estaba pendiente de que nada le pasara.

A las 9:15 bajó, junto con Harry a desayunar. En el Gran Salón se encontraban algunos estudiantes y la mayoría de los profesores.

Después de desayunar, fueron a la biblioteca y le dieron la nota firmada por el director a la odiosa Madame Pince. Esta lo puso a trasluz buscando alguna posible falsificación pero lo encontró verdadero y les dijo que ellos mismos lo podían buscar.

Los dos fueron hasta donde Madame Pince les había mandado. Era un libro delgado, comparado con los gordos volúmenes que había cerca. A Harry le llamó la atención uno en especial ya que, a diferencia de los demás que estaban llenos de polvo, el que le llamó la atención estaba reluciente, como si nunca antes lo hubieran tocado. Miró a su alrededor: Ginny estaba examinando el libro de hechizos potentes y Madame Pince estaba regañando a un par de alumnas de primero que estaban haciendo alboroto. Agarró el libro y miró su lujosa tapa dorada. En ella decía: "El Libro de Hogwarts", en letras plateadas; miró la contratapa y leyó un resumen de lo que contenía el libro, también en letras plateadas: Este libro, escrito por los fundadores de Hogwarts en el año 923, contiene los secretos del mismo así como los diferentes hechizos usados por los fundadores, los poderes de los futuros herederos, artes oscuras y cómo protegerse de ellas, etc.

- Ginny- la llamó- ven por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Mira esto.

- Qué tiene de extraño. Es un libro sucio sin nada escrito.

Harry la miró extrañado.

- ¿Sucio sin nada escrito? – repitió

- Si, Harry ¿qué no lo ves?

- Si, veo el libro pero de otra forma. Yo lo veo limpio y dorado. En la tapa dice "El Libro de Hogwarts".

- Que extraño. Mejor déjalo ¿si?

- No, Ginny. Atrás dice muchas cosas interesantes.

- Pero, Harry, tu... tu eres un prefecto.

- ¿No le irás a decir a McGonagall?- preguntó con miedo.

- No- contestó ofendida- ¿crees que yo te traicionaría?

- No- admitió- discúlpame. Pero este libro es muy interesante. Me lo llevaré.

- Esta bien- dijo Ginny derrotada- pero yo no tuve nada que ver ¿entendido?

- Si- dijo haciéndose el ofendido- ¿crees que yo te traicionaría?

- Ja, que gracioso- bufó indignada.

- ¿Les falta mucho?- les llegó la voz de la irritable Madame Pince.

Harry guardó los libros en la mochila y salió, con Ginny, de la biblioteca. Fueron a la sala común donde había una multitud de gente frente al tablón de anuncios. Cuando dejaron visible el tablón vieron que decía:

Estudiantes de Segundo a Séptimo año de Gryffindor:

Se les avisa a los estudiantes que las pruebas para ingresar al equipo de Gryffindor se realizarán hoy después de almorzar en el campo de Quidditch. La vacante es la de guardián así que él/ la que se postule deberá llevar su escoba. Si no poseen escoba, pueden pedirle una de las del colegio a la profesora de vuelo, Madame Hooch. Todos los integrantes del equipo deben estar presentes ya que se elegirá al capitán.

Atte. M. McGonagall

Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

- Ojalá que seas elegido capitán- le dijo Ginny.

- Ojalá... - suspiró- pero supongo que elegirán a alguien con más experiencia.

- Supongo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de examinar los libros de la sección prohibida ya que el Quidditch, además de Ginny, tuvo su mente ocupada. A la tarde, tomó su escoba y se dirigió, junto con su novia, al campo donde se seleccionaría al nuevo guardián. Los demás integrantes del equipo ya se encontraban en el estadio y lo estaban esperando.

- Bueno, ahora sí- dijo Angelina Johnson- ya podemos empezar.

- ¿Qué haremos primero?- preguntó George- ¿la selección del guardián o la de capitán?

- La del guardián- sugirió Katie Bell- así el nuevo podrá participar en la elección del capitán.

- Es verdad- convino Fred- luego se dirigió al grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban esperando con sus respectivas escobas. Entre ellos estaban Colin Creevey, Seamus Finiggan, Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown- Acérquense que vamos a ver sus escobas.

Los integrantes del equipo observaron las escobas de cada uno de los postulantes. Resultó que, la mayoría poseía Cleansweep 11, pero en excelente estado. Había uno de sexto que poseía una Nimbus dos mil. Colin, en cambio, tenía una estrella fugaz.

- Bueno- dijo Harry- primero hagan un pequeño vuelo como calentamiento.

Los chicos despegaron y volaron por todo el estadio de Quidditch. La verdadera intención de Harry era la de ver su estabilidad sobre las escobas. Después de unos minutos, Fred les dijo que bajaran.

- Muy bien. Ahora Angelina les tirará diez tiros a cada uno.

La mayoría no pudieron parar más de cuatro tiros. Sin embargo, Colin y el chico de la nimbus dos mil pararon ocho tiros cada uno.

- Bueno- dijo Alicia Spinnet a los del equipo- están empatados Colin y Stuart. Pero, miren que Colin, usando una estrella fugaz, paró igual cantidad de tiros que Stuart, que porta una Nimbus dos mil. Así que yo voto por Colin.

El voto fue apoyado por todos los miembros del equipo.

- Gracias a todos por intentarlo- les dijo George a los demás- Ahora diremos quién quedó como el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. Les comento que el seleccionado fue votado por todos los del equipo así que nada de protestas. El seleccionado es... Colin Creevey de cuarto año.

Colin se acercó al equipo mientras que los demás, desilusionados, volvían al castillo.

- Felicidades, Colin- le dijo Harry- vuelas muy bien.

- Gracias, Harry.

- Bueno, ahora votemos por el nuevo capitán- dijo Fred con una sonrisa- las damas primero: ¿Angelina?

- Yo voto por Harry.

- Yo también- dijo Alicia ante un estupefacto Harry.

- Igual yo- dijo Katie.

- ¡¡¡¡Si, es el mejor!!!!- gritaron los gemelos con voz de fan enloquecida.

- Es verdad- dijo Colin.

- Pero... pero... yo no tengo experiencia. Mejor que sea Angelina.

- No, Harry- contestó la aludida- aunque sea otro este año, tú lo vas a ser el que viene y sin experiencia. Mejor empieza este año y, para cuando nosotros no estemos, ya tendrás lo necesario para hacerlo solo

- Está bien- contestó, derrotado- seré el capitán pero ustedes me ayudarán.

- Entonces todo arreglado- dijo Katie, escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino- el equipo queda así.

Y les mostró el pergamino que decía:

Cazadoras: Angélica Johnson; Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell.

Golpeadores: Fred Weasley; George Weasley.

Guardián: Colin Creevey.

Capitán y Buscador: Harry Potter

Harry coordinó los futuros entrenamientos con los demás y se volvió a la sala común. Allí le esperaban Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Quién quedó?- le preguntó un ansioso Ron.

- Como guardián, Colin Creevey y como capitán, yo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Ron- No te creo

- Felicidades, Harry- le dijo Hermione fulminando a Ron con la mirada.

- Es verdad, Ron. Yo soy el nuevo cap... - Harry no pudo terminar la frase porque Ginny lo había besado.

**Hola! Esto lo estoy escribiendo ahora, esta nota. Aunque la historia sí tiene unos años. Veo que este capítulo resultó ser un poco pequeño. No me acordaba que lo fuera. Quería también agradecer los reviews que dejan. La verdad es que se siente bien leerlos, se los agradezco mucho. Y bueno, nada, mientras actualizo esta historia, estoy escribiendo otra totalmente diferente. Ahora con veinte años escribo bastante diferente a como escribía con quince.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyendo**

**Hasta luego!  
**


	7. El duelo con Dumbledore

**Capítulo VII: El duelo con Dumbledore  
**

En las dos semanas siguientes, Harry y sus amigos aprendieron otros hechizos enseñados por Sirius mientras que Harry, por su parte, estudiaba los libros que había sacado de la sección prohibida. Ya sabía la mayor cantidad de hechizos ataque-defensa que enseñaba el libro que le había dado Dumbledore, pero todavía no había abierto el libro de los fundadores ya que, con una cosa y con otra, se había olvidado. Sirius ya no peleaba con Harry como con los demás. Usaba todos los hechizos que sabía bajo la supervisión del anciano director que, de vez en cuando, les enseñaba hechizos. El segundo viernes de octubre, en la noche, Dumbledore anunció que, durante un tiempo, él les daría las clases ya que Sirius estaba ocupado a causa de una misión especial.

- ¿Qué clase de misión?- preguntó Harry.

- Lo siento, Harry pero no te lo puedo decir- le advirtió- y no le escribas a menos que él o yo te demos permiso. Esto va para todos ¿Entendido?

- Sí- dijeron los cuatro apesadumbrados.

- Bueno, ahora pelearán, uno a la vez, contra mí. Primero usted, señorita Granger.

Hermione, nerviosa, se adelantó hacia la tarima y se puso en posición. No fue un duelo fácil para ella puesto que se enfrentaba al mago honesto más poderoso del momento. Perdió a los tres minutos de empezar el combate. Ron no llegó ni siquiera al minuto y Ginny, la mejor de los tres llegó a los diez. Sin embargo, perdieron. Luego le llegó el turno a Harry.

- Ven, Harry- le indicó el ex profesor de transformaciones- ¿Empiezas primero tu o yo?

- Empiece usted.

- Muy bien. ¡Invisibilium!

El profesor desapareció pero Harry sabía que hacer.

- Visibilium totalus

Dumbledore reapareció pero detrás de Harry.

- Repulso- gritó

Harry fue impulsado hacia delante. Casi cae de la tarima pero se detuvo justo antes de caer y gritó:

- Expelliarmus

El anciano director recibió el impacto cuando trató, sin éxito, de esquivarlo. Él perdió su varita.

- Ay, ese desarme fue más fuerte de lo común, Harry. Se ve que ya no soy tan ágil como antes, pero no importa. ¡Carcelum aqua!

De la mano del director salió un rayo de agua rojiza que encerró a Harry sin embargo este gritó:

- Repulso aqua

Y el agua desapareció, mas el anciano fue más rápido y gritó:

- Trobelno

Harry, en vano, murmuró un escudo.

El escudo no resistió y Harry fue expulsado de la plataforma y chocó contra la pared. El golpe fue muy fuerte y cayó desmayado.

*************

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería ya que, aunque no tuviera los anteojos puestos y fuera de noche, distinguía el blanco del lugar.

Estiró el brazo y se puso los anteojos. Todo se volvió más nítido. Vio que sólo había una persona en la enfermería durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Era Ginny. Se veía que no había dormido en, por lo menos, dos días.

Le acarició la cabeza suavemente y se levantó a tomar un poco de agua. Al volver, Ginny seguía en la misma posición pero, al acostarse, despertó.

- Harry- le dijo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien- dijo confundido. No recordaba nada- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Hasta donde recuerdas?

- Hasta que disolví el agua roja.

- Bueno después, Dumbledore te lanzó un Rasparesco dúo que deshizo tu contraechizo y te golpeaste la cabeza contra la pared.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí?

- Dos días

- ¿Queeeeeeeeee?- dijo sorprendido.

- No te quejes que si hoy no te despertabas, te trasladarían derechito hacia el Hospital San Mungo.

- OH, bueno- luego le dijo- ve a descansar. Se ve que te faltan unas ocho horas de sueño.

- Esta bien pero no es para tanto.

Al día siguiente, Harry salió de la enfermería. Él estaba contento de que ya no tendría que escuchar a Madame Pomfrey rezongar sobre las pésimas medidas de seguridad puestas por el ministerio de la magia a lo largo del país. Sin embargo, le dolía todo. Sentía que lo habían estado golpeando durante cuatro horas.

Fue a desayunar. Cuando entró, todas las cabezas que había en el Gran Salón se voltearon para verlo, pero él no les dio importancia y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde desayunaban Ron y Hermione.

- Al fin- suspiró Ron- ya creía que no despertabas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?- le preguntó preocupada.

- Perfectamente, si no cuentas que me duele todo el cuerpo como si me hubieran golpeado ocho personas a la vez.

- ¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Ron- estuvo muy preocupada por ti.

- Le dije que fuera a dormir un rato- dijo Harry- A propósito ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que me mira como si hubiera regresado de la muerte?

- Lo que pasa es que Dumbledore, para justificar tu estado, dijo que habías intentado tocar el tronco del sauce boxeador y este te había dado una tremenda paliza- dijo Hermione- pero por ahí corren unos estúpidos rumores que dicen que un grupo de quince mortífagos te habían llevado con el innombrable y, este, te había torturado para que le dijeras los planes de Dumbledore y, al decirle lo que él quería, te había abandonado en el bosque prohibido y Hagrid te había encontrado. (N/A: muy rebuscado no?)

- ¿Algo más?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿No es sorprendente la cantidad de invenciones que hacen aquí cuando no tienen nada que hacer?- preguntó Ron ocultando una risita- algunas son muy divertidas.

*******

Después de comer, Harry estaba tan cansado de que todos le preguntaran si se sentía bien, que decidió irse a su dormitorio. Era domingo así que podía estar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Al llegar, hizo un ademán de tirarse en la cama, pero tuvo una mejor idea. Tomó la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, lo inspeccionó y vio que no había moros en la costa. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo, se puso la capa, salió del dormitorio y bajó a la sala común. En ella sólo se encontraban dos chicos de sexto año. Disimuladamente, se quitó la capa y salió de la sala. El retrato hubiera sospechado si alguien invisible hubiera salido de la torre Gryffindor sin siquiera decir quién es. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba en el séptimo piso así que bajo dos pisos y se encontró enfrente de la estatua de un mago con aspecto de andar perdido, con los guantes colocados al revés, el derecho en la mano izquierda y viceversa.

Buscó la cuarta puerta del lado derecho de la estatua.

- Savia de ciprés- susurró. Era la contraseña del baño de los prefectos y, al ser prefecto, la sabía. Esa era su idea: dirigirse al baño de los prefectos y tomar un pequeño baño caliente para relajarse. Entró a la habitación y vio que estaba igual que el año pasado, cuando entró furtivamente a descifrar el enigma de la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos. El ambiente estaba suavemente iluminado con una araña de velas que flotaba en el aire, las paredes, el piso y el techo, estaban cubiertos de un limpio mármol blanco al igual que la piscina. Alrededor de esta estaban los cien grifos que contenían diferentes tipos de espuma de baño. Antes de desvestirse, sacó la varita y susurró:

- Visibilium totalus- la idea de que Myrtle La Llorona lo observara mientras se bañaba no lo seducía demasiado.

Por surte, nadie estaba en el cuarto de baño y la sirena del cuadro se encontraba dormida profundamente. Un hilo de baba le caía de su boca. Llenó la piscina con los diferentes tipos de espuma. Se quitó los zapatos, se desvistió y se sumergió en el agua. Nado un rato en la espumosa y caliente agua.

Unos minutos después se apoyó en pared de la piscina y, sin quererlo, volvió a rememorar todo lo que le había sucedido hasta el momento: Su noviazgo con Ginny iba de maravillas, sus clases de duelo aún mejor, los entrenamientos de Quidditch también iban muy bien; Colin se había adaptado al estilo de entrenamiento del equipo, Harry creía que siendo capitán, tendría que tomar todas las decisiones solo pero eso no había ocurrido. Todos los miembros del equipo le daban consejos y sugerencias. Pero también pensaba en lo que todavía no había pasado. La mayor parte de sus pensamientos tenían nombre, apellido y hasta apodo: Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. Le sorprendía que no había asomado ni un pelo ante la comunidad mágica. Supuso que la razón era que no había recuperado plenamente sus poderes. Después de todo, sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde que retornó en el cementerio. Aunque logró hacer varios Cruciatus y un Avada Kedavra. No le gustaba pensar en ello pero las imágenes le venían a la cabeza cada vez que lo recordaba: Cedric yaciendo a un lado de la copa del torneo de los tres magos, Colagusano cortándose la mano para echarla en un caldero, Volemort saliendo del mismo, él, Harry, batiéndose a duelo con Voldemort, el priori incantatem, su padre y su madre saliendo de la varita de Voldemort, ellos indicándole como salvar su vida, el último deseo de Cedric. Eran muchos recuerdos encerrados, sin esperanza de salir, en la cabeza de un chico de quince años.


	8. La invitación

**Capítulo VIII: La invitación  
**

Al salir del baño, fue al dormitorio, abrió su baúl y sacó el pensadero. En él puso todos esos pensamientos que le invadían su mente. Al sacarlos de su cabeza, sintió una sensación gratificante, un gran alivio. Luego de eso, se fue a dormir

En el desayuno del día siguiente, Dumbledore anunció algo que todos los alumnos estaban esperando. Se hizo el silencio cuando el director se levantó de su asiento dorado.

- Alumnos, como dije a principio de año, en la noche de Haloween se organizará un baile. A él sólo podrán asistir los alumnos desde cuarto año para arriba aunque, si quieren, pueden estudiar a un estudiante más joven. El baile dará comienzo a las 8:00 y finalizará a las 2:00. Sólo en esta ocasión, las chicas tendrán que invitar a los chicos y...

- ¿Está usted hablando en serio?- le preguntó una voz femenina desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Si, señorita Patil, muy en serio- le contestó el anciano con una sonrisa y continuó su discurso- como decía, las chicas tendrán que invitar a los chicos. Ahora veremos quién, además de la señorita Patil, de Ravenclaw, no tiene las agallas para pedirle a un chico que sea su pareja de baile.

El tono de voz del director no parecía molesto sino, más bien, divertido ya que algunas chicas lo miraban con la intención de matarlo.

- También- prosiguió- se programará una visita a Hogsmeade al día siguiente. Les recuerdo que sólo los alumnos de tercero en adelante tienen permiso para ir.

Cuando el director de Hogwarts se volvió a sentar, comenzaron los murmullos por todo el Gran Salón. Harry se volvió hacia Ginny y le preguntó:

- Iremos juntos ¿no?

- Lo siento, Harry- dijo muy seria- Colin Creevey me lo pidió ayer y le dije que sí.

Harry la miró confuso. No podía creer que su novia hubiera aceptado ir al baile con el primero que se lo pidiese. Se puso un poco pálido.

- Eh, Harry- le dijo ella preocupada- no te lo habrás creído ¿no?. Sabes que no iría con otra persona que no fuera contigo.

A Harry le volvieron los colores ante estas palabras. Era una broma, una de mal gusto. Decidió darle su merecido.

- Lástima que fuera una broma, si hubiera sido de verdad no te lo tendría que haber dicho. Yo iré con Cho.

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de ponerse pálida. Le brotaron unas lágrimas espesas y se fue corriendo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste?- le dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

- Hey, que no es verdad. Sólo le quería demostrar lo que se siente cuando te hacen ese tipo de bromas.

- Más vale que la busques- le advirtió Hermione- no vaya a ser que ella se lo pida a otra persona y te quedes sin pareja.

El tono de Hermione parecía esperanzado pero no le dio importancia, sin embargo, Harry pensó detenidamente estas palabras. Si Ginny se lo pedía a alguien, él tendría que ir sólo o esperar a que alguien le pidiera de ir con él. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue corriendo a su habitación. No sabía que Ginny era tan susceptible. Buscó el mapa del merodeador y lo revisó en busca de Ginny. Estuvo cerca de cinco minutos buscándola por el mapa hasta que la encontró. Estaba en la torre de astronomía y, por suerte, sola.

Fue corriendo hasta allí. Se escuchaban los sollozos de Ginny en las escaleras. Decidió darle una sorpresa.

- Invisibilium- susurró.

Invisible, se acercó a Ginny y se sentó a su lado, pero no le dijo nada ni la toco.

- Visibilium totalus- dijo.

Ginny se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Harry y, aún más, cuando apareció sentado al lado de ella. Sacó la varita y lo apuntó, temblorosa.

- Vete de aquí, Harry- le espetó- vete con tu querida Cho.

- Baja la varita, Ginny- le dijo calmadamente.

- No... si no te vas, te atacaré- le advirtió- vete.

- No lo haré.

- ¿Por qué?

- Primero, porque no le tengo miedo a una varita levantada ante mí.

- Pero no te podrás defender.

- Puedo usar magia sin varita- dijo sin darle importancia- y segundo, porque te quiero decir que no iba a ir con Cho. Te lo dije para que te des cuenta de cómo me sentí cuando me hiciste esa bromita tan graciosa. Sé que no fue la mejor manera de hacértelo saber, por eso estoy acá. Para pedirte disculpas ¿me perdonas?

Ginny meditó las palabras de Harry y se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

- No... perdóname tú- dijo avergonzada- yo no debería haber dicho eso. No sé por qué lo hice.

- Ya no tiene importancia. Lo tomo como un sí.

Harry se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente. Luego la besó y se la llevó a la sala común de Gryffindor.

En ella estaban Ron y Hermione, que los estaban esperando. Al verlos llegar tomados de la mano, Ron preguntó:

- ¿Ya se arreglaron?

- ¿Había pasado algo?- contestó Ginny haciéndose la tonta.

*********

Al día siguiente, Harry, Ron y Hermione salían de la clase de magia sin varita cuando los alcanzó una chica. Era Cho. Harry no la había visto desde el final del año pasado, en el banquete de fin de curso, pero no había hablado con ella

- Eh... Harry... –dijo ella- ¿podría hablar un momento contigo?

Fue muy parecido a la vez, en el año pasado, cuando él se lo había pedido a ella pero, en este caso, los amigos de Harry no se rieron de ella como las amigas de ella lo habían echo con él.

- Nos vemos en la sala común- les dijo a sus amigos.

Él y Cho fueron a un aula vacía.

- Harry, te quería preguntar... ¿Quieres venir al baile conmigo?

Harry se puso colorado. Suponía, por lo que le había dicho Ginny, que varias chicas se lo pedirían pero nunca se le ocurrió que Cho, una de las chicas más populares del colegio, se lo pediría. Igualmente ya no sentía nada por ella.

- Eh, Cho - dijo él tratando de ser lo más suave posible- me encantaría ir contigo de verdad pero ya he aceptado ir con otra. Lo siento.

- Bueno, no te preocupes.

- Bueno...

- Sí...

- Adiós.

- Chao.

Harry se disponía a salir cuando ella le preguntó:

- ¿Con quién vas?

- Con Ginny- respondió él- con Ginny Weasley.

- Ah, bueno.

Harry volvió a la sala común donde estaban Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó Ron

- ¿Y a ti qué te parece?- le respondió levantando una ceja.

- ¿Te pidió que fueras con ella?- le dijo Hermione.

- Si

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- cuestionó Ginny.

- Le dije que iría con la chica mas hermosa del universo y sus alrededores- contestó medio en serio, medio en broma.

- Ah, bueno. Yo por mi parte me voy a dormir- dijo Ron

- Yo también- dijo Hermione

- Y yo- dijo Ginny

- Yo me quedaré un rato aquí- informó Harry.

Los demás se fueron a dormir mientras que Harry se acomodaba en un sillón cercano a la chimenea. Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos: Cho le había pedido que fuera al baile con ella. ¿Por qué lo había echo? Quizás sentía algo por él. NO. Ella quería a Cedric pero, al invitarlo, por lo menos sabía que no lo culpaba por lo sucedido. Pero lo más curioso era la similitud con la que se lo había pedido a la vez que él se lo había pedido a ella.

- Te ha pegado fuerte ¿no?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se sobresaltó. Ginny estaba atrás de él observándolo minuciosamente.

- No es eso- respondió eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Un paso en falso y Ginny lo dejaría- sólo me sorprendió que me lo haya pedido cuando fue, prácticamente, por mi culpa que Cedric murió.

- No fue tu culpa, Harry- dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho

- Pero a veces siento que fue así. Yo le dije que tocara la copa conmigo. Si la hubiera tocado sólo, no le habría pasado nada.

- Harry, no te lamentes por lo sucedido- lo consoló Ginny- lo que pasó, pasó y no hay nada que hacer.

- Tienes razón, Ginny

Harry se recostó en el sofá y Ginny puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida. Harry, que trataba de estar despierto, también cayó, vencido por el sueño.


	9. El baile de Halloween

**Capítulo IX: El baile de Haloween  
**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando. Ya nadie se concentraba en las clases. La mayoría de las chicas comentaban a quién invitarían. Otras, como Ginny y Hermione, discutían sobre el atuendo.

- Fred y George- dijo Ginny el día anterior del baile- me regalaron un vestido precioso. Nunca pensé que tuvieran tan buen gusto.

- ¿Fred y George?- pregunto Hermione- están muy generosos, no te olvides que le compraron una túnica de gala nueva a Ron.

- Sí, es extraño. Y hablando de Ron, ¿ya le pediste de ir con él al baile?

- Sabes que yo no quiero pedírselo a él.

Ginny la miro suspicaz

- ¿A no?

- Ni pensarlo- contesto la castaña con un extraño tono- en realidad pensaba en otro pero ya fue invitado. Entonces se me ocurrió Ron, pero no lo quiero ilusionar. Así que no se qué hacer.

- Tengo una idea- dijo sarcásticamente- por qué no lo llamas y se lo pides- luego añadió seria- Se nota a leguas que él está enamorado de ti ¿o no recuerdas cómo se puso cuando fuiste con Krum el año pasado?

- Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él. A mi me gusta otro. Que no es Víctor- añadió ante la mirada suspicaz de su amiga.

- Ahhhhh, lo olvidaba- dijo ella sarcásticamente- ese chico que no tiene ni nombre ni apellido; ese que no te da bola ya que tiene novia ¿no?

- Sí, es él

- ¿Y no me dirás quién es?

- Lo siento, no.

- Esta bien- contestó Ginny resignada- bueno ¿Y que harás con Ron?

- ¿Y si ya tiene pareja?

- No tiene- la tranquilizó Ginny- Me comentó que lo habían invitado dos chicas de cuarto de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pero se había negado. ¿Ahora que excusa me plantearás, eh?

- Ninguna. Está decidido- dijo segura- Se lo pediré en el primer momento que lo vea.

- Entonces tienes mucha suerte- dijo señalando a la parte de atrás del retrato.

Ahí estaban Harry y Ron charlando, para variar, de Quidditch. Se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas así que se fueron a sentar con ellas.

- Harry- le dijo Ginny apenas se sentaron- ¿vamos a pasear por los terrenos?

- Vamos- le dijo él.

La verdadera intención de Ginny era la de dejar solos a Ron y a Hermione. Dieron dos vueltas al lago y luego se volvieron a la torre. Ahí encontraron a Hermione llorando en silencio junto a una carta. Al verla, Ginny y Harry se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó alarmado Harry.

- ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?- luego vio la carta- ¿de quién es la carta?

- Mirenla- les dijo tendiéndosela.

Era una carta escrita en tinta color verde mar pero con una caligrafía muy rara. Decía:

Querida Hermione,

¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien salvo que no te tengo a mi lado y por eso se me ocurrió la idea de invitarte a pasar las vacaciones de navidad conmigo en mi casa ya que, por lo visto, te gustó el tiempo que pasaste aquí. Entonces ¿les preguntarás a tus padres? Espero que digan que sí.

Bueno me despido

Un beso,

Viktor.

P. D: Recuerda que te amo mucho.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Los dos estaban pensando lo mismo. Al final, Harry se armó de valor y le preguntó:

- Ron no leyó esto ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió levemente.

- ¿Y cuál fue su reacción?- preguntaron los dos.

- Verán... –comenzó– yo le estaba por pedir si quería ser mi pareja de baile, cuando él notó una lechuza posada en el alféizar de la ventana. Él la abrió, la leyó y se fue a su alcoba. Luego la leí yo y, después llegaron ustedes.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Con respecto a qué?- le preguntó Hermione- ¿A si voy a pedirle a Ron que sea mi pareja de baile o a si voy a ir a la casa de Krum a pasar las navidades?

- Ambas- contestaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, no creo que vaya a pasar las navidades a lo de Krum. Y con respecto a lo otro... –dudó- no lo sé. Ustedes saben que el chico que yo quería invitar irá con otra pero igualmente, aunque se lo pidiera, creo que ni siquiera me escucharía.

- Pero no pierdes nada con intentar- le contradijo él.

- Es verdad... –luego cambió de opinión- mejor no. Creo que no fue una buena idea.

Y se fue al dormitorio de las chicas.

- Iré a hablar con Ron- dijo Harry.

- Si, está bien- se despidió Ginny con un beso- buenas noches.

Harry fue hacia la cama de Ron pensando la mejor manera de ayudarlos a los dos. Abrió la cortina y se encontró con una escena que nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar. Ron estaba acostado boca arriba mirando una foto. Dos lágrimas caían por su rostro. Miró a Harry y le dijo:

- Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo que tu has hecho o lo que piensa hacer Hermione con respecto a lo de Krum?- respondió Harry

- Las dos.

- Pues tienes suerte. A pesar de la estupidez que hiciste, Hermione no se va a ir a lo de Krum- le dijo Harry a su amigo- y, además, todavía piensa invitarte al baile.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Ron, asombrado

- Sí, pero no te ilusiones. Se que será duro para ti escuchar esto pero ella, antes que a ti, quería invitar a otro chico pero este ya fue invitado.

- Entonces para qué me invita, ¿cómo último recurso?- preguntó indignado.

- Recuerda que el año pasado tu la quisiste invitar a ella como último recurso, pero si igual quieres ir con ella, te recomiendo que la charla no pase de esta noche.

Ron se levantó de un salto, se limpio la cara y salió a buscar a Hermione no sin antes darle las gracias a Harry.

- No hay de que- le dijo Harry.

Harry se quedó dormido en una silla esperando a Ron, que llegó más tarde con una cara de felicidad. Reparó en Harry y lo zarandeó un poco para que se despertara.

- Harry- le dijo- eh, Harry, despierta.

- Mmmm... –le respondió Harry aún dormido.

- Despierta

- ¿Qué quieres?- luego recordó por qué se había quedado en la silla en vez de ir a su cama- ¿cómo te fue?

- Excelente. Voy a ir al baile con Hermione- dijo con una inmensa alegría.

- Felicidades.

Luego se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, al bajar a desayunar y descubrieron que, como siempre, en la noche habían engalanado el Gran Salón con las acostumbradas calabazas de aspecto macabro con velas dentro, los murciélagos vivos revoloteaban por todo el techo.

Como ese día era libre, Harry lo pasó con Ginny. Fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid, a las orillas del lago, a la torre de astronomía que, al ser prefecto, no la tenía restringida. A eso de las siete, Ginny dijo que iría a prepararse para el baile. Harry se quedó mirándola mientras entraba al castillo y, luego, él también fue a prepararse.

Se dio una larga ducha, se puso su nueva túnica de gala (marrón oscuro con los botones plateados), un poco de perfume y fue a la sala común a esperar a Ginny. Al rato llegó Ron, que traía una túnica verde lima que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Después de un rato bajó Hermione, que había vuelto a usar la poción alisadora en su pelo. Vio a Ron, esperándola en un sillón y fue hacia él.

- ¿Vamos?- propuso él

- Está bien- accedió ella, pero mirando a Harry.

Ellos se despidieron de Harry y se fueron al Gran Salón. Cinco minutos después de que Ron y Hermione se fueran, bajó Ginny. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta al verla. Llevaba una hermosa túnica azul cielo que le encajaba perfecto en su cuerpo bien formado. Tenía el pelo ondulado y perfumado, que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura.

- Estás hermosa- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Harry.

- Gracias- dijo ruborizándose- tú tampoco estás nada mal.

- ¿Bajamos?- propuso él.

- No, mejor esperemos a Ron y a Hermione- repuso Ginny.

- Ellos ya bajaron- informó Harry.

- Entonces vamos.

Harry y Ginny bajaron al Gran Salón. Habían cambiado las mesas de las casas por pequeñas mesas de seis personas.

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa en la que se encontraban Justin Finch- Fletchley junto con Hannah Abbot, los dos de Hufflepuff. Luego se sentaron con ellos dos de las personas que no esperaba ver jamás juntos: Draco Malfoy y Cho Chang. Él vestía la misma túnica de terciopelo oscuro con cuello alto que lo hacía parecer a un monje. Ella traía un vestido lila de una tela muy fina y una gargantillas de oro y plata en el cuello.

- Hola, Potter. ¿Viste a mi pareja de baile? ¿No es preciosa?

- Sí, Malfoy, muy linda- dijo agarrando la mano de Ginny- pero me quedo con la mía.

Luego de eso no pudieron seguir hablando ya que el director se levantó se su silla y dijo:

- El sistema de comidas es el mismo que el del año pasado. Para los de cuarto, que es su primer baile, les diré que lean la carta que hay junto a su plato y díganle al plato, claramente, lo que desean y este aparecerá. Lo mismo pasa con la bebida. Ahora, disfruten el banquete.

Justin y Hannah charlaban animadamente entre ellos, Cho trataba de entablar una conversación amistosa con Ginny, que no le hacía caso ya que estaba ocupada mirando lo que hacía Harry.

Harry y Malfoy no paraban de lanzarse miradas asesinas pero no decían nada, sólo se limitaban a comer.

Cuando terminó la cena, Dumbledore pidió a los alumnos que se pararan y, con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer casi todas las mesas. Hizo una señal y aparecieron, en el escenario, un grupo musical que Harry no conocía pero todos sus integrantes llevaban puestos una camiseta azul eléctrica.

- Son "The Electric Wizards" –le dijo Ginny.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía lenta. Harry, instintivamente, tomo a Ginny por la cintura y la llevó al centro de la pista donde ya habían otras parejas bailando. Ginny puso sus manos en el cuello de Harry y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Estuvieron así tres canciones seguidas hasta que los músicos tocaron una melodía rápida. Harry hizo un ademán de ir a sentarse cuando Ginny lo tomó del brazo y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Ya estás cansado?

- No es eso- respondió avergonzado Harry- sólo que no se bailar este tipo de canciones.

- Ven, yo te enseñaré- le dijo Ginny.

Ella le enseñó a bailar las canciones rápidas. Harry aprendió más rápido de lo pensado y se puso a bailar como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

- Aprendes rápido- comentó Ginny.

- No eres la primera que me lo dice- le respondió Harry.

- ¿Quieres ir a sentarte un rato?- preguntó ella.

- Bueno- aceptó.

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa. Harry fue por las bebidas y charló con Ginny sobre cosas sin importancia.

En ese momento se escucharon unos gritos en el vestíbulo y, al mirar hacia la entrada del salón, vio a unos cincuenta mortífagos vestidos de negro


	10. ¿Por qué?

**Capítulo X: ¿Por qué?  
**

Los mortífagos tenían la orden de no matar a nadie pero no podían resistir a la tentación de aturdir a cuanto estudiante se le pasara por delante. Quince alumnos sucumbieron ante el maleficio aturdidor más otros cinco que fueron torturados mediante la maldición Cruciatus. Los profesores derribaron a unos treinta y cinco mortífagos pero estos derribaron a todos excepto a McGonagall, Snape y Dumbledore que luchaban contra Voldemort, que acababa de llegar a la fiesta.

- Vaya- exclamó sorprendido al llegar- estaban teniendo una fiesta sin invitarme.

- Te habríamos escrito, Tom- contestó fríamente Dumbledore- pero no sabíamos dónde ubicarte.

- No me llames así, viejo loco- le dijo furioso Voldemort.

- Y sólo Riddle- dijo Harry desde una mesa- ¿ese es tu apellido verdad?

- Ahhh, Harry- lo saludó Voldemort cordialmente- ¿cómo has estado después de lo del cementerio? ¿Has llorado por ese Diggory?

- Muy bien hasta que tu y tus estúpidos idiotas que tienes por sirvientes aparecieron- contestó Harry fríamente.

- Ah, Harry- dijo Voldemort sarcásticamente- no nos insultes que no te hemos hecho nada pero ahora si.

- Nott, Avery, Dolohov, atrápenlo

Tres mortífagos se acercaron a Harry y levantaron las varitas pero, este, mas rápido, señalo al suelo con la varita y gritó:

- Devastator

Ese era un hechizo muy potente y consumía mucho poder mágico pero sabía que había dejado fuera de combate a los tres mortífagos. El hechizo lastimaba muy seriamente a todos lo que se hallara a tres metros a la redonda. Por suerte, se había adelantado quedando a más de tres metros de Ginny por lo que ella no sufrió ningún daño.

De repente, sintió que un hechizo lo golpeaba por la espalda y, al darse vuelta, se encontró con otro mortífago que le había lanzado un hechizo de desarme.

- ¿Ahora qué harás Potter?- dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Lucius Malfoy- ya no tienes tu varita.

- Ah, señor Malfoy- lo saludó Harry ante la estupefacción de los demás (recuerden que están en el Gran Salón con los demás alumnos)- ¿cómo ha estado?

- Mejor que lo que tú estarás dentro de un momento. Crucio.

Pero el hechizo no le hizo efecto a Harry ya que había conjurado un escudo sin la varita. Sin embargo, el escudo se rompió pero la maldición desapareció.

- Señor Malfoy, para usted tengo algo especial- dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba las manos- ¡¡Rasparesco!!

Malfoy salió expulsado del Gran salón llevando consigo a tres mortífagos. A Voldemort sólo le quedaban siete mortífagos. Él pareció darse cuenta porque dijo:

- Se ve que te has entrenado, Harry- le dijo Voldemort- nos volveremos a encontrar pero le dejaré un pequeño recuerdo a cierta pelirroja. Maximum crucio.

Un rayo violeta salió de la varita de Voldemort. Ginny cerró los ojos preparada para el impacto pero este no llegó, sin embargo se escucharon unos gritos de un chico. Abrió los ojos y quedó sorprendida al ver a Harry chillando de dolor bajo la maldición de tortura. Fue un dolor muy superior a la maldición común para Harry. Cuando Voldemort desapareció, él cayó inconsciente.

Despertó en la enfermería con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Eso sin contar todas las lastimaduras internas que le había provocado la maldición Cruciatus con su máxima potencia. Abrió los ojos y vio todo con claridad. No se habían molestado en sacarse los anteojos. A su lado estaban muchas personas: el profesor Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius en su forma animaga, Ron, Hermione y, finalmente, Ginny.

Sirius ladró al verlo despierto para que los demás se dieran cuenta.

- ¡¡HARRY!!- gritó Hermione- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Me duele todo- gimió.

- Es normal- dijo Dumbledore- recibiste el impacto de una maldición muy poderosa pero por suerte, no hubo bajas.

- Bueno, ahora fuera todos que tiene que descansar- ordenó Madame Pomfrey.

- Poppy- le dijo Dumbledore- creo que sería conveniente que la señorita Granger y el señor y la señorita Weasley se quedaran por lo menos diez minutos.

- Está bien- concedió la enfermera- pero sólo diez minutos.

Todos los demás, incluyéndola a ella, se fueron de la enfermería dejando a los cuatro.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estoy aquí?

- Sólo media hora- le dijo Hermione- son las doce de la noche pero el baile fue cancelado.

- Gracias a ti, atraparon a los tres mortífagos que trataron de atacarte- informó Ron- ahora están en Azkaban.

- Que bien- dijo sin entusiasmo- ¿Y qué pasó con Malfoy?

- ¿Padre o hijo?- preguntó Hermione

- Ambos

- Draco está que te quiere matar- le dijo Ron- y en cuanto a su padre, el innombrable se lo llevó.

- No se puede tener todo en la vida- suspiró Harry- ehh- dudó- ¿pueden dejarme sólo con Ginny un momento?

- Claro

Cuando Ron y Hermione salieron de la enfermería, Ginny se arrojó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó suavemente.

- Porque es mi culpa que estés en ese estado- le dijo Ginny- la maldición era para mi. ¿Por qué te interpusiste?

- Porque no podía permitir que un gusano como Voldemort te atacara- contestó Harry- no me lo habría perdonado nunca.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Ya no tanto ahora que estás conmigo.

Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue dejando solo a Harry.

- Bueno Potter, no te negaré que tienes varias lesiones internas leves y un par de cientos de fracturas. Pero tómate estas dos pociones y mañana por la mañana podrás irte.

La enfermera le dio una poción morada y otra transparente. Eran la poción "reparahuesos" y "dormir sin sueños" respectivamente. Se las tomó y se quedó dormido al instante.

Se despertó sobresaltado a la mañana siguiente. Algo o alguien le estaba lamiendo la cara.

- Hocicos- saludó- ¿cómo estas?

Sirius ladró contento.

- Tu perro se quedó haciéndote compañía toda la noche- informó Pomfrey.

Lo revisó otra vez y le dijo que se podía ir pero que no se metiera en problemas. Fue a desayunar al Gran Salón después de despedirse de Sirius. Cuando entró, todos lo aplaudieron excepto los de Slytherin. Sonrojado, se fue a sentar junto a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué aplauden? No fue para tanto- dijo Harry.

- Es que todos están sorprendidos por la forma en que derrotaste a los mortífagos- le dijo Hermione- eso sin contar lo que hiciste por Ginny.

- Dumbledore acaba de dar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor por atrapar a los tres mortífagos- le dijo Ron.

Terminaron el desayuno y salieron del castillo rumbo a los carruajes. Estos los llevaron al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

- ¿a dónde iremos?- preguntó Hermione

- ¿Qué les parece a Honeydukes?- propuso Harry- Y después a Zonko. Ya no tengo bombas de olor.

- Tu eres un prefecto- le reprochó Hermione.

Harry la miró a los ojos. Nunca se había fijado pero tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel, pero ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada. Por suerte, ni Ron ni Ginny se dieron cuenta.

- Entonces vayamos sólo a Honeydukes- dijo Ginny- y, después vemos que hacemos.

Fueron a Honeydukes, donde compraron una gran cantidad de caramelos. También compraron unos turrones y, Ron, se compró una bocha de helado levitador.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿A las tres escobas?- propuso Hermione.

- Está bien- dijo Ron.

Entraron a las tres escobas. Buscaron una mesa para sentarse y Harry fue a buscar las bebidas. En la barra estaba Madame Rosmerta, la dueña del bar y camarera del mismo.

- Tres cervezas de manteca- le pidió Harry- y una jarra de hidromiel con especias.

- Aquí tienes, querido- le dio las botellas- son dos galeons, doce sickles y tres knuts. Y te aconsejo que no te pases con la hidromiel. Es más fuerte que la cerveza de manteca.

- Tome- le dio el dinero- y gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Fue a buscar a sus amigos, que estaban en una mesa algo apartada de las demás.

- ¿Qué traes?- le preguntó Ron

- Las bebidas- contestó haciéndose el inocente.

- Eso ya lo sé- contestó Ron- me refiero al vaso que no es cerveza de manteca. ¿Qué es?

- Ah, esto... es hidromiel con especias. Quería ver que sabor tenía.

- Déjame probar después.

- Claro.

Brindaron y bebieron hasta el fondo. La bebida de Harry, la hidromiel, era más dulce que la cerveza de manteca pero también se notaba más el alcohol. Le dejó un poco a Ron que bebió anonadado.

- Esto esta mejor que la cerveza de manteca. ¿Cómo no probé esto antes?

- Porque no tienes edad para tomar alcohol- le dijo Hermione- y a decir verdad, Harry, no creo que debas tomar esto- dijo oliendo el vaso.

- Bueno, ya basta- ordenó Ginny- mejor regresemos al colegio.

Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron por la puerta. Al llegar al colegio se encontraron con Remus Lupin, que entraba al Gran Salón.

- Hola Remus- saludó Harry.

- Hola muchachos. ¿Ya se cansaron de Hogsmeade?

- Un poco- contestaron.

Repentinamente, Remus pareció recordar algo y dijo:

- Harry, podrías venir a mi despacho- pidió

- Claro

Juntos se fueron al despacho dejando a los demás en el umbral del castillo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Tranquilo, sólo te quería comentar una cosa que recordé.

Cuando entraron al despacho, Remus le dijo que tome asiento.

- ¿Quieres un té?- propuso.

- No, gracias. Recién volvimos de las tres escobas- rechazó- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, iré al grano. ¿Recuerdas que, en tercero te conté lo que hacíamos tu padre, Sirius, Peter y yo en las lunas llenas?- el nombre de Colagusano lo dijo con desprecio.

- Sí.

- El caso es que juramos que, si alguna vez teníamos hijos, les enseñaríamos a ser animagos. Y como James no está aquí, pensé en que, quizás, te gustaría aprender conmigo.

- Por supuesto que quiero pero...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Se lo podré decir a los demás?

- Si te refieres a Ron, Ginny y Hermione, sí pero a nadie más.

- Está bien. Gracias, adiós

- Adiós.

Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor pero, en el pasillo, se encontró con la escena más impresionante, para él. Ginny y Colin Creevey se estaban besando en la puerta de un aula y sintió que se le venía el mundo abajo.


	11. Confusión

**Capítulo XI: Confusión  
**

Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Colin Creevey se estaba besando con SU novia y esta, para colmo, le correspondía el beso.

No pudo contener las rebeldes lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, giró en sentido contrario y se fue corriendo a la torre Gryffindor por otro camino. Se sentía muy extraño: por un lado, triste porque su novia lo había engañado con otro; y, por el otro, feliz. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima.

Antes de entrar, se secó las lágrimas. No quería que vieran que había estado llorando.

Entró a la torre. En ella había varias personas pero sólo una que conocía: Hermione. Estaba en un sillón apartado, acariciando a Crookshanks, que ronroneaba. Al verlo, ella lo invitó.

- Ven, Harry- le dijo- siéntate.

Harry no le contestó y se fue a su dormitorio. Hermione vio el semblante de Harry y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Jamás lo había visto llorar. Seguramente se trataría de algo realmente grave. Lo siguió a su cuarto sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue a Harry buscando algo en el baúl.

Harry sacó el pensadero y se dirigió a su cama. De repente, notó a Hermione.

- Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola, Harry. ¿Te sientes bien? Vine porque te vi mal.

- Te contestaré todo lo que quieras en un segundo- dijo él- espera.

Tomó su varita y la puso en su sien.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó alarmada Hermione al recordar los suicidios muggles con las pistolas.

- Tranquila. No te asustes. Voy a usar el pensadero ¿Ves?

Harry sacó, junto a su varita, una hebra de una sustancia blanca y brillante y la depositó en el pensadero. Repitió este procedimiento unas cinco veces más.

- Ahhhhh- suspiró aliviado para sí mismo- mucho mejor.

- Ven, siéntate en mi cama si quieres- le dijo a Hermione.

Ella le sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó.

- No hablaré de eso, así que mejor míralo- le dijo mostrándole la superficie del pensadero- pon tu mano en la sustancia. Esta te llevará a mis recuerdos. Nadie te verá ni oirá. Cuando quieras salir, sólo di "regreso" y volverás aquí.

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Yo me quedaré aquí.

Hermione tocó la superficie del líquido con la mano y entró en los recuerdos de Harry. Harry nunca había visto a alguien meterse en el pensadero. Él lo había hecho pero nunca había visto a alguien más hacerlo. Hermione se quedo con los ojos cerrados recostada en la cama de Harry.

Quince minutos después despertó y abrazó a Harry.

- ¿Qué viste?- le preguntó suavemente.

- Desde que Lupin te llevó a su despacho.

- ¿Y qué te pareció?- le preguntó.

- Ay, Harry. No sé qué decirte- se lamentó- nunca he pasado por esto pero si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Harry la volvió a abrazar y le dijo:

- Gracias, Hermione, Gracias.

Ella lo miró y se acercó a él. Harry estaba consternado. ¿Ella iba a hacer lo que Harry pensaba que iba a Hacer? Efectivamente, Hermione lo besó en los labios pero Harry la apartó con cuidado, eligió las palabras y le dijo:

- Hermione, discúlpame pero aún estoy muy confundido.

Hermione se sonrojó mucho y dijo:

- No, yo debería disculparme. Pero, por lo menos, ya lo sabes.

- Bueno, yo no se si siento lo mismo por ti pero voy a meditarlo ¿Está bien?

- Sí, perdón.

Ella se fue corriendo dejando a un asombradísimo Harry en la cama. Ella lo había besado. ¿Por qué? Harry se levantó, salió de la sala común y se dirigió al despacho de Lupin.

- Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Sirius?

- Sí, el está viviendo, por ahora bajo la puerta-trampa en donde tú tienes clases de duelo con él. ¿Por qué?

- Es que necesito comentarle algo- le dijo Harry- ¿Tú estás muy ocupado?

- No, Harry ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Por favor.

Juntos se fueron al tercer piso donde Sirius vivía. Ninguno de los dos trató de interrumpir el incómodo silencio. Entraron en la habitación, abrieron la puerta-trampa y se descolgaron por una cuerda de soga hasta otra habitación donde estaba Sirius leyendo. Se sobresaltó un poco al verlos pero los invitó a tomar un té.

- Gracias- le dijo Harry.

- Bueno ahora sí ¿Qué te pasó?

- Después de que yo salí del despacho de Remus...

Y le contó todo lo que había visto.

- ...Y ahora Hermione me besó y, prácticamente me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi.

Remus y Sirius se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. Al final, Sirius comentó:

- Caray, Harry. Tienes un pequeño gran problema.

- Sí, Harry. Sirius tiene razón.

- Y bueno, yo vine aquí para ver si me podían ayudar, dar una especie de consejo o algo.

- Empecemos por el principio- dijo Remus- ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Ginny y a Colin besándose?

- Pues, primero sentí una gran tristeza, ahh sí, y unas ganas tremendas de partirle esa cara de idiota a Colin.

- Es normal- comentó Sirius- ¿y después?

- Después sentí una especie de felicidad, como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

- Entonces tienes suerte, Harry- le dijo Remus- al parecer, tú no amabas a Ginny profundamente. Lo mejor fue que ella se fijara en otro. ¿Entiendes?

- Cada vez menos.

- Harry- dijo Sirius- tú la querías pero no la amabas. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

- Aja. Eso ya está. Pero ahora qué hago con Hermione... y con Ron. Él está enamorado de ella y ya me veo venir una pelea por ella.

- ¿Qué sentiste con el beso de ella?- preguntó Remus.

- La verdad, me sentí muy confundido y no le presté atención al beso.

- Hay, Harry. No sé qué decirte. Y en cuanto a Ron, no le vayas a pegar ni a arrojar un maleficio si él lo hace. Yo te aconsejo que, primero le digas lo de Ginny y luego, lo de Hermione.

- Gracias Sirius, Remus- se despidió Harry- adiós.

Harry fue a la torre Gryffindor y, de ahí derecho a dormir. Había sido un día realmente pesado.


	12. Un día de pesadillas

**Capítulo XII: Un día de pesadillas  
**

Harry durmió muy intranquilo. Tuvo pesadillas. No con Voldemort, sino referentes a Ginny y a Colin.

Se despertó muy temprano. Faltaba una hora y media para tener que bajar a tomar el desayuno e ir a clase. Se puso los anteojos, se vistió y bajó a la sala común. No había nadie en ella. Obviamente, todos se encontraban durmiendo- pensó.

La chimenea estaba apagada.

- Incendio- murmuró.

De su varita salió un pequeño rayo anaranjado que fue directo a la chimenea, encendiéndola.

Se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones que estaban esparcidos por la sala común.

Le vino a la mente el beso entre Ginny y Colin. Ella lo había usado vilmente. ¿Para qué lo había echo? Podría haber sido una apuesta con sus amigas. A ver quién podía conquistar al famoso Harry Potter. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes?

"También podría haber sido un capricho como yo pensé desde un principio- se dijo"

Ron también tuvo que ver en eso- pensó con amargura- con eso de que se pasaba preguntando por mis gustos.

Había sido engañado también por su mejor amigo. ¿Qué le habría echo él? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Y Colin... seguro que él también había participado. Maldito hipócrita. Me toma fotos por un lado y, por el otro, me gasta una broma de mal gusto. Si me vuelve a tomar una fotografía le partiré la nariz que tiene en esa cara de idiota.

También recordó claramente lo que había pasado ayer en su cuarto con Hermione. Seguro que era otra broma. Ella seguro que también lo había engañado. ¿Pero por qué? Todos sus amigos lo habían traicionado. ¿Qué les había echo? ¿Por qué?

Simplemente no podía creerlo o se negaba a creerlo. No eran sus amigos. Simplemente lo habían traicionado. Sentía mucha ira. Sentía que si alguno de los cuatro (Hermione, Ron, Colin y Ginny) bajaba en ese momento, los acribillaría a maleficios. No quería verlos. Subió a su dormitorio, se vistió y salió de la torre. Caminó sin rumbo por los largos y fríos pasillos de Hogwarts. No sabía por donde iba ni a donde iba. Sus pies lo llevaron a la orilla del lago. Se sentía con ganas de tirarse al mismo. Sumergirse y no salir jamás. Enterrar el dolor que le habían causado. Sin embargo, se sentó en la orilla.

Tiró algunas piedras al lago. Su superficie tembló por unos segundos hasta que la piedra llegó al fondo. Le hubiera gustado ser esa piedra. Sin temores ni preocupaciones. Sólo estar allí viendo qué hacían los demás mientras descansaba en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el suelo. No deseaba pensar en nada. Sólo quería encontrar un lugar con paz. No tenía nada. Absolutamente nada. Se sentía como en su vida con los Dursley, antes de saber que era mago. No tenía amigos y no recibía más que cargadas. ¿Alguien, entre sus "amigos", había sido sincero? ¿Alguien de verdad lo apreciaba? Encontró su respuesta: NADIE. Todos simulaban ser amigos. ¿Qué haría? No podía confiar en nadie. ¿Guardarían sus secretos? ¿Gritarían a los cuatro vientos todo lo que él les había confiado?

Escuchó pasos acercándose pero no abrió los ojos. Seguro que era alguien simulando estar preocupado por él.

- Harry- llamó una voz grave- ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry se sobresaltó con esa voz. La reconocía perfectamente. Era la primera persona que lo había cuidado después de la muerte de sus padres. Había compartido tantas cosas con él. Y, a pesar de eso, no había pensado en él. Él sí lo apreciaba. Él sí que era su amigo. Él lo apoyaba en los malos momentos. Él era esa persona que tanto había buscado. Y, al final, él lo había encontrado.

- Hola Hagrid- saludó sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó el semigigante.

- Estaba pensando en lo bien que actúan mis amigos- dijo con un dejo de resentimiento y resaltando la última palabra.

Hagrid lo miró extrañado y, a su vez, preocupado.

- ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar un té a mi casa y hablamos?- propuso.

- Bueno- aceptó Harry

Harry se levantó y se fue con Hagrid a su casa. Allí los esperaba Fang, el perro de Hagrid, que comenzó a lamer a Harry en cuanto lo vio.

- Bueno Harry- dijo sentándose- no tienes muy buena cara ¿eh? ¿Qué pasó?

Harry le contó todo lo que le había pasado y lo que pensaba de sus compañeros que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos.

Hagrid no interrumpió a Harry y, este, se lo agradeció. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Era una sensación mucho más placentera que guardar sus recuerdos en el pensadero.

- Caray, Harry. No sé- le dijo su GRAN amigo- No creo que Ron y los demás te hayan echo esa clase de cosas. ¿Realmente crees eso?

- No quisiera creerlo pero me siento así. Me siento engañado, traicionado. Ginny me engañó; Ron la ayudó; Colin me saca fotos y al mismo tiempo, también me engaña; y, para ponerle la guinda, Hermione me besa y dice que me ama. ¿Cómo te sentirías tu?

A Hagrid le dio un ataque de risa cuando escuchó lo de Hermione.

- Harry, lo de Hermione sí es cierto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó asombrado

- Ella ha venido a pedirme consejos desde que se dio cuenta.

- Y eso fue...

- Mas o menos desde la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Harry suspiró, aliviado. Por lo menos había alguien que no le había mentido. Alguien que sí lo apreciaba. Y, por encima de todo, que lo quería.

- ¿Ves que no todo es como tú lo piensas?- le dijo Hagrid- como tú te has equivocado con Hermione, también lo puedes haber echo con Ron.

- Gracias Hagrid- le dijo Harry.

- Ni lo menciones. Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para poner la otra mejilla.

Harry regresó al colegio mucho más contento de lo que había salido. Por suerte, se había equivocado, Hermione no lo había defraudado y Ron, quizás, tampoco. Mas Ginny y Colin, sí. No sabía como reaccionaría al verlos, pero por lo menos tenía una gran amiga la cual lo apoyaría.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba por llegar tarde así que subió al dormitorio, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a Herbología sin siquiera desayunar. Llegó tres minutos tarde pero la profesora no le quitó puntos.

Buscó un puesto libre. Encontró uno justo a su medida: cerca de Hermione y bien alejado de Ron. Se sentó junto a ella y escuchó lo que decía la profesora.

-... y estas plantas, llamadas díctilas- decía ella- se usan para la poción coagulante utilizada por Madame Pomfrey en la enfermería. Deben cortar las hojas en redondeles de un centímetro de diámetro y hacer ranuras como nervaduras tenga.

- ¿Dónde has estado?- le preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

- En la cabaña de Hagrid, con él. Después te cuento-le dijo Harry.

- Bien.

Terminó la clase de Herbología, pero no tuvieron tiempo para hablar ya que tenían transformaciones y llegar tarde a esa clase suponía dos horas extras de trabajo.

Nuevamente se sentó lejos de Ron. Se daba cuenta de que él trataba de llamar su atención pero Harry no le hacía caso. Lo mismo pasó en el resto del día. Luego de la última clase, buscó a Hermione.

- ¿Aún quieres hablar?- le preguntó cuando la vio.

- Por supuesto- dijo ella- espera que llamo a Ron.

- No lo hagas- le ordenó él- no quiero que ese venga.

- Bien, pero tendrás que explicarme- contestó sorprendida cuando Harry se refirió a Ron como "ese".

Juntos fueron por el castillo sin decir una palabra. Harry la llevó a la torre de astronomía. Ella le dijo:

- Esta torre está prohibida. Sólo los prefectos pueden entrar y yo no lo soy.

- Sí, pero puedes venir en compañía de uno- dijo mostrándole la insignia.

Se sentaron en el piso, apoyados contra una pared de piedra.

- Dime, ¿dónde estuviste?

- Ya te dije, en lo de Hagrid.

- ¿Y por qué no querías que Ron lo supiera?- le cuestionó.

- Ya verás cuando te cuente lo que hablé con Hagrid y lo que pienso sobre ese- dijo con resentimiento.

Harry le contó lo que le dijo a Hagrid y sobre lo que estuvo pensando en la orilla del lago.

- ¿Y piensas que Ginny sólo jugaba contigo?

- Claro, ¿qué sería si no?

- Podría haber sido un malentendido, ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

- Porque no quiero, además, no estoy muy seguro de querer volver con ella aunque todo haya sido un malentendido.

- ¿Eso quiere decir lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó esperanzada.

- No Hermione. Yo no sé lo que siento por ti- le dijo entendiendo- sé que hay algo pero no sé si sólo es amistad.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y dijo:

- Lo siento- se disculpó- no quería presionarte.

- No hay problema.

- Y en cuanto a Ron. Creo que deberías hablar con él.

- Lo intentaré.

Se levantaron y fueron a la sala común. Venían charlando en el pasillo cuando a Harry le empezó a quemar la cicatriz. Se cayó al suelo, gimiendo. Cerró los ojos y vio a Voldemort y sus mortífagos rodear a alguien.

- No, mi señor- decía la persona rodeada- yo nunca lo traicioné.

- Mientes- dijo una voz fría- pasaste información al ministerio cuando deberías haberme buscado. Pero ya no me buscarás más, Karkarov, yo te he encontrado. ¿Ves que nadie huye de mi? ¡Crucio!

Karkarov, el ex director de Durmstrang, chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me defraudaste, Igor. Adiós. ¡¡Avada Kedavra!!.

Harry vio el rayo verde que impactaba en el pecho de Karkarov, matándolo.

- Ya está- dijo Voldemort- sólo falta el idiota de Potter.

- Harry, Harry, HARRY-lo llamaba Hermione.

Harry oyó esa voz en alguna parte de su cerebro. Abrió los ojos. Hermione se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos húmedos. Se había caído al suelo. Vio sobre el hombro de Hermione a algunos curiosos que lo miraban asustados.

- Vamos con Dumbledore- le dijo Hermione.

- Sí- alcanzó a responder Harry.

Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó por los pasillos.

- Invisibilium- murmuró Harry al darse cuenta de que lo seguían algunos curiosos. Llegaron ante la estatua que tapaba la entrada de la vivienda del director.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña, Harry?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Galletas de canario- le dijo Harry a la estatua.

Esta se movió dejando ver una escalera mecánica que llevaba a la puerta del despacho.

Hermione estaba asombrada. Nunca había ido a lo de Dumbledore. Tocó la puerta con suavidad.

- Pase- dijo el director.

Hermione entró al despacho y ayudó a Harry a hacerlo.

- Señorita Granger, exijo una explicación- le ordenó el director con una dura mirada.

Hermione, sin embargo, no se acobardó y le contó lo que había pasado en el pasillo. Harry escuchaba a medias. Estaba pensando en la visión que había tenido. Voldemort había matado a Karkarov, el mortífago que lo había traicionado.

Cuando Hermione terminó el relato, Dumbledore hizo una floritura con su varita e hizo aparecer una tasa con una infusión que echaba humo.

- Bébela- le ordenó el director

- ¿Qué es, profesor?- le preguntó Hermione.

- Sólo poción pimentónica. Le aclarará la mente.

Harry bebió la ardiente infusión. Al instante, la habitación se volvió más clara.

- Bien, Harry ¿Qué viste?- le preguntó amablemente el director.

Harry le contó con todos los detalles, lo que había visto.

- Suponía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano- dijo el director más para sí mismo que para los adolescentes- pueden retirarse.

Harry y Hermione se retiraron a la torre Gryffindor. Harry ya no se sentía con ánimos para hablar con Ron pero él se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando, Harry?- le dijo preocupado.

- No te he estado evitando- mintió- sólo estaba ocupado.

- ¿A quién quieres engañar con eso? No me mientas y dime por qué me has estado evitando.

- No me molestes- ordenó Harry.

- Dímelo.

Harry explotó. No podía aguantar tanta ira dentro de sí mismo. Lo agarró del cuello de la túnica y acercó su cara a la de él.

- ¿POR QUÉ TE HE ESTADO EVITANDO?- gritó- PORQUE ME METERÍA EN PROBLEMAS SI TE ROMPIERA LA CARA A GOLPES. TÚ Y TU HERMANA SÓLO HAN ESTADO JUGANDO CONMIGO.

Todos en la sala común los miraban con la boca abierta. Ron lo miraba estupefacto.

- USTEDES, A LOS QUE YO CREÍA MIS AMIGOS, ME HAN TRAICIONADO, SÓLO HAN FINGIDO ANTE MÍ- continuó- ME HAN HUMILLADO. Y ¿SABES QUÉ? ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ALGÚN DÍA. CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES. ASÍ QUE CUÍDATE, WEASLEY.

Hizo a un lado a Ron, tirándolo al suelo, subió a su habitación y cerró con un portazo.

Ron parecía petrificado ante lo que había pasado. Miró a Hermione, que desvió su mirada.

- Era tu amigo- le reprochó- eres una basura.

Ella se levantó y se fue a su dormitorio, dejando sólo a Ron.


	13. El primer partido de Quidditch

**Capítulo XIII: El primer partido de Quidditch**

Harry se acostó en su cama. Estaba furioso, aunque sabía que no había echo lo correcto. Escuchó a Hermione decir que Ron era una basura. Su voz venía desde la sala común y parecía defraudada.

Después de un rato llegó Ron.

- Harry- lo llamó.

Era poco tiempo para simular que estaba durmiendo así que le tuvo que contestar.

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? ¿Burlarte de mí de nuevo? Anda que yo soy el idiota de Hogwarts.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo es eso de que Ginny y yo sólo hemos estado jugando contigo?

Harry corrió sus cortinas para ver a Ron. Parecía realmente desconcertado.

- Sí, ustedes sólo han estado burlándose de mí. ¿Desde cuándo lo planearon? ¿En el verano?

- Dime de qué rayos estás hablando y ahí hablamos.

- No te hagas el inocente, Weasley- dijo a Ron- bien sabes de lo que hablo.

- NO LO SÉ

Ron estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No sabía de lo que su amigo estaba hablando.

- ¿No lo sabes?- su amigo negó con la cabeza- ¿Y quieres saberlo?- Ron asintió- pues métete ahí y averígualo.

Harry le tiró el pensadero pensando que quizás estaba juzgando mal a su amigo.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Pon tu mano en la sustancia. Esta te llevará a mis recuerdos. Nadie te verá ni oirá. Cuando quieras salir, sólo di "regreso" y volverás aquí- le informó algo exasperado.

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Y a ti que te importa.

Ron se metió en el pensadero de Harry con una mirada entre recelo, exasperación e intriga.

Mientras Ron buceaba entre los recuerdos de Harry, él pensaba que se había equivocado mucho al pensar que Ron le podía haber echo eso. Se sintió idiota. Al fin y al cabo, él los había defraudado a ellos, al desconfiar. Después de unos quince minutos, Ron regresó en sí.

- ¿Y que te pareció?- le preguntó Harry.

- Sinceramente, te digo que no sabía nada de esto y que no te culpo por creer que te podría hacer algo así.

- Gracias, Ron- dijo aliviado- no quisiera creer que me hubieras echo algo semejante.

- Olvídalo.

**********

Al día siguiente era el primer partido de Quidditch: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Harry estaba muy nervioso. Sabía que Cho era muy buena y que le sería difícil ganarle.

No comió en el desayuno a pesar de que sus amigos le decían que lo hiciera.

- Come, Harry- le decía Hermione- aunque sea un poco de pan con mermelada.

- No tengo hambre- se limitaba a contestar.

- Pero si han entrenado mucho- le decía Ron- he visto tus entrenamientos y tienen una perfecta coordinación en el juego. No te preocupes.

Harry miró la mesa de Ravenclaw. Vio que casi todos los jugadores del equipo estaban muy nerviosos, a juzgar porque no probaban bocado. Sólo había un integrante que comía con indiferencia: Cho comía como cualquier día sin preocupaciones por el partido. Se la veía muy segura de sí misma.

"¿Qué tendrá planeado?-pensó Harry"

Cho tenía un plan: ella había practicado exhaustivamente el amago de Wronski hasta que, finalmente, le había salido. Estaba muy contenta y creía que Harry no la vencería.

Llegó la hora y Harry, junto a sus amigos, fue a los vestuarios. Ron y Hermione le desearon suerte. Harry se cambió, tomó su escoba y se puso en posición para salir. Sin embargo, antes de que sonara el pitido de Madame Hooch, llegó Ginny. Traía un semblante normal. No parecía apenada por lo que hacía. A Harry le dio rabia pero no le dijo nada.

- Suerte, Harry- le dijo e intentó besarlo.

Harry no dejó que ella lo besara y le dijo, fríamente:

- Gracias, Weasley, la necesitaré

Ginny no pudo objetar ya que sonó, en ese momento, el silbato indicando a los jugadores que entraran a la cancha.

- Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada- dijo Lee Jordan- jugarán Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor con sus bellas cazadoras: Angélica Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell, seguidas por los golpeadores, los hermanos Weasley y el nuevo guardián Colin Creevey, de cuarto año. Finalmente los sigue el capitán y buscador Harry Potter. Este es su primer partido como capitán así que gana Harry.

- Jordan- dijo la profesora McGonagall- hazme el favor de ser imparcial.

- Si profesora. Y aquí llegan las águilas de Ravenclaw conducidas por Mark Losberg, el guardián; los cazadores Gordon Flanter, Mary o'neil y John Badway; luego llegan los golpeadores Lisa Holmet y Gary Troners; finalmente llega la hermosa capitana y buscadora Cho Chang, que espero acepte mi invitación para el baile de navidad y...

- JORDAN- interrumpió McGonagall exasperada- limítate a comentar el partido.

Se pusieron en la mitad del campo, enfrente del equipo de Ravenclaw.

- Capitanes, dense la mano- ordenó Madame Hooch.

Harry se adelantó y le dio la mano a Cho, que le sonreía. Después volvió a su posición y empezó el partido.

- Madame Hooch suelta las Bludgers, seguidas por la rebelde Snitch. Se prepara para arrojar la Quaffle. La tira y comiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeenza el partido.

Angelina toma la Quaffle, se dirige hacia los postes de Ravenclaw, se acerca, va a anotar yyyy no, se la pasa a Bell, que finalmente anota. Diez a cero a favor de Gryffindor. Sigue el partido. O'neil toma la Quaffle, se la da a Flanter que no la logra atrapar y se le cae pero es tomada por Badway. OH, eso debió doler. George Weasley le tiró una bludger y esta le dio de lleno en la cara. Suelta la pelota, la toma Alicia Spinnet. La lleva, hace una jugada personal. Esquiva al guardian y anota. Veinte a cero para Gryffindor.

Luego de quince minutos, sin rastro de la Snitch, iban setenta a diez a favor de Gryffindor.

- Mal partido que está haciendo el guardián de Ravenclaw, Mark Losberg. Buena bludger lanzada por la golpeadora Holmet. Le pega a Katie que deja caer la Quaffle sin embargo, la toma Johnson y anota. Ochenta a diez para Gryff... Momento, Potter se lanza en picada vertical hacia el suelo. Parece que vio la Snitch. Chang se le pone al lado pero Potter, repentinamente, gira casi rozando el suelo. ¡Ajjjj! Chang se estrelló contra el suelo. Potter ha realizado el amago de Wronski. Un amago muy difícil en el que el buscador simula ver la Snitch y se arroja hacia el suelo pero, de pronto, se eleva haciendo que el buscador del otro equipo, si no tiene buenos reflejos, choque contra el suelo. Es la tercera vez en la historia de Hogwarts que se ve este amago: el primero fue su padre, James Potter, hace algunos años, luego Charlie Weasley y, ahora Harry Potter. Chang se eleva de nuevo y sigue el partido. Johnson toma la Quaffle, la tira desde lejos. Es un pase largo. La toma Spinnet, que la arroja contra el aro derecho de Ravenclaw anotando. Noventa a diez para Gryffindor. Esperen, Potter se arroja, de nuevo hacia el suelo pero ahora es de verdad. Hasta yo veo la Snitch. Chang no lo alcanzará jamás. Potter se estira, la va a agarrar pero una bludger roza la parte trasera de la escoba haciendo perder la dirección a Potter. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Miren eso!!!!!! POTTER SE TIRA DE LA ESCOBA Y CONSIGUE LA SNITCH. Cae al suelo. Por suerte estaba cerca de él así que no creo que se haya echo mucho daño. TERMINA EL PARTIDO Y GRYFFINDOR GANA POR 240 A 10. Una verdadera paliza a Ravenclaw.

El equipo de Gryffindor bajó a ver el estado de Harry, que se hallaba semiconsciente.

- Ganamos- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Harry antes de caer desmayado.

Despertó en la enfermería. No le dolía nada pero estaba muy cansado. Se puso los anteojos y vio a todo el equipo sonriéndole más sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

- Felicidades Harry- le dijo George- ganamos gracias a ti.

- Nunca creí que te fueras a tirar de la escoba para atrapar la Snitch- le dijo Angelina.

- Ese amago de Wronski te salió perfecto- agrego Alicia.

- Excelente- lo felicitó Colin.

- Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Chang cuando cayó al suelo- dijo Fred

- Eres un inconsciente- le dijo Madame Pomfrey- no sé como se te ocurrió tirarte de la escoba por un partido de Quidditch. No tendrían que permitirte jugar. Anda, tómate esto y vete.

La enfermera le dio un vaso con una poción "revitalizante". Harry se la tomó de un trago. Tenía un sabor agradable, algo raro en la enfermería. De inmediato se sintió mejor, con fuerzas y ánimo para hacer lo que sea. Era una poción realmente efectiva.

- Harry- le dijeron los demás miembros del equipo- nosotros nos oremos a preparar la fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta?- repitió asombrado- pero si sólo es el primer partido.

- Eso es cierto pero una jugada como la de hoy no puede dejarse sin festejar- dijo Fred.

Se fueron dejando a Harry con Ron y Hermione.

- Una jugada excelente- dijo Ron.

- Sin igual- agregó Hermione.

- Vamos ¿Me ayudan?

Juntos fueron a festejar a la sala común. Cuando abrieron el retrato y pasó Harry, le cayó una tonelada de papel picado en la cabeza. Se encontró con sus manos llenas de papas fritas. Se sentó en una de las tantas mesas que habían esparcidas por la sala. Vio a Ginny sentada con Colin, probablemente felicitándole por el partido sin embargo, ni siquiera Ginny pudo perturbar la felicidad de Harry. Había montones de botellas de cerveza de manteca e hidromiel caliente con especias. La fiesta se prolongó hasta la madrugada. Tuvo que terminar ya que llegó la profesora McGonagall y los mandó a todos a dormir.


	14. En busca de la animagia

**Capítulo XIV: En busca de la animagia  
**

En el día siguiente, que era miércoles, la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor llegó tarde a sus primeras clases del día por lo cual, se le restaron 70 puntos a la casa Gryffindor. Eso los dejaba terceros en el campeonato de las casas, pero a los Gryffindors no les importaba. Estaban en el primer puesto de la copa de Quidditch, segundo Slytherin, que le había ganado a Hufflepuff por doscientos a ciento sesenta. Hufflepuff iba tercero y, por último, Ravenclaw. Cho estaba un poco apagada desde su derrota pero, poco a poco, fue volviendo a su habitual humor.

Ese día, Harry se encontró con Ginny en la biblioteca:

- ¿Por qué ahora me tratas de Weasley?- le cuestionó al verlo- ya no me besas ni me hablas casi.

- ¿Por qué será, Weasley?- suspiró- quizás porque me he dado cuenta de que eres una falsa. Quizás porque me dices que me amas y después te vas a besuquear con otro. Quizás porque lo poco que había entre nosotros se ha roto. QUIZÁS PORQUE YA NO ERES NADA PARA MÍ ¿ENTIENDES? CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA Y NO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTÁS CON COLIN. CREES ACASO QUE VOY A ESTAR DETRÁS DE TI HASTA EL FIN DE MIS DÍAS. QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO: TU-YA-NO-ERES-NADA-PARA-MÍ.

Pareció que Ginny lo entendió porque le echó una mirada de profundo resentimiento y se marchó de la biblioteca.

Madame Pince se molestó mucho y lo echó de la biblioteca. Harry estaba de mal humor pero, también, sentía que dejaba algo enterrado en su mente que ya no volvería a molestarlo.

*************

El viernes, Harry fue llamado por el profesor Lupin a su despacho.

- Pasa Harry, siéntate- le dijo al verlo.

- Dime

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te comenté sobre los animagos?

- Francamente no lo he pensado. Pero pienso que podría ser útil.

- ¿Y alguno de tus amigos te acompañará?- le preguntó el profesor.

- No se los he preguntado.

- Mira- propuso el licántropo- ¿por qué no vas con tus amigos, les preguntas, piensan en qué animal se convertirán y vienen a verme después de cenar? Tu eres un prefecto así que te lo permitirán.

- Así lo haré- convino Harry- Adiós

- Espera- lo llamó Lupin- ¿Cómo te fue con Ginny?

- Fue un poco duro pero le corté- dijo amargamente. No le gustaba hablar de ello.

- Está bien, vete.

Harry fue a la torre Gryffindor y buscó a Ron y a Hermione. Estos estaban charlando animadamente cerca de la chimenea. Ron miraba como hablaba Hermione con una cara de tonto. Harry sintió un pequeño pero no imperceptible acceso de ira, pero igual los llamó:

- Hey, Ron, Hermione. Vengan- les dijo serenamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- le dijo Hermione acercándosele.

- Vamos a un lugar donde no nos oigan. Tengo algo que decirles.

- Vamos a los dormitorios- propuso Hermione.

- ¿Al de los chicos o al de las chicas?- preguntó Ron

- Al de las chicas - contestó Harry al instante.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tanto interés por ir al dormitorio de las chicas?- preguntó Hermione.

- No es interés, si no que entran menos personas a ese dormitorio.

- Bien

Los tres fueron al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto año. Este era más grande y más iluminado. Además de las acostumbradas camas con doseles, había una gran pila de almohadones beiges.

- Este dormitorio es más grande- comentó Ron.

- Y más iluminado- agregó Harry.

- Un poco- dijo Hermione- bueno Harry, ¿Qué nos tienes que contar?

- Verán, es que Remus me contó que mi padre quería que yo me convirtiese en animago por una promesa que hizo con sus amigos en Hogwarts y bueno, como él no está aquí, Remus me propuso enseñarme.

- ¿En serio?- preguntaron atónitos Ron y Hermione.

- Sí, y me dijo que podía llevarlos a ustedes así que ¿Quieren acompañarme?- propuso alegremente.

- Por supuesto que te acompañaremos- dijo Ron- no podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad tan tentadora.

- Pero será peligroso- objetó Harry.

- No es para tanto, Harry- le dijo Hermione- además, puede ser muy útil.

- Entonces ya está- dijo Ron.

- Falta pensar en qué queremos convertirnos- dijo Harry

- Pensemos.

Estuvieron pensando por mucho tiempo. A Harry se le pasaron por la cabeza una gran cantidad de animales. Desde un pequeño escarabajo, como Rita Skeeter, hasta un gran dragón. Al final se decidió por uno en especial. Seguro que le serviría mucho en el futuro.

- Yo ya estoy- dijo Harry.

- Yo también- dijo Hermione

- Esperen un momento- pidió Ron

Esperaron cinco minutos más hasta que la cabeza de Ron encontró uno bueno.

- Ya esta- dijo.

- Bueno, ahora diremos cada animal que pensamos. Primero tú, Ron- dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó Ron

- Porque eres el último en terminar- dijo ella.

- Bien, seré un lobo, siempre me han gustado. Una vez vi uno un día en el que fui con mis padres de vacaciones. - dijo Ron.

- Ahora yo- dijo Hermione - seré una águila, porque podré volar libremente y ver todo desde una gran distancia ¿Y tú, Harry?

- Yo seré un fénix, pueden curar heridas con sus lágrimas y podría llevar un gran peso, entre otras cosas- anunció Harry.

Esto dejó muy asombrados a sus amigos, que esperaban que eligiera algo un poco más común.

- Buena idea Harry- lo felicitó Ron

- Gracias. Mejor vamos a cenar- añadió- Lupin nos quiere en su despacho después de comer.

Fueron a comer. No comieron mucho aunque la comida estaba deliciosa. Pensaban en qué harían como animagos.

Cuando vieron que el profesor Lupin se levantaba, ellos también lo hicieron y fueron al despacho del profesor.

- Adelante- les dijo después de que tocaran la puerta- ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione ¿cómo están?

- Bien, gracias- respondieron al unísono.

Vieron a un perro grande y negro dormitando en un rincón. Se les hacía extrañamente familiar.

- Sirius- dijo Harry al reconocerlo.

Sirius se transformó en su padrino y lo saludó no sin antes echar un encantamiento insonorizador a la habitación.

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Excelente.

- Hola Sirius- saludaron alegremente Ron y Hermione.

- Hola muchachos ¿También van a hacerse animagos?

- Sin dudarlo- contestó Hermione.

- ¿Y en qué se convertirán?- preguntó Remus.

- En un águila- dijo Hermione

- Un lobo- agregó Ron.

- Un fénix- terció Harry.

- ¿Un fénix?- repitió extrañado Remus- eso será interesante. Nunca vi a nadie que se transformara en un fénix.

- Muy bien. Les diré lo que necesitan:- dijo Sirius- deberán hacer la poción multijugos, que ya la saben hacer según me contó un pajarito; y, en vez de echar algo humano, echarán algo de un animal y...

- Pero eso no servirá- interrumpió Hermione- cuando yo la tomé, eché por equivocación un pelo de gato y me transformé en media gata.

- Si pero como no me dejaste terminar, no te dije lo que faltaba- dijo Sirius- bueno, además de eso, agregarán un poco de sangre de alguien que ya sepa ser animago, o sea, mi sangre.

- ¿Pero nos la tendremos que tomar cada vez que queramos transformarnos?- preguntó Ron.

- No- respondió Remus- gracias a la sangre de Sirius, sus cuerpos ya estarán preparados para transformarse cuando quieran.

- Pero los ingredientes como el polvo de cuerno de un bicornio y la piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana las tendremos que sacar del armario privado de Snape- dijo Harry recordando los ingredientes.

- No se preocupen por eso- dijo Remus mostrándoles dos frascos de cristal- yo los tengo. Por lo demás, ustedes nos lo podrán proporcionarlo.

- ¿Y donde la haremos?- preguntó Hermione.

- En el salón donde estaba la piedra filosofal- dijo Sirius.

- Bien, pero ¿quién la hará? - preguntó Harry.

- Yo- dijo Sirius con naturalidad- mi dormitorio está cerca de ahí así que podré hacerla.

- Entonces tienen un mes para conseguir algo del animal en que quieren convertirse. Ron, yo te daré un poco de los míos en la próxima luna llena y Sirius sabe donde hay un nido de águilas. Él podrá atrapar una pluma para ti, Hermione. Harry, me temo que no sé de donde sacarás una pluma de fénix.- dijo Remus.

Sin embargo Harry preguntó:

- ¿Lo sabe Dumbledore? ¿Sabe que nos haremos animagos?

- Naturalmente- dijo Remus- no te enseñaríamos sin su permiso.

- Entonces pídanle una pluma a su fénix, Fawkes- sugirió Harry

- Es cierto- dijo Sirius- Dumbledore tiene un fénix. Yo se lo pediré.

- Entonces todo está listo- dijo Ron contento.

- Sí, ya pueden irse- dijo Remus.

Los tres se retiraron a la torre Gryffindor. Ya era un poco tarde y estaban cansados.

Antes de despedirse de Hermione, Harry le preguntó algo que estaba pensando desde esa tarde:

- Hermione, ¿Qué hiciste finalmente con Rita Skeeter?

- Eh, la solté cuando llegué a Londres y se ve que ha cumplido su palabra y ya no escribirá más mentiras en el diario.

- Ah, bueno. Adiós- se despidió Harry, dándole un beso.

- Buenas noches- le dijo ella


	15. El fénix, el lobo y el águila

**Capítulo XV: El fénix, el lobo y el águila  
**

Noviembre dio paso a diciembre, y con él, el fin de las clases y el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad. La mayoría de los estudiantes, como en el año anterior, se quedaban en Hogwarts a pasar las fiestas pero, en realidad, se quedaban a causa del baile de navidad que se hallaba próximo. El director no anunciaba nada aún pero todos sabían que no faltaba mucho para que ese momento llegara. Harry estaba más preocupado que nervioso, cosa rara en él en tema de bailes. El caso era que Harry sabía a quién quería invitar, y sabía que esa persona iría con él en cuanto se lo pidiese. El problema era que esa persona, esa chica, se haría ilusiones con él. Esa chica era de estatura media, tenía una gran melena de pelo castaño y unos hermosos ojos color miel. Era Hermione. Harry sentía que algo muy fuerte por ella estaba creciendo dentro de él, pero quería estar completamente seguro antes de dar el primer paso.

En la segunda semana de vacaciones, el

profesor Lupin llamó a los tres a su despacho. Ya sabían cual era la razón por la cual los llamaba: la animagia. Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que habían comenzado a preparar la poción multijugos y, según lo que les decía Sirius, esta estaba saliendo de maravillas. Ya habían conseguido, gracias a Remus y a Sirius, todo lo necesario para realizar la transformación: la poción multijugos, algo de aquel animal en que se deseaba convertir uno y la sangre de un animago, proporcionada por Sirius.

Los tres iban por los pasillo charlando animadamente hasta que se encontraron con una escena no muy agradable para algunos: Ginny y Colin se estaban besando con pasión en la mitad del pasillo. Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry temiendo una posible reacción violenta pero Harry ya le había dejado claro a Ginny que ella ya no era nada de él y, por lo tanto, podría ir a hacer lo que quiera. Igualmente, él sentía una pequeña punzada de tristeza. No podía olvidar todo así como así, pero él sabía que eso era mejor a seguir con mentiras. Siguieron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Hermione parecía feliz porque Harry ni se había inmutado pero Ron murmuraba contra su hermana cosas como "idiota" o "va y besa al primero que ve".

Finalmente, luego del pequeño incidente, llegaron al despacho del profesor.

- Siéntense- les dijo Remus cuando los dejó pasar- ya sabrán por qué los he llamado ¿no?

- Animagia- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- Exacto- dijo Remus- ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y pretendemos, con Sirius, hacerlo esta noche. ¿Tienen algo que hacer ustedes?

- No, esta noche está bien- contestó Harry.

- En ese caso, los esperamos en el salón de clases de duelo a las ocho y media- anunció- bien, ya pueden irse.

Salieron del despacho.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Echamos unas partidas de ajedrez?- propuso Ron.

- Creo que no- dijo Harry- es un día muy lindo para pasarlo en la torre. Yo voy a visitar a Hagrid. ¿Alguno me acompaña?

- Yo no- dijo Ron- tengo que hablar unas palabras con alguien.

- Bien- dijo Harry- ¿tu Hermione?

- Está bien.

Los dos fueron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid mientras Ron se dirigía hacia el castillo. Tocaron la puerta. A los diez segundos les abrió su gran amigo, en todos los sentidos, Hagrid.

- Hola Hagrid- saludaron Harry y Hermione.

- Hola muchachos. ¿Y Ron?

- Tenía cosas que hacer- dijo Harry lacónicamente- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Francamente estoy un poco ocupado pero si quieren pasar a saludarla...

- ¿A quién?

- A Olympe, Madame Maxime para ustedes.

- Bien, la saludaremos- anunció Hermione.

Pasaron a la cabaña y se encontraron con la directora de la academia Beauxbatons de Francia. Esta era, según Hagrid, una semigigante como él pero ella insistía en que sólo tenía esqueleto grande.

- Buenas chicos. Tu y tu...

- Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Si, ya veo- contestó pícaramente- su amiga.

Se dirigió a Hagrid y le preguntó:

- ¿Ya les contaste, ?

- Aún no.

- ¿Qué nos tienes que contar?- preguntó Harry.

- Eh, verán. Me tendré que ir de Hogwarts dentro de dos días- anunció Hagrid

- ¿A dónde?

- Secreto.

- - le reprochó Madame Maxime- son tus amigos. Díselos.

- Bien, me iré a las montañas a buscar a los gigantes a ver si podemos convencerlos de que no se unan al innombrable.

- - corrigió Maxime exasperada- hasta cuando su .

- Lo siento- se dirigió luego a los chicos- no me gustan las despedidas, además sé que regresaré. Adiós.

- ¿Pero no te vas en dos días?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, pero hoy iré a lo de Olympe hasta la partida.

- Está bien- dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

- Tranquilo Harry, nos volveremos a ver- le dijo su amigo- no pienso faltar a tu graduación. Te vi entrar a Hogwarts como un muggle y te veré salir de él como un mago.

Harry lo abrazó y salió de la cabaña con Hermione. Harry estaba más que mal, su primer amigo se marcharía a una peligrosa misión de la cual no sabría si volvería.

- No estés triste, Harry- le dijo Hermione- por favor.

- Es que no estoy seguro de si regresará.

- Seguro que sí- lo tranquilizó- ahora vamos a ver a Ron que ya debe de haber terminado de cruzar unas palabras con alguien.

- Sí, vamos.

Juntos se fueron a la torre Gryffindor. Al pasar por el retrato, encontraron en la sala común a Ron y a Ginny discutiendo.

- YO HAGO LO QUE QUIERA Y CON QUIEN QUIERA. QUE TE QUEDE CLARO- decía Ginny.

- TU HARÁS LO QUE SEA MEJOR PARA TI Y ESE CREEVEY NO LO ES- decía Ron

- ¿Y QUIÉN ES, SEÑOR EXPERTO?

- OBVIO, HARRY- contestó Ron perdiendo los estribos.

- POR FAVOR, NO ME VENGAS CON ESO DE QUE TU ELIGES CON QUIÉN PUEDO O NO ESTAR.

- SABES QUÉ, HAZ LO QUE SE TE DÉ LA GANA.

- ESO HARÉ- terminó Ginny.

Y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio.

- ¡Que va! ¿Quién la entiende?- dijo Ron al verlos parados.

- Creo que todos menos tú- le dijo Hermione.

Y se fue a sentar a un sillón. Harry se sentó al lado de ella mientras que Ron se iba a su dormitorio. Harry estaba enojado. No le gustaba que Ron, a pesar de tener buenas intenciones, se metiera en su vida como si fuera suya.

Le comentó lo que pensaba a Hermione y, está, concordó en eso.

- ¿Vamos a cenar?- propuso Harry- yo no voy a quedarme esperando hasta que él decida bajar.

- Vamos.

Durante la cena no hubo rastro de Ron pero después, en el salón de Fluffy, lo encontraron charlando con Sirius y Remus.

Harry y Hermione los saludaron amablemente excepto a Ron. Este no se inmutó siquiera.

- Bueno muchachos- explicó Remus- al tomarse esta poción no pasará lo mismo que en segundo año. Su físico no cambiará. Tendrán que esperar una hora, como si hubieran cambiado y, luego, concentrarse en el animal que hallan escogido.

Les entregó a cada uno un vaso de cristal con la poción. No parecía la misma que la que se habían tomado en segundo. Esta era completamente líquida y rozada mientras que la pasada parecía barro muy espeso color caqui.

Se la tomaron de un trago. El sabor seguía siendo el mismo así que les dieron náuseas pero no vomitaron.

Luego todo pasó. Tuvieron que esperar una hora hasta que pudieran intentar transformarse.

Al fin llegó el momento esperado.

- Ahora- dijo Sirius- cierren los ojos y concéntrense en el animal elegido.

Cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en los animales. A los treinta segundos, a Harry le salieron plumas rojas y anaranjadas, un pico largo y dorado, los pies se le transformaron en garras y quedó convertido en fénix. Sus ojos quedaron del mismo color y, por suerte, no había rastro de la cicatriz. No era una sensación dolorosa sino más bien placentera. Harry miró a su alrededor: Ron y Hermione aún seguían igual pero con el ceño fruncido.

- Caray, Harry- le dijo Remus- rapidísimo. Nunca vi a nadie transformarse tan rápido.

- James fue el más rápido de nosotros, pero tardó cuarenta y cinco segundos- dijo Sirius consternado ante la velocidad de aprendizaje de su ahijado- a ver- añadió anotando en una planilla- pico largo y dorado, la cicatriz quedó tapada por las plumas, garras grandes y filosas, las plumas no se han desarrollado aún. Todavía no cambiaron las anaranjadas por las rojas.

- Excelente, ahora esperemos a los otros- sugirió Remus.

A los cinco minutos Hermione se transformó en un águila con plumas castañas en la parte de la cabeza. Sus ojos, al igual que Harry, quedaron del mismo color. Era un poco más pequeña que Harry.

Sirius volvió a sacar la planilla y anotó las características de Hermione.

Ron tardó un poco más de diez minutos en transformarse pero quedó un lobo con el pelaje rojo. Era largo y ágil.

- Muy interesante- comentó Sirius al tiempo que anotaba en la planilla- nunca había visto a un lobo rojo.

- Probemos algo- dijo ansioso Remus- a ver, Harry y Hermione vuelen un poco.

Harry y Hermione extendieron sus grandes alas, se elevaron hasta el techo y luego bajaron en picada para descender al lado de Sirius. Tenían una gran envergadura.

- Ron, tu corre, salta o haz lo que quieras.

Ron dio un gran salto en largo para caer delante de Remus.

- Probemos las lágrimas curativas de Harry- propuso Sirius mirándolo- Remus, hazme una pequeña herida cortante en el brazo.

- Sangrarum- dijo Remus tranquilamente.

Del brazo de Sirius comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre. Harry bajó hasta el y depositó unas lágrimas transparentes en el brazo. La herida se cerró al instante. Sirius respiró aliviado.

- Dije pequeña, bestia- le reprochó a Remus- no que casi me sacaras el brazo.

- Disculpa. Es que hace mucho que no uso ese hechizo y se me pasó un poco la mano- le dijo Remus.

- Está bien. Harry, ¿puedes elevarnos a los dos juntos?

Harry se acercó y dejó que Sirius y Lupin se aferraran a sus patas. Los levantó con toda facilidad.

- Una transformación perfecta- anunció Sirius- ahora, para volver a la normalidad, concéntrate en tu persona.

Harry se concentró en sí mismo y, a los diez segundos, volvió a la normalidad.

- Que rapidez, Harry. Ni McGonagall lo hubiera hecho tan rápido.

- Ahora- dijo Remus abriéndole la puerta-trampa del piso- Hermione ¿Puedes ver el fondo?

Hermione asintió.

- Una vista excelente aún en la oscuridad- dijo Sirius- ahora Ron, haz algo.

Ron tomó un madero que había ahí y lo despedazó fácilmente con sus mandíbulas.

- Fascinante- decía Remus- realmente fascinante.

Remus anotó todo lo que podían hacer y terminó de anotar su apariencia física.

- Esto se lo daré a Dumbledore así que no traten de escapar de Hogwarts en sus formas animagas- advirtió- Ahora, vayan a dormir.

- Adiós- se despidieron los chicos.

Fueron a la sala común, donde estuvieron hablando hasta tarde sobre sus transformaciones. Decidieron olvidar el incidente de la tarde y volver como siempre. Como los mejores amigos de Hogwarts.

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews que dejan. La verdad es son muy gratificantes. Hace unos días hubo un problema en la página de y no podía entrar a actualizar y por eso no lo hice. Saludos, y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Invitaciones de Navidad

Capítulo XVI: Invitaciones de navidad.

Al día siguiente, los tres amigos se despertaron tarde ya que se habían quedado hasta la madrugada hablando de sus transformaciones como animagos.

Se vistieron, se asearon un poco y bajaron a almorzar ya que el desayuno había terminado hace unas cuatro horas. Eran la 13:25. Era muy tarde, sin embargo, como estaban de vacaciones, nadie los regañó.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a todos sus compañeros.

- Al fin- dijo Seamus.

- Bellos durmientes ¡Hola! Están en Hogwarts- los cargaron los gemelos Weasley.

- ¿Volvieron a la vida?- les preguntó Dean.

- Ya basta- paró Harry- sólo nos desvelamos charlando.

Ya no pudieron hablar porque el director se había levantado de su silla.

- Alumnos, sé de buena fuente, que todos han esperado por días para que hiciera lo que estoy haciendo en este momento- dijo ante la extrañada concurrencia- el baile de navidad se realizará, precisamente el 25 de diciembre. Empezará a las 8:00 PM y se extenderá hasta las 2:00 AM. A este baile podrán asistir todos los cursos...

El director tuvo que interrumpirse ya que todos los chicos y chicas de primero a tercero habían estallado en aplausos.

- ...Como decía- dijo retomando la palabra- A este baile podrán asistir todos los cursos y, como se extiende hasta muy tarde, los que se quieran retirar antes, podrán hacerlo.

Otro estallido de aplausos interrumpió al director que, sin embargo, dijo sobre los aplausos:

- Con respecto a cómo deberán invitarse...

El aplauso se cortó casi al instante.

- cada uno deberá escribir una invitación por carta y dejarla en una urna que pondremos en el vestíbulo. Las invitaciones serán entregadas a sus destinatarios o destinatarias el 24 de diciembre a la mañana. Aparecerán en su mesa de luz. Deberán contestar las invitaciones y ponerlas en la misma urna. Las respuestas aparecerán en su mesita de luz después de cenar.

Algunos, por no decir todos, no entendieron las palabras del director.

- Sé que la mayoría de ustedes no me ha entendido- dijo interpretando con exactitud las expresiones- así que nuestro celador, el señor Filch, pondrá a disposición de cada casa una nota donde dirá cómo invitarse. Buena suerte.

Todo esto lo dijo con una gran y pícara sonrisa. Se volvió a sentar y comenzaron los típicos murmullos.

"Qué pondría- pensaba Harry- en el caso que le escribiera a Hermione".

Harry se imaginó escribiendo una carta:

Querida Hermione,

Quería invitarte al baile

Atentamente

Harry Potter

Quedaba demasiado ridículo.

Nunca había invitado a alguien mediante una carta y no tenía la más remota idea de qué iba a poner. Y, además, en el caso de que le escribiera, quién le aseguraba que nadie más que Hermione leerían la carta. No le parecía muy seguro el nuevo sistema de invitación por correo.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Hermione sobresaltándolo.

- En qué pondría en una posible invitación- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ah, entonces sigue pensando- le aconsejó- a las chicas no nos gustan las cartas hechas sin ganas así que si realmente quieres que alguien vaya contigo, esmérate.

- Gracias.

**************

Faltaban dos días para el 24 de diciembre y debía tener hecha la carta para mañana en la noche. Lo único que había puesto hasta ese momento era "Querida Hermione:". No le salía más nada. Era como si su cerebro se le apagara cuando tocaba el tema. Pensó en pedir ayuda pero le daba vergüenza. Decidió, sin embargo, pedirle ayuda a Sirius ya que, según Remus, era todo un casanova en su época de clases.

Esa tarde soleada del 22 de diciembre, Harry fue sólo a la habitación de Sirius decidido a pedirle ayuda.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Sirius sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Parecía una especie de Dios con el pelo descuidado.

Harry se aguantó la risa y se aclaró la garganta para notar su presencia.

- Hola Harry, ¿Qué pasa?- lo saludó al abrir los ojos.

- Nada sólo que me contó un pajarito que eras bueno en estos temas así que decidí pedirte ayuda.

- ¿Y qué tema es? Digo, si se puede saber- preguntó con ansiedad.

- Claro que se puede saber, tonto si para eso he venido- suspiró- ¿podrías ayudarme a escribir la invitación?

- Claro- dijo Sirius con naturalidad pero se le podía ver una sonrisa pícara- siéntate con el viejo Canuto.

Harry se sentó a un lado de él.

- Primero- dijo su padrino- ¿quién es la afortunada?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Yo hago las preguntas aquí- dijo en broma- en serio, si es para una persona que está acostumbrada a estas cosas, debe ser algo sencillo- explicó como un experto- si es para alguien que sabes que no la halagan mucho, debe ser algo más romántico. Y bien ¿Quién es la afortunada que tendrá el honor de ser invitada por el famoso Harry Potter?

- Ya cállate- le cortó- es Hermione.

- Mmmm, buena elección- opinó- te recomiendo algo más romántico.

- Bueno, empecemos. Querida Hermione:

- Es un poco común pero está bien para empezar- opinó Sirius.

Estuvieron escribiendo una hora más hasta que quedó lista.

- ¿Cómo se que nadie más la leerá?- preguntó Harry.

- No lo sabes, pero si no quieres que nadie más la lea, ponle un hechizo identificador.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un hechizo que se pone en un documento para que sólo las personas que el mago designe puedan leerlo. Los demás verán una hoja en blanco. Tu pon tu varita en la carta y di identificate Hermione Granger y sólo ella lo podrá leer.

- Identificate Hermione Granger- dijo tocando el papel con su varita.

No le pasó nada al papel pero Sirius dijo que el hechizo había funcionado.

- Gracias Sirius- le agradeció Harry e hizo un ademán de irse pero Sirius lo detuvo:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A dejar la carta en la urna- explicó Harry.

- ¿Sin ponerle perfume?- preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Perfume?- repitió atónito.

- Claro, ¿cuál es el aroma que más le gusta a Hermione?.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo idea.

- Bueno, no importa. Aromius!- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Aromius?

- Es un hechizo simple pero te salvara varias veces. La persona que huela esto olerá su fragancia favorita.

Harry pensaba que su padrino sabía lo que hacía.

- Sólo ella lo podrá oler.

- Gracias Sirius- dijo abrazándolo.

- Vete que no es para tanto- dijo Sirius apenado ante la muestra de cariño.

Harry fue corriendo al vestíbulo donde, para su suerte, no había nadie. Dejó la carta en la urna y fue a comer algo.

Y llegó el 24 de diciembre. Harry se despertó temprano, se puso los anteojos y vio una gran pila de tarjetas de invitación. Debía de haber unas 30 o algo así.

Despertó a Ron con un almohadazo en la cara. Ron se despertó malhumorado pero sonrió cuando vio un montoncito de cinco tarjetas de invitación en su mesa. Más gracia le causó cuando vio la cantidad que tenía Harry. Su risa fue tan estrepitosa que despertó a los demás compañeros de quinto año.

- Guau Harry- le dijo Neville al ver la gran pila- ¿cuántas tarjetas tienes?

- 34- contestó Harry después de contarlas.

- Harry- le dijo Ron- ¿Te das cuenta de que tienes más tarjetas que Dean, Seamus, Neville y yo juntos?

- Las tienes rendidas- dijeron Dean y Seamus- ¿cómo lo haces?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se escucharon dos gritos desde la puerta.

Harry se pegó un susto monumental, pero sólo eran Fred y George.

- Ahhhhhhhh- volvieron a gritar- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡es Harry Potter en ropa interior!!!!!!!

- Ya cállense- les espetó.

- Me dirigió la palabra- dijo Fred con voz de niña.

- ¿Qué dices? Me habló a mi- le contradijo George.

- A mí

- A mí

Empezaron una discusión en broma por Harry.

- Ya déjense de molestar- les ordenó Harry.

- No seas aguafiestas Harry.

- Sí, sólo nos queríamos divertir un poco.

Harry, con ayuda de los Weasleys, abrió todas las tarjetas de invitación. La mayoría sólo le preguntaban si quería ir con ella. Otras, como la de Cho, se le declaraban abiertamente.

Desgraciadamente, Ron encontró la de Cho y la leyó en voz alta haciendo sonrojar a Harry intensamente, pero por suerte, él encontró la de Hermione que le pedía que fuera con él. De quinto curso de Gryffindor no recibió más cartas no así de otras casas como Susan Bones de Hufflepuff. Tuvo que responder las 34 cartas. La más difícil de responder fue la de Cho. Le puso, delicada pero elegantemente, que él no sentía lo mismo por ella que ella por él.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de las chicas, ocurría una situación similar.

Hermione había recibido quince cartas por lo que sus amigas la cargaban. Ella se dio cuenta que una de las cartas tenía olor. ¿olor? Si, un perfume de jazmín. Busco la carta y la abrió. Era la de Harry. Hermione se puso muy contenta al oler su fragancia favorita en la carta:

Querida Hermione,

Supongo que sabrás lo difícil que es para mí decirte esto pero yo, sinceramente, te quería invitar al baile de navidad. Me harías muy feliz si aceptaras así que por favor, piénsalo. Como verás, me traté de esforzar para hacerte una invitación a tu altura. Pero aquí estoy. Me despido.

Harry

PD: Le puse un hechizo para que sólo tú puedas leer y oler esta carta. Pero si no te gusta el detalle y quieres mostrárselo a alguien, el contraechizo es unidentificate all.

Hermione estaba realmente feliz. Harry, el chico que ella quería, la había invitado. Quería compartirlo con alguien así que invitó a Parvati y a Lavender a leerla.

- ¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó ansiosas.

- Quiero que vean esta carta

- Sí, está en blanco ¿Y?- dijo Parvati.

Hermione sacó su varita y la apuntó a la carta.

- Unidentificate all- dijo- ¿Y ahora?

- Está perfumada- suspiró Lavender con voz embelesada.

- Y le puso un hechizo para que sólo tú pudieras leerla- dijo Parvati- que romántico.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntaron las dos.

- Harry.

Parvati y Lavender bajaron de las nubes al oír esa respuesta.

- ¿Qué? No te estarás refiriendo al Harry que me dejó plantada el año pasado- dijo Parvati a la vez que Lavender decía:

- ¿Es el tímido Harry que no puede decir dos palabras seguidas cuando está frente a una chica que no seas tú?

- Exacto- suspiró Hermione

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- dijeron las dos.

- Francamente, yo tampoco- dijo Hermione- pero es él.

- ¿Y qué le dirás?- preguntó Lavender.

- Que sí, tonta. Siempre quise ir con él y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.


	17. Navidad en Hogwarts Capítulo incompleto

**Capítulo XVII: Navidad en Hogwarts  
**

El día pasó lentamente ya que, como Harry había aprendido en el curso anterior, el tiempo pasa más lentamente cuando nos espera algo agradable.

Pero, como todo en el mundo llega, así llegó el final de la cena de navidad.

Harry fue corriendo a su dormitorio pensando en qué haría en el caso de que Hermione lo rechazara.

"No iría- pensó".

Entró finalmente a su dormitorio y vio una sencilla carta sobre su mesita de luz. Se acercó lentamente y con los dedos temblorosos, la abrió y la leyó:

Querido Harry:

Realmente, te confieso que, cuando te dije que te esmeraras, no creía que harías semejante carta. Me gustó mucho la carta y el hechizo. Sin embargo, lo rompí y se la enseñé a Lavender y a Parvati.

Con respecto a si voy a ir contigo al baile te digo que sí. Nos encontraremos en la sala común.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta: Ron. Él me pidió que fuera su pareja de baile y le escribí negándoselo. Temo la reacción que tomará cuando nos vea juntos.

Sin más me despido.

Besos de

Hermione

Harry estaba más que feliz. Iría con ella. Con la chica que le daba vueltas la cabeza desde que lo besó. No lo podía creer, pero era realidad.

También, como a Hermione, le preocupaba la reacción de Ron. Seguramente, se enfadaría mucho al principio pero, si de verdad era su amigo, lo entendería.

Luego de un rato llegó Ron que abrió la carta de Hermione, rechazándolo. Él se quedó muy triste pero, al igual que Harry, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con la almohada de Ron en la cara.

- Despierta, lelo- le dijo como saludo matinal- los regalos.

Harry se desperezó y miro a un lado de su cama. Había una montoncito de regalos apilados ordenadamente.

Abrió el primero, que resultó ser el acostumbrado suéter de la Sra. Weasley con una caja de alfajores de chocolate; Ron le dio una caja tamaño familiar de Grageas Bertie & Botts de todos los sabores; Dobby le regaló un par de estrambóticos calcetines con dibujos de dragones; Hermione le dio un repuesto del EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS ya que le quedaba poco abrillantador de palo de escoba y las tijeras de plata ya estaban gastadas; de parte de los Dursley, recibió el mango de un cuchillo; finalmente estaba el regalo de Sirius, que consistía en una caja con fotos de sus padres en la época de Hogwarts.

Harry fue a desayunar al gran salón. En él, sólo se encontraba Hermione.

- Hola. Feliz navidad- dijo Harry.

- Igualmente- contestó ella.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí desayunando sola?

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando.

A los quince minutos, bajaron los Weasley junto con algunos estudiantes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

- Feliz navidad- saludaron.

- Igualmente- contestaron Harry y Hermione.

Se sentaron junto a Harry y Hermione y comenzaron a desayunar.

Al terminar, subieron a la sala común. Se dedicaron a probar los regalos. Harry abrió el regalo de Sirius y vio las fotografías de sus padres: en un baile, juntos; riñendo después de un partido de Quidditch por quién sabe que motivo; los merodeadores junto al mapa; en la casa de los gritos y otras más. Su padrino se había lucido realmente con el regalo. Luego, bajó la Saeta de Fuego y comenzó a sacarle brillo. Esta tarea lo mantuvo ocupado hasta el almuerzo, cuando bajaron los tres a comer.

El gran salón estaba adornado, al igual que en el desayuno, con los acostumbrados doce árboles de navidad plagados de luces y estrellitas.

La comida fue realmente buena. Los elfos cocinaron los pavos de navidad con mucho entusiasmo.

Antes de retirarse del comedor, vio a Hedwig, buscándolo entre las mesas. Le dio el resto de su comida y tomó la carta que traía.

- Es de Hagrid- anunció a Ron y a Hermione al reconocer la letra.

En ella decía:

Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione,

FELIZ NAVIDAD. Estoy en el viaje del que hemos hablado. Me encuentro, en estos momentos, en compañía de Olympe. Ella les manda saludos. Lamento no poder regalarles nada pero, por aquí, no hay lugares para comprar. Igualmente les deseo una muy feliz navidad.

Hagrid

- Por lo menos sabemos que está bien- comentó Hermione.

- Sí... –suspiró Harry.

- Vamos a hacer una guerra de nieve- propuso Ron y llamando a sus hermanos les dijo- ey, Fred, George, ¿Vienen?

- Claro- contestaron felices.

Nada les gustaba más a Fred y a George que causar alboroto y disturbio.

Estuvieron toda la tarde lanzándose bolas de nieve. Durante la guerra, se les unieron algunos chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Alrededor de las 5:00, Hermione los abandonó alegando que iba a prepararse para el baile.

Harry y Ron también se fueron a preparar una hora más tarde, dejando a los demás luchando en la nieve.

Se bañaron y se pusieron las túnicas de gala. Ron llevaba la misma que en el baile de Halloween pero Harry se puso una distinta. Era negra con los botones dorados. Se parecía a la de Halloween pero esta tenía, además, una "H" pequeñita bordada en dorado en la parte del pectoral. Era una túnica muy bonita.

- Faaa, que túnica- dijo Ron- ¿quién irá contigo para verla?

- ¿Tú con quién?- preguntó Harry.

Quería evadir contarle a Ron que iría con Hermione.

- Yo iré con Padma- dijo Ron un poco colorado- se lo pedí después que Hermione me rechazara. Bueno ¿Y tú?

No se lo quería decir. Él se enfadaría mucho.

- Ya la verás en el baile- contestó rápidamente.

- Bien. Yo me tengo que ir que Padma me está esperando en el vestíbulo.

- Ve- le despidió.

Harry vio a Ron salir por el retrato y bajó a esperar a Hermione. Esta tardó un buen rato pero bajó al fin.

Llevaba una túnica color violeta de dos piezas con un pequeño escote. Tenía unas sandalias de taco medio. El pelo le caía, lacio y brillante, sobre su espalda. Se había puesto un poco de perfume de jazmín. Tenía los labios pintados de un rojo suave y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

A Harry le latió muy rápido el corazón al verla.

- Estas sí son buenas noticias- alcanzó a decir sonrojado- estás preciosa.

- Gracias- dijo ella también sonrojada- tu también te ves bien.

- Quieres ir yendo- propuso Harry ofreciéndole el brazo.

- Está bien.

Cruzaron el retrato y fueron al vestíbulo.

Por el camino se cruzaron con varias parejas que también se dirigían hacia el vestíbulo, pero no se quedaron a charlar con ninguna. A medida que se acercaban al salón de baile, cada vez había más parejas, hasta que cuando finalmente alcanzaron las escaleras de mármol, vieron como el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de parejas. Como en la ocasión anterior, se podían ver túnicas de diversos colores, lo cual contrastaba con el usual negro de las túnicas de clase.


	18. Más problemas

**Capítulo XVIII: Más problemas**

Harry subió las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un derechazo en su nariz.

Calló para atrás escupiendo un poco de sangre. Se levantó para ver quién lo había golpeado para darle su merecido. Cuando vio a la persona que le había partido la nariz se quedó de piedra. Era Ron. Tenía la cara sucia y los ojos hinchados. Harry intuyó cuál era el problema. Se levantó y se le enfrentó.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó haciéndose el inocente. Eso lo llevó de nuevo al piso pero, ahora, sangrando por la boca además de por la nariz.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ron?- preguntó ahora seriamente.

- ¿Qué me pasa?- preguntó Ron histérico- ME PASA QUE ERES UN SUCIO TRAIDOR Y ME EQUIVOQUÉ AL SER TU AMIGO. ESO ME PASA.

Los gritos de Ron atrajeron a una gran cantidad de Gryffindors, entre ellos, Ginny, Fred, George y Hermione, que al ver a Harry en ese estado trató de acercarse. Pero Harry levantó una mano.

- Que nadie se acerque- ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

- Pero estas sangrando- objetó Hermione.

- No es nada.

Hermione se quedó callada.

- Ahora Ron, sigue hablando que estábamos charlando muy animadamente. ¿En dónde estábamos? Ah sí... estábamos en la parte que decías que yo era un traidor. Continúa por favor.

Ron se quedó callado.

- Por favor, váyanse. Lo ponen nervioso y quiero oír todas las gansadas que tiene para recriminarme- pidió Harry- Hermione, por favor, tú quédate que creo que tienes un poco que ver en lo que Ron me trata de decir.

Nadie se movió de sus lugares. Todos estaban asombrados por la calma con la que estaba llevando los problemas.

- Si no se van los sacaré- advirtió Harry serio pero con vos suave- no me gustaría hacerlo y a ustedes no les gustaría recibirlo.

Los demás se dispersaron un poco.

- Vamos al cuarto- ordenó Harry.

Entraron al cuarto. Ron se sentó en su cama y Harry y Hermione, juntos, en la de Harry.

- Te escucho o debería decir te siento por que esos golpes dolieron un poco y no te gustaría que de los devolviese.

- Tú sabías mejor que nadie que yo la quería y no tuviste mejor idea que ir y robármela.

- Primer punto- dijo Harry sereno- Hermione no es un objeto que se pueda robar. Segundo: ¿Alguna vez fue tuya?

Ron sabía que no tenía razón pero su orgullo le impedía disculparse.

De repente, los ojos pasaron, de celestes claros, a azules oscuros y sus pupilas se hicieron alargadas en vez de redondas. Ninguno se dio cuenta de este detalle. Sacó la varita pero apuntó a Hermione.

- ¿Qué... qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Hermione asustada.

- Sólo lo que debería haber echo hace algún tiempo. ¡Sangremcorpus!

Ese era uno de los últimos hechizos que aprendieron en las clases particulares. Harry sabía impedirlo pero, debido a la cercanía entre una cama y otra no pudo hacer nada. El hechizo color plateado le pegó a Hermione, que se encontró con heridas profundas en todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó furioso Harry.

Levantó el puño y lo enterró en la cara sonriente de Ron. Harry era más fuerte que Ron tanto mágica como físicamente. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch lo habían hecho un poco más robusto aunque todavía aparentaba un poco menudito. Por eso fue que Ron cayó desmayado con mucha sangre en su cara.

Harry miró a Hermione. Ella seguía conciente.

- Espera un momento- le dijo Harry.

Se transformó en fénix y depositó espesas lágrimas como perlas en las heridas de Hermione que se cerraron al instante.

Harry volvió a su apariencia normal.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó angustiado.

- Sí, pero aún tengo una herida.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí.

Hermione se señalo una parte del tórax muy cerca de los pechos.

Harry volvió a transformarse en fénix y se acerco a Hermione, que empezó a levantarse el vestido.

- Jajajajajaja, nunca había visto a un fénix sonrojarse- comentó divertida pero la verdad era que ella también estaba un poco sonrojada.

Harry volvió a ser normal pero aún seguía sonrojado.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó ansioso.

- Sí, gracias- su mirada se ensombreció al ver a Ron desmayado- ¿por qué me habrá atacado?

- Si te interesa mi opinión creo que deberíamos ir con Poppy para que te revise- dijo Harry para cambiar el tema.

- Y a ti también. Estás sangrando aún por la boca.

Salieron del cuarto juntos. En la sala común aún estaban los curiosos que querían ver el final de la pelea. Se sorprendieron un poco al ver salir sólo a Harry y Hermione pero no dijeron nada.

Hermione iba agarrada del brazo de Harry camino a la enfermería. Él le daba seguridad. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida de que Ron, su amigo desde que se conocieron, la haya atacado. Poppy seguía aún despierta ya que el baile recién había terminado.

- Siempre por aquí, Potter- dijo la enfermera Pomfrey al llegar- ven aquí que te desinfectaré la herida.

Poppy le echó un líquido incoloro que echaba humo y ardía pero, luego, le cerró la herida con un toque de su varita mágica.

- No comas nada por dos horas- le advirtió- y usted señorita Granger, venga aquí que se nota a leguas que los han atacado a los dos.

Hermione se acercó cabizbaja a la mujer.

- ¿Qué hechizo le aplicaron?

- Sangrado de cuerpos- murmuró.

- Pero... ¿Y las heridas?

Eso no se lo esperaban. Poppy no sabía ni debería saber nada sobre la condición de animago de Harry.

- Esto... verá...

- Yo se las curé- Interrumpió Harry.

- Bien- contestó suspicazmente- haz hecho un excelente trabajo.

Harry suspiró de alivio ya que la enfermera no le había preguntado cómo lo había hecho.

- Ya pueden irse- informó- y Potter... voy a reservarte una cama sólo para ti si vienes de nuevo.

Volvieron a la torre Gryffindor y cada quien se fue a su cuarto. Ron seguía desmayado con sangre aún brotándole por la boca.

- Debería dejarte morir pero no dejaré que te desangres.

Volvió a transformarse en fénix y le cerró las heridas.

- Petríficus totalus- susurró.

No le agradaba la idea de que Ron se despertara a mitad de la noche y lo estrangulara.

Se acostó en su cama aún pensando en lo que había pasado.

Soñó que se encontraba en una habitación donde habían dos personas. Una alta y delgada con unos ojos rojos que se veían a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación y otra, baja y rechoncha, que temblaba al menor movimiento de su amo.

- ¿Le echaste el parásito, Colagusano?- preguntó el hombre alto.

- S-sí mi señor. Atacó a la novia de Potter- informó Colagusano.

- Ahhhhhhh- suspiró- es cierto. Potter tiene como novia a esa sangre sucia. También a ella la mataré, entonces.

- Señor, ¿quiere que siga vigilando al pelirrojo?

- No me interrupas. Pero sí, síguele vigilando. ¡¡Y no me vuelvas a interrumpir!!- levantó su varita- Crucio.

-No por favo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- gritó Colagusano.

Voldemort levantó la varita luego de unos segundos.

- No vuelvas a interrumpirme- ordenó- ahora ve a Hogwarts y vigila al pelirrojo sin que se note.

Colagusano desapareció y Voldemort se sentó en un butacón.

- Ah, Nagini, ¿Colagusano es un inútil verdad?- dijo en Pársel- pero no te preocupes. Te lo comerás junto a Harry Potter.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Ya había tenido ese tipo de sueños y pocas veces eran sólo parte de su imaginación. Recordaba pocas cosas: Voldemort torturaba a Colagusano por interrumpirlo, Colagusano debía ir a Hogwarts a echarle algun tipo de parásito, si no es que ya se lo había hechado, a alguien, Nagini se lo comería a él junto con Colagusano.

A pesar de todo, sacó su pensadero y depositó ahí su sueño y volvió a dormirse.

********

En los siguientes días, Ron se comportó muy anormalmente: cada vez que veía a Harry y a Hermione juntos, les echaba algún tipo de hechizo. Aún no se lo habían dicho a nadie pero cada vez se les hacía más difícil ocultarlo puesto que Ron casi siempre atacaba en los pasillos donde todo el mundo podía verlos.

Afortunadamente, ningún hechizo les pegó ya que Harry siempre conjuraba un escudo protector cada vez que lo veía.

Ninguno de los dos veía que, cuando Ron se acercaba a ellos, sus ojos se hacían oscuros y sus pupilas se alargaban como las de un gato.

El día anterior a la vuelta a clases, Harry y Hermione paseaban por los terrenos del colegio cerca del lago. Normalmente lo hacían para no encontrarse con Ron y verse obligados a petrificarlo o aturdirlo.

Se acostaron juntos a las orillas del lago, con los ojos cerrados y sin hablar. Era un día muy soleado y sin una nube así que podían aprovecharlo para tostarse un poco.

- ¿Están cómodos?- preguntó una voz fría.

Por un momento pensaron que era Malfoy, que generalmente los molestaba fuera del castillo.

Entre Malfoy y Ron, no podían estar en ninguna parte de los terrenos ni en el castillo. Pero se equivocaron, la voz no era de Malfoy sino de Ron, pero no parecía la de él.

Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos y se pararon listos para defenderse. Harry lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta, con terror, que los ojos de su amigo no eran los mismos. Su voz también había cambiado junto con su tez. Ya no era blanca y brillante. Ahora era más bien oscura y opaca.

Ron levantó la varita, la apuntó a Harry y dijo con una sonrisa maligna:

- Crucio.

El rayo celeste le pegó en pleno pecho a Harry que cayó retorciéndose en el pasto pero, en realidad, no le dolía mucho. Ron jamás habia intentado hacer el hechizo y de primera no le había salido bien. Sin embargo, si continuaba así, lo más probable es que terminara con graves lesiones internas.

- Desmaius- gritó Hermione apuntando a Ron.

Ron levantó la varita y dejó de atacar a Harry. Esquivó el maleficio aturdidor y le ordenó a Hermione:

- Hazte a un lado sangre sucia. Impulso.

Hermione fue levantada del suelo y quedó estampada contra un árbol.

A Harry le dio tiempo la distracción de Ron y se concentró en la muñeca de Ron, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Ron soltara la varita.

Cinco segundos más tarde Ron soltó la varita chillando de dolor.

Harry le había hecho una gran quemadura. Era un hechizo fácil y efectivo pero requería mucha concentración. Harry no sabía hacerlo pero lo conocía.

Ron cayó de rodillas, tomándose la muñeca con fuerza.

- Desmaius- gritó Harry.

Ron cayó desmayado al no poder esquivar el hechizo de Harry.

Fue a ver el estado de Hermione. Sólo estaba desmayada.

- Ennervate- murmuró.

Hermione se levantó adolorida y se apoyó en Harry. Cuando vio a Ron casi se desmaya de nuevo.

- Sólo está desmayado- la tranquilizó Harry adivinando el pensamiento de Hermione- ¿puedes caminar?

- Eso creo.

- Bien, ahora vamos con Dumbledore. Esto no puede seguir así. No sé que le pasa a Ron pero no está actuando voluntariamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que cuando me estaba por atacar vi sus ojos: estaban oscuros y sus pupilas alargadas.

Hermione ahogó un grito y Harry apuntó a Ron con el dedo índice.

- Mobilicorpus- susurró.

Ron quedó suspendido en el aire a un metro del suelo.

- Espera, que no nos vea nadie- advirtió- invisibilium.

Juntos fueron al castillo. Por suerte, Harry los había hecho invisibles ya que había una gran cantidad de alumnos parados en el vestíbulo.

Sin pisar a nadie, fueron ante la gárgola de piedra que ocultaba la entrada al despacho del director.

- Galletas de canario- murmuró Harry.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto una escalera que se movía sola.

Subieron por la escalera y tocaron tres veces la puerta.

- Pase- se escuchó decir al director desde adentro.

Harry y Hermione entraron llevando a Ron detrás de ellos.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó extrañado Dumbledore al ver que la puerta se abría pero nadie entraba.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aún eran invisibles y dijo:

- Disculpe, profesor. Visibilium totalus.

Los tres quedaron visibles a la vista del director, que se levantó de repente al ver a Ron desmayado suspendido en el aire.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Profesor, verá... Ron se estuvo comportando muy extraño desde el baile de navidad: cada ves que nos veía, a Hermione y a mí, quiero decir, nos atacaba. Hoy me echó un Cruciatus en la orilla del lago y a Hermione le dijo sangre sucia pero vi que sus ojos, que normalmente eran celestes, se habían convertido en azules oscuros con pupilas alargadas lo que me lleva a pensar que algo o alguien lo ha estado obligando a atacarnos.

- Mmmm, es posible pero debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos antes de despertarlo. ¿Qué le pasó en la muñeca?- añadió al ver una mancha roja.

- Hechizo punzante- respondió simplemente Harry.

- No sabía que podías hacerlo.

- No es difícil con varita pero sin es bastante complicado- admitió Harry.

- Pueden irse ya. Los mantendré informado.


	19. El ritual de las posesiones

Capítulo XIX: El ritual de las posesiones

Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases. Eran igualmente de interesantes pero no completamente iguales. Faltaba una persona muy especial para Harry y Hermione: Ron. No había regresado a dormir a la torre Gryffindor esa noche lo cual los tenía muy preocupados. No habían podido, tampoco, cruzar palabra con Dumbledore. Decidieron buscar por su cuenta alguna relación entre el comportamiento de Ron y el cambio en sus ojos.

Esa tarde fueron a la biblioteca. Estuvieron escudriñando entre pilas y pilas de libros hasta que Hermione encontró algo que, quizás les pudiera servir de algo.

- Harry- llamó Hermione.

- Mmm- contestó aún concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo.

- Esto nos puede servir.

- Leelo.

- Bien: Generalmente, se puede modificar la actitud de una persona mediante una gran cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones.

Entre los hechizos más utilizados, se encuentra la maldición Imperius, un maleficio imperdonable pero efectivo. Su uso está condenado con cadena perpetua en la prisión de Azkaban. Sin embargo, este, se puede rechazar. Para ello, se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad.

También hay registros que indican sobre insectos antiguos que pueden ser usados para poseer a una persona. La mayor cantidad de estos insectos se han extinguido pero hay otros que no.

El más conocido es el insecto Phirosilo. Se le puede hacer ingresar a un cuerpo por vía intravenosa o, también, por vía respiratoria, dado que el tamaño de el insecto es muy pequeño. El controlador de la víctima debe poner un hechizo sobre el insecto y, luego de ingresarlo, pensar en lo que quiere que la víctima haga.

Uno no se da cuenta de lo que hace desde que es infectado. Pero si se puede notar cuando alguien está poseído de esa forma ya que sus ojos se tornan a oscuros y sus pupilas cambian de forma. Al pasar determinado tiempo, usualmente una semana, su piel empieza a oscurecer hasta quedar negra. Si el insecto no es retirado antes de que pasen dos semanas desde que fue infectado, la víctima morirá irremediablemente- terminó de leer Hermione.

- Her... Hermione- tartamudeaba Harry- e... eso es terrible. Ron morirá en menos de una semana si no encontramos el antídoto.

- Pues a buscarlo, entonces- ordenó enérgica.

Comenzaron una exhaustiva búsqueda de algún remedio contra el insecto Phirosilo en la biblioteca. Gastaron tres de sus preciados siete días en buscar pero fue en vano. No había nada en la biblioteca. Aunque la irritable bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, les recomendó algunos libros no pudieron encontrar nada.

Ya no se concentraban en las clases, en todo momento, Harry y Hermione pensaban en la manera de salvar a Ron. Para colmo, Dumbledore no les hablaba de su estado y los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, o sea Ginny, Fred y George, comenzaron a preocuparse.

- Chicos, no saben dónde está Ron- les preguntaron en la cena del cuarto día Fred y George- sabemos que no se hablan con él pero ¿no saben donde está?

- No- contestaron Harry y Hermione- nosotros también estamos preocupados.

Sin embargo, no era totalmente la verdad: estaban preocupados por Ron pero sabían que estaba con Dumbledore.

Como si el director les hubiera leído el pensamiento, se levantó y en el Gran Salón se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Dumbledore tomó aire y habló:

- Alumnos, me temo que debo darles una muy mala noticia. Uno de sus compañeros se encuentra en estado crítico. En San Mungo no pudieron hacer nada por él. Él es de la casa Gryffindor y de llama... –el director se detuvo un momento mirando a los comensales. Suspiró y continúo- Ronald Weasley.

El Gran Salón continuó en silencio excepto por la mesa de Slytherin en la que sus integrantes murmuraban, al parecer, alegres por este hecho. Especialmente Malfoy, su cara se le había iluminado y sonreía a todo el mundo. Ginny, se levantó y salió corriendo derramando lagrimas por doquier, los gemelos se miraron y también se fueron, pero lentamente. Harry y Hermione también se levantaron. Harry abrazó a Hermione ya que le caían gruesas lágrimas. Por otro lado, Malfoy también se levantó pero, a diferencia de los demás, caminó normalmente con una sonrisa petulante. Él salió del Gran Salón y vio a Harry y a Hermione en la puerta y les dijo:

- Ey, Potter. Siempre lo mismo. Te dije que te vinieras conmigo pero elegiste el bando perdedor- dijo con su voz fría y soberbia- y recuerdas que en el tren al final del año pasado te dije que los sangre sucias serían los segundos en morir, bueno, me equivoqué serán los terceros. El primero fue Diggory y ahora será Weasley.

Harry lo miró con odio y se le acercó. Malfoy lo miró con un poco de miedo pero no retrocedió. Harry levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra la cara de Malfoy. Sabía que tendría problemas y que no debería haber picado el anzuelo de Malfoy pero ya lo había dejado desmayado.

- ¡¡¡¡POTTER!!!!- gritó una furiosa profesora McGonagall- ¿qué hace?

- Ese estúpido insultó a Ron- lo defendió Hermione.

- No es pretexto, señorita Granger. 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 20 puntos menos para Slytherin. Ahora vayan a su sala común.

Al quinto día, viernes, Harry se encontraba abatido. No fue a ninguna de las clases y se quedó en su alcoba pensando en qué pasaría en dos días.

En la tarde lo fue a visitar Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases, Harry?- le preguntó preocupada.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasará si no encontramos la cura? En la biblioteca no hay absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera en la sección prohibida. Y si no encontramos la cura en dos días...- Harry no pudo seguir hablando. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione se le acercó, lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo al oído:

- Por favor, trata de no pensar en esa forma. Ron necesita nuestra ayuda y si te lamentas no la va a conseguir.

- Tienes razón- contestó enérgicamente secándose las lágrimas- no debo pensar así.

Se incorporó y fue a buscar el pensadero al baúl. Lo encontró y lo sacó pero un destello dorado que venía dentro del baúl lo desconcertó. Apoyó el pensadero al lado de Hermione y sacó la varita. No sabía lo que era pero mejor estar prevenidos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Har...?- preguntó Hermione

- Shhhhhhhhh- le interrumpió silenciándola Harry.

Le pegó una patada al baúl, que se abrió de par en par. Se vieron entonces una cantidad de medias, remeras, buzos y otras prendas pero, sobre todo ese desastre, se encontraba un pequeño y delgado libro. Un libro dorado y reluciente. En letras plateadas se veía escrito: "El libro de Hogwarts", era el libro que había sacado hace meses de la sección prohibida.

Guardó su varita y suspiró aliviado. Pero, de pronto, una luz apareció en su mente y recordó lo que había leído al reverso del libro.

-----------FLASH BACK-------------

Los dos fueron hasta donde Madame Pince les había mandado. Era un libro delgado, comparado con los gordos volúmenes que había cerca. A Harry le llamó la atención uno en especial ya que, a diferencia de los demás que estaban llenos de polvo, el que le llamó la atención estaba reluciente, como si nunca antes lo hubieran tocado. Miró a su alrededor: Ginny estaba examinando el libro de hechizos potentes y Madame Pince estaba regañando a un par de alumnas de primero que estaban haciendo alboroto. Agarró el libro y miró su lujosa tapa dorada. En ella decía: "El gran Libro de Hogwarts", en letras plateadas; miró la contratapa y leyó un resumen de lo que contenía el libro, también en letras plateadas: Este libro, escrito por los fundadores de Hogwarts en el año 923, contiene los secretos del mismo así como los diferentes hechizos usados por los fundadores, los poderes de los futuros herederos, artes oscuras y cómo protegerse de ellas, etc.

------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------

Ese libro era antiquísimo y hablaba de las artes oscuras. ¿Y si había algo que les sirviera?

Tomó el libro rápidamente y lo llevó a la cama.

- Harry, ¿Por qué tienes ese libro viejo y sucio?

Harry sonrió para si mismo cuando recordó que sólo él lo veía distinto. No le hizo caso a Hermione y siguió buscando.

Al fin encontró una página útil en la parte de Salazar Slytherin y leyó en voz alta con entusiasmo:

RITUAL DE LAS POSESIONES

Este ritual peligroso tanto para el que lo lleve a cabo como para el que lo reciba ya que consume muchísima fuerza mágica, puede quitar cualquier parásito oscuro del cuerpo de una persona. No se usa ya que es indispensable que el que realice el ritual sepa hablar el lenguaje de las serpientes, el Pársel.

Es muy importante que se realice en presencia de los rayos de la luna llena.

Procedimiento:

La persona debe estar atada y los rayos de la luna llena deben darle en la cara y en un radio de por lo menos tres metros ya que, en presencia de esta, el parásito se inmoviliza y no se introducirá en ningún otro organismo. Se debe apuntar con la varita a la persona y decir, en Pársel estas palabras:

Tú, que eres manipulado

Tú, que eres utilizado

Tú, que eres manejado

Tú, que eres poseído

Despierta de tu sueño y vuelve con nosotros.

Tú, que lo manipulas

Tú, que lo utilizas

Tú, que lo manejas

Tú, que lo posees

Sal de su cuerpo y deja libre a su espíritu

Te lo ordeno

Slytherin ayúdame a regresar

El cuerpo y el espíritu

A esta noble persona

Te lo suplico

De tu varita debe salir un rayo blanco que entrará por la boca de la persona. El parásito saldrá por su boca y caerá al suelo, inmóvil si tienes la luna llena sobre ti. En el caso de que no la tengas mantén la respiración y destruye al parásito. Suerte.

Harry le terminó de leer la página a Hermione y la miró.

- Aquí está la respuesta. Esto haremos para salvar a Ron- dijo Harry eufórico.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese libro?- preguntó suspicaz.

- De la sección prohibida- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry atónito. No comprendía la actitud de Hermione.

- No se... lo que pasa es que sólo tú puedes leer lo que dice y eso me mala espina.

- Pero... pero... la cura de Ron es esta. ¿No me crees? ¿Crees que bromearía con este tema?

Hermione pensó en eso y sonrió.

- Claro. Pero vamos a contarle a Dumbledore.

- Vamos

Tomaron el libro y bajaron corriendo a la sala común. Todos los miraban sorprendidos ya que siempre los veían apagados y taciturnos pero en ese momento corrian como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Ga... lletas... de... can... ario- dijo Harry entrecortadamente ya que le faltaba el aire.

La gárgola se movió dejando pasar a los dos adolescentes. Tocaron la puerta y el director les dijo que pasaran. Adentro se encontraban el director, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black discutiendo, al parecer, por el tema de Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupado Dumbledore al verlos llegar tan agitadamente.

- Profesor- dijo Harry después de recuperar el aire- tenemos la solución al problema de Ron.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Remus.

- Lo que escuchaste, Remus. Tenemos la cura al mal de Ron.

- Habla Harry.

Harry les contó cómo habían buscado la causa del mal de Ron y cómo habían conseguido la cura hace sólo unos cuantos minutos, obviando el nombre del libro ya que estaba seguro de que Dumbledore se lo confiscaría.

Cuando terminó el relato, Dumbledore lo miró orgulloso y esbozó una cálida sonrisa que Harry devolvió.

- ¿Cuando lo haré?- preguntó Harry.

- Perdón- interrumpió Sirius- tú no harás nada. Tú te irás a dormir.

- Disculpa Sirius- le dijo Harry serenamente- pero Voldemort y yo somos los únicos hablantes Pársel de la época y realmente no creo que Voldemort nos ayudará a salvar a Ron.

Sirius miró a Harry y luego a Dumbledore que asentía detrás de Harry. Sirius hizo una mueca y se sentó.

- Bien- retomó Harry- cuando será.

- Ahora- contestó Dumbledore- ¿traes tu varita?

- Claro, profesor.

- Sígueme. Remus, Sirius y Hermione, vengan por favor.

Dumbledore caminó hacia un pequeño cuadro de un hombre que Harry reconoció como Armando Dippet, el director anterior antes de Dumbledore. Albus sacó su varita y pronunció:

- Engorgio.

El cuadro se agrandó tanto que hasta Hagrid podría pasar por él sin problemas. Dumbledore se acercó a la foto y dijo lo que parecía ser una contraseña:

- Gelatina de cereza.

El cuadro se desplazó dejando una gran abertura que daba a una habitación donde se encontraba, atado a una silla y semidesnudo, un pelirrojo alto y flaco, con una gran nariz larga al igual que sus pies. Su piel, antes blanca y brillante, se había convertido en negra excepto en la parte del pecho en la que aún se veían zonas blancas alrededor del corazón.

- Si se oscurece el pecho por completo, morirá- advirtió Dumbledore- Harry, estás seguro de poder hacerlo sin luna llena.

- Si profesor.

- Ya sabes qué hacer, entonces. Comienza.

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al techo.

- Capsus.

De su varita salió un rayo rozado que se transformó en una cápsula transparente que cubrió a Harry y a Ron.

Bajó la varita y apuntó al suelo.

- Serpensortia.

Necesitaba de una serpiente para poder hablar Pársel.

- Estate quieta- le ordenó con un silbido.

Levantó nuevamente la varita y apuntó a Ron, mirando como se retorcía la serpiente y comenzó el hechizo:

Tú, que eres manipulado

Tú, que eres utilizado

Tú, que eres manejado

Tú, que eres poseído

Despierta de tu sueño y vuelve con nosotros.

Tú, que lo manipulas

Tú, que lo utilizas

Tú, que lo manejas

Tú, que lo posees

Sal de su cuerpo y deja libre a su espíritu

Te lo ordeno

A esta altura del hechizo, Ron comenzó a agitarse y una luz blanca lo rodeo

Slytherin ayúdame a regresar

El cuerpo y el espíritu

A esta noble persona

Te lo suplico

Cuando terminó de recitar el hechizo, la varita de Harry también fue rodeada por la misma sustancia blanca segadora que se unió en la punta de la varita. De repente, esa sustancia se transformó en un rayo que se conectó con la luz de Ron.

La mayor parte de la sustancia entró en la boca de Ron. Un momento después Ron tosió y Harry pudo ver como escupía un pequeño insecto.

Este se acercó volando a Harry pero este lo apuntó con su varita y gritó:

- Esferis Inflamae

Una bola de fuego salió de la varita de Harry y le llegó al insecto, consumiéndolo entre las llamas y reduciéndolo a un montoncito de cenizas.

Apuntó a la serpiente y, con un rápido movimiento de su varita, desapareció.

Terminado el hechizo, se desplomó en el suelo.


	20. Vuelta a la normalidad

Capítulo XX: Vuelve la normalidad

Tuvo un sueño. Soñó que estaba en una casa, junto a sus padres. En una cuna. En su habitación, que estaba adornada para Halloween.

Le estaban arrullando cuando se puso a llorar.

- James- dijo la mujer pelirroja de unos intensos ojos verdes esmeralda- la leche ya debe estar ¿puedes bajar a buscarla?

- Si Lily- le contestó el hombre alto de anteojos y pelo negro tremendamente desordenado- ya vuelvo.

Lily volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Harry y le siguió arrullando hasta que se escucho un grito de James:

- ¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Corre! ¡Vete! Yo lo detendré.

Lily tomó a Harry en brazos al tiempo que se escuchaba una explosión y una fría carcajada.

Un instante después, se volvió a abrir la puerta pero no entró James sino un hombre alto y delgado.

Traía una capa con capucha pero igual se veían unos intensos ojos rojos que expresaban odio y desprecio. Sacó una varita y la apuntó a la joven. Esta se dio vuelta y gritó:

- ¡¡¡¡VOLDEMORT!!!!

- Muy bien, sabes mi nombre. Ahora hazte a un lado que tengo trabajo que hacer.

- No, ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...

- A un lado... hazte a un lado muchacha...

- No, ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no, por favor...

- Apártate estúpida... apártate...

- ¡A Harry no! Te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...

- Apártate...

- ¡A Harry no!, por favor. Ten piedad, por favor. Te lo ruego, ten piedad...

- Basta, no tenía intensión de matarte pero tú lo has querido ¡¡Avada Kedavra!!

La mujer cayó al suelo, muerta. El bebé lloraba y vio cuando Voldemort se acercaba al bebé.

- Harry Potter, será todo un honor matar al heredero de Gryffindor. ¡¡Avada Kedavra!!

Salió la acostumbrada luz verde de la varita de Voldemort pero, al chocar contra la cabeza del chico, rebotó dándole en pleno pecho a Voldemort. Este gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se desplomó en el suelo. Su cuerpo, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo para dejar solo una túnica negra.

En la habitación quedó un chico de un año, llorando, con una gran herida sangrante en el medio de la frente. Gateaba hasta el cuerpo inerte de su madre y posaba su mano en su mejilla para luego echarse a llorar con más fuerza como comprendiendo que sus padres habían muerto.

La enfermería se encontraba muy silenciosa excepto por una cama en la que se encontraba Harry. Este se estaba agitando y, de vez en cuando soltaba algún gemido lastimero. Ardía en fiebre y Madame Pomfrey se había ido a Hogsmeade para buscar más medicamentos. Hermione estaba pasándole paños húmedos por la frente para ver si le bajaba un poco la temperatura.

De repente Harry dejó de agitarse y Hermione suspiró con tranquilidad pero...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritó Harry levantándose y dando un susto mayúsculo a Hermione. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y por ella ingresaron Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius en su forma canina y la familia Weasley exceptuando a Bill, Charlie y Percy que no se encontraban en el castillo.

- Harry, Harry, cálmate, Harry- le decía Hermione- estas en la enfermería. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

Harry se dio cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño y que estaba en la enfermería. Sin embargo se encontraba muy pálido y un sudor muy frío corría por su espalda.

- S-sí, creo que sí- contestó débilmente.

La señora Weasley se acerco más y lo estrechó con un fuerte abrazo. Le murmuró al oído un "gracias".

- ¿Qué pasó con Ron?- preguntó Harry, volviéndose a acostar.

- El señor Weasley aún se encuentra grave pero no dudo que se pondrá bien de un momento a otro- contestó Dumbledore- hiciste un excelente trabajo pero te ha dejado sin fuerzas. Ese hechizo consume mucho poder mágico.

- ¿Qué pasó con el libro?

- ¿Te refieres al de Hogwarts?

- Si.

- Yo lo tengo.

- ¿Y cómo lo puede ver si sólo yo puedo?

- Sólo pueden leerlo los herederos de los fundadores.

- Y usted...

- Somos familiares, Harry. Yo soy el abuelo de tu madre. Yo vendría a ser tu bisabuelo materno.

- Vaya- alcanzó a decir.

Era familiar de uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo y ni siquiera lo sabía.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?

- Tengo una vida muy dura, Harry. No te hubieras acostumbrado a vivir conmigo- le explicó Dumbledore.

- Pero mi madre no se apellidaba Dumbledore- repuso.

- Eso es porque era mujer. Evans era el apellido de soltera de mi esposa, que descanse en paz. Nosotros tuvimos una hija, que se caso con un hombre y tuvieron, a su vez, dos hijas: Lilian y Petunia. Dudley y tú son los primeros varones desde hace una cantidad grande de generaciones.

Sirius, en su forma canina, miró a Dumbledore extrañado.

- Aaaah- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry. Y mirando al libro que tenía en la mano- pero si la estirpe de Gryffindor viene por parte de padre, ¿cómo usted puede ver el libro?

- Eso es algo que aún no puedo responderte, Harry. Y ya que mencionaste el libro, lo estuve hojeando y descrubrí varios hechizos que puedo enseñarte. Yo te enseñaré personalmente y canuto se encargará de los demás.

- Bueno- respondió impactado.

- Descansa Harry. Son demasiadas noticias para un solo día. Tómate esto- dijo alcanzándole una botellita con poción para dormir sin soñar.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?- preguntó antes de tomarse la poción.

- Una semana- contestó Hermione.

- ¿Qué día es?

- Viernes

- Y Harry...- añadió Dumbledore viendo que Madame Pomfrey llegaba a la enfermería- mejor no sigas volando en escoba de noche. No es fácil distinguir los árboles.

Dumbledore tuvo mucho cuidado en asegurarse de que Madame Pomfrey escuchara lo último.

Se tomó la poción y cayó en una calidez para luego dormirse sin sueños ni pesadillas.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente. Alguien le estaba acariciando el pelo con suavidad. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una chica de gran pelo castaño y unos ojos color miel coronados por unas pequeñas ojeras.

- Buen día- saludó ella.

- Buenas. ¿Cómo estás?- saludó con un beso en los labios.

- Veo que ya se ha despertado Sr. Potter- interrumpió Madame Pomfrey- y con bastantes energías, diría yo.

Se separaron, colorados.

- ¿Señorita Granger, puede esperar a Potter afuera?

- Claro.

Hermione salió muy roja y Madame Pomfrey se limitó a revisarlo murmurando de vez en cuando cosas como 'Siempre por aquí' o 'Deberían quitarte tu escoba'.

- ¿Cómo está Ron?- preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la enfermera.

- El Sr. Weasley se encuentra mejor pero me temo que no lo puede ver aún.

- Ah.

- Bien ya puedes irte- anunció al terminar de revisarlo.

Harry salió de la enfermería encontrándose con Hermione en el pasillo.

- ¿Haz desayunado?- preguntó Harry.

Hermione ahogó una risita.

- Son las 3:00 PM. Vamos a la sala común.

- Tenía otra cosa en mente.

Hermione lo miro curiosa.

- Sígueme.

Arrastró a Hermione hasta la entrada del baño de los prefectos.

- ¿Qué hay aquí?

- Savia de Ciprés- dijo sin hacerle caso a Hermione.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente dejando ver los azulejos blancuzcos.

- Vamos- le apremió.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Hermione.

- Es el baño de los prefectos.

- Pero yo no soy una prefecta. Nos pueden oír.

Harry sacó su varita y murmuró:

- Insonorus.

- ¿Qué haz hecho?

- Un hechizo insonorizador. Nadie nos oirá.

- Pero no tenemos trajes de baño.

Harry transformó un par de toallas en trajes de baño.

- ¿Feliz?

- Mucho. Pero no me voy a cambiar enfrente tuyo.

Harry suspiró, apuntó a Hermione y dijo con desgano:

- Invisibilium

El cuerpo de Hermione desapareció ante los ojos de Harry.

Harry palideció y se sentó en el suelo. Hermione se acercó preocupada.

- Madame Pomfrey tiene razón al decirte que eres un irresponsable, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tantos hechizos?- le reprochó- ¿No ves que recién sales de la enfermería?

- Yo también te quiero- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Aj!, cámbiate y no protestes- ordenó.

Se echó a sí mismo el encantamiento de invisibilidad y se cambió.

- Ya estoy lista- anunció.

- ¿Puedes hacer tú el hechizo?

- Claro, Visibilium totalus- dijo con su propia varita.

Al volver a la normalidad, Harry vio que traía un traje de baño de dos piezas que resaltaba unas pronunciadas curvas. Ella también lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Para qué son esos grifos?- preguntó desviando la mirada con dificultad hacia los cien grifos que se encontraban puestos en fila alrededor de la piscina.

- Traen diferentes espumas de baño con perfumes y efectos especiales- explicó.

Hermione se divirtió probando los grifos hasta que la piscina estuvo llena.

Se sentó en el borde de la piscina y remojó sus pies en el agua.

- Es realmente reconfort... Ayyyyyy- Hermione no pudo terminar la oración ya que Harry la había empujado al agua. Emergió mirando a Harry con resentimiento.

- Accio Harry Potter- dijo sin pensar.

Harry fue atraído hacia ella y cayó al agua. Harry la miró entre sorprendido y disgustado.

- ¿Sabes hacer magia sin varita?- preguntó.

Hermione miró su mano sorprendida. Ni se había dado cuenta de que no tenía la varita.

Harry le tiró un poco de agua en la cara.

- Holaaa, Hermione, aquí Harry desde la Tierra.

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí... toma esto- dijo tirándole un poco de agua.

Harry la esquivó y se acercó a ella quedando a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó suavemente.

- Es que no sabía que podía hacer esto pero cuando tú lo hacías terminabas muy cansado sin embargo yo estoy como si nada.

- Eso es porque eres la mejor brujita de Hogwarts- dijo acercándose más, si era posible.

- Estás chiflado.

- No lo discuto.

Puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la beso con mucho amor.

Siguieron un rato más en el agua y, después, se fueron a la sala común.

Cuando cruzaron el retrato, los gemelos Weasley se acercaron a ellos.

- Harry, ¿A que velocidad ibas?- le preguntó alegremente Fred.

- Flor de golpe- añadió George- una semana en la enfermería.

- Pero aún así no supera el récord de Flint- terció Lee Jordan uniéndose a la conversación.

- ¿Cómo fue?- preguntó interesado Harry.

- Flint era del equipo de Slytherin y había descalificado al equipo de Gryffindor en el intercolegial de Quidditch. Nos estaba burlando. Fred le tiró una Bludger y le pegó en la cabeza- contó Lee con una sonrisa al recordar el hecho- al parecer lo dejo medio atontado porque siguió volando. Salió del campo de Quidditch y se estrelló contra el sauce. El árbol le continuó pegando hasta que Snape lo sacó.

- Dos semanas y media en la enfermería- añadió George- al final no pudo jugar el intercolegial. Igualmente ganó Durmstrang. Viktor Krum nos pulverizó.

- ¿ Y a Fred no lo castigaron?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Qué si no me castigaron?- dijo Fred con sarcasmo- Dumbledore no estaba en Hogwarts ese día y Filch pudo cumplir su sueño: me colgó al techo de las muñecas durante horas... hasta que llegó Dumbledore. Casi lo despide ¿Recuerdas George?

- Sí, fue en nuestro segundo año.

- ¿ Y no se repitió el intercolegial?- preguntó Harry esperanzado.

- Claro que sí, cada siete años. El año que viene se repetirá. Es una lástima que no estemos para entonces- agregó Fred nostálgico.

- Podríamos repetir la experiencia con otro Slytherin- comentó George.

Harry y Hermione dejaron a los gemelos con Lee maquinando planes contra los Slytherins

***********

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, el director dio un anuncio que entristeció a una casa y alegró a las otras tres.

- Alumnos- dijo- me temo que debo darles una mala noticia. El profesor Severus Snape ha tenido que ausentarse por unos días debido a unos asuntos personales. Mientras que este ausente, la materia quedará libre o hasta que se encuentre un suplente, muchas gracias.

Inmediatamente, tres cuartas partes del gran salón aplaudieron esta noticia. Los de Slytherin, sin embargo, miraron entristecidos sus platos de avena. Un solo pensamiento cruzaba la mente de todos ellos: "¿Quién les daría puntos por holgazanear?"

Ron se fue poniendo mejor cada día de esa semana. El tono negro de su piel iba volviendo a la normalidad pero aún no despertaba.

Harry y Hermione lo iban a ver todos los días al mismo tiempo que intentaban hacer todos los deberes, que se habían incrementado aún más, "es que se acercan sus TIMOs, deben estudiar" les decían los profesores cuando se quejaban; y los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Resulta que ese domingo tenían el partido contra Hufflepuff.

El viernes en la noche, Harry y Hermione se encontraban el la sala común completando una muy difícil tarea de transformaciones: tenían que hacer un trabajo de a dos escribiendo sobre las maneras de diferenciar a animales verdaderos y transformados y, encima de eso, explicarlo oralmente y hacer una exhibición frente a la clase. Por suerte era para el lunes. Lo hacían ese día porque el sábado Harry empezaba las clases de con Dumbledore.

Ya era muy entrada la noche y nadie se encontraba en la sala común cuando terminaron de estudiarlo. Ya se iban cuando una figura atravesó el retrato. Era Ron. Traía la misma túnica que cuando realizaron el hechizo pero su piel volvía a ser la de siempre aunque algo más pálida.

- ¡¡RON!!- Exclamó Hermione al verlo llegar. Lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No me toques, sangre sucia- dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

Harry y Hermione palidecieron.

- Jajajajajajajajaja- carcajeó Ron con su voz normal- creyeron que no me había recuperado. Tendrían que haber visto sus caras. Venga ese abrazo.

Ron abrazó a Harry aún riéndose y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda

- No es gracioso Ron- le reprochó Hermione molesta- tu no recibiste la maldición de sangrado de cuerpos.

Ron dejó de reir al instante.

- Verán... yo quería... bueno, yo me quería disculpar porque... bueno, ya saben...- Ron bajó la mirada.

- Hey- le dijo Harry- ese no eras tú y lo sabes bien aunque creo que si lo eras cuando me tumbaste al entrar al dormitorio.

Ron esbozó una ligera sonrisita.

- Bueno... de eso también me quería disculpar. Espero sinceramente que sean muy felices juntos- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Ron- le dijo Hermione- no te preocupes, ya encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda.

- Si...

- Bueno, vamos a dormir que ya es tarde

Juntos subieron al dormitorio como los amigos que siempre habían sido

**Hola! Me alegra ver que están leyendo el fic. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que dejan capítulo a capítulo, sobretodo a **_**carpotter18**_** y **_**Saiyury11**_**, que dejan todos los días. Igualmente muchas gracias a todos.**

**Ya que estoy, voy a hacerme un poco de autopromoción; los invito a todos aquellos que estén interesados en la música. Una dirección de internet en donde podrán ver y conocer un poco de la música celta que hago. Nuestro grupo se llama Noche de San Juan, y pueden visitar nuestro espacio en ./nochedesanjuan**

**Ahora sí, hasta luego!**


	21. El nuevo guardián

**Capítulo XXI: El nuevo Guardián  
**

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, los tres se encaminaron hacia la sala donde practicaban duelo con Dumbledore y Sirius. Ginny ya no iba con ellos ya que a Colin no le gustaba que estuviera tanto tiempo con Harry.

- Muy buenas tardes, jóvenes- saludó alegremente el anciano.

- Hola chicos- saludó Sirius

- Hola, profesor. Hola Sirius- saludaron mecánicamente.

- Ustedes dos practicarán con Sirius y Harry conmigo. ¿Entendido?.

Asintieron y se separaron.

Harry fue con Dumbledore a una parte más espaciosa.

- Bueno Harry, los hechizos que te enseñaré son muy difíciles y antiguos y, además, no se pueden hacer con una varita sino, con esto.

Dumbledore sacó el sombrero seleccionador de los repliegues de su capa y se lo dio a Harry.

- Saca la espada de Gryffindor.

Harry miró el sombrero y luego a Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pídesela.

Harry se encasquetó el sombrero y escuchó la vocecilla en su cabeza.

- Ah, Potter. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- ¿Crees que podrías darme la espada de Gryffindor?- preguntó educadamente.

- Por supuesto.

Harry se sacó el sombrero antes de que la espada golpeara contra su cabeza. Sintió que el sombrero se hacía más pesado, metió la mano y sacó una brillante espada con el mango hecho de rubíes. La notó mucho más pesada que la vez que la había sacado en la cámara secreta.

Le devolvió el sombrero a Dumbledore y comentó:

- Pesa más que la vez que la saqué en segundo año.

- En eso te equivocas, Harry, pesa lo mismo pero aquella vez estabas aterrado con el basilisco que no te diste cuenta. De echo, creo que iremos a la cámara en sexto año. Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla.

- Pero casi ni la puedo levantar, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para combatir?

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, ya verás después como la práctica da sus frutos.

- Eso espero... Profesor, ¿Cómo voy a hacer los hechizos con una espada?

- Esa espada, Harry, tiene en su interior una pluma del fénix de Godric Gryffindor.

- ¿Y de qué me servirá?

- Bien, ¿recuerdas que la pluma de tu varita es de Fawkes?

Harry asintió.

- Bueno, Fawkes es descendiente del fénix de Godric. Tu también tienes uno pero te lo daré después.

- Entonces esta espada es como mi varita.

- Si y no. La espada sólo te servirá para realizar los hechizos mencionados en este libro- le mostró el libro dorado- Para lo demás, deberás utilizar tu varita o tus manos si puedes prescindir de ella. Recuerda, la varita sólo sirve para canalizar la magia, si puedes valerte por ti mismo, hazlo. La magia sin varita es más pura y poderosa.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

- Bueno, basta de charla. Empecemos con el primer hechizo.

Harry empuñó la espada con fuerza.

- El primer hechizo que voy a enseñarte es de ataque. Produce una bola de fuego. Mientras más grande sea tu poder, más grande será la bola y aguantará más tiempo. ¿Entendido?

- Sí

- Bien, repite conmigo: Flamae nutifarcio.

- Flamae nutifarcio.

Sólo salió una pequeña llama uniforme de la punta de la espada.

- Es un buen comienzo- opinó Dumbledore- concéntrate en la imagen de una bola de fuego. Otra vez.

- Flamae nutifarcio.

La misma, o más pequeña, llama salió de la punta de la espada.

- Recuerda concentrarte bien. Repite.

- FLAMAE NUTIFARCIO- gritó.

No salió nada de la espada.

- Porque lo digas más fuerte no te va a salir, Harry- suspiró- veo que no puedo alejar tu mente del partido de Quidditch de mañana así que lo dejaremos aquí. El lunes después de cenar de vuelta. Quédate la espada y trata de practicar en los ratos libres.

Harry se sonrojó levemente. No había dejado de pensar en el partido, además de en Ron, desde la semana pasada.

Fue a ver cómo estaban los demás. Hermione estaba comenzando un duelo con Ron.

- Expelliarmus- gritó Ron.

Hermione no lo esquivó y perdió su varita.

- Petrificus totalus.

Ron esquivó el rayo gris por los pelos.

- Desmaius.

Hermione sí pudo esquivarlo esta vez.

- Acromantio. Engorgio.

De su mano salió una araña de tamaño mediano que se convirtió en una gran araña al agrandarla. Ron miró la araña con miedo y se rindió.

- No es mi culpa- se disculpó ante Sirius.

- ¿Que no es tu culpa? ¿Quién se rindió?

- Eso lo dices porque no le tienes fobia a las arañas.

- Bueno, no importa. Terminó la clase.

Salieron de la habitación dejando a los mayores conversando.

Los tres fueron a la sala común a descansar un rato.

En ella estaban los jugadores del equipo, pálidos y preocupados por algún tema. Harry se acercó a Angelina y le preguntó que le pasaba:

- Harry, Colin se lesionó y no va a poder jugar el partido de mañana.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿Qué le pasó?

- No lo sé. Madame Pomfrey dice que le pasó no sé que cosa en el brazo derecho y no va a poder jugar.

- Y encima no hay suplente- dijo Harry- y el partido es mañana.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione que se habían acercado.

- Colin se lesionó y no va a poder jugar- informó.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y Ron lo miró incrédulo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó

- ¿Por qué nunca le crees?- preguntó Hermione molesta.

- Es que son noticias increíbles- se justificó Ron.

- Es verdad. Y ahora no sé que voy a hacer.

- Harry- dijo Ron tímidamente- si tu quieres... bueno... yo podría reemplazarlo.

- ¿Tú...? Si sabes jugar por qué no te presentaste a las pruebas- preguntó con recelo.

- Es que no tenía escoba- respondió algo nervioso.

- Podrías haber usado una de las del colegio- objetó Hermione.

- No me animé. ¿Contenta?- preguntó Ron con desagrado.

- Está bien. Total no tengo nada que perder y el guardián no necesita una gran escoba.

A Ron se le iluminó la cara.

- Sí...

Harry reunió al equipo y les comentó el cambio.

- ¿Ron?- preguntaron escépticos los gemelos- él no sabe jugar.

- Eso no lo sabes y no hay suplente así que él será el guardián contra Hufflepuff. A propósito ¿Saben quién es el nuevo buscador?

- Sí, es un tal Justin Finch – Fletchley de quinto año. Atrapó la Snitch en su primer partido contra Slytherin. Por otro lado, el guardián y los cazadores son pésimos.- informó Katie Bell.

- Ya sé quien es- dijo Harry- aprovechen la ventaja sobre el guardián y yo haré lo posible con Justin. Bueno, vayan a dormir que los quiero bien despejados para el partido. De hecho yo también iré a dormir.

Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y se fueron a dormir.

*********

- Bienvenidos al tercer partido de Quidditch. Hoy se enfrentarán los Leones de Gryffindor contra los tejones de Hufflepuff. Y aquí llegan los Leones: Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, los gemelos Weasley, Creevey, no perdón hay un cambio de último momento. Creevey se encuentra lesionado y Ronald Weasley lo reemplazará. Suerte Ron. Y por último el capitán Potter. Los siguen los tejones de Hufflepuff con sus túnicas negras en respeto de el buscador Diggory, fallecido al final del año pasado. Aquí están: Gordon, Murdoc, Frunder, Negger, Shake, Molden y Finch – Fletchley.

Siete jugadores escarlatas y siete negros salieron al campo y se pusieron en posición.

- Capitanes, dense la mano.

Harry le dio la mano a un chico Rubio y musculoso.

- Quiero un juego limpio.

Sonó el pitido de Madame Hooch y quince escobas remontaron el vuelo.

- Gryffindor lleva la Quaffle, se acerca al Guardián y gol de Gryffindor. Excelente jugada de la hermosa Katie Bell.

- JORDAN.

- Continúa el partido. Frunder tiene la Quaffle, esquiva una Bludger enviada por George Weasley. Tira la Quaffle yyyyyyyyy... excelente parada del nuevo guardián Weasley. Weasley se la pasa a Spinnet, se la da a Johnson, se acerca yyyy... ¡no! Una Bludger enviada por Shake le hace perder la Quaffle pero Bell la atrapa, lanza y anota.

20 – 0 para Gryffindor. BIEN HECHO.

Sigue el partido. Gordon tiene la pelota, sigue Gordon esquiva a Johnson, arroja la Quaffle pero no Ron Weasley hace una espectacular atajada con las cerdas de la escoba y se la pasa a Spinnet, que anota.

30 – 0 para Gryffindor. Excelente partido para los leones.

Una hora y media después se notaba claramente la superioridad de los Cazadores de Gryffindor.

- 160 – 0 a favor de Gryffindor- gritaba Lee Jordan ronco de tanto gritar- un partido excepcional- y Angelina vuelve a anotar.

170 – 0. ¡¡¡POR FIN!!! Potter y Finch – Fletchley suben a la par. Parece que han visto la Snitch. Sí, la han visto. ESPEREN, los dos buscadores cambian de Rumbo y bajan en picada. Se acercan, se acercan yyyyyyyyyyyyyy... la tiene, Potter la tiene no Justin. ¿Justin o Harry? Madame Hooch se acerca y mira. No lo puedo creer: los dos buscadores han atrapado la Snitch por sus alas. Una escena nunca vista en Hogwarts. 150 puntos para Gryffindor y 150 para Hufflepuff. El marcador final es de 220 – 150 a favor de Gryffindor. Un partido sin igual, señores.

Harry bajó al campo y fue abrazado por todos los del equipo. Cuando se dispersaron, Hermione se acercó y le estampó y gran beso en los labios enfrente de todo el colegio. Algunos aplaudieron pero se oían silbidos.

Lentamente, todos los Gryffindors fueron a la sala común para organizar lo que prometía ser una gran fiesta.

En media hora habían preparado las mesas, la música, la comida, la bebida, golosinas y algunas bengalas.

Los gemelos Weasley se pararon sobre una mesa:

- Hey, escuchen, silencio, escuchen. Silencio, cállense- pedían- Lee, cállate por favor. Gracias.

Se hizo un silencio en el que todos miraban a los gemelos.

- Este ha sido un excelente partido- comenzó Fred.

- Todos jugaron estupendo- agregó George- hasta los suplentes- añadió mirando a Ron, que se puso rojo.

- Por lo tanto hemos decidido reconocer a un nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley.

- A nuestro hermanito Ronnie, que no lo creíamos familiar pero creemos que ya se merece llamarse Weasley.

- No, ahora en serio. Lo que queríamos decirles es que hemos patentado la marca Sortilegios Weasley.

Se escucharon aplausos por parte de los Gryffindors.

- Y como estamos muy felices vamos a mostrarles nuestro primer invento patentado. Harry, ¿Haces los honores?

Harry se subió a la mesa de un salto y se puso entre los gemelos. George sacó una gorra roja de su capa y se la encasquetó a Harry.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó George.

- Igual- contestó pero no con su voz sino con una vocecita aguda y chillona como la de el elfo doméstico Dobby.

Algunos espectadores estaban sonrientes pero la mayoría se partía de risa.

- Presentamos nuestra nueva gorra cambia voces.

Los Gryffindors aplaudieron nuevamente.

- Y eso no es todo. Miren.

Sacó su varita y tocó el sombrero.

- Habla Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pero ahora salía una voz grave.

Todos volvieron a reír.

- Este es el primero de los esperados muchos inventos Weasley.

Se bajaron de la mesa y continuó la fiesta.

*****

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, la mayoría de los Gryffindors padecían grandes ojeras ya que se habían quedado hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo, tuvieron que ir a clases.

Al llegar al Gran Salón se encontraron con una persona muy desagradable tomando su desayuno: Snape.

- Les aviso que el profesor Snape ha regresado y por suerte, volverán a tener pociones.

En contraste con la semana pasada, los de Slytherin aplaudieron, mientras que las otras casas se limitaron a silbarlo.

En Herbología les mandaron otra redacción de dos pergaminos. Parecía que se había hecho costumbre ya que McGonagall también les mando una más después de convertir un conejo de felpa en un puma.

Luego del almuerzo tuvieron Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Bueno muchachos- anunció Lupin al llegar- esta será la última clase teórica de maleficios. Para la próxima, comenzaremos con los duelos. Todos, repito Todos lucharán entre sí.

Vieron un útil aditamento para los maleficios: que sigan al enemigo hasta que el mago lo ordene o que alguien diga el contrahechizo.

- Como tarea, van a tener que hacer un resumen de todos los maleficios aprendidos en el trimestre. Longitud indefinida. Pueden irse.

Al salir del aula Ron se empezó a quejar:

- Tres redacciones más en un solo día, más el Quidditch y todo lo demás. Creo que me va a dar un colapso nervioso si me llegan a mandar una tarea más.

- Pero Ron, tienes que estudiar si quieres aprobar tus TIMOs- le dijo Harry.

Este se había vuelto un poco más aplicado en clases y los deberes ya no le agobiaban tanto desde que estaba con Hermione. Pero, por otra parte, le preocupaba los nuevos hechizos de heredero que tenía que aprender con Dumbledore.


	22. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo XXII: Cambio de planes**

Esa noche, después de cenar, los tres fueron a la habitación de Fluffy para el entrenamiento.

- Buenas noches- saludaron Sirius y Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches- respondieron los adolescentes.

- Hemos descubierto una cosa, gracias a nuestro espía- anunció Dumbledore- Voldemort sabe de la existencia de este libro.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Ron.

- Me temo que sí, señor Weasley, Voldemort sabe que en este libro se esconde el conjuro para hacer aparecer la espada de Slytherin.

- ¿Slytherin tenia una espada como Gryffindor?- preguntó Hermione atónita.

- Sí y no. Slytherin tenía una espada pero, a diferencia de la de Gryffindor, esta tiene un poderoso veneno de una serpiente mucho más antigua que el basilisco.

- ¿Y para qué quiere Voldemort ese veneno?- preguntó Harry.

- Eso, me temo que está en tus manos averiguarlo, Harry.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es que Voldemort está empezando a desconfiar de nuestro espía y la única forma de saber sus planes es que sueñes con ello. Si llegas a tener la más mínima visión no dudes en buscarme en mi despacho. Cambié la contraseña, es "chicles superhinchables". Cambiando de tema, hemos decidido hacer un cambio de planes con respecto al entrenamiento: Yo entrenaré con Ron y Hermione y Sirius entrenará contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos a dejar los hechizos con la espada de Gryffindor y vamos a concentrarnos en los movimientos con la espada en sí. Los muggles creo que la llaman escriba o algo así.

- Esgrima- corrigió Hermione.

- Exacto, señorita Granger. Sirius te enseñará esgrima ya que yo ya estoy viejo para moverme rápido. Sirius es más ágil.

- Está bien.

- Recuerda, Harry, que esta espada es muy filosa. Cortará todo lo que toque siempre y cuando tú desees cortarlo.

Se separaron y Harry se fue con Sirius a la parte más amplia del lugar.

- Bueno Harry, saca la espada.

Harry sacó la espada del cinto y la blandió ante Sirius. Él sacó otra espada de igual tamaño pero no tenía la empuñadura de piedras preciosas ni algún nombre grabado en la hoja.

Sirius le estuvo enseñando algunos movimientos básicos que Harry aprendió con gran interés. No le salía mal pero aún necesitaba entrenamiento. Entrenaron un rato más y se fueron a ver cómo lo hacían los demás.

Ron y Hermione estaban todo magullados por el entrenamiento de Dumbledore. Para ellos era agotador.

- Bueno- anunció Dumbledore- esto es todo por hoy. Me temo que tendrán que venir diariamente desde mañana.

Los chicos no se podían ir a dormir ya que tenían que terminar por lo menos una de las tres redacciones. No obstante, Ron sí se fue a dormir alegando que podría hacerlas otro día. Harry y Hermione comenzaron con la de transformaciones que era la más extensa y difícil. A las dos de la mañana lograron terminarla y se fueron a sentar a un sillón frente al fuego. Ella se recargó sobre el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos mientras que Harry le decía cosas bonitas al oído. De echo Harry también cerró los ojos después de un tiempo y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los despertó una voz aguda:

- Despierten, despierten, depravados. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche?

- Y encima en la sala común- agregó otra voz.

Harry abrió un ojo y miró a su alrededor. Fred y George tenían puesta una de sus gorras cambia voces y les estaba hablando como Dobby, sin embargo, se entendía lo que decía.

Harry tenía el brazo derecho agarrotado y bastante pálido por la falta de circulación.

- Cállate Fred, no hicimos lo que tu cochina mente piensa.

- Claaaaaaro.

- Recientemente he aprendido a dejar muda a la gente pero no me sale muy bien ¿Quieren que practique con ustedes?- amenazó Harry sacando la varita.

Fred palideció y se fue con su hermano y los demás curiosos.

- Herm, Herm- llamó Harry suavemente- despierta Herm. Tenemos que ir a clases.

Hermione se movió un poco pero aún dormida.

- Mmmm.

- Buenos días- saludó- ¿cómo dormiste?

- Excelente, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estoy haciendo de almohada para ti.

Hermione se desperezó y miró alrededor. Empezó a recordar, alarmada, los sucesos de la noche anterior.

- Si estás pensando lo mismo que Fred y George no, no pasó nada.

- No es eso, quiero decir, ¿Quién nos vio?

- Los gemelos y algunos de Gryffindor.

- Por casualidad no estaban Parvati y Laverder.

- Creo que sí, ¿Por qué?

- Ya lo sabrá todo el colegio.

A Harry se le había olvidado que Parvati y Lavender eran las más chismosas del planeta.

Se cambiaron rápidamente de túnica y bajaron al Gran Salón. Todas las cabezas giraron hacia ellos haciendo que se sonrojaran. Se escucharon algunos aplausos, sin embargo, se fueron a sentar a la mesa Gryffindor.

- Chicos, cómo la pasaron anoche- les preguntó un divertido Neville.

Harry le echó tal mirada que Neville palideció y se encogió en su asiento.

Esa mañana tuvieron Historia de la Magia y, milagrosamente, Binns no les dio tarea.

- Algunos profesores hemos decidido dejarlos libres por esta semana, claro que algunos no son tan generosos.

Luego salieron del castillo y comenzaron a caminar por la explanada en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid para la clase de cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. A unos metros de la cabaña se encontraba la sustituta de Hagrid: la profesora Grubbly - Plank, rodeada de un grupo de alumnos. Justo antes de llegar al campo auditivo de la profesora, una voz que arrastraba las palabras los detuvo.

- Miren todos, son los depravados- dijo mirando a sus amigos- Qué, Potter, ¿ya te corrieron de Hogwarts? ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te revolcabas con esa sangre sucia? ¿No te das cuenta de que vienes de buena familia para estropearlo con Granger? Ahora recuerdo que fue tu padre el primer Potter en casarse con una sangre sucia.

Harry ya estaba fuera de sus casillas: se adelantó hacia Malfoy y lo levantó por el cuello.

- No-te-atrevas-a-insultar-ni-a-mi-madre-ni-mucho-menos-a-Hermione- le dijo claramente.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Te avergüenzas de estar rodeado de sangres – sucias?

Harry bajó a Malfoy y le estampó un puñetazo en la boca que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó la profesora Grubbly - Plank que se había acercado a dar la bienvenida a los alumnos. Se paró en seco al ver la escena- Señor Malfoy, vaya a la enfermería. Señor Potter se le restan 25 puntos a Gryffindor por su falta de control.

"- Lo único que faltaba- pensó Harry- ahora Plank se ha contagiado de la 'Fiebre Snape'."

- Bueno- dijo la profesora Grubbly - Plank con la mirada reprobatoria aún puesta en Harry- el profesor titular de esta materia dejó instrucciones claras de los que debía hacerse en las clases. Él dijo que para estas fechas comenzaran un proyecto que decidiría si aprueban o no sus TIMOs en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Deberán cuidar, desde hoy hasta fin de año, a este milerizo. Además de tenerlo en condiciones, deberán extraerle todo el veneno que puedan. Mientras más veneno traigan, más puntos obtendrán para sus TIMOs. Recuerden que para aprobar se necesita como mínimo, un aceptable. Ahora, formen grupos de cuatro, tomen un milerizo de esta caja y llévenselo al castillo. El resto de la clase será libre pero la pueden usar para empezar a familiarizarse con el milerizo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se agruparon con Neville, que se había quedado sólo, como siempre.

- Wingardium Leviosa- dijo Harry apuntando a un milerizo. Era la única forma de trasladarlo sin pincharse.

- Bueno- dijo Hermione- deberíamos repartirnos los tiempos, creo yo. Veamos, serán doce semanas para cuatro personas. Propongo un tiempo de tres semanas cada uno. Debemos cuidarlo y sacarle el veneno ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron en silencio.

- ¿Neville, podrías empezar tú? Nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo por estas semanas.

- Claro- contestó, tomó al milerizo y se lo llevó al castillo.

- ¿Por qué haz propuesto primero a Neville para cuidarlo?- preguntó Ron, curioso.

- Es que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- contestó un poco nerviosa lo que Harry notó y levantó una ceja.

- OH, está bien. Es que pense que si lo dejaba muy maltratado, entre los tres podríamos restaurarlo.

- Buena idea- aprobó Harry- Hermione, ¿Cómo son las notas en los TIMOs?

- Bueno, es algo sencillo. Lo mejor es Sobresaliente. Luego Excede Expectativas. Le sigue Aceptable, que es lo mínimo para aprobar. Más adelante está Insatisfactorio, después Desastroso y, al final de la lista, Troll.

Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas al escuchar la última nota y se imaginaron teniendo todos los exámenes con T.

Luego de eso, se fueron a comer y, de ahí, a Activamente.

- Buenas tardes- saludó Fleur- ya he controlado este idioma a la perfección- añadió feliz.

- Hola- saludaron algunos.

- Hoy veremos un hechizo que sólo se puede hacer sin varita. El hechizo se llama Fervíntero. ¿Quién me puede decir cuál es y cómo funciona?

Harry fue el único que levantó la mano. Ni siquiera Hermione sabía para qué servía.

- Sí, Harry- Fleur le dio la palabra.

- Fervíntero es parte del ritual de personajes. Se necesitan cinco personas para llevarlo a cabo. Es un hechizo para localizar a la gente en un espacio determinado, es decir, cuatro de las cinco personas deben marcar en el terreno con el dedo pulgar izquierdo en los puntos cardinales. Si se quisiera hacer en Hogwarts, por ejemplo, Hermione debería estar en el punto más al sur, Ron en el del Norte, Neville en el del Este y Seamus en el del Oeste y, en un plano de Hogwarts, el quinto integrante, Dean por ejemplo, repetir el hechizo en los cuatro puntos. Con esto, se verían todas las personas que se encuentren en Hogwarts de momento, con sus respectivos nombres. El hechizo, sin embargo, está prohibido por el ministerio por las evidentes consecuencias que acarrea. La primera parte, o sea en el terreno real, puede hacerlo cualquier mago pero la segunda parte en el plano la debe efectuar un mago poderoso y preparado con un alto grado de concentracion. El ritual de los personajes completo esta en el libro "Rituales: Volumen III"

- Exacto Harry, veinte puntos para Gryffindor. En lo personal, yo no puedo hacer la parte del mapa y dudo que cualquiera de ustedes lo pueda efectuar pero igual lo intentaremos.

Fleur les dio una pecera rectangular cada cinco donde habían dos peces y un pedazo de pergamino donde debían dibujarla.

- Bueno, ¿qué esperan? Hagan lo que Harry dijo.

Harry le explicó nuevamente a Hermione, Ron, Dean y Seamus y dejó que ella lo intentara primero, mientras que Harry hacía un rápido dibujo en el pergamino.

- Fervíntero- dijo Ron señalando con el dedo pulgar a la parte de la pecera más al Este.

Repitieron el hechizo tres veces más en sus respectivos puntos y luego Hermione una cuarta vez en el pergamino.

En este apareció una manchita muy pequeña sin ningún nombre. Al instante desapareció y Hermione se sentó en el pupitre cansada.

- ¿Es muy difícil?- preguntó Harry curioso.

- Mucho. Me siento cansadísima.

- Cambiemos de lugares. Ahora yo haré el hechizo.

Se arremangó la túnica, repitieron el hechizo en la pecera y luego Harry en el pergamino. Al instante aparecieron dos manchitas llamadas "Skeeper" y "Luny", que se movían por el dibujo.

- Fleur- llamó Harry.

- Sí, Harry.

- Ya está.

Fleur lo miró incrédula y observó el pergamino.

- Excelente Harry, quince puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Alguien más pudo hacerlo? ¿No? Bueno, como tarea deberán practicar el hechizo menos Harry que ya lo sabe. Pueden irse.

En el pasillo los tres dejaron atrás a Dean y Seamus y se pusieron a comentar la clase.

- Realmente Harry, podrías reemplazarla- comentó Hermione tomándolo del brazo.

Harry se rió pero Ron y Hermione se quedaron serios.

- Hermione tiene razón, Harry. Le haz ganado en todos los duelos contra ella. Todos sus conjuros te salen de primera cuando a ella le tomó años aprenderlos y ahora te sale de primera un hechizo que ni ella puede hacer.

- Ah, no. ¿En qué están pensando?- preguntó suspicaz.

- ¿Yo? En nada- contestó Ron- Hermione es la que piensa.

Harry miró a Hermione.

- A mí no me mires- respondió Hermione antes de que preguntara nada.

Los tres se fueron a comer unas horas después.

Harry estaba pensativo, ¿cómo era que podía hacer todas esas cosas de una si ni siquiera las conocía?

Luego fueron a sus clases particulares donde Sirius le siguió enseñando las bases de la esgrima y Dumbledore encantamientos y maleficios a los demás.

Al día siguiente, Miércoles en la mañana, tuvieron encantamientos donde vieron los hechizos aumentadores y reductores, cosa que Harry, Ron y Hermione ya sabían y el profesor Flitwick notó.

- Excelente de nuevo chicos- les felicitó cuando aumentaron una canica hasta hacerla del tamaño de una pelota de playa- otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Gryffindor ya había ganado gracias a Harry más de cincuenta puntos en esa semana.

En transformaciones también les fue bien, entregaron la redacción y continuaron tratando de convertir muñecos. Luego tuvieron Defensa contra las artes oscuras. El aula había sido ampliada mágicamente y se podía ver una tarima como la que habían usado en segundo año.

- Buenas tardes, clase- saludó Lupin pálido como cada vez que se acercaba la luna llena.

- Buenas tardes- respondieron sólo los Gryffindors.

- Como dije la clase pasada, hoy empezaremos con los duelos pero antes, deberán dejar sobre sus pupitres los trabajos que les pedí. Yo los recogeré.

Lupin fue pasando por los bancos recogiendo los resúmenes.

- ¿Por qué no hizo el trabajo Sr. Weasley?- preguntó serio.

- Yo... lo olvidé.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y me lo traerá listo para mañana.

- Sí, profesor.

Lupin siguió caminando hasta llegar a Draco Malfoy y sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle.

- ¿Por qué no hicieron el trabajo Sres. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle?.

- No queríamos acatar las normas de un hombre – lobo- contestó Malfoy despectivamente.

- Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno por no hacer los trabajos y usted, Sr. Malfoy se quedará después de clase- sentenció Lupin tranquilamente para después ir a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

- Empezaremos con los duelos. Sólo podrán batirse los que hayan hecho los trabajos. Yo armaré las parejas.

Se oyeron abucheos por parte de la casa Slytherin ya que nadie de esa casa había hecho el trabajo.

Las parejas armadas por Lupin quedaron así: Parvati con Dean, Seamus con Harry y Lavender con Hermione. Neville pelearía con Lupin ya que eran impares.

- Patil y Thomas, suban a la plataforma- ordenó Lupin- varitas listas. Inclínense. Tres... Dos... Uno... ¡ya!.

- Expelliarmus- gritó Parvati al tiempo que Dean lanzaba un Petrificus totalus. Ocurrió algo muy extraño para todos menos para Harry y Lupin. Los dos maleficios chocaron en el aire y se unieron formando uno dorado. Harry y Lupin reconocieron los efectos del priori Incantatem. Los guijarros de luz se fueron hacia Parvati rápidamente y tocaron su varita. De ella salieron compañeros que ella había petrificado o desmayado. Incluso salió Malfoy con unos forúnculos en la cara.

A Harry se le pasaron los flashes de lo que había pasado en el cementerio en cuarto año a cayó desmayado.

Tuvo un sueño. Uno como esos en los que aparecía Voldemort y esa no fue la excepción.

- Lucius- llamaba Voldemort- ven aquí.

- Sí, mi lord.

- Vete Colagusano.

Colagusano salió por una puerta dejando a Lucius y a Voldemort solos.

- Noticias- exigió Voldemort.

- Sabemos que el libro está en Hogwarts pero hay un inconveniente, señor.

- Estoy esperando.

- Verá, hemos averiguado que nadie puede ver ese libro excepto los herederos de los cuatro de Hogwarts.

- Todo lo tengo que hacer yo. Sabes que no tengo ni la mitad de mis poderes y necesito ese veneno para hacer la poción y recuperarlos. Recuerda que sin esa poción, mis poderes tardarán un año más como mínimo en reponerse y con la poción, un mes. Ahora bien, yo no puedo pelear directamente con el viejo Albus porque me ganaría. Ustedes deben entretenerlo mientras que yo busco el libro. Ahora busca la localización exacta del libro. No quiero pasarme ni un segundo más de lo necesario en Hogwarts. ¿Te quedó claro?

- Sí, mi lord.

- Ahora ve y no vuelvas hasta que traigas la información.

Harry despertó en ese instante y vio como los demás estaban a su alrededor. Recordó el sueño y se levantó rápidamente.

- Tengo que ver al director- musitó y salió corriendo en dirección a su despacho, dejando asombrados a Remus Lupin junto con la clase.

Se paró frente a la gárgola y pronunció la contraseña (chicles superhinchables) y entró sin golpear la puerta. Las personas de adentro se llevaron un susto de muerte. Estaban Dumbledore y Sirius tomando un té y charlando animadamente pero ahora Dumbledore estaba parado con la varita en alto y Sirius se había querido transformar en perro pero tal era su sorpresa que le había quedado sólo la mitad del cuerpo transformada correctamente. Dumbledore lo arregló con un movimiento de la varita.

- No te han enseñado a golpear- le recriminó Sirius- creí que era algún otro alumno.

- ¿Qué pasó Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore sin hacer caso a Sirius.

- Ya sé para qué quiere Voldemort el libro.


	23. Planeando la seguridad de Hogwarts

**Capítulo XXIII: Planeando la seguridad de Hogwarts  
**

Dumbledore y Sirius se quedaron mirando a Harry como si este fuera un bicho raro. Harry estaba un poco incómodo.

- Explícate- dijo el director retomando la conversación.

- Verá, estábamos en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras practicando duelos- empezó.

- Continúa.

Harry le contó lo que pasó en el primer duelo de Parvati y Dean: el priori Incantatem, los flashes del cementerio y la visión de Voldemort.

Terminó y miró a Dumbledore. Este se hallaba de espaldas a él y a Sirius, mirando por la única ventana del despacho que daba al bosque prohibido. Aún de espaldas, Harry podía notar que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta del director. Sirius, por su parte, parecía también bastante sorprendido de que Parvati y Dean tuvieran varitas hermanas, tal como Harry y Voldemort.

Se dio vuelta al fin. Parecía más viejo y demacrado que antes pero su voz resultó igualmente enérgica.

- Excelente, Sirius, trae a Minerva, Severus, Flitwick, Lupin y Sprout, por favor.

Sirius se volvió a transformar y salió como una exhalación por la puerta del despacho.

Harry se sentó en una silla y esperó. A los diez minutos, entraron los cinco profesores seguidos por Sirius en su forma canina. Ellos miraron a Harry primero y luego depositaron sus miradas sobre Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes, se preguntarán por qué los he llamado con tanta urgencia. Primero, es hora de que sepan la verdad sobre una persona. Sirius...

Sirius se transformó de nuevo ante la mirada asombrada de McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout. Snape y Lupin no estaban sorprendidos porque ya sabían de la inocencia de Sirius al igual que de su capacidad de hacerse animago.

Harry vio como McGonagall deslizaba su mano hacia su bolsillo en busca de su varita. Dumbledore también pareció notarlo porque le dijo:

- Calma Minerva, les contaré la historia.

Dumbledore les contó cómo había sido la verdadera historia del asesinato de los Potter.

Al parecer les creyeron ya que se relajaron y se sentaron en una silla, después de disculparse con Sirius. Desgraciadamente para Harry, Snape se sentó a su lado.

- Pero Albus, eso no explica por qué nos llamaste ya que no creo que sea sólo para decirnos la verdad sobre Black ni tampoco por qué Potter está presente en esta reunión.

- La razón es que Harry ha tenido otra visión y, gracias a eso, sabemos que Voldemort se prepara para atacar Hogwarts.

Sprout se llevó una mano a la boca y Flitwick dio un respingo.

- ¿A-atacar Hogwarts?- dijo el pequeño profesor.

- Sí, pero también sabemos que no tiene sus poderes completos. Es precisamente para eso que viene, para recuperarlos.

- ¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Snape.

Dumbledore les contó la historia del libro de Hogwarts, la espada de Slytherin y el ingrediente final de la poción.

- Bueno, he decidido tomar medidas en las clases al igual que en el castillo. Remus, dejarás los duelos por ahora y enseñarás más maleficios de ataque – defensa y patronus desde tercer año. Primero y segundo concéntrate en desarme y aturdidor; Severus, sólo pociones curativas; lo mismo Sprout, sólo plantas curativas; Flitwick, encantamientos comunicadores y Minerva, enseña a convertir Trasladores a todos los cursos. Empieza con la transformación humana desde sexto.

- Sí- dijeron los cinco.

- Yo daré la alerta al ministerio- dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Fudge ha aceptado el retorno de Voldemort?- preguntó Harry que se había quedado callado en la conversación de los adultos.

- No Harry. Pero tenemos varios aurores y miembros del ministerio que sí lo hacen. Arthur Weasley ha sido una gran ayuda. Minerva, tú quedas como directora hasta que vuelva. Diles a los alumnos que podría haber un ataque de Voldemort peor que en Haloween. Ese fue para conocer el terreno. Ahora vendrán con todo lo que tienen. Que se preparen. Severus, Flitwick y Sprout, armen equipos de combate en sus casas entre los alumnos de sexto, séptimo y si hay alguno bueno, de quinto. Quiero máxima exigencia hasta tal punto que Neville Longbottom pueda hacer un buen patronus ¿entendido?

- Sí- repitieron.

- Bueno, empiecen.

Los cinco profesores salieron por la puerta con cara de preocupación pero Dumbledore no terminó ahí.

- Sirius, Harry, los entrenamientos aumentarán el doble de tiempo e intensidad. Ahora entrenaremos las dos partes con la espada de Gryffindor: la mágica y la esgrima. Tenemos que estar preparados para sacarle la espada a Voldemort en el caso que eso ocurra. Los entrenamientos de la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley quedarán suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso pero pueden ir a ver a Harry. Harry, tu y tus amigos no se incluirán en los equipos de combate ya que sabes los hechizos que se enseñarán. Bien, pueden irse.

Harry y Sirius se levantaron y salieron un poco aturdidos del despacho del director. Sirius se despidió de Harry, se transformó en perro y comenzó a correr hacia el oeste del castillo.

Harry recordó que tenía adivinación pero no se sentía con ánimos de escuchar por millonésima vez predecir su muerte por parte de la profesora Trelawney. A decir verdad, sentía náuseas y un enorme dolor de cabeza. Pasó por la enfermería donde se tomó dos pastillas y se fue a la sala común. Allí estaba sola esperándolo Hermione. Tenía las manos en la cara por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que él se sentó a su lado. Ella levantó la vista y se le quedó viendo como si fuera un fantasma. La verdad es que estaba realmente blanco como la tiza y podría haberse hecho pasar por uno.

- ¡¡HARRY!!- dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

- Tranquila- le dijo Harry acariciando torpemente su pelo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste a lo de Dumbledore? ¿Viste a Quien- tu- sabes?

- Llámalo Voldemort, por favor.

- Bien, ¿Viste a V-V-Voldemort?

- Verás, creo que ya te he contado cómo fue que me salvé de Voldemort el año pasado ¿no?

- Sí, lo de priori Incantat... ¡Eso es lo que pasó con Parvati y Dean!- exclamó Hermione.

- Exacto. Recordé entonces lo del cementerio y luego me desmayé y soñé con Voldemort. Va a atacar Hogwarts, Hermione.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca como la profesora Sprout.

- Y... le dijiste eso a Dumbledore.

- Sí, y llamó a Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick y Sprout. Prepárate para algo verdaderamente difícil. Dumbledore les dijo que nos enseñaran de todo. Haremos Trasladores con McGonagall, nos aprenderemos a comunicar de otras formas en Encantamientos, veremos pociones y plantas curativas en pociones y Herbología respectivamente y veremos más maleficios con Lupin. Harán grupos de combate entre quinto, sexto y séptimo año en cada casa pero no nos incluirán a nosotros tres. McGonagall será la directora mientras que Dumbledore alerta al ministerio. Tú y Ron dejarán los entrenamientos hasta que vuelva Dumbledore pero él dijo que pueden asistir a los míos.

Hermione sólo asintió con la cabeza y se hundió en su pecho.

Se quedaron un rato en esa posición hasta que llegó Ron con una cara de pánico.

- ¿Por qué no fueron a cenar?- les preguntó preocupado.

- Hermione me estaba esperando aquí y acabo de llegar- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

- McGonagall anunció que Quien- tu...

- Ya lo sabemos, Ron- interrumpió Hermione.

- ¿Cómo?

Harry alzó las cejas.

- ¿Quién crees que le dijo a Dumbledore que Voldemort iba a atacar Hogwarts?

Ron pareció comprender lo que Harry le decía.

- Ah, ¿sabes que nos enseñarán más del doble de lo de ahora?

Harry asintió.

- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir? Mañana será un día verdaderamente difícil.

- Vamos.

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron los cambios que Harry había escuchado que harían. Comenzando por el retrato de la sala común de Gryffindor al que se habían sumado los hoscos guardias de seguridad que habían implantado en tercer año, siguiendo por los pasillos donde se veían personas en cada esquina. Presumiblemente eran aurores de confianza de Dumbledore. En el Gran Salón también se veían algunos cambios. Habían hechizado a las armaduras para que patrullaran las dos entradas del Gran Salón. McGonagall estaba sentada en la silla dorada.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado en su lugar, ella se levantó de su asiento reclamando atención.

- Alumnos, como bien he dejado claro en la pasada cena. Esperamos un inminente ataque de El innombrable. Por lo tanto, En cada casa se formarán grupos de combate entre quinto, sexto y séptimo año. Después de cenar todo el mundo se irá a sus salas comunes o a dormir, según lo prefieran. Los prefectos harán rondas después de cenar e informarán a algún profesor si hay algún alumno levantado. Como verán, también contamos con algunos aurores a nuestra disposición pero el profesor Dumbledore se quedará un tiempo más en el ministerio tratando de conseguir más. No los molesten dado que les hemos dado permiso para aturdir estudiantes en caso de que se pasen de listos con ellos. Espero la máxima cooperación de cada uno de ustedes en la defensa de Hogwarts. Muchas gracias.

Se volvió a sentar y comenzaron, como siempre, los murmullos acerca de lo que había pasado.

Fueron a su clase de activamente después de desayunar. Fleur parecía más pálida de lo usual pero seguía con las mismas energías de siempre.

- Abran el libro en la página 147 y lean la teoría del hechizo.

Todos se sorprendieron por estas palabras ya que nunca les habían mandado a leer el libro en esa clase. Siempre les explicaba Fleur.

Estuvieron leyendo toda la hora. Fue la clase más aburrida de Activamente que jamás hayan tenido. Se veía claramente que a Fleur le pasaba algo.

En el pasillo, todos comentaban lo sucedido hace algunos minutos.

- ¿No notaron a Fleur algo tensa?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿Algo tensa?- dijo Hermione- estaba terrible. ¿Qué acaso no viste cómo estaba?

- Me preguntó qué le pasará- dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea no nos debemos inmiscuir en su vida privada. Vamos a Herbología.

En Herbología se notaron los cambios también. En la clase anterior estaban viendo plantas que podían caminar pero ahora dejaron ese tema atrás para enfrascarse en la parte de la medicina mágica y sus propiedades.

Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas fue una de las únicas materias que no cambiaron su temario. Seguían trabajando con los milerizos y, como bien había supuesto Hermione, Neville había empezado a hacer desastres con el suyo. El milerizo se veía raquítico y Neville tan solo había juntado un poquito de veneno. Cuando lo llevaron a la clase, la profesora Grubbly - Plank los miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero no les dijo nada. Por suerte, ella no los evaluaría hasta dentro de tres meses.

Después de cenar, Harry tuvo que hacer la ronda por el frío castillo mientras que sus amigos estaban divirtiéndose en la cálida sala común. Lo pero de todo no fue que tuviera que recorrer el castillo sino que lo tenía que hacer con Filch o con su esquelética gata, la señora Norris, que no dejaba de meterse entre sus pies como esperando a que se cayera de bruces al suelo.

Al fin pudo deshacerse de Filch y su gata y se dirigió al Gran Salón a ver que encontraba antes de llegar, se cruzó con un auror que lo reconoció.

- Harry Potter, mucho gusto- le dijo él tendiéndole la mano con un acento un tanto extranjero- mi nombre Markus Justmine.

- Buenas noches- contestó estrechándole la mano- usted de donde viene? Parece extranjero.

- Exactamente, yo vengo del departamento internacional de aurores con sede en California, Estados Unidos.

- Aja, bueno, yo tengo que seguir con mi ronda, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

- Si, adiós

Terminada la ronda, regresó a la sala común que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se hallaba vacía.

Por suerte la ronda no era todas las noches si no, no podría terminar toda la tarea que, como otras veces en ese año, había alcanzado grandes niveles. A pesar de que Hermione lo ayudaba, ella no podía estar todo el día pendiente de él.

Afortunadamente, McGonagall le había dicho que esa noche no tendría entrenamiento. Si así hubiera sido, tendría que pasarse la noche trabajando en la sala común.

Por otro lado, los TIMOs se acercaban peligrosamente y si quería pasar a sexto año, tenía que aprobarlos.

Pero a pesar de todo, él no era el que peor se las llevaba. Si Harry tenía una pila de tarea, esta ni se comparaba con la de Ron, que, además de ser poco aplicado, se había integrado permanentemente al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor ya que Colin Creevey se había hecho un daño permanente provocando su retiro del equipo.

Sacó su mochila, y de ella, la varita y un conejo de felpa que debía transformar para McGonagall. Estuvo intentándolo por cinco minutos hasta que decidió irse a dormir sabiendo que lamentaría no haber practicado para transformaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con un palpitante dolor de cabeza y unas grandes ojeras.

Igualmente tuvo que bajar a desayunar para luego ir a pociones.

Snape se hallaba, por primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía, nervioso. Parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Ni siquiera le descontó puntos a Gryffindor cuando Neville hizo estallar su poción mojando a toda la clase.

Luego fueron a transformaciones. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula, vieron a un montón de alumnos apiñados entorno a la puerta de entrada. Ron se puso en puntas de pie para leer mejor el anuncio:

Alumnos de quinto curso:

Debido a que el profesor Dumbledore se encuentra en el ministerio y yo, M. McGonagall, soy la directora sustituta, las clases de transformaciones quedan suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso.

M. McGonagall

Directora.

- No hay clases, ¡¡¡Qué bien!!!- exclamó Ron.

- Que suerte porque no pude practicar ni un poco de lo de transformar el muñeco de felpa.

Hermione, en contraste, se hallaba preocupada y sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Hermione, ¿estás aquí?- le dijo Harry mientras movía su mano enfrente de su cara.

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí... es sólo que estoy preocupada.

- De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta- le dijo Ron.

- Es que quizás esto es más grave de lo que parece. Fleur está preocupada, McGonagall no nos da clases, Snape... SNAPE. ¿Cuándo has visto a Snape nervioso por algo? No le quitó puntos a Gryffindor cuando Neville hizo estallar su poción. Ni siquiera se veía tenso en segundo año con lo de la cámara secreta. ¿Qué es lo que falta? ¿Qué Trelawney haga una verdadera predicción?

- Tranquila- le dijo Harry- el colegio se está preparando para el ataque y nosotros también. Vamos a comer y no te preocupes más por eso. No dejaré que te pase nada.

- Gracias- musitó ella y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Hem, ¿no nos íbamos a ir a comer?- dijo Ron.

Fueron a comer y luego, al aula de encantamientos.

- Pasen, muchachos, pasen- dijo el pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick alegremente- hoy veremos y tema de los más difíciles en la materia: la telepatía.

- Lo primero que debemos preguntarnos es ¿Qué es la telepatía?

- Es para comunicarse- dijo Draco Malfoy.

- Bien. Alguien que me lo pueda explicar con más profundidad y que no me interrumpa. ¿Harry?.

- Es la habilidad de la comunicación a través de la mente sin usar ninguno de los cinco sentidos humanos. Se cree que todos los seres humanos poseían esta habilidad en los tiempos antiguos pero se fue perdiendo dado que se interesaban más por las guerras por el poder y el territorio. Generalmente, es un don que se da por herencia y difícilmente se puede aprender. Por otro lado, la mayoría de los magos necesita contacto visual para lograr la telepatía. Si la otra persona no la domina, solo escuchará lo que uno le dice pero no podrá responderle. Los magos más poderosos no necesitan contacto visual, ni siquiera necesitan estar cerca pero, mientras más lejos esté, más difícil será la comunicación.

- Excelente, 20 puntos para Gryffindor- concedió el profesor- hoy sólo veremos las técnicas de relajación y concentración ya que se necesita de ellas para establecer una buena telepatía.

Pasaron toda la clase practicando los ejercicios que les dio Flitwick para dejar su mente en blanco, relajada y vulnerable. Por suerte, sonó la campana y el profesor no les dio tarea, algo extraño dados los sucesos que se acontecían.

Después de la cena, los tres se fueron al cuarto de Harry. Este sacó la espada, el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad ya que no podían salir de la sala común. Cuando nadie estaba viendo hacia el cuadro de la entrada, salieron a hurtadillas de la torre Gryffindor y se encaminaron, después de dar un vistazo al mapa del merodeador, hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Allí estaba Sirius esperándolos sonriente, como siempre.

- Creí que se habían olvidado- les dijo como saludo.

- Es que es difícil salir de la sala común, invisibles y que nadie se dé cuenta que el retrato se abre solo- se defendió Harry- creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Chicos- les dijo a Ron y a Hermione- creo que Dumbledore ya les ha avisado que no tendrán más entrenamientos hasta que él dé la orden y me temo que no servirán de mucho en el de Harry.

- Si quieren, pueden irse- agregó Harry.

- Nos quedaremos- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno Harry...

- Espera- interrumpió- Dumbledore me ha dicho que practicara en los ratos libres pero no tengo un lugar en la torre Gryffindor para hacerlo sin que me vean.

Sirius se quedó pensativo unos momentos y al final dijo:

- ¿Traes contigo el mapa del merodeador?

Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un pedazo de pergamino cuadrado y se lo dio a Sirius.

- Por supuesto.

Sirius tocó el mapa con su varita y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

En el pergamino aparecieron las acostumbradas presentaciones pero se había agregado otra frase:

"Uno de los auténticos merodeadores, Canuto, ¿Qué travesura harás el día de hoy? ¿Molestarás a Snivelus?"

- ¿Quién es Snivelus?- preguntó Harry al leer la nueva línea.

- Es el apodo que le pusimos los merodeadores al viejo Snape. Como nos reíamos cuando se enfurecía al escuchar aquel nombre- agregó con nostalgia.

- ¿Para qué querías el mapa?- preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Oh, si... vengan- los tres se apretujaron alrededor de Sirius- ¿Ven la torre Gryffindor? Subiendo las escaleras de los chicos, después del dormitorio de séptimo año- dijo señalando con el dedo- hay una escalerita de cuerda que da a una pequeña sala llena de tapices y cuadros. No la dibujamos aquí porque la encontramos después de haber echo el mapa. No se puede cambiar. Para agregar salas y pasillos se debe hacer un nuevo mapa. En fin... a la derecha de donde entraron hay un cuadro de cuatro perros jugando al Snap explosivo.

Los tres asintieron.

- Para que los deje pasar a la sala de los merodeadores, se debía poner una gota de la sangre de algún merodeador. Harry, tú tienes la misma sangre que James así que el retrato te reconocerá. Cuando la dejan, el perro del fondo les pedirá la contraseña. La última que dejamos era "Snivelus es un zoquete". Espero que no haya cambiado después de tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y qué haremos entonces?- preguntó Ron embriagado de emoción.

- Bueno, podrán acceder a la sala de los merodeadores donde encontrarán el suficiente espacio para entrenar además de otras cosillas que seguramente les interesarán. Lo deben averiguar ustedes- agregó al ver que Harry iba a preguntar.

- Solucionado el tema, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con el entrenamiento? Primero haremos la parte mágica y luego la muggle. Harry, concéntrate en el hechizo y en la bola y di: Flamae Nutifarcio.

Harry se concentró, dejó salir todo pensamiento tal como le había enseñado Flitwick para la telepatía. Visualizó mentalmente una bola azulada como las llamas del cáliz de fuego y dijo el hechizo.

De la punta de la espada salió una pequeña bola de un color azul plateado que quedó suspendida en el aire. Mientras esta brillaba, Harry se iba debilitando rápidamente. Finalmente la bola desapareció y Harry cayó al suelo agotado.

- Bien hecho- le felicitó Sirius- has durado bastante tiempo.

Sacó un gran botellón de una mochila que había al lado suyo y sirvió un poco del líquido en un vaso.

- Tómatela. Es poción revitalizante. Dumbledore se la pidió a Madame Pomfrey antes de irse. En total tenemos cinco botellones de esa y dos más de poción renovante. Te da la sensación como si hubieras dormido diez horas cuando te la pasas haciendo otras cosas. Usaremos una botella y media para el entrenamiento y te daré media botella para que hagas lo que quieras con ella. Cuéntalo como mi regalo de tu doceavo cumpleaños.

Sirius saco de su capa una petaca parecida a la de Ojoloco Moody y la lleno cuidadosamente hasta el borde y se la dio a Harry.

- Ya me van a tratar de paranoico cuando me vean tomar de una petaca como Moody- dijo guardándosela en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- Paranoico pero despierto- puntualizó Sirius- continuemos.

Harry se tomó un poco de la poción y volvió a levantarse.

- Ahora trata de mover la bola y mantenerla por más tiempo- le dijo Sirius.

Harry hizo el hechizo una vez más e hizo aparecer una bola de un azul más brillante del tamaño de una Quaffle. Apenas logró moverla unos centímetros cuando la bola desapareció.

- De nuevo- ordenó Sirius.

Lo intentó otras dos veces más para convertirla en una bola del tamaño de una pelota de playa y unas cinco más para lograr moverla por todo el aula.

- Excelente- lo felicitó Sirius- este hechizo lo dejaremos aquí pero practícalo más y podrás hacer aparecer más de una bola de ese tamaño.

Harry asintió en silencio

- Bien, ahora aprenderemos otro hechizo: Circulumus flambereo.

- Circu... ¿qué?.

- Circulumus flambereo- repitió Sirius con paciencia. Este es un hechizo un tanto extraño. Es de defensa. Creará una especie de campo protector de fuego en el lugar que el mago designe. El fuego no quema pero resiste todo tipo de maldiciones. Debes hacer el campo en esta sala para poder pasar a otro hechizo.

- Circulumus Flambereo- dijo Harry con calma despejando su mente de todo pensamiento.

De la espada de Harry salió una diminuta y brillante capa de fuego. Esta era semitransparente.

- Bien, es un comienzo- le dijo Sirius- esto era para tener una pequeña base para la próxima clase. Ahora practicaremos la esgrima.

Estuvieron practicando esgrima por media hora hasta que Sirius propuso un pequeño duelo.

- Es para ver que si has aprendido. Recuerda que ya lo hicimos dos veces y en las dos ocasiones te dejé echo puré. ¡¡¡En guardia!!!

Por vez primera, Sirius vio un gran avance en su ahijado. Le dio bastante pelea pero como en las veces anteriores, ganó Sirius.

- Bueno esta vez estuvo más parejo pero tienes que cuidarte en las estocadas. Es todo por hoy.

Harry iba a salir hacia su dormitorio cuando Sirius lo llamó:

- Harry te agradecería que no comentaras el regalo que te di.

- Dalo por hecho.

Y así dio por terminado el entrenamiento.

Los tres se cubrieron con la capa y fueron hasta la torre Gryffindor. Harry se despidió de Hermione con un beso y se fue, junto con Ron, a dormir, agradeciendo que empezaba el fin de semana.


	24. La cámara de los merodeadores

**Capítulo XXIV: La cámara de los merodeadores  
**

Ese fin de semana fue uno de los más aburridos que Harry pasó en Hogwarts. No podía practicar Quidditch ya que estaba prohibido, excepto para el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw que se jugaba ese día pero tampoco los dejaban asistir a él. Tampoco podía salir del castillo para pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Gracias que le dejaban salir de la sala común dado que era prefecto pero sólo podía salir para hacer alguna ronda.

Decidió que, si no iba a salir en dos días, por lo menos haría algo de provecho no como Ron, que se la pasaba jugando al ajedrez mágico con cualquiera que aceptara. Practicó transformaciones hasta que le salieron y estuvo practicando la relajación para la telepatía.

Pensó en practicar con la espada de Gryffindor así que fue hacia la escalera de los chicos y la subió pasando por el dormitorio de séptimo año. Prendió una luz con su varita y se dispuso a buscar la escalera de cuerda de la que le había hablado Sirius.

La encontró con alguna dificultad ya que estaba detrás de un tapiz: la escalera estaba hecha de una gruesa y resistente soga. Harry probó su peso en el primer peldaño y la escalera lo soportó sin nunguna dificultad.

Subió llegando a una pequeña sala pero toda llena de cuadros y tapices regados por las cuatro paredes. Algunos cuadros eran de tamaño normal pero otros eran bastante grandes.

Visualizó el absurdo cuadro de los perros jugando al Snap explosivo. Éste era tan grande como para que Harry pasara por el fácilmente. Se hizo un pequeño pero algo profundo corte en el dedo. Dejo caer una gota sobre la baraja de cartas y el perro del fondo, que tenía la cara negra y chamuscada, lo miró fijamente.

- Aquí hay sangre de merodeador- dijo con una voz grave- dime la contraseña y te dejaré pasar, Cornamenta.

- Snivelus es un zoquete- dijo seriamente.

- Correcto.

El retrato se abrió dejando en su lugar una puerta de metal con un letrero de madera azul con letras blancas que decían:

"Bienvenido a la cámara de los merodeadores"

Harry hizo girar el pomo de la puerta y entró a la cámara. Era una habitación espaciosa. En el centro de ella había una gran mesa de roble claro. En ella habían algunos planos de Hogwarts pero no mostraban a las personas como el mapa del Merodeador. En las paredes, pintadas de un azul claro, habían unas grandes estanterías pero sin ningún libro. Sin embargo había una hoja de papel pegada a la pared. Harry se acercó y leyó:

" Esta estantería, ingeniosamente inventada por Lunático, está plagada de libros aunque no los puedas ver. NO SON INVISIBLES, como seguramente estarás pensando, para leer algo debes hablarle claramente al tercer estante, empezando desde arriba. Debes decirle la materia y el tema que desees leer. Por ejemplo: Transformaciones, Animagia. Esta nota me la obligó a hacer Colagusano, siempre tan paranoico pensando que nos podrían echar un embrujo desmemorizante a alguno de nosotros.

Cornamenta."

Harry observó con aprecio la caligrafía de su padre. Nunca había tenido acceso a una carta o siquiera una nota redactada por él. Se dio cuenda de que ambos hacían las 't' y las 'r' de la misma manera, así como también cargaban en exceso la pluma con tinta. Volvió a leer una vez más la nota, tratando de dejar registrada en su cerebro aquella nota escrita hace tantos años.

Pensó en pedir un libro pero luego recordó que no había venido para eso. Igualmente, siguió recorriendo la cámara. En otras paredes había fotos y cuadros de los merodeadores juntos, con Lily y sus amigas, James jugando al Quidditch, etc. Bajo las fotos había una chimenea con una bolsa rebosante de polvos flu y, sobre ella, una caja de madera que Harry abrió para encontrarse con un juego de pelotas de Quidditch firmadas por los merodeadores. En otra pared, Harry encontró una pequeña barra con diferente tipos de bebidas. Finalmente, en la pared del fondo, Harry vio tres puertas pegadas una a las otras. Sobre las puertas se veían tres letreros dorados. La puerta de la izquierda decía "sala de descanso". Harry la abrió y se encontró con cuatro mullidas camas individuales y una grande, matrimonial, en una habitación aparte en el fondo. El suelo estaba plagado de pequeñas alfombras con dibujos de animales. Las sábanas eran escarlatas y doradas, como las de Gryffindor.

Salió de esa habitación para meterse en la puerta del medio que decía "sala de pociones". Entró en ella y vio que había algunas mesas, con unos letreros y muchos frasquitos aún llenos.

- Que suerte que las pociones no se echan a perder con el tiempo- murmuró aliviado para sí mismo.

Se acercó a una mesa que decía "venenos". Se alejó rápidamente de ella. No le gustaban los venenos. Otra mesa decía "curativas", otra decía transformaciones, donde vio la poción multijugos y su variación para la animagia, la siguiente que vio lo dejó un poco pálido. Decía "mortales", después vio otra que decía "varios". En una mesa mucho mas grande que las demás estaban las pociones de bromas. Por último, en otra mesa vio que estaba llena de polvos, cuernos, escamas, etc. Lógicamente era la mesa de ingredientes. En una estantería había una gran colección de calderos de peltre de diferentes medidas.

Ingresó por último, a la sala de la derecha, que decía "sala de entrenamiento". Entró y vio que en el suelo habían un montón de colchonetas mullidas. En el centro, había una tarima para los duelos. En un escritorio, contra la pared, había algunos objetos que Harry reconoció como detectores de tenebrismo. Pero eso no era todo lo que había en aquella sala, no, al fondo había un gran espejo muy parecido al espejo de Erised. También traía una nota pero esta vez en el marco:

" Esto, amigos míos, es el mejor invento en lo que a entrenamientos respecte. Este espejo hará una copia de cualquier persona que se coloque frente a él y diga 'Human Reflectus'. Esta copia tendrá los mismos poderes mágicos que el original. Lo mejor de esto es que no se deben preocupar por matarlo ya que no le pasará nada al original. La copia se desvanecerá si trata de escapar de esta sala. Si quieres descansar un rato sólo di 'Human inmersus' y la copia regresará al espejo. Un dato importante es que la copia sabrá todos los hechizos que puedes hacer si practicas más, es decir, que cuando logres ganarle habrás aumentado tu poder mágico. Este lo hicimos entre los cuatro merodeadores.

Cornamenta"

Harry se quedó sorprendido cuando leyó esto. Sí que eran inteligentes su padre y sus amigos.

Volvió a la sala de entrada y miró un reloj que había en la pared. Ya casi era la hora de cenar. Se quitó la espada del cinto, la apoyó en la mesa y salió de la cámara en dirección al Gran Comedor. Al pie de las escaleras lo esperaba una Hermione un poco molesta con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Donde estuviste?- preguntó con severidad pero después relajó el ceño y agregó: Me tenías preocupada.

- Estuve en la cámara de los merodeadores. Es sorprendente. Ya la verás. Mejor de lo que te puedas imaginar.

- Vamos entonces.

- Mejor después de cenar. Tengo mucha hambre.

- ¡Anda! Ya te pareces a Ron.

Juntos fueron al Gran Salón donde, precisamente, encontraron a Ron engullendo sin parar.

- Ho'a

- Traga y entonces hablamos, Ron. Das asco cuando haces eso.

Él tragó y le contestó mordazmente:

- Por lo menos no me la paso todo el día sólo con los libros de compañía. ¿Qué buscas? Un filtro amoroso porque Harry ya no te quiere.

- Porque tú necesites de un filtro amoroso para conquistar a alguna chica no significa que todos los demás lo necesiten- replicó Hermione ácidamente.

Harry se dio cuenta que se había pasado un poco. A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos pero antes de salir del Gran Salón hizo algo que sólo le había hecho a Draco Malfoy: le plantó una sonora cachetada que se escuchó en todo el comedor. La cabeza de Ron giró 90°. Quedaron marcados los cuatro dedos que Hermione le había puesto en la cara. Luego de eso Hermione se fue sumamente indignada. La mayoría de los alumnos se acercaban para ver mejor a Ron. Incluso McGonagall bajó de su silla plateada y fue a ver. Casi nadie había escuchado la pelea pero sí la cachetada por lo tanto se comenzaron a escuchar rumores por la actitud de Hermione. Harry estaba, mientras tanto, entre pegarle él también a Ron por haberle dicho eso a Hermione o reírsele en la cara. Optó, sin embargo, por ir a buscar a Hermione. La buscó en su habitación pero no estaba. Les preguntó a unas chicas de segundo si la habían visto en la sala común pero negaron. Subió a su habitación y sacó el mapa del merodeador. Le fue más fácil que otras veces encontrarla dado que la mayoría estaban aún en el Gran Salón. La encontró en el segundo piso, en el baño de Myrtle La Llorona. Guardó el mapa en el bolsillo y salió a toda velocidad por el retrato. Antes de entrar, puso su oído en la puerta pero no se oían los sollozos agudos de Myrtle sino unos normales. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena que nunca habría esperado encontrarse. Hermione se hallaba llorando en silencio sentada en un rincón del salón y, para su sorpresa, Myrtle la estaba consolando. Generalmente, Myrtle no se interesó en ningún ser vivo después de su muerte excepto su enemiga Olive Hornby.

Se acercó a Hermione y se sentó a su lado. Le indicó por señas a Myrtle que los dejara solos. Ella se metió por el retrete con una ruidosa salpicadura. Hermione elevó la vista para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes que le eran tan conocidos para ella.

- Harry- musitó pero Harry le puso un dedo en su boca y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Ron ya sabe cómo se sintió Malfoy en tercero. Espero nunca saberlo- le dijo suavemente- perdónalo. Sabes que él no tiene mucho tacto que digamos y, además, está celoso porque yo estoy contigo y a él lo dejamos un poco marginado.

- Ya lo sé pero sus palabras hieren.

- Estoy seguro de eso. Supongo que más que tu cachetada- añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti?- le preguntó.

- ¿Tú? De todo, pero yo sin ti por lo pronto reprobaría el año – respondió con una sonrisa

- Gracias

- No hay de qué pero ahora respóndeme una cosa- bajó la voz y se acercó al oído- ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando viniste aquí?

- En que nadie me encontraría aquí pero luego recordé el mapa del merodeador pero no me fui. Creo que, en realidad, esperaba que me encontraras.

- Bueno, vamos ya que me parece que hay alguien que quiere pedirte disculpas.

- Que yo aceptaré cuando me las diga- contestó alegremente.

Harry tenía la habilidad de reanimar a la gente cuando se hallaba deprimida.

Juntos se fueron a la sala común pero Ron no había llegado.

- Debe estar comiendo aún. A propósito, nosotros no lo hemos hecho. ¿Quieres darte una vuelta por las cocinas?- preguntó Harry.

- Claro.

Fueron a las cocinas donde los elfos se asombraron de verlos ya que era la hora de la cena.

- ¿A Harry Potter y a su novia no le apetece lo que hemos preparado, señor?- preguntó Dobby.

- No es eso, sólo que no queremos ir al Gran Salón, al menos por ahora. ¿Tienes un par de Sandwiches o algo así?

- Lo que sea por Harry Potter.

- Gracias, y otra cosa ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme Harry Potter? Con Harry a secas me basta.

- Discúlpeme... Harry Potter no fue mi intención molestarlo.

- Es que suena muy formal.

- Sí Harry Potter, discúlpeme.

Harry reparó en que era una causa perdida…

- ¿Está Winky por aquí?- preguntó Hermione.

- Lo siento señorita Hermione pero hoy es el día libre de Winky.

- ¿Día libre?- exclamaron atónitos Harry y Hermione.

- Sí, ella ha sentado cabeza y ha escuchado a Dobby. Habló con el profesor Dumbledore y él le concedió los mismos derechos que a Dobby.

- Qué bien.

Comieron los Sándwiches en silencio hasta que los terminaron todos.

- Bueno, gracias Dobby. La señorita y yo tenemos que irnos a ver a una persona. Volveremos a visitarte.

- Adiós Harry Potter.

Regresaron a la sala común donde esta vez sí estaba Ron. Estaba sentado en un sillón mirando al fuego pensativamente.

Harry y Hermione se sentaron uno a cada lado.

- Ron, hey RON- aumentó el tono de voz para que su amigo le hiciera caso.

- Harry, Hermione.- saludó pero luego se dirigió a Hermione sobriamente- discúlpame Herm, fui un idiota. Yo no...

- Esta bien, Ron. Ya pasó pero no me disculparé por la cachetada- declaró Hermione.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa.

- Que, de hecho, te la tenías bien merecida- agregó Harry, y cambió de tema- Chicos, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cámara de los merodeadores?- propuso en voz baja.

- Vamos.

Juntos se fueron hasta estar en frente del cuadro de los perros.

Harry se mordió otro dedo y dejó caer su sangre en la baraja.

- Contraseña- exigió el perro.

- Snivelus es un zoquete- dijo Harry entre las risas de Ron que se había sorprendido al ver un perro que hablara.

El retrato se abrió, pasaron por la puerta y Ron y Hermione quedaron maravillados.

- Guau- exclamaron.

Y se fueron a explorar la cámara.

- Hey, Harry- dijo Ron desde la sala de pociones- ¿No nos podemos llevar algunos de estos venenos para probarlos con Malfoy?

- No Ron, ya es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas.

Mientras tanto Hermione veía con gran interés la biblioteca mágica.

- Podré llevarme algún libro prestado, Harry- le dijo con suavidad.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y le susurró al oído: claro que puedes, todo lo mío es tuyo.

Hermione le dio un corto beso en los labios y siguió pensando en qué libro pedir.

- Ya sé, Historia de la magia, Godric Gryffindor.

De la nada se apareció un libro sobre el tercer estante.

- ¿Para qué quieres ese libro, Herm?- le preguntó Harry.

- Quiero saber la historia de Gryffindor, eso es todo.

- Puedes preguntarle a Remus, él debe haber leído todos los libros.

- Prefiero averiguarlo por mí misma.

- Por eso te amo- le dijo Harry cariñosamente.

- Vamos tórtolos- interrumpió Ron- no coman pan frente a los pobres.

Fueron hacia la sala de entrenamiento, Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo los detectores de tenebrismo mientras que Harry examinaba el espejo. Se decidió, sacó su varita y dijo claramente:

- Human Reflecto.

Ron y Hermione se dieron vuelta para ver que un segundo Harry salía del espejo y se paraba en frente del verdadero.

- Practiquemos un rato- le susurró a la copia. Está asintió y se subió a la tarima junto con Harry.

Empezó el duelo, la copia rápidamente le apuntó a Harry con su varita.

- Expelliarmus

- Protejo- contestó justo a tiempo Harry- Desmaius.

La copia lo esquivó hábilmente y se alejó un poco.

La copia hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y murmuro Brinto! De la varita manó un humo violeta.

Harry, sin saber lo que el extraño humo producía, lo aspiró.

Al instante se tambaleó y cayo al suelo, parpadeó varías veces intentando ver bien pero no lograba enfocar las cosas. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Ron mirarlo con miedo.

Harry quedó sumido en la oscuridad. De pronto escucho la voz de Hermione desde lejos.

- Harry, Harry- llamaba.

Harry fue corriendo hasta que llegó al lugar donde provenía la voz. Cuando llegó vio lo más espantoso: Voldemort se hallaba torturando a Hermione mientras que a Ron se lo terminaba de tragar su serpiente, Nagini.

- Suéltalo- le ordenó en Pársel.

La serpiente clavó en él sus brillantes ojos negros y respondió:

- Oh, está bien- y escupió a un Ron totalmente deforme con sangre en toda la cara.

Luego se escuchó un gritó agudísimo. Harry vio, con terror, que Voldemort aún seguía torturando a Hermione. A esta ya le salia sangre por la boca dado a que las heridas internas eran muy profundas.

Harry sintió que se desvanecía por dentro e iba a morir pero una voz le decía que volviera.

Voldemort levantó la varita lentamente y dirigió a Harry una mirada con sus ojos rojos. Antes de que Voldemort lo apuntara con la varita, sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Como si fuera una pesadilla, Harry despertó bruscamente tirado en el suelo. A su lado estaba Hermione llorando amargamente.

Dirigió la vista hacia donde se suponía que debería estar la copia pero lo único que vio es un pie que se desvanecía dentro del espejo y a Ron con una hoja de papel en una mano y la varita en la otra.

Harry se incorporó, agotado, en el suelo. Hermione se tiró a sus brazos sollozando.

- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quién era el otro? ¿Por qué te atacó?

- Tranquila, era una copia mía que yo hice aparecer para pelear un poco- le dijo- No pasó nada.

- Cómo que no paso nada. Cuando te alcanzó su hechizo y te desmayaste comenzaste a gritar nuestros nombres como un loco- dijo Ron.

- ¿Con qué te atacó?- le preguntó Hermione.

- No lo se, pero tengo la impresión de que ese humo era una especie de hechizo de ilusiones: creí que Voldemort los estaba atacando pero de repente desperté. No se por qué fue- agrego.

- Yo encontré esta nota, amigo. – dijo Ron.

Harry miró hacia Ron nuevamente y ahora si distinguió el papel que tenía en la mano: eran las instrucciones de cómo hacer aparecer y desaparecer la copia.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste?

- Pues claro, tu te agitabas. Miré al espejó y vi esta nota colgada en el marco- informó Ron- era de tu padre. Decía como desaparecer a ese ser. Lo único que hice es seguir los pasos.

- Gracias

- Jeje, de nada. Bueno, mejor vámonos a dormir.

- Espera un momento- dijo Harry

Harry fue un momento al salón de pociones y regresó con unos frasquitos.

- ¿Qué traes, Harry?

- Algunas pociones que nos pueden ayudar. Miren, tengo despertar, revitalizante y la poción de la verdad.

- Excelente- dijo Ron.

- Sólo las usaremos cuando sea realmente necesario- anunció Hermione.

- Si, ya lo sabemos Herm- le dijo Harry- ahora vamos a dormir.

Cada uno se fue a su dormitorio pensando en la nueva cámara que habían encontrado.


	25. Masacre en el Quidditch

**Capítulo XXV: Masacre en el Quidditch**

Pasaron un par de semanas aprendiendo todo lo que sus profesores les enseñaban.

Harry continuó charlando, en las rondas nocturnas, con Markus que resultaba saber también otros idiomas. Le propuso enseñar alguno pero Harry se negó rotundamente.

- Ya tengo suficiente con las materias de magia, gracias- le dijo Harry.

A Harry se le sumó otra preocupación en la semana: Slytherin le había ganado a Ravenclaw por 190 a 50.

Finalmente había vuelto Dumbledore y, con él, una escolta de treinta aurores a su mando.

Sprout pasó las dos clases enumerando una gran cantidad de propiedades de una de las plantas más raras que existen: Blicualis deacortia. Una planta que sólo germinaba si le daba la luna llena.

En transformaciones terminaron, por suerte, de transformar los estúpidos muñecos de felpa y pasaron a practicar el cambio entre un plato de oro a un plato de bronce flexible de superficie áspera.

- Esta transformación es la primera múltiple que practicaremos ya que abarca el cambio de color tanto como de rigidez y textura- les dijo McGonagall- sin embargo, no la practicaremos mucho ya que les enseñaré a convertir algún objeto en un traslador.

Lupin, por su parte, continuaba enseñando métodos de duelo, hechizos de ataque-defensa y, más que nada, a perfeccionar los patronus a los que no se les daba tan bien como a Harry.

En historia de la magia, el profesor no cambió en lo más mínimo su plan de estudios. Seguían viendo la colonización de los humanos sobre los gigantes. Comentó que, en la actualidad, se sabía que estos estaban refugiados en las montañas. Tampoco era una asignatura que sirviera mucho para un posible ataque de Voldemort.

Hagrid tampoco parecía darse cuenta, en la opinión de Harry, el peligro inminente ya que seguían con el proyecto de los milerizos. Ya había terminado, por suerte, el periodo en el que Neville debía cuidar del milerizo. Decidieron que el próximo guardián sería Ron.

En activamente, Fleur les enseñaba a hacer, sin la varita, todos los hechizos que les enseñaban en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Fleur había desistido a enseñarles el hechizo Fervíntero ya que nadie progresaba. Harry sobresalía en esa materia al igual que en otras y todos se preguntaban el por qué del cambio del chico.

En encantamientos continuaron con la telepatía pero dejaron de intentar concentrarse para hacer los primeros intentos.

- Pongan su mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, vacíen su mente y traten de hablar mediante de ella a su compañero.

Harry y Hermione trabajaban juntos. Pusieron sus manos, se concentraron y trataron de saludarse. A la cabeza de Hermione le llegaron ecos de la voz de Harry que decía: - Ho... Mion... ¿Me ...chas? (Hola Hermione ¿Me escuchas?) Pero a la de Harry no le llegó ninguna respuesta por lo que no les dieron puntos.

- Traten de ponerle mucho empeño a este arte- les dijo Flitwick- esto esta excluido al Decreto Para La Prudente Limitación De La Magia En Los Menores así que la podrán usar en las vacaciones.

La profesora Trelawney continuó con lo que estaba haciendo desde la clase pasada, de hecho, desde que tomaron esa materia: predecir la muerte de Harry en manos de Voldemort en una sangrienta batalla.

Snape estaba con su mal humor en aumento. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. Pero se desinfló un poco quitando cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor a causa de que Ron había hecho mal la poción de medicina que estaban viendo.

En las clases de duelo, Harry aprendió, después de cuatro clases, el encantamiento escudo de fuego y, en la última clase, había logrado sacar un empate en esgrima con Sirius al quedar los dos con la espada del otro a centímetros de su garganta.

Comenzó abril un lunes soleado, con un poco de brisa; parecía que el invierno por fin había pasado no sin dejar sus huellas como por ejemplo la capa de nieve del patio del colegio que aún no se derretía completamente o la escarcha que se conservaba en las primeras filas de árboles del bosque prohibido.

Harry se despertó justo a tiempo para desayunar algo molesto dado que Ron no lo había despertado. En la mesa encontró a Ron y Hermione charlando animadamente. Sintió una pequeña punzada de celos pero no le hizo caso y se sentó a desayunar después de saludar a su novia y a su amigo.

- Buenos días- saludaron ellos.

- Buen día- contestó dándole un beso a Hermione - Ron, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

- Ehh, lo siento. Es que me levanté temprano y lo olvidé.

- No importa.

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a Herbología donde estudiaron las pinústulas unas plantas que, maceradas y untada sobre una parte del cuerpo, lo inmoviliza y no se siente.

- Algo muy parecido a la anestesia muggle- comentó.

Luego fueron a transformaciones donde los esperaba la profesora McGonagall en la puerta.

- Entren, rápido que hoy veremos una clase "algo difícil"- les dijo.

- Esta clase va a ser horrible- murmuró Ron.

Se sentaron cada uno en su pupitre.

- Lo que les enseñaré hoy, teóricamente no se debería dar hasta séptimo año y se supone que se evaluaría en los EXTASIS pero por los sucesos ya informados, hoy les enseñaré a convertir cosas en Trasladores. Sí, ya se que estabamos por ver lo de los platos, señorita Parkinson pero esto es mas importante. Quiero la máxima atención por parte de todos. ¿Oyó señor Weasley?- añadió la profesora al ver que Ron no le prestaba atención- Eso también va para ustedes señores Malfoy y Potter.

Malfoy los había estado molestando desde el comienzo de la hora y los había desconcentrado.

Harry y Ron bajaron la mirada pero Malfoy la dirigió petulantemente hacia la profesora pero la bajó al ver la furia en los ojos de ella.

- Ahora que todos me escuchan- miró intensamente a Harry, Ron y Malfoy- continuaré. Como decía, a pesar de que se enseña en séptimo, ustedes lo tandrán que aprender en quinto por órdenes del director. Sin embargo, no lo tendrán que presentar en los TIMOs. Existen diferentes tipos de trasladores: aquellos que se activan instantáneamente; aquellos que se activan para la primera persona que los toque y, finalmente, aquellos que se activan en un tiempo establecido por aquella persona que los conjura. Bien, tomen su varita, apúntenla hacia la cuchara que les di y digan en voz alta y clara "Traslamo dispresio" visualizando en su mente el lugar al que quieren que los lleve y en cuanto tiempo. Esto les beneficiará a los que intenten conseguir el carnet de aparición. Piensen en el pasillo de afuera de esta aula y que se active en treinta segundos.

Todos sacaron sus varitas y murmuraron el hechizo.

- Ahora tomen su cuchara y esperen...

Harry tomó su cuchara y esperó... Precisamente a los treinta segundos Harry sintió como que le tiraran un gancho justo abajo del ombligo y desapareció para reaparecer afuera del aula. Miró a su alrededor y vio impresionado a Malfoy que lo miraba con su clásica mirada de desprecio. Harry abrió la puerta y volvió a clase donde estaban todos los demás mirándolos estupefactos.

- Excelente Potter y Malfoy, 20 puntos para Gryffindor y 20 puntos para Slytherin. Como verán Potter y Malfoy lo han logrado pero a costa de sus energías. Si los observan verán la palidez con la que han vuelto. Francamente, esperaba que alguno más de ustedes lo lograra pero no importa. Esto les salió pero mientras más grande sea el tiempo a activarse el traslador y la distancia que lo lleve, más difícil será que salga con éxito pero seguro con un buen dolor de cabeza. Como tarea van a tener que practicar la misma operación pero los tendrá que llevar diez metros. Terminó la clase, todos pueden irse menos Potter y Malfoy.

Harry miró a Malfoy y por primera vez vio en él una mirada de desconcierto. Se adelantó junto a él hasta el escritorio de la profesora que los esperaba.

- Verán, es sobre el Quidditch. Ustedes saben que sólo faltan dos partidos y con el director hemos recibido varias quejas. Por lo tanto hemos decidido que mañana se jugarán los dos partidos que falta. A la mañana jugarán Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw y después del almuerzo Gryffindor contra Slytherin ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron.

- Excelente, ahora comuníquenselo a sus equipos que yo iré a decírselos a los equipos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Harry se separó de Malfoy en la puerta del aula y fue a la sala común sin almorzar. En ella no había nadie así que Harry se sentó a esperar. Media hora después entró Hermione seguido de Ron, el equipo de Quidditch y algunos más de Gryffindor. Harry los juntó a todos y les comunicó la nueva noticia que recibieron impactados.

- No es posible- dijo Angelina- no nos han dado tiempo para practicar.

- Eso no es importante- les dijo Harry- yo también pensé así cuando me lo dijo McGonagall pero si lo piensas, Angelina, nosotros no necesitamos practicar. Sabemos y podemos jugar. No quiero que nadie se desanime y recuerden que Slytherin tampoco ha podido practicar, además de que le llevamos setenta puntos de ventaja a Slytherin y 150 a Hufflepuff, que son los que nos podrían alcanzar.

Eso pareció conformar a los demás ya que se fueron a hacer otras actividades con una gran sonrisa.

- Harry, ¿yo jugaré?- le dijo Ron.

- Claro que sí, jugaste muy bien la otra vez, hasta los gemelos lo dijeron. Además está el hecho de que Colin no va a poder jugar nunca más según Madame Pomfrey. Pero no olvides que el año que viene vas a tener que hacer la prueba para guardián.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Ahora vamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que ya casi llegamos tarde- avisó Hermione.

- Sí.

Ese día habría terminado perfecto si no fuera por el hecho de que Harry tuvo que hacer la ronda de prefecto en compañía del viejo Filch, que no quería desprenderse de su gata y no pudo hablar con Markus.

****************

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó muy tarde ya que no había clases. Miró su reloj y recordó que no funcionaba, miró el de la pared de su dormitorio y descubrió que era la hora de almorzar y se había perdido el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Bajó corriendo al Gran Salón, buscó con la mirada a Ron y a Hermione. Se sentó entre ellos después que le informaran que Ravenclaw había ganado 150 a 0 en un partido rápido y aburrido en el que Cho había encontrado la Snitch apenas empezó el partido. Esas eran buenas noticias para Gryffindor ya que tenían un rival menos. Los de Hufflepuff se veían algo apagados mientras que los de Ravenclaw apoyaban al equipo de Gryffindor.

Después de comer algo ligero salió en compañía del equipo hacia los vestuarios. Era un día muy soleado y sin siquiera un poco de viento. Algunos que pasaban les decían que hicieran un partido algo más emocionante que el de la mañana.

Harry se cambió, tomó su Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió a sus compañeros:

- Bueno, este es el último partido de casi todos. Sé que hubieran querido entrenar un poco más pero yo sé que todos ustedes son excelentes jugadores. Desde que entre en primero me han apoyado como su buscador y este año como su capitán. Quizás no volveremos a estar todos juntos en un estadio de Quidditch. Ahora den todo lo que tienen en su último partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts y ganen no por mí, ni por Gryffindor sino por ustedes. ¡A Ganar!

Terminó su discurso y salió al campo seguido del equipo.

- Hey, ¿no creen que a Harry le pasa algo?- les murmuró Fred a su Hermano y a las chicas.

- Sí, se ve algo desanimado- dijo George.

- Yo lo veo muy presionado- añadió Alicia.

- Pero no pueden ser los exámenes- terció Katie- hemos echado un vistazo a sus notas y no tiene ningún problema. Ni siquiera en pociones.

- Quizás no sean sólo los exámenes- opinó Angelina.

- No son los exámenes- declaró Ron saliendo de la nada mientras que Harry se montaba a la escoba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Fred.

- No se los puedo decir por orden de Dumbledore pero es algo que lo tiene algo preocupado- informó.

- Hey, ustedes. Monten las escobas que ya es la hora- interrumpió Harry que al parecer no había escuchado nada.

- Ron- le dijo rápidamente Fred- si ganamos la copa, has que Harry no vaya a la sala común hasta la noche.

- ¿Para...?

- Vamos a distraerlo.

Se montaron en las escobas y salieron al escuchar el silbato. Se escuchó la acostumbrada voz de Lee Jordan, el comentarista:

- Bienvenidos al último partido de esta temporada y mi último partido como comentarista de Hogwarts. Quiero recalcar que fue un honor el haber podido relatar desde mi primer año y ofrezco disculpas a mi profesora de transformaciones que no ha hecho más que amenazarme con quitarme el puesto desde que llegué. Trataré de despedirme sin ningún comentario que moleste a mi profesora pero no prometo nada. Sin más ahí vienen los integrantes del equipo de Gryffindor: Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, George Weasley y Fred Weasley. Para los cinco también será su último partido. Suerte. Ron Weasley y el capitán Harry Potter terminan la formación del equipo de Gryffindor. Se ponen en posición y esperan al equipo de Slytherin que precisamente llega al mando de su capitán Draco Malfoy, seguido por Warrington, Derrick y Bole, que también se retiran este año, el guardián Longdawn y los cazadores Byunce y Hafton, que les quedan tres años. Se ponen en posición enfrentados. Recordaré las posiciones: Gryffindor, en primer lugar con 460 puntos, seguido de Slytherin con 390, tercero está Hufflepuff con 310 y en cuarta y última posición se encuentra Ravenclaw con 210 puntos. Madame Hooch se acerca, toma el silbato y lanza la Quaffle.

Harry despegó rápidamente y subió más que ningún jugador. Miró a Malfoy que subía, se le ponía a la par, le echaba una mirada hostil y se sumergía en el partido para buscar la Snitch dorada. Harry también comenzó a buscar la pelotita. Vio acercarse una bludger, la esquivo y comenzó a volar en círculos. Escuchó a Lee gritar desaforadamente: 30 a 0 para Gryffindor. Sonrió y siguió buscando la Snitch al tiempo que veía a Fred golpear una bludger tan fuerte que se le quebraba el bate. Fred sacó la varita y con un golpe de ella lo arregló. La Bludger se dirigía rápida como un rayo hacia Bole, le pegaba a un lado de la cabeza y caía al suelo, desmayado. No era falta ya que él estaba por lanzar una bludger. Escuchó un "40 a 0 para Gryffindor" y siguió jugando. Escuchó un grito, bajó la mirada y vio que a Katie le estaba por llegar las dos Bludger y ella se quedaba sin moverse por el miedo. Una se la había tirado Derrick y la otra, George accidentalmente. Miró la escena y por suerte Fred se encargó de aporrearla nuevamente hacia Derrick. Le pegaba en la escoba y la partía en dos. Cayó como su compañero, desmayado. Para más suerte, si se podría decir, vio a Byunce que pasaba justo por la trayectoria de la Bludger y le pegaba en el pecho tirándolo de la escoba, de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡¡Increíble!! Parece que el equipo de Gryffindor quiere terminar con el equipo de Slytherin a como dé lugar como despedida. Y lo mejor de todo es que es todo legalmente. Increíble- añadió al ver como George dejaba fuera de combate a Hafton con un formidable aporreo de la Bludger cuando llevaba la Quaffle- los de Slytherin tendrían que ponerse a pensar en buscar suplentes para el próximo año. Sólo quedan tres jugadores de Slytherin: el buscador, el último cazador y el guardi... No, ya no queda ni el guardián después de que George Weasley le diera con una Bludger en la cabeza. Y Warrington se da por vencido. Ni siquiera trata de detener a las cazadoras de Gryffindor que anotan vez tras vez. Pero el capitán Malfoy no da el brazo a torcer y sigue buscando la Snitch. El marcador queda 270 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor y si no se atrapa la Snitch creo que llegaremos a la peor goleada de la historia que fueron los incas que les ganaron a los mayas por 490 a 0 pero en ese partido si estaban los dos equipos.

Harry decidió poner su granito de arena y dejar fuera de combate a Malfoy. Perfiló su escoba hacia el suelo, se pegó al palo y bajó a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Vio como Malfoy lo seguía desde muy cerca. A centímetros del suelo levantó la escoba dejando que Malfoy siguiera y...

CRASH

Malfoy se estrelló a máxima velocidad contra el suelo y quedó inconsciente. Se escuchó una ovación para Harry y a Lee que decía:

- Ya ni siquiera hay buscador, esto es una masacre legal. Harry Potter ha dejado inconsciente al buscador. Las reglas dicen que no se puede empezar un partido sin buscador pero dado que el partido ya había empezado no se puede terminar hasta que Harry Potter caiga o atrape la Snitch. Atrápala rápido que tengo una cita con mi novia, Harry.

McGonagall lo miró severa pero no dijo nada. No iba a frustrarle su último partido y encima después de que le pidió disculpas. A su lado, Snape estaba blanco de furia.

- 450 a 0 y las cazadoras se aburren dado que sólo Warrington está para defender y ni se preocupa por eso.

Harry finalmente vio la Snitch cerca de los postes de Gryffindor, sobre la cabeza de Ron.

Se dirigió hacia allí rápido como el rayo.

- Apártate Ron- le gritó al tiempo que Lee decía:

- Al fin Harry, ya iba a suspender mi cita.

Ron se movió un poco y Harry pudo aferrar la rebelde y dorada pelotita dando fin al partido.

- Terminó al fin. Una goleada sin precedentes 600 a 0 a favor de Gryffindor una derrota aplastante. Una excelente despedida para los de Gryffindor y... ¡Por Dios! Sólo eso faltaba, Warrington se ha desmayado al conocer el resultado final. Este partido quedará grabado para la historia. 600 a 0...

Harry bajó de su escoba y se reunió con sus compañeros.

- Fue un partido algo agitado- comentaron los gemelos

Alicia, Katie y Angelina los abrazaron mientras se reían sin parar.

- Esto fue algo realmente aburrido- opinó Ron- la próxima vez ni me presento y será lo mismo.

- Vamos que tenemos que recibir la copa- dijo Harry feliz.

Se acercaron al podio donde los esperaba Dumbledore con la copa y una sonrisa que se estaba por convertir en carcajada.

- Muy bien hecho Gryffindor- les dijo al equipo- se merecen esto.

Le entregó la copa a un Harry rebosante de alegría.

Harry levantó la copa y la mostró a todo el colegio que ya casi estaba ronco de tanto gritar. La fue pasando a cada uno de los integrantes del equipo para dársela finalmente a la profesora McGonagall, que se la llevó al castillo derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Lentamente todos sus compañeros se fueron a sus salas comunes. En el estadio sólo quedaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y algunos profesores incluyendo a Madame Hooch que estaba guardando las pelotas.

Ron no necesitó distraer a Harry ya que se quedó con Hermione en las gradas. Pensando acertadamente que no extrañarían su presencia, Ron se fue a ver lo que sus hermanos estaban haciendo en la sala común no sin antes decirle el plan a Hermione.

Hermione no dejaba de reírse cada vez que le contaba a Harry las jugadas del partido.

Se quedaron ahí toda la tarde, charlando hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

- ¡¡Santo Dios!!- Exclamó Hermione alarmada al mirar su reloj- es tarde.

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- Para tu fiesta.

- ¿¿Mi que??

Hermione lo ignoró y sacó un pañuelo de su túnica. Atrajo a Harry hacia ella y le vendó los ojos.

- ¿Para qué haces esto Herm?

- Ya lo verás.

Fueron hacia la sala común trastabillando de vez en cuando en algún peldaño de las escaleras. En el camino, Harry metió dos veces el pie en un escalón falso y Hermione lo tuvo que sacar.

- No sería más fácil que me vendaras sólo antes de entrar a la sala común- comentó Harry.

- Es tarde para lamentarlo- respondió Hermione- lealtad y valentía- le dijo al retrato.

Este se abrió pero no llegó ningún sonido desde la sala común porque estaban todos en silencio esperando para darle una sorpresa a Harry.

Hermione se acercó, le dio un pequeño beso y le sacó la venda.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontró con una tonelada de globos de todos colores.

- ¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!- gritaron todos los Gryffindors.

Harry miró a su alrededor y vio una pancarta que decía: "Gracias Harry Potter, el mejor capitán de Hogwarts" con un dibujo que posiblemente lo haya hecho Dean Thomas de Harry haciendo el amago de Wronski y dejando a Malfoy inconsciente.

- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó confundido a Hermione.

- Una pequeña fiesta para distraerte de tu entrenamiento- le susurró al oído.

Los gemelos estaban parados en una mesa tratando de llamar la atención de los Gryffindors.

- Hey, atención, vengan todos que tenemos que dar un anuncio.

Todos se apiñaron entorno a la mesa.

- Primero, queremos darle una felicitación a nuestro amigo Potter por haber contribuido notablemente a ganar la copa de Quidditch en los dos últimos torneos.

Hubo un aplauso por parte de los estudiantes.

- Segundo- continuaron los gemelos- queremos darle las gracias por habernos apoyado en todo momento y que gracias a él ya tenemos nuestra tienda en el callejón Diagon, que pensamos inaugurar el primero de agosto.

- ¿Como que gracias a él?- preguntó Ron.

- Eso, en común acuerdo, no te lo diremos- dijo George al ver que Harry negaba con la cabeza.

- Y tercero pero no menos importante- terminó Fred- vamos a hacerle a Harry una proposición tentadora. Te proponemos, si tu quieres, venir a ayudarnos a trabajar en el negocio después de tu cumpleaños claro que tendrás tu ganancia y descuentos en los productos.

Harry quedó impactado con la noticia. Francamente no se imaginaba a él trabajando en la tienda de los gemelos detrás del mostrador.

- Ehh....- balbuceó.

- No nos contestes ahora, Harry, sólo piénsalo.

Harry asintió todavía con los ojos como platos.

- Y ahora, ¡¡¡¡Que comience la fiesta!!!!- vociferaron los gemelos al tiempo que ponían música bailable.

- Vamos- le dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano.

Harry se dejó arrastrar por Hermione hasta una parte de la sala donde habían corrido las mesas y los sillones.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Ron miraba a su amigo con un poco de envidia tanto por tener a una chica a su lado como por bailar espectacularmente.

Luego de un rato, se fueron a sentar junto a Ron que se lo veía muy solitario.

- Hey, Ron ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Ron gruñó algo que no entendieron.

- Ahhh, ya sé que es lo que pasa aquí- le susurró Harry al oído de Hermione- nuestro amigo solicita la compañía femenina.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡¡LAVERNDER!!!!- gritó Hermione.

Harry la miró extrañado por el grito.

- Si Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo confusa Lavender.

Hermione se levantó y se la llevó a un rincón. Estuvo hablándole en voz baja un rato y luego volvió a sentarse con Harry con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- le preguntó Harry bebiendo una cerveza de manteca.

- Convencí a Lavender para que sacara a bailar a Ron en la próxima pieza.

Precisamente, Lavender llegó al tiempo que los gemelos ponían una música movida.

Lavender se llevó a Ron al centro de la sala común y comenzó a bailar a su lado. Ron se veía algo nervioso, le caían algunas gotas de sudor por las manos.

A Harry se le ocurrió una idea, sonrió maliciosamente a Ron que lo miraba con una cara que claramente decía: "Sácame de aquí".

- FRED, George- gritó con fuerza a los gemelos que se volvieron a ver a Harry- ¡¡saquen un momento esa música y pongan un lento!!

- Sí, mi capitán- contestaron al unísono.

Metieron mano en el equipo de audio y este comenzó a emitir un sonido suave y melódico.

Harry miró a Lavender que se acercaba lentamente a Ron, le ponía la mano de él en su cintura, pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a moverse al compás de la música.

Ron se veía tan o más nervioso que Neville Longbottom en clase de pociones con Snape y eso ya era decir mucho.

Harry también se levantó, llevó a Hermione a la pista y comenzó a bailar muy cerca de ella.

Harry vio a Ron bailar algo más calmado que antes pero visiblemente nervioso aún.

Cuando terminó la canción, este se separó de Lavender y se dirigió hacia él muy enfadado. Para salir del apuro, tomó la barbilla de Hermione, la miró a los ojos y la besó con intensidad. Afortunadamente, su plan dio resultado y Ron se dio vuelta y volvió a sentarse.

Harry sólo dejó de besar a Hermione cuando escuchó aplausos por parte de sus compañeros.

- Que bien besas, Harry- comentó Fred.

- Si, todo un profesional- agregó su hermano.

No pudieron seguir con la fiesta ya que se abrió el retrato y entró por él la profesora McGonagall con su bata de tela escocesa y los mandó a todos a dormir.

**Buenas! Es un capítulo extenso el de hoy. Ya estamos llegando al final, faltan muy pocos capítulos así que no abandonen el fic, que está por terminar!**

**Saludos y, como siempre, muchas gracias!**

**Sergio**


	26. Un regalo especial

**Capítulo XXVI: Un regalo especial  
**

Un gran dolor de cabeza fue lo que despertó a Harry la mañana siguiente. Sentía los latidos del corazón en su cabeza y millones de puntadas producidas por el canto de los pájaros fuera de la sala común.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama mucho más despeinado que de costumbre y eso era grave.

Sin mirar la hora, se puso los anteojos y se aseó. Finalmente, al terminar de despabilarse, se dio cuenta de qué hora era y que tenía en la primera clase: Eras las 7:55 y tenía cinco minutos para preparar la mochila, bajar a las mazmorras y entrar a la clase. Obviamente no desayunaría. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ron dormido aún. Lo despertó de un grito al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras de su dormitorio sólo con los materiales de pociones. En la sala común no había nadie. Salió de la torre Gryffindor lo más rápido que pudo esquivando a algunos estudiantes que se habían salido de clase.

Al fin llegó al aula de pociones. La puerta estaba cerrada. Eso no era buena señal ya que presagiaba un castigo por parte de Snape y no era precisamente con lo que siempre había soñado. Estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta cuando una voz grave lo llamó desde el pasillo. No sabía si su situación había mejorado o empeorado al reconocer la voz del director a su espalda.

- Si profesor- dijo Harry al tiempo que se daba vuelta para mirar al anciano.

- Sígueme a mi despacho por favor, hoy no tendrás pociones.

Harry asintió aliviado y comenzó a seguir al director que a pesar de ser muy anciano, caminaba bastante rápido.

Caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

- Vamos, arriba nos espera Hocicos- dijo Dumbledore- semillas de girasol- agregó dirigiéndose a la gárgola.

Subieron por la escalera automática hasta llegar a la puerta de un roble muy pulido que se abrió antes de que el anciano hiciera girar el pomo.

Nada más al entrar, Fawkes, el fénix, voló hacia el hombro de su dueño y frotó su pico contra su pelo blanco.

Fawkes emitió una nota que pareció agrandar el corazón de Harry pero lo más extraño fue que Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y emitió una nota. Fawkes volvió a su percha.

- Disculpe, profesor, ¿usted se puede comunicar con su fénix?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

- Claro, Harry cada fénix elige a su protector y, como recompensa de su trato, puede huir si lo tratas mal o, en el caso de que lo trates bien, darte la habilidad de poder hablar con el.

Un perro grande como un oso con ojos claros ladró para llamar la atención.

- ¡¡¡Sirius!!!- dijo Harry contento al ver a su padrino en su forma humana.

Sirius le revolvió un poco el pelo pero le indicó que se sentara.

- Bueno Harry, no te saqué de tu clase de pociones para hablarte de los fénix sino... para esto- dijo el anciano sacando de uno de sus cajones un cofre de madera con un escudo de armas que ponía bajo él unas iniciales: "G. G."

Harry las miró extrañado.

- Godric Gryffindor, para ser más exactos- aclaró Dumbledore- esto, supuestamente, tendría que serte entregado junto con el resto de la herencia Gryffindor cuando cumplas los diecisiete años pero creo que pronto necesitarás esto.

Dumbledore le pasó el cofre a Harry y le ordenó que lo abriera.

Harry acercó sus manos temblorosas a la tapa del cofre, metió las uñas por una ranura que había y abrió el cofre. Se impresionó mucho al ver el contenido. Dentro del cofre, sobre una almohadilla escarlata, se encontraba una magnífica cota de malla color azul plateado, muy parecido a la sangre de unicornio.

Harry la levantó entre sus manos y sintió al tacto como era áspera y suave a la vez, como llenaba de una calidez a su cuerpo. Era extremadamente liviana por suerte. Era un trabajo excelente. Sentía entre sus dedos cada minúsculo anillo ovalado incrustado en la tela que parecía ser de piel de dragón.

- Esa- anunció el director- es la cota de malla de Godric Gryffindor usada por él en innumerables batallas. Como podrás ver, es livianísima. Está hecha por el mismo Merlín en regalo a Gryffindor. Está hecha con piel de dragón en la parte que dará a tu cuerpo. Te protegerá de muchas maldiciones por las propiedades de su piel. Por otro lado, los anillos están hechos de una composición de materiales para resistir incluso a la espada de Gryffindor: es una mezcla entre polvo de cuerno del unicornio de Merlin, un poco de su sangre, plumas de fénix, metales comunes como el hierro, por supuesto y, en la parte más importante, o sea, la parte del corazón, tiene diamante azul, una piedra que ya no existe. Como ya te dije, resiste una estocada con la espada de Gryffindor, espero que haga lo propio con la de Slytherin si fuera necesario.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga con ella?

- Por lo pronto, deberás tenerla puesta día y noche, no debes sacártela por nada del mundo y trata de no contarle a casi nadie sobre ella ¿Entendido?

- Sí.

- Bueno Harry ahora vuelve a clase- dijo el director parándose y tendiendo su mano.

Harry se la estrechó pero cuando se separó, tenía un pedazo de pergamino en su mano. Miró al anciano, que le guiñó un ojo.

Harry salió del despacho y echo a correr hacia el aula de pociones dado que aún quedaban quince minutos de clase. Ya sabía que le esperaba una tarde de limpieza

Realmente era liviana la cota de malla y no le dificultaba al correr para nada.

Miró su mano, ahí estaba el pergamino que Dumbledore le había dado. Lo dio vuelta y leyó con asombro:

Severus,

Me he llevado a Harry Potter a mi despacho en tu hora por una razón que aún no puedo decirte, pero te ruego que no lo castigues por llegar tarde.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry sonrió de felicidad al saber que no tendría que despellejar sapos cornudos después de clase. Llegó al fin a la puerta del aula de pociones, alargó la mano y abrió la puerta de madera negra. Cuando entró al aula, toda la clase dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio vuelta para ver quien osaba interrumpir la clase de Snape. Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando vieron que se trataba de Harry Potter. Los de Slytherin lo miraban muy sonrientes pero la mayoría de Gryffindor lo miraba con lástima. Otros, como Hermione, le echaban miradas reprobatorias. Sin embargo, la única persona que no lo miraba era Snape, que estaba enfrascado en la corrección de unos exámenes.

- Potter, siéntate- le ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo- y serás castigado después de clase.

Harry no se sentó sino que se adelantó hacia su escritorio.

Snape sintió la presencia de Harry y levantó la vista de sus exámenes para echarle una mirada envenenada.

- Te he dicho que te sientes- dijo con suavidad.

Harry sólo se limitó a dejar la nota del director en su escritorio y se fue a sentar.

Snape leyó la nota y se dirigió a toda la clase.

- Terminó la hora- anunció- pueden irse- te salvaste como siempre Potter- añadió irritado.

Harry se juntó con Ron y Hermione al salir del aula. Estos lo taladraron con preguntas sobre su paradero.

- Estuve en el despacho de Dumbledore- contestó Harry aburrido.

- Y ¿Para qué te llamó?- preguntó Hermione.

Harry miró el pasillo por donde estaban caminando y vio, con alivio, que estaba desierto.

- Para esto- dijo Harry levantándose la camisa.

A Ron y a Hermione se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver la majestuosa cota de malla que llevaba Harry.

- Guau, Harry, es preciosa- le dijo Hermione.

- Oye, ¿estás seguro que vas a pelear con magia? Parece que vayas a luchar en una guerra muggle. Tienes espada, cota de malla... ¿qué falta ahora? ¿Un escudo?- dijo Ron entre risas.

- Recuerda que también puedo hacer magia con la espada- le dijo Harry.

- ¿Y para qué te la dio?- preguntó Ron.

- Es parte de la herencia de Gryffindor pero él cree que podría necesitarla.

- ¿Estás diciendo que pelearas directamente con Voldemort?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sólo si consigue la espada de Slytherin- respondió Harry- mejor dejemos el tema que están por llegar otros alumnos a pociones y nosotros tenemos transformaciones.

Se encaminaron hacia el aula de transformaciones y llegaron justo a tiempo. McGonagall estaba por cerrar la puerta del aula.

- Vamos, no se retrasen- les dijo McGonagall.

Harry vio al entrar al aula que Malfoy no estaba en ella.

"- Posiblemente esté en la enfermería con sus compañeros de equipo- pensó"

Se sentaron en los pupitres y McGonagall habló al curso.

- Sé que esperamos un ataque del innombrable pero el profesor Dumbledore ha cambiado de idea sobre el temario ya que el 1° de mayo, o sea en tres semanas, tendrán sus TIMOs. Volveremos a retomar los Trasladores en cuanto terminen los exámenes. Hoy volveremos a ver la transformación de los platos. Comiencen.

Algo confundidos por los continuos cambios de temarios, los alumnos de quinto empezaron a transformar los platos.

Terminó la clase y los de Gryffindor se fueron a comer.

La teoría de Harry acerca del paradero de los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch se confirmó al no verlos en su mesa a la hora de almorzar.

Luego tuvieron defensa contra las artes oscuras. También en esa materia habían reestructurado el programa así que volvían a los duelos. Esta vez todos los de Slytherin y Ron habían entregado el trabajo así que podrían competir.

Nuevamente Lupin armó las parejas que quedaron asi:

Dean con Ron; Seamus con Hermione; Parvati con Pansy; Neville con Goyle; Lavender con Zabini y Harry con Crabbe.

Dean y Ron subieron a la tarima. Dean estaba un poco asustado ya que todo Hogwarts sabía que el trío de Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley siempre estaban metidos en cosas raras y peligrosas. Ron, por su parte, estaba decidido a no hacerle mucho daño a Dean y prepararlo todo para su duelo con Malfoy.

Cuando Lupin ordenó que empezaran, Dean se quedó como petrificado. Ron se quedo mirándolo algo impresionado y lo atacó con un simple maleficio aturdidor. Dean cayó en la misma posición con la que había comenzado el duelo.

El duelo de Seamus con Hermione fue un poco más movido pero Hermione ganó indiscutiblemente al congelar todo el cuerpo de Seamus, claro que Ron tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería porque tenía un principio de Hipotermia.

En el 3° duelo, Pansy Parkinson le ganó fácilmente a Parvati con un maleficio de desarme.

Los duelos de Neville y Harry no tuvieron dificultad alguna ya que Crabbe y Goyle no parecían saber nada de magia.

En el último duelo Zabini le ganó a Lavender en un duelo muy parejo.

Después de los duelos, Lupin reunió a los estudiantes.

- Muchachos, estos duelos estuvieron bien pero el objetivo de esto era practicar en batalla los maleficios aprendidos este año. Sólo he visto maleficios aturdidor, desarme y congelante. Espero que para la próxima clase vengan algo más preparados o si no los haré pelear contra mí y ahí si tendrán que luchar bien. Ustedes deciden.

Finalmente tocó la campana y se fueron a encantamientos de acuerdo con lo que Lupin les había dicho.

Esa vez Harry si pudo escuchar como un eco de la voz de Hermione en su cabeza. Y cuando Harry respondió, Hermione pudo recibir claramente sus palabras.

**Este capítulo es cortito pero bueno, es porque se viene el final ya; luego de éste, se vienen los últimos tres capítulos!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios!**


	27. TIMOs

Capítulo XXVII: T.I.M.O.S

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y eso no era una buena señal ya que se acercaba el día del ataque de Voldemort, aunque no se sabía cual; lo mismo que los TIMOs pero eso parecía que iba a ser un poco más fácil ya que a Harry y Hermione les salían muy bien todos los hechizos aprendidos. A Ron le salían también pero a duras penas.

Después de Hermione, fue el turno de Harry de cuidar al Milerizo. No hubo que cuidarlo mucho ya que Hermione había echo un excelente trabajo con él. Lo mantuvo en la sala de los Merodeadores y todas las noches lo visitaba para ver su estado y para recolectar su veneno. Ya habían acumulado siete litros de veneno pero no sabían si eso era mucho o poco ya que Hagrid había prohibido comentar con otros compañeros que no sean del grupo sobre el tema del Milerizo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban muy felices ya que los dos últimos se habían batido a duelo con Malfoy y realmente le habían dado una paliza en venganza de todos los años de humillaciones. Ahora, todo el curso estaba expectante al último duelo entre Harry y Malfoy, que se llevaría a cabo el último viernes de abril.

En el último día de clases de abril, viernes en el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall le ordenó a Harry repartir los horarios de exámenes de los TIMOs. Al terminar de repartirlos, Harry volvió a su asiento y echó un vistazo al suyo:

Lunes: 8:00 Herbología. Teórico

14:00 Herbología. Práctico

Martes: 8:00 Historia de la Magia

24:00 Astronomía.

Miércoles: 8:00 Transformaciones. Teórico

14:00 Transformaciones. Práctico

Jueves: 8:00 DCAO. Teórico.

14:00 DCAO. Práctico.

Viernes: 8:00 CCM.

Lunes: 8:00 Magia sin varita. Teórico.

14:00 Práctico

Martes: 8:00 Encantamientos. Teórico.

14:00 Encantamientos. Práctico.

Miércoles: 8:00 Pociones. Teórico.

14:00 Pociones. Práctico.

Jueves: 16:00. Adivinación.

*Los alumnos serán evaluados por dos examinadores enviados por el Ministerio de la Magia. En los teóricos estará el señor Mathew Madeclock; y el los prácticos los evaluara la señora Marina Lastbody.

- Hey- dijo asombrado Harry- no sabía que teníamos teóricos y prácticos por separado y.... ¡Miren! Nos evaluarán examinadores. No tendremos a Snape respirando sobre nuestras nucas.

Neville, unos asientos más lejos, parecía pensar lo mismo a juzgar por la expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

- Sí- dijo Hermione- pero no sabemos cómo serán los examinadores. Imagínate una replica de Snape.

Neville se puso pálido.

- No digas esas cosas que a Neville le da un infarto- le dijo Ron- además, hablando de Snape, les recuerdo que tenemos clases con el en diez minutos así que mejor vámonos.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar el discurso de Snape sobre los exámenes.

- ...y aunque yo no esté para evaluarlos- decía suavemente- si alguien pone en vergüenza a mi clase, me encargare personalmente de hacerlo reprobar- esto último lo dijo posando una mirada fulminante sobre Neville- Ahora veremos la última poción que esta en el programa de estudio. La poción de invisibilidad.

Se dio vuelta y con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Harry vio que necesitaba tres gotas de sangre de unicornio. Nunca habían usado sangre de unicornio para pociones ya que matar a uno era un crimen.

- Cuando las pociones estén listas, exactamente en 16 minutos, yo pasaré y agregaré las gotas de sangre de unicornio.

La poción era sumamente compleja. Las patas de acromántula había que cortarlas en rodajas iguales y poner la mitad en el caldero sobre el fuego y, trece segundos después, sacar el caldero del fuego y echar el resto. El polvo de escamas de dragón había que sumergirlo en agua fría dos minutos antes de echarlo en el caldero. En otras palabras, había que tener cuatro manos para hacer todo en el tiempo correspondiente. No sabían que color debían obtener en la poción pero a Harry no le parecía que el negro fuera el correcto. La de Ron estaba igual de negra que la de Harry mientras que la de Hermione tenía un gris-verdoso.

A los 16 minutos, Snape se levantó de su escritorio y miró cada una de las pociones sin agregar la sangre de unicornio.

- Un absoluto desastre- anunció- no puedo creer que ningún alumno de quinto año pueda hacer una poción tan fácil. No voy a gastar la preciada sangre de unicornio en esas sustancias incoloras cuando deberían tener una poción celeste.

Hizo un movimiento con la varita y todas las pociones desaparecieron.

- Ahora harán un trabajo sobre las maneras de hacer invisible un objeto y que este objeto, haga invisible otras cosas. Un ejemplo son las capas de invisibilidad. Mínimo dos pergaminos.

- Viejo amargado- dijo Ron al salir del aula- mandarnos un trabajo de dos pergaminos justo ahora, que tenemos los exámenes encima. Ni siquiera dijo para cuando es.

- Pero conociendo a Snape, es capaz de pasar por la torre Gryffindor a pedirlo el domingo- dijo Hermione- así que hoy lo haremos en la biblioteca.

Llegaron a transformaciones justo antes de que tocara la campana.

McGonagall pasó la hora comentándoles sobre los TIMOs.

- En la parte teórica- les dijo- generalmente son 200 preguntas en tres horas así que si no saben alguna, déjenla para después o no les alcanzará el tiempo. En la práctica son Cinco transformaciones. Deben hacer decentemente por lo menos cuatro para un Aceptable, para mejores notas, depende de lo bien que hayan echo las cinco.

Después del almuerzo llegó lo que Harry había estado esperando desde que se despertó esa mañana: el duelo con Malfoy en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin armó las parejas y comenzaron los duelos. Harry no prestó atención a los otros duelos y ni siquiera presenció el espectacular empate entre Ron y Hermione.

- Ahora, Harry y Draco, suban por favor.

Harry subió de un salto a la tarima muy seguro de sí mismo. Malfoy no parecía ni seguro ni miedoso. Carecía de expresión lo que Harry interpretó como tensión.

Levantaron las varitas e hicieron el saludo de magos, se alejaron unos pasos espalda a espalda y luego giraron para enfrentarse. Con las varitas a la altura del hombro del otro esperaron en cuenteo de Lupin.

- 3... 2.... 1.... Comiencen

- Aurorus- aulló Malfoy rápidamente

Harry esquivo el hechizo congelante con facilidad y le mandó un rápido desarme.

Malfoy también lo esquivó con velocidad.

- Corvina

De la varita de Malfoy salieron unas espigas envenenadas.

Harry esquivó dos pero una le rozó el antebrazo izquierdo produciéndole una pequeña herida.

- Maximum Lumos- gritó Harry.

Un resplandor cegó a Malfoy dándole tiempo a Harry para vendarse la herida.

- Férula- susurró.

Pero Malfoy ya había recuperado la vista y gritó.

- Paleosignum.

Harry alcanzó a crear un buen escudo protector antes que una lluvia de piedras lo golpeara. Como era muy bueno el escudo, Harry no sufrió ningún daño.

- Surnicus- gritó Harry confiando en que esta vez su hechizo funcionaría ya que era un hechizo supersónico y dudaba que Malfoy conociera el contra hechizo.

Malfoy recibió el hechizo y calló de rodillas aferrándose la cabeza.

Harry aprovecho el estado de Malfoy y se hizo invisible.

Malfoy se levanto un minuto más tarde algo confundido y cansado. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a Harry. Justo iba a pronunciar el encantamiento para ver a los invisibles cuando fue empujado por el hechizo impulso hasta el final de la tarima.

Nuevamente Malfoy se levantó pero ahora escupiendo un poco de sangre. Apuntó a Harry y gritó:

- Sangremcorpus- el rayo de luz roja salió de la varita de Malfoy.

Harry, que no creyó que Malfoy supiera tal hechizo, dijo rápidamente:

- Eolóminus- una ráfaga de viento chocó contra el hechizo de Malfoy y lo desvió. El hechizo fue a chocar contra la pared haciendo un gran agujero.

Harry guardó su varita, puso sus dos manos al frente y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares para gritar al final:

- ¡Trobelno!- un tornado de viento salió de las manos de Harry y fue directo a Malfoy.

El huracán atrapó a un Malfoy agotado y lo estrelló contra la pared. Malfoy calló finalmente abatido y desmayado al frío suelo del aula.

- Excelente Harry- le felicitó Lupin- pero quizás se te fue un poco la mano. Señorita Parkinson, lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería. Quizás tú también tendrías que ir a la enfermería Harry, no me gusta el aspecto de tu brazo. Ron, acompáñalo.

Harry asintió y salió con Ron hacia la enfermería.

- ¡¡Que paliza le diste a Malfoy!!- le dijo Ron entre risas- estoy seguro que la recordará por siempre.

- Jajajajajaja- se rió Harry- si... pero él también me hirió. No creo que sea nada grave. Espero no tener que pasar la noche en la enfermería con él.

- Yo preferiría morir envenenado.

Llegaron al fin a la enfermería donde se encontraba Madame Pomfrey atendiendo a Malfoy.

- Ah, tú también?- resopló al verlo- espera que termine con este chico que esta muy magullado.

Harry se sentó en una cama mientras que veía a Malfoy poner muecas de dolor al ponerle las vendas.

- Te quedarás esta noche en observación. Tienes algunas heridas internas graves aún- luego se dirigió a Harry- a ver tú, ¿qué tienes?

Harry le mostró el brazo ya sin vendas.

La enfermera le limpió la herida y se la cerró rápidamente.

- Ya está, ahora vete que tengo cosas que hacer.

- Gracias Madame Pomfrey- dijeron Harry y Ron y, con una última mirada de burla a Malfoy, fueron a clase de encantamientos, donde Flitwick los dejó jugar para "aligerar tensiones", según dijo él.

Al fin, cuando terminaron las clases de ese día, Ron se sentó cómodamente en un sillón mullido y cómodo frente al fuego.

- Creo que voy a tomar una siesta la mar de agradable- dijo estirándose.

- Ni lo pienses, Ron, ahora vas a repasar para los TIMOs.

- Pero tenemos que aligerar tensiones, como dijo Flitwick.

- Por favor... levántate gandul. Tenemos que estudiar para Herbología, y hacer el trabajo de la invisibilidad que nos mandó Snape.

- OH, está bien.

Se levantó perezosamente a los acompañó a la biblioteca, donde estaban la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto a séptimo de cada casa.

Se acomodaron en una mesa y comenzaron a repasar.

Una hora... Dos horas... Tres. Sólo dejaron de estudiar para comer algo pero volvieron después. Harry y Ron habrían dejado hace ya muchas horas pero Hermione los había retenido. Siguieron estudiando en la torre Gryffindor cuando Madame Pince cerró.

Finalmente a las 12 en punto, Hermione dio por terminada la jornada de estudio y los mandó a dormir.

- Qué suerte que no me toca hacer la ronda hoy- dijo Harry poniéndose el pijama.

- Mejor fue que cancelaran los entrenamientos- le contestó el pelirrojo metiéndose en su cama.

- Si...

Harry no pudo terminar la oración porque se quedó profundamente dormido al apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Ese fin de semana lo pasaron estudiando y repasando para los TIMOs. Hermione sólo esperaba que llegara el otro día para seguir repasando. Harry sólo esperaba que llegaran los TIMOs para ver si eran tan difíciles como contaban. Ron sólo esperaba que todo terminara y poder holgazanear todo el día.

Finalmente llegó ese lunes tan esperado por unos y detestado por otros en que darían el TIMO de Herbología.

Desayunaron un tanto ligero por el estado de nerviosismo que tenían pero no mostraban.

Tenían primero la parte teórica. Fueron a los invernaderos y vieron allí una pequeña aula improvisada. En realidad eran unos veinte bancos puestos desordenadamente. Sobre cada uno de ellos había una pluma roja y una botellita de tinta.

Parado al final del aula se encontraba el examinador del ministerio para los exámenes teóricos: Mathew Madeclock.

Era un hombre de rostro ceñudo pero enérgico y unos fríos ojos marrones. Bastante calvo excepto por unas franjas blancas a los costados de la cabeza. Su piel, bastante bronceada, estaba repleta de lunares. Usaba unos anteojos con poco aumento y poseía una dentadura bastante amarillenta. Aparentaba unos setenta años y se parecía excepcionalmente al profesor Binns, de historia de la magia, excepto en los ojos y los lunares.

- Bueno, aquí tengo sus TIMOs- dijo con una voz demasiado grave que no cuadraba con su rostro- Usarán esas plumas rojas hechizadas especialmente para que no hagan trampa y esa tinta. Es tinta invisible para que no les sirva mirar la hoja del compañero. No se queden trabados si no saben alguna pregunta. Simplemente saltéenla. Bueno...

Repartió un largo pergamino a cada uno. Harry miró el suyo y empezó a leer algunas preguntas.

- Bueno, tienen una hora y media. Comiencen.

Harry comenzó escribir a pesar de que no veía lo que escribía. No por nada los molestaron tanto durante el año con los TIMOs. Era difícil pero Harry sabía lo suficiente.

A la hora echó un vistazo a sus compañeros: Ron estaba ceñudo mirando su hoja con lo que Harry percibió como odio. Dean y Seamus tenían la mirada perdida en el cielo al descubierto. Hermione escribía rápidamente en el pergamino; el único que la superaba era Neville que era excelente en Herbología. Su mano se deslizaba por la hoja a toda velocidad. Tenía una expresión tranquila.

Harry captó la mirada del examinador y volvió a su hoja. Continuó escribiendo quince minutos más hasta que finalmente terminó el examen. Los últimos quince minutos los pasó aburrido ya que no podía controlar las preguntas a causa de la tinta invisible.

Exactamente al terminar el plazo para hacer el examen, Mathew habló.

- Plumas junto a las hojas, por favor- sacó la varita y pronunció- Accio!

Todos los exámenes volaron de sus bancos hacia él, que los apiló en su escritorio.

- Ya terminaron su teórico de Herbología- les dijo- les recomiendo que repasen para el práctico así tendrán los conocimientos más frescos. Pueden irse.

Harry se juntó con Ron y Hermione a la salida del aula.

- ¡JA!, no era tan difícil como aparentaba- dijo Hermione con a voz algo aguda.

- ¡Que va!- dijo Ron- de pura suerte pude terminar el examen. Ese Madeclock no me despegaba la vista de encima. Me recuerda a Moody.

- Otra vez no- terció Harry- apuesto que el verdadero Moody no me encubrirá si me ve con la capa invisible en la noche.

- Que sistema tan extraño ¿no?- agregó Hermione- usar tinta invisible en los TIMOs. Ingenioso.

En la tarde tuvieron la parte práctica de Herbología: la examinadora Marina Lastbody los saludó jovialmente, con una gran sonrisa. Se parecía un poco a Lockhart, su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de segundo año en el hecho que tenía unos dientes muy blancos y se le veían todos al sonreír. Era una mujer de unos treinta años, delgada y algo alta. Su pelo castaño bien oscuro estaba tranzado y le llegaba hasta la mitad del tórax. No parecía una bruja con su blusa azul, su pollera negra que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias que dejaban ver sus uñas de los pies esmaltadas de rojo fuerte.

- Pasen, muchachos, pasen- les dijo, entrando al invernadero- soy Marina Lastbody, soy la enviada del ministerio para controlar su desempeño en los T.I.M.O.s. Pueden llamarme Marina si así lo desean. Ahora díganme, ¿cómo les fue con ese anciano de Mathew?

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos pero ninguna respuesta concreta.

- Vamos, no tengan miedo. No voy a bajarles puntos por decir la verdad de un viejo cascarrabias.

Nadie respondió.

- Bueno... mejor no los distraigo. Hagamos el examen. Pónganse en filas de a dos enfrente del escritorio y hagan lo que les diré.

Se acomodaron y Marina le explicó a Lavender, que era la primera, el ejercicio.

- Aquí tienes veinte hojas de díctilas, deberás cortarlas de una manera especial que espero que recuerden todos- lo último lo dijo bien alto y claro- y poner lo que cortes en estos sobres. Después macerarán estas pinústulas. Eso es todo.

A simple vista parecía un trabajo demasiado fácil para la categoría de un TIMO pero la realidad era que se les hacia bastante difícil mantener el pulso al cortar las hojas de díctilas. Además había que contar el nerviosismo que producía el tic-tac del reloj que la examinadora tenía en su mesa, y el agobiante sol que les abrasaba la nuca, sumado a la mirada despreocupada que le dirigía la examinadora como diciendo que no era un trabajo tan difícil. Por suerte Harry recordó la forma en que había que hacer el ejercicio y su pulso no flaqueó aunque tardo bastante en cortar todas las hojas.

Luego comenzó a machacar las pinústulas, las cuales producían un olor nauseabundo que mareaba.

Dos horas después todos terminaron con sus ejercicios y la examinadora los dejó irse.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la torre Gryffindor sólo para tomar los libros de Historia de la Magia y Astronomía.

Un gran problema parecía ser el examen de Historia de la Magia dado que sólo era teórico y los apuntes de Hermione no parecían estar completos. Eso suponía un mínimo de doscientas preguntas. Por otro lado tenían el de Astronomía, el cual no parecía representar muchas dificultades para los Gryffindors.

Al día siguiente comprobaron que sus estimaciones no era ni de lejos, acertadas. Madeclock repartió un examen de no menos de cuatrocientas preguntas. Pero al terminar las preguntas, Madeclock repartió una hoja más con cincuenta comparaciones. Todos parecían echar de menos al profesor Binns ya que Mathew Madeclock era tan o más antipático que Severus Snape.

Cuando al fin pudieron salir del aula sintieron los efectos de cuatro horas continuas de escribir. Todos tenían las manos agarrotadas.

- Ay, como duele- se quejó Ron- cuando vi la hoja de dos metros me dio un escalofrío.

Dean, Seamus y Neville asintieron completamente de acuerdo con Ron.

- Al menos Hermione pudo terminar el examen- dijo Harry- a mi me quedaron como setenta preguntas sin contestar.

- Oye, yo no alcancé a terminar tampoco. Me quedaron ocho preguntas pendientes.

- Oh- dijo Ron- comparado con nosotros lo tuyo es mucho menos.

Luego, en la noche, tuvieron su examen de Astronomía en la fría torre Norte. Ese también fue un examen peliagudo pero Marina, la examinadora, estuvo dando pistas sobre el trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a ver a Madeclock en el TIMO de transformaciones.

Este no fue tan difícil ya que la mayoría de las preguntas eran sobre lo que pasaba si efectuabas cada hechizo.

El práctico fue un poco más complicado ya que debían hacer cinco transformaciones. Primero debían transformar un conejo en una maleta. Luego, Marina había traído unos gatos que debían transformar en cubos de roca sólida. La tercera prueba consistía en la famosa transformación doble de los platos, luego una pluma que tenía que convertirse en una serpiente y, por último, unos zapatos para bailar que debían transformar en dos osos de felpa.

Harry y Hermione completaron perfectamente todas las transformaciones. Ron solo falló en la primera al convertirse el conejo en una maleta peluda.

El jueves tuvieron el teórico de defensa contra las artes oscuras que más bien parecía hecho especialmente para Harry. La mitad del puntaje del TIMO consistía en explicar que es un patronus. También fue un extraño examen por el hecho de que sólo eran diez preguntas.

El práctico fue algo muy sencillo dado que la cantidad de hechizos que sabía solo se comparaba con los que sabían Albus Dumbledore y Tom Riddle. Impresionó bastante a Marina el tornado que había usado en el duelo con Malfoy.

Al terminar el examen, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron directo a la sala de los Merodeadores para echar un último vistazo al milerizo y, de paso, recolectar un poco más de veneno. Ya habían juntado más de veinte botellas y con esa última recolección terminaron de llenar la número veintiséis. El milerizo rebosaba de salud: su piel era muy brillante y las espinas largas y muy filosas.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno, se encaminaron junto con Neville hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Neville llevaba al milerizo mediante un hechizo levitatorio igual que Harry, Ron y Hermione que llevaban las botellas con veneno.

Hagrid los estaba esperando con una sonrisa, algo impactado por la cantidad de botellas que traían. Los exámenes de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y de Adivinación eran los únicos dados por los profesores titulares. La mayoría de la clase traía entre diez y quince botellas excepto por el equipo de Parvati, Lavender, Dean y Seamus, que traían diecinueve botellas.

Hagrid examino todos y cada uno de los milerizos de la clase, anotando en una planilla. No sólo contó la cantidad de botellas de veneno sino también el color y la consistencia.

El fin de semana lo pasaron más relajados. En primera porque sólo quedaba esa última semana de exámenes y en segundo porque el único examen que representaba problema era el de pociones.

Pero el lunes volvieron a los exámenes y con ellos, el nerviosismo y el desayuno apurado con los libros junto al tazón de avena.

Tuvieron a primera hora el examen de Magia sin Varita. Madeclock repartió las hojas extensas con muchas preguntas. Aunque eran bastantes, no representaban mucha dificultad para nadie.

El práctico fue realmente sencillo para los tres Gryffindors ya que sabían todos los hechizos. Tampoco fue difícil para los demás puesto que el examen no era nada del otro mundo.

El martes tuvieron el de encantamientos, otro fácil. En el práctico Harry, Ron y Hermione hicieron gala de todo lo que habían estudiado para el torneo de los tres magos.

En pociones, Harry hubiera dado hasta su escoba por ver a Snape inspeccionando sus pociones sin poder hacer ningún comentario desdeñoso por la simple razón de que las pociones estaban perfectas como vio hacer a Madeclock pero tuvo que conformarse con hacer las pociones callado. Tuvo mucha suerte ya que les había tocado hacer la poción de invisibilidad, la única poción que habían hecho todos mal, y le había salido bien.

Finalmente tuvieron el examen de Adivinación y, como en tercer año, la profesora los examinaría por separado.

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al pie de la escalera Neville les informó:

- Nos va a hacer ver las hojas de té. Es raro. Se supone que tendría que tomar algo de este año. Sólo espero poder ver algo.

Harry y Ron asintieron.

Ya había empezado a examinar la profesora. Se escucho un "Neville Longbottom" y el aludido los abandono para desaparecer tras la escalera.

Sólo quedaban Harry y Ron en el pasillo.

- ¿Tu has visto algo alguna vez en la taza?- preguntó Ron.

- Excepto un grim imaginario, nada

- ¿Crees que debamos fingir desgracias?

- Parece la única salida.

De pronto bajó Neville con una mueca de felicidad. No pareció notarlos y bajo muy contento.

- Ronald Weasley- anunció la profesora.

Harry le deseó suerte y lo vio subir hacia el aula.

¿Debería mentir o en realidad vería algo? Ojalá la profesora no lo ayudara y le mencionara al grim. Por lo menos no era quiromancia.

Ron bajó a los diez minutos con una cara neutra.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Creo que la convencí- dijo con una sonrisita.

- Harry Potter.

- Suerte...

Harry subió la escalera y entro al aula de Adivinación. Allí lo esperaba la profesora Trelawney con su chal lleno de cuentas y lentejuelas detrás de su escritorio. A delante de ella lo esperaba una taza humeante llena de té.

- Buenas tardes, Harry. Si tienes la amabilidad. Siéntate y bebe. Luego dime lo que ves.

Harry se sentó respirando entrecortadamente dado que no había ninguna ventana abierta.

Se tomó la infusión, dio vuelta la taza y observó la masa marrón y...

Allí, más claro que el agua estaba dibujado un puñal de hoja corta. Harry se quedó estático sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

- Veo...- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa mirando a la profesora-veo un puñal.

La profesora anotó inmediatamente en un librito de notas.

Harry volvió a su taza sólo para descubrir que el puñal ya no estaba. En su lugar había una varita. Se lo dijo inmediatamente a la profesora, que anotó.

Volvió a su taza.

Ahora veía una hoja marchita. Se apresuró a decírselo a la profesora. Nuevamente vio un dibujo en las hojas: un escudo.

Se lo dijo a la profesora que palideció un poco.

- Estas...- preguntó con la voz temblorosa- ¿estas seguro, querido?

- Completamente- dijo con voz segura.

Regreso a su taza pero ya no logró ver nada.

- Es todo- anunció a una sorprendida profesora Trelawney.

- Muy bien querido- dijo agitada- puedes irte.

Harry se levantó rápidamente con una idea fija en su cerebro: descifrar aquellos signos.

Volvió apresuradamente a la sala común. Allí estaba Ron sentado cómodamente en un sillón con las piernas sobre una mesa, descansando por el fin de los exámenes. Sin embargo, Harry continuó su camino hacia su baúl. Buscó frenéticamente su libro de adivinación de tercer año.

Ahí, al fondo del baúl, algo maltratado estaba su ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro.

Se sentó en su cama y abrió el índice. Busco en el índice las hojas de té, abrió la parte de los significados de los signos y leyó las equivalencias:

Puñal: herida.  
Varita: muerte.

Hoja marchita: depresión.

Escudo: cae la defensa.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Lo iban a herir, eso era seguro pero... ¿moriría? ¿Ese presagio era para él? Depresión... sus amigos iban a estar deprimidos por su muerte. Todo encajaba. Cae la defensa... Se supone que él era la defensa- tragó saliva- y Voldemort lo iba a matar. Finalmente las predicciones de la profesora Trelawney se harían realidad...

Decidió no contárselo a nadie. No quería pánico justo ahora.

- Además- dijo una vocecita en su cerebro- eres pésimo en adivinación. Quizás te equivocaste.

Ojalá se hubiera equivocado pero en la taza estaba bien claro. Todos los dibujos.

De repente se abrió la puerta. Era Ron con un semblante algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó observándolo bien. Se dio cuenta de que había un libro en sus piernas- ¿estás leyendo? Ya terminamos los exámenes. Vamos a buscar a Hermione que ya habrá terminado su TIMO de Aritmancia.

Ron se acercó a zancadas a su amigo y lo zarandeó bruscamente.

- ¿Eh?- Harry salió de su ensimismamiento repentino- si, vamos.

Fueron a buscar a Hermione. La encontraron justo saliendo del aula de Aritmancia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó Harry aparentando tranquilidad.

Podría ser que Harry era un excelente actor, o que Hermione realmente estaba feliz por los exámenes pero ella no notó el estado de nerviosismo en que se encontraba Harry.

- Sí, este último fue aún más fácil que el de Hagrid.

- Oigan, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos unas horas a Hogsmeade para festejar?- propuso Ron.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al oír la proposición.

- No podemos salir del castillo hasta que...- empezó ella con voz severa y autoritaria.

- Vamos, Hermione- interrumpió Harry- sólo festejaremos el fin de los TIMOs. ¿Qué tiene de malo un simple brindis?- agregó poniendo cara de chico bueno.

Hermione miró esa mueca severamente pero, después de unos segundos, sonrió.

- Oh, esta bien pero no pongas esa cara- accedió finalmente Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron muy contentos.

El primero sacó la varita y dijo:

- Accio Mapa del Merodeador.

Se quedó con la varita extendida medio minuto hasta que por una ventana hizo su aparición el mapa.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- murmuró Harry.

Se dibujó el mapa en el pergamino al instante. No había nadie cerca.

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry por una serie de escaleras hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta y jorobada.

- Dissendium- murmuró dando unos golpecitos a la estatua.

Ron y Hermione, que nunca habían visto el pasadizo, siguieron a Harry por el túnel tallado en roca viva.

Después de un cuarto de hora, atravesaron el mostrador de Honeydukes, que no se hallaba tan abarrotado de gente como de costumbre. Salieron a la soleada calle y caminaron un rato por ella viendo a algunos niños pequeños que se corrían entre sí. Entraron a Las Tres Escobas que, casualmente se hallaba fresco. Visualizaron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan sentados en una mesa. Se acercaron a ellos.

- Ey, Fred, George, Lee- llamaron Harry y Ron.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- saludó Fred.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó George.

- Terminaron los exámenes y queríamos venir a festejar igual que ustedes- explico Harry- bueno, nos sentaremos en otra mesa.

Pidieron las bebidas y se sentaron a la mesa.

- Felicidades- dijo Ron levantando la jarra contento.  
Bebieron hasta el fondo.

Estaban charlando animadamente cuando llegó agitado un pueblerino y anunció agitado.

- Mortífagos... docenas de ellos. Se dirigen a Hogwarts.


	28. Una espada de doble filo

**Capítulo XXVIII: Una espada de doble filo  
**

El pánico se apoderó de Las Tres Escobas: algunas personas se refugiaron bajo las mesas, otras, como Madame Rosmerta y el barman se fueron a la trastienda. Los niños gritaban. Harry se paró de un salto y salió a la calle seguido de Ron y Hermione.

En la calle no había ni un alma. Los pequeños que corrían por la acera ya no se veían. A lo lejos, camino a Hogwarts, se veía una considerable masa negra que se dirigía al castillo. Se movían lentamente como si no llevaran mucha prisa.

- Debemos volver al castillo- advirtió Hermione- debemos avisarles a Dumbledore y a los demás.

- No llegaremos a tiempo, el camino es más largo- dijo Ron.

- Pero tenemos que intentarlo, deben preparar los Trasladores para los más pequeños- le dijo Hermione.

- Tengo una idea- dijo Harry- creo que podré usar la telepatía con Dumbledore.

- ¿Podrás? Estamos muy lejos

- Lo intentaré.

Se concentró lo más rápido que pudo repitiendo las palabras "Dumbledore... Dumbledore...", mentalmente.

En el castillo el profesor Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar las finas terminaciones de las ventanas de Hogwarts, cuando escucho la voz de Harry. Miró a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que la voz provenía de su cabeza. Le contestó.

- Harry ¿qué pasa?

- Mortífagos... van a Hogwarts.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Mortífagos... van a Hogwarts.

Harry sólo repetía esas palabras. Como no era un experto en telepatía, no lograba escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore

De pronto se cortó la comunicación pero Dumbledore ya sabía que hacer...

En Hogsmeade tres adolescentes corrían lo más rápido que podían por un extenso túnel oscuro.

- Sólo espero que me haya escuchado- jadeó Harry.

- Bueno, lo sabremos al llegar- dijo Ron.

Finalmente llegaron a un tobogán de piedra, que escalaron rápidamente. Abrieron la estatua de la bruja tuerta y salieron al pasillo.

No había nadie en él y parecía más lúgubre que de costumbre. Se acercaron a la ventana más próxima y vieron, con alivio, que habían formado una barricada y, tras ella, se encontraban varios aurores del ministerio.

Allí, sobre una colina próxima al lago se comenzó a ver la masa negra que habían visto desde Hogsmeade.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Harry corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Ahí tampoco había nadie. Harry subió rápidamente y bajó envainando la espada y con la cota de malla ya puesta.

- Vamos.

Bajaron corriendo siete pisos hasta llegar al vestíbulo. No había nadie tampoco allí pero se oían voces en el Gran Salón. Penetraron a él encontrándose a todos los profesores encantando la mesa de Ravenclaw para convertirla en un traslador. Sobre ella estaban sentados todos los alumnos de primero a cuarto y algunos de quinto y sexto. Todos los demás se quedaban para ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Al fin terminaron de preparar la mesa.

- ¿Nadie más desea irse a un lugar seguro?- preguntó Dumbledore- les aseguró que no se les reprochará en lo más mínimo.

Nadie se movió.  
- Bueno, entonces... buen viaje.

Unos segundos después la mesa y los demás alumnos desaparecieron.

Al instante que los alumnos desaparecieron, comenzaron a escuchar gritos afuera. Rápidamente, todos se movilizaron hacia la entrada del colegio. La barricada había sido destruida por completo, había algunos aurores en el piso pero los que quedaban en pie luchaban fervientemente. Los aurores que quedaban eran muy pocos pero al salir los profesores con unos cincuenta alumnos, los mortifagos fueron yendo hacia atrás. Mientras que Hogwarts ganaba terreno.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se separaron al poco tiempo. Harry trató de ubicar a Voldemort pero la ausencia del dolor en la cicatriz delataba que no se encontraba por allí.

Un mortífago reconoció a Harry y se acercó con la varita en alto.

- Ahh, Potter- susurró el mortífago apuntándolo con la varita al mismo tiempo que Harry hacía lo mismo- nos conocemos al fin.

- Te aseguro que no te gustará conocerme a fondo.- musitó gravemente- Expelliarmus!

El mortífago, que parecía ser bastante inexperto, no tenía muchos reflejos y recibió de lleno la maldición, perdiendo su varita y cayó despatarrado al suelo a unos metros de Harry.

- Desmaius!

Dejó al inútil Mortífago sin conocimiento antes de alejarse un poco más de la entrada al colegió.

Vio a tres chicas de sexto año de Hufflepuff acorralar a un Mortífago contra un árbol. Cerca del lago se veía una violenta batalla entre la profesora Sprout, Lupin y McGonagall contra cinco Mortifagos. Los tres profesores se hallaban en desigualdad y, rápidamente, los Mortifagos los redujeron. Se iba a acercar a ayudarlos cuando vio aparecer de la nada a Hagrid justo detrás de los Mortífagos. De un solo movimiento de su brazo derecho los mandó a los cinco a volar hacia el lago. Sprout casi lloraba de agradecimiento. Abrazó fuertemente a Hagrid antes de continuar con la batalla.

Harry continuó buscando a Voldemort por el campo de batalla. Diviso también a Madame Maxime encargándose de otros. De repente vio un rayo de luz verde cerca de su derecha pero respiró con alivio al ver que provenía de la varita de Snape.

Cada vez se acercaba más al bosque prohibido. Una o dos veces desmayó a algunos mortífagos que acorralaban a algunos alumnos.

Justo cuando se estaba por adentrar en el bosque prohibido, vio salir de él a dos mortífagos a unos diez metros a su izquierda.

- Desmaius!

Pudo desmayar al primero pero al mandar el segundo maleficio, el mortífago lo esquivo y lo miro a través de su máscara negra.

- ¡Potter!

Harry reconoció esa voz. Era la de Lucius Malfoy. Recordó fugazmente algo sobre él: "los Malfoy eran los del círculo más allegado al innombrable"

- ¡Malfoy!, tú me podrás ayudar.

El Mortífago estalló en carcajadas.

- Por favor, Potter. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

- ¡Estúpido!, haré que me ayudes por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿A quién llamas estúpido?- preguntó Malfoy rugiendo de ira- crucio!

Harry lo esquivó por los pelos.

- Expelliarmus- gritó Harry.

Malfoy lo esquivó también.

- Flagelus!- de la varita de Malfoy salieron veloces cadenas que apresaron de pies y manos a Harry.

- Ahora veremos quien es el estúpido, Potter. Crucio!

Un dolor más allá de lo normal lo invadió. Un dolor que sólo podía producir un buen cruciatus. Al mismo tiempo que sufría el cruciatus, las cadenas se apretaban más y más al cuerpo de Harry. A aquel dolor se le sumó unas puntadas de la cicatriz. Pero, de repente, se sintió alegre. Alegre pese a sentir sus huesos hechos polvo. Eso no era una buena señal: si la cicatriz le pinchaba y se sentía alegre, eso sólo quería decir que Voldemort estaba alegre y eso sólo podía ocurrir si había conseguido la espada.

No podía entender como podía escuchar algo por encima de sus propios gritos pero así era. Escuchaba a Malfoy burlarse de él.

- ¿Duele no, Potter? Y me decías estúpido. Te atreviste a insultarme. Frente a mi no eres más que un pequeño bebé. Si no fuera porque mi señor te quiere vivo yo mismo...

- Desmaius!

Malfoy cayó desmayado por el hechizo de Fred Weasley, que los había visto.

- HARRY! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Fred visiblemente nervioso- Finite incantatem!

La cadenas desaparecieron inmediatamente y la sangre comenzó a escurrir por algunas heridas.

Harry se levantó ayudado por Fred y escupió un poco de sangre.

Se acercaron al cuerpo desmayado de Malfoy.

Harry levantó la varita.

- Flagelus!- esta vez las cadenas se aferraron duramente al cuerpo de Malfoy- ennervate!

Malfoy abrió los ojos al instante e intentó moverse.

Pronto cesó sus intentos por escapar y Harry le dirigió la palabra.

- ¿Dónde está Voldemort?- preguntó sin preámbulos.

- No lo se- respondió Malfoy.

Harry apretó más las cadenas a su cuerpo.

- Sí que lo sabes. Tú eres de los más cercanos a él- gritaba Harry- Dímelo.

Harry le sacó la máscara de un golpe.

- ¡Una oportunidad más! ¿¡Dónde está Voldemort!?

Malfoy esbozó con dificultad una sonrisa de desprecio.

Harry desenvainó rápidamente la espada y le hizo un corte en la cara a Malfoy.

- ¿Ves esto?- preguntó tranquilo- ¿No querras que lo pase por tu cuello verdad?

El terror se plantó en la mirada de Malfoy al encontrarse con la espada.

¡No voy a repetirlo, asqueroso Mortífago!- gritó de pronto y pusó la espada en la garganta de Malfoy- ¿Dónde está Voldemort?

Malfoy pronunció unas débiles palabras inaudibles.

- ¡No te oí! ¡Dilo más fuerte!

Unas palabras aún debiles pero audibles brotaron de la garganta de Malfoy:

- En el despacho de Dumbledore...

En ese momento ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Harry puso dos dedos en su cuello. Se calmó cuando sintió unos latidos.

- ¿Harry, está muerto?- preguntó Fred.

Harry dio un respingo. Se había olvidado de su salvador.

- No, no, sólo esta desmayado.

- ¿Esa no es la espada que tiene Dumbledore en su despacho?- preguntó curioso Fred.

- No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, Fred- habló rápidamente Harry- escúchame atentamente...

Harry estaba por hablar cuando lo interrumpió George. Traía el labio ensangrentado.

- ¿Están bien todos?- preguntó- yo me deshice de uno en el lago.

Fred estaba por responderle a su gemelo cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

- Fred, George. Escúchenme: tengo que regresar al castillo lo más rápido posible. Es decir, por ahí- dijo señalando al campo donde aún se encontraban demasiados Mortífagos luchando- ¿ustedes podrían cubrirme?

- Por supuesto- respondieron al unísono- tú sólo corre que nosotros nos encargamos de los Mortífagos- agregó George.

- Bueno, entonces en marcha.

Se levantaron los tres del pasto y comenzaron la carrera hacia los muros de Hogwarts.

Los gemelos Weasley contituían una fuerte defensa: habían unido dos escudos protectores y se los habían echado a Harry. Aparte, habían desviado todas las maldiciones que les echaban los Mortífagos.

Harry debía apresurarse para mantener el paso de los gemelos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a las fuertes puertas de roble oscuro del castillo, se detuvieron en seco.

- Chicos- dijo Harry- de aquí en más iré yo sólo. No intenten seguirme. Podría ser peligroso. Es en serio, Fred. Ustedes protéjanse y vayan a buscar a Dumbledore.

- Pero, pero...

- ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Fred y George corrieron a buscar a Dumbledore lo más rápido que pudieron.

Harry tomó aire y entró corriendo a Hogwarts. El resultado del examen de adivinación le pesaba más que nunca. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la muerte segura. Trató de apartar esos pensamientos pesimistas y echó a correr hacia una muerte casi segura.

Corrió y atravesó el vestíbulo. Jamás se le había hecho tan extenso.

Cuando llegaba a la altura de las puertas del Gran Salón, hubo una especie de explosión a su lado y salió despedido hacia dentro del Gran Salón.

******************************************************************

Ron y Hermione se habían separado rápidamente de Harry cuándo se internaron en la batalla. Ellos avanzaron por la explanada del colegio, derribando a uno o dos mortífagos que encontraban por el camino, desprevenidos. Una o dos veces creyó Ron que divisaba a Harry, pero al parpadear nuevamente caía en la cuenta de que no era él, sino otro alumno.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dos mortífagos, que recorrían los terrenos entre medio de los combates, repararan en ellos.

El doble duelo que se inició en ese momento era un tanto extraño, puesto que Ron y Hermione permanecieron juntos espalda con espalda mientras que los mortífagos se encontraban enfrentados. Ellos eran bastante hábiles y esquivaban con relativa facilidad todos los maleficios que Ron y Hermione les lanzaban. Sin embargo, no previeron que los hechizos de ataque que los chicos esquivaban continuaban su trayecto y atacaban al compañero mortífago que estaba enfrente. De esa manera fue que uno de los mortífagos cayó abatido por su propio compañero. Luego de eso, no les resultó excesivamente complicado a Ron y a Hermione encargarse del otro mortífago, siendo dos contra uno.

******************************************************************

Dentro del castilo, mientras tanto, Harry Potter volaba atravesando el Gran Salón luego de una terrible explosión.

Aterrizó boca arriba en la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde se deslizó casi hasta el final.

Abrió los ojos para ver lo que había ocasionado la explosión y se encontró con la siempre odiosa pero penetrante mirada de Voldemort. Aquella mirada en esos momentos expresaba júbilo. De pronto, sacó su mano derecha desde dentro de la capa negra y dirigió su mirada a la espada que empuñaba en su blanca mano parecida a una gran araña blanca. La acercó a su cara y le pasó por la hoja su lengua bífida. La espada estaba decorada con pequeños detalles verdes y plateados. Luego la bajó.

- Bueno, Harry- dijo con su voz fría pero suave- nos encontramos de nuevo. No negaré que me dejaste algo sorprendido el pasado junio. El Priori Incantatem, no sabía que nuestras varitas eran hermanas. Sin embargo te sirvió para un escape rápido, ¿verdad? Y te atreviste a llevarte mi trofeo de resurrección, ese Diggory. Aunque, claro, te hubiera preferido a ti de ser posible.

Harry se estremeció al oír hablar de Cedric. Los flashes de esa noche le atormentaron de nuevo.

- Vamos Harry, ¿te duele pensar en el pasado?- continuó Voldemort- ¿has tenido pesadillas, has llorado? Harry, los hombres no lloran. Tendrías que tenerlo en cuenta. Aunque con un padre como el tuyo, ¿la hombría no será uno de tus puntos fuertes verdad? Pobrecillo, me encantaría poder ayudarte a olvidar, Harry. Quizás con algún pequeño hechizo. Tal vez ayude un ¡Avada Kedavra!

Un rayo verde cruzó el Gran Salón en dirección a Harry, que se echó sobre un banco a un lado de la mesa de Hufflepuff. El hechizo impactó donde Harry se encontraba segundos antes, deshaciendo la parte final de la mesa.

- Estamos muy lejos, Harry- dijo aún suavemente Voldemort y pronunciando su sonrisa- ¿acércate más, quieres? No muerdo sabes, sólo mato.

Harry se quedó callado y estático en su lugar. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

Voldemort comenzó una caminata tranquila y pausada hacia Harry. Mientras caminaba continuaba hablando lentamente:

- Sabes, Harry. Si no nos acercamos, nuestros hechizos llegan casi sin potencia, mira. Crucio!

Harry se apresuró a esquivar el hechizo y se alejó de la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Ves lo que te estoy diciendo, Harry? No hay que tener muchos reflejos para esquivar los hechizos- ya se encontraba al principio de la mesa de Hufflepuff. ¿Sabes, Harry, pienso que estas mesas nos dificultaran nuestro pequeño altercado no crees? ¿Me ayudarías a correrlas? Toma esta, creo que es de Hufflepuff. En ella me parece que hay más sangre impura. Mis nuevas manos no la tocarán. Toma, agárrala.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la varita y la larga mesa de Hufflepuff se levantó pesadamente.

Esta vez no sería tan fácil esquivar una mesa de ese tamaño a un rayo de luz como lo era un maleficio. Se echó para atrás la capa y desenvainó la espada.

Apenas al hacer contacto la espada con la mesa, esta última se partió como si cortara manteca, evitando el impacto contra Harry.

- Pensándolo bien- continuó Voldemort- no pienso tocar la de Gryffindor tampoco. Tómala.

Se la lanzó a Harry, que se concentró rápidamente.

A unos dos metros antes de que impactara, Harry levantó la espada al tiempo que decía:

- Flamae Nutifarcio.

La bola de fuego azul plateado chocó contra la mesa de Gryffindor, desintegrándola al momento.

Voldemort parecía algo sorprendido ante el hechizo de Harry.

- Veo que te han entrenado eficientemente, Harry- volteó a ver las últimas mesas que quedaban: la de Slytherin y la de profesores - muy bien, Harry, de estas dos me encargo yo.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la varita y al momento siguiente, las mesas de Slytherin y la de profesores habían desaparecido ante sus ojos.

- Muy bien, Harry. Ahora que tenemos el campo despejado y terminamos el pequeño... calentamiento- dijo estirando los brazos- creo que podremos empezar.

Tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que llegara Dumbledore, o McGonagall, o quien sea.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

- ¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó al fin- no estabas en la explanada.

- Podría matarte en este momento, o hacer que sufras, o aniquilar a tus estúpidos amiguitos, pero está bien. Responderé a tu pregunta. Total, aunque hagas tiempo, nadie podrá atravesar en hechizo que le puse a las puertas de este castillo. Ni Dumbledore, ni tu madre, ni un estúpido Traslador te salvarán, Harry Potter.

Harry bajó la mirada. Voldemort le echó una mirada de odio.

- Jamás bajes la mirada ni ante tu peor enemigo, Harry. Ese es uno de los inútiles consejos que dan los padres. Si James estuviera aquí se sentiría orgulloso de que su hijo me mirara con la frente en alto. ¿Lástima que no puede verdad?- echó a reír despiadadamente

- Tienes razón, Harry- continuó- no me encontraba en la explanada. Colagusano, en un instante de inteligencia, recordó las salidas secretas de Hogwarts que descubrió juntos con sus amiguitos: tu padre, el licántropo y ese perrito que aguardaba en la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore, ese Black. No fue difícil acabar con él, Harry. Un pésimo mago, al igual que tu padre. En fin, Colagusano me informó un pequeño túnel desde Zonko hasta el cuarto piso pero, desafortunadamente para mí, me encontré con la salida obstruida. Pero no fue difícil despejarla. Tuve que destruir ese antiguo espejo. Bajé dos pisos hasta el despacho de ese anciano. La puerta estaba flanqueada Sirius Black. Y pensar que lo busca el ministerio- largó a reír nuevamente- ya no tendrán que buscarlo más.

- Me hice fácilmente con un pequeño libro y saqué la espada. De hecho, es hermosa. Slytherin si que tenía buen gusto, no como el valeroso Gryffindor. Y luego baje a esperarte en el vestíbulo. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías por buscarme dentro del castillo.

- ¡Basta de charla!- gritó de pronto haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara- aquí, ahora, sin ayudas, te mataré, Harry, como a tu padre y tu padrino.

Voldemort se acercó unos metros más a Harry dejando una distancia para hacer el duelo. Harry parecía haber recuperado el valor y la movilidad de las piernas al oír los últimos asesinatos.

- Crucio!

Harry no tuvo muchas dificultades para esquivarlo. La última charla lo había, no tranquilizado, pero recordado cómo hablar y cómo moverse.

- Vamos, Riddle. ¿Son los únicos hechizos que conoces?

- Soy Lord Voldemort para ti. Y conozco muchos más hechizos que los que te puedes imaginar.

Voldemort murmuró un hechizo que Harry no alcanzó a escuchar pero las cuatro armaduras que tenía a los lados cobraron vida de repente y se acercaron rápidamente a Harry.

- ¡Atáquenlo!

Las armaduras desenvainaron las espadas. Harry pudo ver destellos escarlatas dentro de los yelmos.

Se pasó la varita a la mano izquierda y empuño con fuerza la espada con la derecha.

Mandó a volar a dos armaduras con la varita y alcanzó a parar los dos ataques de las armaduras con la espada.

Rápidamente debía moverse Harry para esquivar cada golpe de las armaduras. Voldemort miraba todo desde una distancia prudencial con los brazos cruzados. Observaba cada esfuerzo de Harry por defenderse de las armaduras.

Aparte no lograba darle un buen golpe con la espada. En un momento dado, la cuatro armaduras los rodearon. Harry apuntó la varita al suelo y gritó:

- Devastator!

El mismo hechizo que había usado en el baile de Haloween, lo usó para dejar fuera de combate a las armaduras, que se resquebrajaron y cayeron los pedazos por el suelo.

Unos metros más adelante, Voldemort descruzó los brazos algo sorprendido y levantó la varita hacia Harry.

- ¡Crucio!

Harry se encontraba algo cansado puesto que era un hechizo muy poderoso y no alcanzó a esquivar el hechizo.

El Cruciatus impactó en su cuerpo pero no le hizo nada. Harry notó como el escudo doble de los gemelos Weasley desaparecía. Aunque se tambaleó un poco por la potencia del maleficio, pero supo que la peor parte de él no lo había afectado.

- ¡Brito!- gritó Voldemort.

Un humo violáceo manó por la varita de Voldemort. Harry reconoció ese hechizo: era un maleficio ilusionador.

- Eolóminus- gritó Harry.

Una ráfaga de viento deshizo el humo en un instante.

Voldemort levantó la espada.

- Flamae Nutifarcio!

No ocurrió nada. Voldemort miró extrañado la espada.

Harry tuvo entonces la oportunidad de estallar en carcajadas.

- Vamos, Riddle. Hasta tú debes saber que hay hechizos particulares para cada fundador. Así se hace. Flamae Nutifarcio!

Esta vez no una sino varias bolas azul plateadas salieron de la espada.

Arrinconaron a Voldemort contra la pared e impactaron contra él.

Voldemort trató de salvarse cortando las bolas pero lo único que consiguió es aumentar la explosión. La pared quedo hecha pedazos y Voldemort quedo aplastado contra la pared de la sala contigua al Gran Salón.

Harry se acercó al agujero por donde Voldemort había desaparecido. Justo iba a mirar al otro lado cuando un gran trozo de pared salió como un bólido se estrelló contra él.

El bólido junto a Harry atravesaron el gran salón y chocaron con la pared. Harry gritó de dolor. Sintió como se le rompían algunas costillas. Finalmente calló al suelo.

Oyó unas pisadas cercanas a él y algo lo levantó del suelo y, con sorprendente fuerza lo estrelló contra el techo del gran salón.

Cayó desde una distancia considerable al suelo, dolorido. La sangre le escurría por los cortes que le habían provocado las cadenas de Malfoy, más las nuevas heridas causadas por Voldemort.

Se levantó con dificultad pero se paró al fin. Observó a su alrededor: Voldemort tenía la túnica rasgada por muchos lugares; incluso se había cortado la manga derecha dejando al descubierto un brazo blanco y musculoso junto con un tatuaje de un negro azabache, la marca tenebrosa; la capa negra se había reducido a un montoncito de polvo; de la boca sin labios se escurría un poco de sangre oscura.

Voldemort levantó la varita y gritó:

- ¡Diffindo!

Inmediatamente, la túnica a la altura de la rodilla se rasgó y una gran cantidad de sangre escurrió por la herida. Harry apoyó una rodilla en el suelo como acto reflejo.

- ¡La próxima va al cuello, Potter!- dijo Voldemort- Diffindo!

Harry alcanzó a levantar la espada justo a tiempo y gritó: Circulumus flambereo!

Se formo una pequeña capa de fuego que filtró parte del hechizo. Sin embargo notó una herida en el cuello, y la sangre comenzó a brotar lentamente.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Voldemort se encontró con que éste ya había levantado la varita de nuevo.

- ¡Cristalio!

El rayo de luz impactó en el hombro izquierdo de Harry, formando una gruesa capa de hielo entorno al brazo y parte del pecho. Intentó mover los dedos pero no se movieron ni un centímetro. El hechizo también le había atrapado la varita y no podía sacarla con el otro brazo.

Voldemort estalló en risas.

- Ten cuidado con ese hechizo, Potter. Si pasa una hora, despídete de tu brazo. En otras palabras, ya no puedes usar tu varita.

- ¡Recuerda que tengo la espada, Riddle!- gritó furioso Harry- mi brazo va a quedar tan bien como lo ha estado siempre. No necesito más que una hora para acabar contigo.

Las desafiantes palabras brotaban de la boca de Harry pero bien sabía él que no tenía muchas posibilidades. De hecho, no tenía idea de cómo vencerlo con la espada si sólo sabía dos hechizos. Para sumarle desgracias, el brazo cristalizado tenía un peso considerable. Decidió por lo menos atacar con el único hechizo efectivo que conocía:

- Flamae Nutifarcio!

Unas tres bolas salieron de la espada y se dirigieron contra Voldemort.

Voldemort sólo pudo esquivar una de ellas, que se estrelló en el muro haciendo un gran boquete. Esa era la pared del gran salón que daba a la explanada donde se veían cuerpos tirados de mortífagos y alumnos por doquier.

Dos mortífagos que estaban cerca de la pared, salieron despedidos por la explosión.

Dentro del Gran Salón, Voldemort recibió de lleno los dos globos de fuego. Pero esta vez, Voldemort no salió despedido sino que calló en el lugar con los ojos cerrados.

Harry miraba el cuerpo de Voldemort desde la distancia sin atreverse a creérselo. No podía creer que había ganado la batalla. Observó el pecho de Voldemort desde lejos. No se movía acompasadamente como si respirara. Parecía muerto.

Muy lentamente, se fue acercando al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort. Una densa humareda lo rodeaba. Rodeó el cuerpo de Voldemort y miró por el boquete antes de acercársele. El brazo le pesaba más que antes. Sólo cuerpos desperdigados en el pasto. No reconoció a ninguno. Pero escuchó un grito muy agudo a la distancia, alguien gritó su nombre.

Escuchó un sonido metálico detrás suyo. Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Voldemort. Respiraba agitadamente. Le brotaba mucha sangre por las heridas causadas por los hechizos.

Harry alcanzó a levantar la espada y recibir el golpe de la espada de Slytherin. Al fin estaban de igual a igual. No importaba cuan fuerte era Voldemort. Finalmente el entrenamiento de Sirius con la pesada espada de Gryffindor daba sus frutos. Voldemort no tocaba una espada hace más de veinte años y, encima, la de Slytherin era, formidablemente, más pesada que cualquier otra. Harry sostenía con una mano la espada pero Voldemort la empuñaba con las dos.

Forcejearon bastante tiempo al borde del gran salón. Harry lo hacía muy bien. Voldemort tenía los dientes apretados.

- ¿De dónde... sacas tu fuerza... Potter?- pregunto como pudo Voldemort.

- Déjame recordarte... que no usas una espada... desde hace más de... veinte años- contestó de la misma manera Harry.

Súbitamente, Voldemort sonrió y respondió.

- Y... déjame recordarte que tú... ¡¡NO TIENES VARITA!!- gritó- ¡Repulso! ¡Corvina!

Harry salió expulsado por el aire. Atravesó buena parte de la explanada y terminó estampado contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Sintió crujir la cota de malla en la espalda.

Sintió unos golpes sordos muy cerca suyo. Quiso moverse pero no pudo. Miró a los lados. Estaba sujetado contra el árbol por las espigas lanzadas por Voldemort. Sobre sus hombros, su ropa estaba sujetada árbol, junto a sus piernas también. Intentó arrancarse las estaquillas con las manos pero estaba agotado.

Miró alrededor. Más cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Ninguno se movia excepto uno, que estaba arrodillado mirando al suelo. Estaba inclinado en el suelo. Gruesas lágrimas caían sobre un cuerpo inerte. Sólo se veía su pelo castaño-grisáceo.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia el frente y lo que vio no mejoró su estado. Un Voldemort realmente feliz se abría paso por el mar de cuerpos. La espada se movía al compás de su caminata. Intentó zafarse de sus sujetadores pero todo fue inútil. Demasiado agotado se encontraba siquiera para mover los dedos. Se preguntaba como podía mantener el conocimiento. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre, pero incapaz de dirigirle la palabra.

- No te iras a ninguna parte, Potter- gritó Voldemort mientras se acercaba- morirás aquí y ahora...

Pero Harry ya no lo escuchaba. El extraño había levantado la cabeza al oír el apellido de Harry gritado por Voldemort. Harry lo reconoció a pesar de que su cara estaba muy sucia: era Remus Lupin.

Remus lo miró a través de sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. Harry notó como su mirada se dirigía hacia el brazo izquierdo de Harry. Se levantó de golpe, empuñando la varita con fuerza y abrió la boca con decisión.

Pero lo que podría haber sido la única salvación de Harry no pudo llegar a recitar ningún hechizo. Voldemort lo vio, y con unos singulares reflejos, lo mando a volar lejos.

Unos diez metros separaban a Harry de Voldemort. De repente, Voldemort inició la carrera, con su espada preparada para una estocada mortal.

Tan sólo unos metros... cinco metros... tres... Harry se preparó para el impacto.

Voldemort apuntó directo al corazón. Alargó su brazo y enterró la flamante espada en el pecho de Harry.

************************************************************************

Luego de la batalla con los dos mortífagos, Ron y Hermione continuaron avanzando. En el camino se encontraron con Neville, que tenía varias heridas, una de ellas en el brazo, que parecía bastante profunda.

¿Estás bien Neville?

Si, no es nada; peor terminó el mortífago. La profesora Sprout me rescató y se encargó de él.

¿Has visto a Harry? – preguntó Ron con cierta desesperación.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. En ese momento, se escuchó un gran estallido de vidrios rotos. Cuando voltearon hacia el castillo, pudieron ver como un gran agujero se había producido en una de las paredes, y que Harry se asomaba tentativamente a través de él.

Vieron entonces como una figura se incorporaba detrás de él. Un grito salió de la boca de Hermione al reconocer a Voldemort detrás de Harry. Vieron casi en cámara lenta como Voldemort luchaba contra Harry, y cómo luego lo dejaba inmovilizado contra un árbol. Estaban a bastante distancia de ellos, pero comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad para ayudar a Harry. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Voldemort iniciar la carrera hacia Harry y arremeter con la espada de Slytherin, como si fuera un ariete, contra el pecho de Harry.

**************************************************************************

Harry sintió un sacudón a la altura del corazón. Y creyó que entonces todo se había perdido, que estaba muerto. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había nada parecido a una espada incrustada en su corazón.

Decidió abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio lo dejó bastante consternado. Voldemort lo miraba sorprendido con su cara a un palmo de la de Harry, mirándolo como diciendo "ya lo hice ¿por qué no te mueres?". La explicación la encontró cuando miró su pecho. La espada había atravesado la ropa, sí, pero sólo un centímetro. De hecho, había echo un agujero en lo que quedaba de túnica dejando a la vista, donde debería haber estado la piel, estaba la cota de malla azulada. Y la espada se había detenido en uno de los anillos ovalados.

Harry sintió unas sacudidas. Voldemort intentaba sacar la espada.

- Te... cortaré... la cabeza...- murmuraba para sí mismo.

Pero la espada no salía.

Tal vez Harry jamás supiera de donde sacó las fuerzas, pero lo único que vio fue que levantaba su propio brazo móvil, el que tenía la espada, y lo bajaba a toda velocidad sobre el hombro de Voldemort.

Un grito desgarrante fue lo que salió de la garganta de Voldemort. El blanco brazo soltó la espada y cayó pesadamente al suelo. La marca tenebrosa continuaba de un negro azabache. Sangre más espesa y más oscura se escurría por el cuerpo.

Pero no se cayó al suelo. Únicamente se tambaleó, pero aún de pie. Sacó la varita y Harry se temió lo peor. Un simple Avada Kedavra y lo mataría. Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía desorientado. Levantó dificultosamente el brazo hacia la explanada. Murmuró unas palabras y todo lo negro, o sea los mortífagos caídos y en pie, desaparecieron. Por último, Voldemort le habló a Harry.

- Esto no ha terminado.

Y desapareció súbitamente.

Harry ladeó a cabeza y, antes de perder el conocimiento, le creyó ver una larga barba blanca que se acercaba a él.


	29. Una estancia en el Hospital San Mungo

**Capítulo XXIX: Una estancia en el Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.  
**

Dolor.

Eso era lo único que Harry sentía acostado en ese colchón suave de plumas. Dolor en cada partícula de su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. Bastante insoportable de hecho. También se encontraba débil.

Recordó, de repente, una imagen: un brazo muy blanco con un feo tatuaje de un color negro azabache en el antebrazo, rodeado por sangre oscura. Se estremeció con sólo pensarlo.

Había sido verdad, no un simple sueño. Habían repelido el ataque de Voldemort. Y aunque había escapado, él, Harry, le había dejado un bonito recordatorio: le había cortado un brazo. Sin embargo, su brazo tampoco se encontraba muy bien que digamos. Voldemort le había arrojado un peligroso hechizo congelador.

Como si de repente le hubieran quitado unos tapones de los oídos, captó unos pasos apresurados que iban de aquí para allá. Se oían murmullos en toda la habitación.

Escuchó un sonoro chapoteo. Intuyó que se encontraba en la enfermería o, por lo menos en algún lugar seguro.

- Director, ¿no cree que sería prudente enviarlo lo más pronto posible a San Mungo?- susurraba la enfermera Pomfrey.

- Lo tendremos en observación unos minutos más a ver si hay alguna mejoría- respondió Dumbledore.

- Pero señor Director, la poción estaba a 150° y ni siquiera se ha inmutado- replicó la enfermera.

- Veremos si recobra el sentido- declaró firmemente Dumbledore.

Harry intentó abrir los ojos pero le dolía terriblemente la cabeza el hacerlo. Hizo un esfuerzo y levantó la mano. Notó al tacto que había aferrado una prenda de seda.

- Harry, ¿me escuchas?- oyó que decía Dumbledore.

Harry hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano.

- Harry, te trasladaremos al hospital San Mungo para que te revisen el brazo pero antes deberás beberte esta poción adormecedora. ¿Has comprendido?

Harry volvió a asentir y sintió como le reclinaban la cabeza hacia delante y le colocaban un vaso en la boca. Bebió todo. Sintió el cálido líquido deslizarse por su reseca garganta.

Volvió a dormirse al instante.

**************

Al despertar vio con agrado que la espesa capa de hielo que cubría su brazo había desaparecido pero igualmente no lo podía mover puesto que tenía el brazo y el hombro vendados. La cabeza ya no le dolía en absoluto pero aún tenía leves dolores por el cuerpo.

Delante de su cama estaban algunos de sus amigos: Charley y la señora Weasley lo miraban desde sus respectivas sillas a un lado de su cama, habían salido ilesos; Ron sólo tenía el brazo enyesado pero por lo demás seguía en perfecto estado; Bill tenía el ojo derecho vendado y un feo hematoma en el brazo musculoso pero le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

Harry miró a su alrededor por la habitación pintada de color azul cielo. La compartía con un hombre de aspecto huraño que se encontraba sentado en su cama leyendo El Profeta, al parecer, muy concentrado. Parecería saludable si no fuera por el hecho de que escupía cada cinco segundos grandes cantidades de una sustancia verde-grisácea. En la mesa de luz se veían grandes y brillantes paquetes de pastillas diferentes.

Más allá de aquel hosco hombre, se encontraba una enfermera de atuendo azul oscuro que le cambiaba los vendajes del hombro a una mujer muy sucia de pelo negro y tez muy blanca. Delante de su cama se encontraba un hombre que bien podría ser su marido.

Volvió a mirar a la familia Weasley.

- Eh... ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó simplemente.

- Estamos en la sala de rehabilitación general del hospital san Mungo de lesiones y heridas mágicas- dijo la señora Weasley- de hecho, voy a informar a tu médico que ya has despertado.

La señora Weasley salió velozmente rumbo a la sala de médicos y enfermeros.

- Ah, ¿y el señor Weasley?

- Papá está en Hogwarts, reponiéndose de un cruciatus- informó Bill- pero nada muy grave.

- Y ¿Hermione y Ginny?

- La mayoría de los heridos se han quedado en Hogwarts a cargo de Poppy Pomfrey- dijo Bill- tú eres de los pocos que los trasladaron a San Mungo.

- Ginny y Hermione vendrán a visitarte para fin de año- añadió Ron feliz- o sea pasado mañana.

- Vaya- exclamó Harry- con todo lo que pasó ya ni siquiera recuerdo en qué día estoy.

En ese momento entró a la sala la señora Weasley seguida de cerca por un médico alto, delgado y con el pelo algo canoso. Tenía una sonrisa bonachona y las manos nudosas. Traía consigo un pequeño maletín negro y vestía, como la enfermera, ropa de color azul oscuro.

- Muy bien, familia, les pediré que se retiren mientras examino al joven Potter.

- Adiós Harry- saludaron Bill y Ron.

- Vendremos a visitarte de nuevo, querido- dijo la señora Weasley.

- Si... adiós.

Los Weasley traspasaron la puerta.

- Muy bien, joven Potter. Le voy a quitar los vendajes del brazo y usted, con cuidado, flexionará y extenderá ¿entendido?

- Sí, doctor.

El médico sacó la varita y apuntó al brazo de Harry.

- Sophire!

Una fina luz rojiza manó de la varita. El doctor pasó la varita por los vendajes lentamente pero cortándolos al instante.

Los vendajes y las gasas cayeron sobre el colchón dejando al descubierto su brazo. La piel del mismo era de un color muy blanco y tenía una fea marca morada en el antebrazo.

- Harry: flexiona despacio y extiende. Yo te ayudaré. Tú sólo dime si te duele.

Cerró los ojos esperando sentir varias molestias en sus articulaciones pero no, el médico flexionó y estiró sus dedos tranquilamente y Harry no soltó ni un quejido.

- Muy bien, Harry. Tu brazo ha mejorado notablemente pero me gustaría tenerlo en observación unos días más. A ver, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

Harry lo hizo.

- Muy bien- sacó una especie de micrófono de plástico y dijo- ¡Enfermera, traiga las radiografías del señor Harry Potter a la sala de Rehabilitación General, por favor!

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. A los dos minutos, una enfermera cruzó la puerta con una bolsa delgada.

El doctor sacó una hoja y la puso frente a una pantalla de luz para que se viera mejor.

- Harry, éstas son tus costillas- dijo señalándoselas con la varita-. Estas dos de aquí se encuentran algo desencajadas de su lugar. Para eso son tus vendajes. Yo creo que en tres días ya volverán a su lugar.

- No me olvido de nada- murmuró para sí mismo- ah... sí. Tómate esta poción que hice para ti- dijo entregándole una botellita con un líquido rojizo.

- ¿Qué es, doctor?

- Simplemente es una poción para reponer sangre. Simple pero efectiva.

El doctor lo volvió a recostar en la cama.

- Bueno Harry, eso es todo por hoy. Si necesitas algo sólo llama a alguna de nuestras enfermeras que te atenderá.

El doctor le estrechó la mano a Harry, tomó su maletín y salió apresurado de la habitación.

Durante el día siguiente, Harry se aburrió bastante. La familia Weasley lo fue a visitar varias veces, si, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba sólo. Recibió algunas tarjetas deseando su mejoría de parte de Hagrid, por ejemplo. Hermione le escribió muchas veces en el día siempre diciendo que ya se daría una vuelta por el hospital cuando le dieran permiso.

El viernes en la mañana se apareció la enfermera de Harry por la puerta y lo despertó:

- Harry, Harry, despierta, tienes visitas.

- ¿Mmmmmm....?

- Visitas, Harry

- ¿Quién es?

- Es una chica, me parece que es tu novia.

Harry despertó de repente.

- Mi novia, déjela pasar.

- Muy bien, Harry, los dejo solos.

Harry escuchó un portazo y unos pasos que se acercaban. Estiró el brazo para tomar los anteojos. Se los puso y enfocó la mirada a la persona que tenía en frente. Era una chica, si, pero no era su novia. Mejor dicho era su ex-novia: Ginny Weasley.

- Hola, Harry. Me alegro de verte.

- Lo mismo digo- respondió a la defensiva.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó algo tímida.

- Si tú lo quieres.

Harry le hizo un espacio en su cama.

Ella bajo la mirada. Una lágrima cayó en las sábanas. Harry estuvo tentado en alzar su mano y secarle los ojos.

Ginny tragó saliva, tomó aire y se decidió a mirarlo a la cara.

- Harry- dijo en voz baja- yo... yo quería disculparme...

Harry la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Perdón?

Ella tragó saliva de nuevo.

- Sí... verás... desde que te vi por primera vez allá en el andén me fijé en ti como un chico distinto, no como mis hermanos sino como alguien al que yo quería. Yo creía que estaba enamorada de ti, ese sentimiento se intensificó en mi primer año con lo de la cámara secreta pero desde que... desde que formalizamos me di cuenta de que esto no iba a funcionar. No sabía ni aún lo sé que era ese sentimiento pero el caso es que estoy segura de que no era amor. Realmente no sé lo que tú sentías por mí.

Harry parpadeó.

- Sé que es difícil para ti escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo- continuó- pero no podía terminar el año sin decirte lo que pasó. No te pido que me perdones ya pero espero que lo pienses y no me guardes rencor. Lo único que espero es que cuando nos veamos nuevamente me veas como me habías visto hasta este año: como la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

Se acercó, le besó la mejilla y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

Harry quedó perplejo. Después de tanto tiempo evitándose, al fin le había dicho lo que en verdad había pasado por su mente y su corazón. Ya no se sentía molesto con la chica pero sabía que la herida tardaría en cicatrizar.

El sábado, coincidieron dos noticias buenas para Harry: la primera, fue la llegada de Hermione al mediodía; y la segunda, que el doctor apareció durante la mañana para comunicarle que ya podía ponerse de pie cosa que le habían prohibido.

Justo unos minutos después de que la enfermera le trajera el almuerzo, Hermione apareció por la puerta con su melena castaña bailoteándole por la espalda. Traía una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón bastante fresco.

Hermione se acercó a la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella.

- Oh, Harry, que feliz estoy de verte.

- Hermione, ya creía que te habías olvidado de que tenías un novio- dijo con un falso enojo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Eso no puede pasar, señor Potter. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hay que compensar al señor Potter que se siente solito.

Hermione le dio un beso largo y profundo pero con mucha intensidad y pasión. Y luego le dio pequeños y suaves besos por el rostro. Al final Harry la volvió a estrechar contra sí mismo al tiempo que le murmuraba al oído.

- Te extrañé mucho.

- Yo también pero recién pude salir de la enfermería de Hogwarts hace una hora. Me bastó el tiempo sólo para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa- respondió y añadió- ¿y qué has hecho estos días?

- Aparte de estar postrado en esta cama día y noche, nada.

- Pues te tengo buenas noticias. Hablé con tu médico y me dijo que podríamos ir a los jardines.

- ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! No puedo esperar a respirar aire puro de nuevo.

Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse y salieron al pasillo. Harry iba tomado del brazo de Hermione y caminaban normalmente. El pasillo era ancho y estaba plagado de puertas a los dos lados. Contra las paredes había, cada unos metros, una fila de asientos de aspecto cómodo. Llegaron, finalmente al final del pasillo, cruzaron una puerta doble y Harry volteó para ver un cartel que decía:

Pabellón de Rehabilitación General  
Medimago a Cargo: Robustiano S. Willheart

Al salir del pabellón de rehabilitación general, llegaron a otro pasillo aún más grande que el anterior. En éste había menos puertas y más espaciadas unas de las otras.

De tanto en tanto, en las paredes, había chimeneas con un saco grande de polvos flu y un cartelito flotante sobre cada una que decía.

Chimeneas públicas sólo para comunicarse. No intente trasladarse mediante éstas.

Muchas Gracias. San Mungo.

Harry caminó un buen rato junto a Hermione por ese pasillo. El sol se filtraba por los altísimos ventanales. De vez en cuando entraba una lechuza por alguna ventana abierta y revoloteaba cerca de la entrada de algún pabellón. Hermione iba comentándole lo que veían en ese pasillo.

- Este es el sexto piso- le decía- en total hay ocho pisos, aunque no los visité todos. Sólo sé que en el octavo está la cafetería. Allí está la familia Weasley. Pasaremos por ahí luego.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo, donde había unos 15 ascensores.

Llamaron a uno, que llegó rápidamente, tenía unas sólidas puertas doradas y, cuando entraron, sintieron una agradable brisa fresca que bajaba por alguna parte del techo. Era largo y espacioso. Fácilmente podrían haber entrado unas cinco motocicletas.

Hermione presionó el botón de "Planta Baja", sintieron una sacudida en el estómago y el ascensor comenzó a descender rápidamente.

Se detuvo en el cuarto piso, donde ingresó una enfermera con una paciente en una camilla. La enfermera pulsó frenéticamente el botón de "Primer piso".

Con una nueva sacudida, el ascensor volvió a descender.

En el segundo piso, el ascensor volvió a frenar, pero la enfermera sacó la varita y golpeó con ella en los comandos del ascensor. Las puertas no sólo no se abrieron sino que el ascensor bajó a toda velocidad y Harry casi pierde el equilibrio.

En planta baja, la enfermera salió a toda prisa empujando a los que deseaban ingresar al ascensor.

Harry y Hermione salieron antes de que quedaran sepultados por toda la gente que ingresó al ascensor.

Su primera visión fuera del ascensor fue un mostrador gigante, donde diversos magos y brujas esperaban en una fila desordenada a que los atendieran.

Harry y Hermione fijaron su vista en un cartel sobre el mostrador.

HOSPITAL SAN MUNGO PARA ENFERMEDADES Y LESIONES MÁGICAS.

GUÍA DE PISOS

Planta Baja: Recepción general, recepción de red flu. Guardia de casos urgentes. Sala de medimagos. Seguridad del Hospital. Jardines exclusivos para enfermos y/o acompañantes.

Primer Piso: Kiosco de revistas y diarios. Pabellones de: daños causados por encantamientos. Incluye hechizos desmemorizantes, hechizos mal ejecutados, transformaciones mal hechas.

Segundo Piso: Pabellones de: Daños causados por criaturas mágicas. Incluye daños causados por mordeduras de vampiros, picaduras, quemaduras, espigas e infecciones exclusivas de animales.

Tercer Piso: Pabellones de: Daños en deportes. Incluye fracturas en el Quidditch, alergia al juego de gobstones, explosiones de snap explosivo y ataques de ajedrez mágico.

Cuarto Piso: Pabellones de: Daños causados por plantas. Incluye

Quinto piso: Pabellones de: Daños causados por maleficios. Incluye torturas metamórficas. Cruciatus. Control mental excedido de tiempo.

Sexto Piso: Pabellones de: Daños causados por pociones. Intoxicaciones. Envenenamiento. Efectos irreversibles.

Séptimo Piso: Pabellones de: Daños causados por objetos mágicos. Incluye explosión de calderos, choque en escoba.

Octavo Piso: Cafetería del Hospital.

Hermione se acercó a un agente de seguridad de aspecto malhumorado que flanqueaba la entrada y le preguntó tímidamente:

- Disculpe señor, ¿Podría indicarme el camino más corto hacia los jardines?

El agente hizo una especie de gruñido, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y Harry vio cómo le entregaba un papel todo arrugado.

Hermione le echó un vistazo al papel y volvió al lado de Harry con expresión triunfante.

- Me dio un mapa- anunció pasándoselo.

Harry lo miró. Parecía un sucio papel, extraordinariamente viejo. Sin embargo, era un excelente plano de san mungo. Los carteles importantes como "pasillo hacia jardines" o "pasadizo hasta cafetería" cambiaban de color.

- Mira, San Mungo tiene una fuente- comentó Harry.

- Sí, me comentaron que es muy bonita- dijo Hermione ¿quieres ir a verla?

- Claro.

Juntos emprendieron el camino hacia los jardines para ver la fantástica figura de la fuente.

FIN

Bueno, aquí termina la primera parte de esta historia inventada por mí. Un agradecimiento a mis amigos que me ayudaron a terminar esta historia del quinto año de este joven mago ideado por la fantástica J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia la comencé el 13 de septiembre del 2003 y la terminé el 26 de febrero del 2004

Gracias a todos los reviews y demás. Acá van los agradecimientos, a: **Juaanmi**, **yusha**, **Saiyuri11**, que siempre me escribió, **Allie** **Danger**, que sigue pensando que soy una chica, **carpotter18**, que me escribía reviews en todos los caps, **cristian**, **hpcrstian**, **zarkan**, **macabre-wolf**, espero que mi próximo Dumbledore te caiga mejor, **snoopyter**,** percy**, **elendil Evans**, **Vicodin-Girl**, **HxHr 4ever**, **SAKURA MAHARET LI**, **Kriss_Angel**, **Pedro I** y **Hanna-Granger**

La continuación a este fic está ya iniciada, pero temo que nunca la terminé. Escriban acerca de si desean que suba aunque sea los primeros siete capítulos.


End file.
